El Hijo De La Leyenda
by Deadpool1991
Summary: Trece años después de la partida de Goku a la tierra treinta ocho, un Son Goten ahora un adulto, ha llamado la atención de otro dios que ha visto las hazañas de su padre en la tierra de la presencia y con la inminente guerra por las gemas de infinito cerca, podrá el híbrido saiyajin hacer la diferencia y estar a la altura de su legado.
1. Trece Años Despues

**Estos hechos ocurren al mismo tiempo de la Redención de un Heroe, pero con una diferencia de tiempo, mientras para Goku han pasado meses para el universo 7 han pasado 13 años.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad, Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y Marvel y sus personajes a Disney ( pronto rey del mundo xd).**

 **El hijo de la leyenda**

 **Capítulo 1: Trece años después**

 **Universo 7**

 **planeta tierra**

Han pasado trece años desde los acontecimientos del torneo del poder donde el universo 7 salió vencedor y dónde Son Goku tomo el sacrificio de ser exiliado a otro universo.

En este tiempo todo continuo su rumbo ordinario, no hubo más amenazas y todos regresaron a su vida normal, lamentablemente hace un año Milk murió por causas naturales, esto nos lleva al protagonista de esta historia

 **Monte pauz.**

Vemos a un chico durmiendo, hasta que su alarma suena junto a él estirando la mano empieza a buscarla para apagar el sonido, el se sienta en la cama y bosteza.

—Haaa, que rápido amanecio son las seis de la mañana, bueno tengo tiempo suficiente para prepararme —dijo el chico, mientras se levanta para dirigirse al baño.

 **20 mínutos despues.**

Se le ve saliendo de el baño ya cambiando con un gi naranja muy conocido, y secándose el cabello que es igual al de su padre, ya que nunca se lo corto por respeto a él, se dirigio a la puerta no sin antes detenerse para mirar en una mesa tipo altar ahí habia dos fotografías el procedio hacer un saludo de respeto a ellos.

—Mamá se que te digo esto diario pero gracias por todo, digo eras muy estricta... demaciado, pero sé que al final hacias todo esto por mí bien y gracias a ti ahora soy si no un buen investigador como mi hermano, al menos un buen científico, claro no como la señora Bulma que también me contrato, además desde que papá se fue me dejaste entrenar y te lo agradezco mucho y te extraño mama —dijo el chico dando una última reverencia a la fotografía de la mujer y pasando a la del hombre.

—Papa, han pasado trece años como pasa el tiempo verdad, me pregunto cómo estaras en esa nueva dimensión yo sé que estas vivo, por que sigo teniendo estos sueños extraños, donde te veo con una chica rubia con una S en el pecho y que tiene buenas piernas —dijo el chico colocando una mano en su cabeza y riendo.

—Bueno Papa quiero que sepas que también me he esforzado para cumplir la promesa que te hice; y he seguido entrenando en la habitación del tiempo por lo que en lugar de parecer de 22 años paresco de 26, pero eso me ha permitido dominar el super Saiyajin 2, por increíble que parezca el señor Vegeta me ayudó con eso, aunque creo que lo hizo por qué Trunks ya esta más enfocado en Mai y la corporación cápsule, también he podido aprender dos o tres cosas del maestro Roshi y otros maestros tuyos —dijo el chico.

—Creo que eso es todo, no sé por qué te lo cuento a diario... te extraño papa, pero si mis sueños son reales me alegro de que hayas logrado adaptarte a ese mundo —dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia y caminado a la puerta.

«Muy bien Goten vamos a entrenar después de conseguir el desayuno, luego a trabajar»penso Goten saliendo de la casa.

 **Palacio de Zeno-sama.**

Se les ve a los reyes de todo del presente y futuro en su juego clásico jugando con los universos.

—Señor Zeno-sama tiene una visita —dijo Daishinkan entrando a la sala.

—Mmm una visita —dijo el Zeno-sama del presente.

—¿Quien es?, ¿quien es? —dijo el Zeno del futuro.

—Cuanto tiempo, Zen veo que ahora te haz multiplicado —dijo un hombre con apariencía de vagabundo entrando a la sala.

—The One Above All —dijo Zeno-sama presente.

—The One Above All —dijo Zeno-sama del futuro.

—Veo que no te haz olvidado de mi Zen —dijo The One Above All.

—¿Que quieres? —dijeron los reyes de todo curiosos.

—Bueno vengo a pedirte un favor por así decirlo he escuchado de la presencia que hace un tiempo enviaste a un guerrero de tu mundo al de el, uno que logro un gran cambio —dijo The One Above All.

—Del dios del cómic —dijo Zeno-sama del presente.

—Sabes que odia que lo llames así —dijo The One Above All riendo.

—Disculpe la interrupción pero ustedes habla del saiyajin Son Goku —dijo Daishinkan.

—Si del saiyajin he escuchado cosas increíbles de el, al principio la presencia no estaba feliz con su existencia ahí y mas que trataron de ocultarselo limitando sus poderes, pero luego le facino ver sus habilidades y su poder cómo lo ha ido recuperando —dijo The One Above All.

—¿Que ha sido de Goku? —dijeron los zenos-sama.

—Bueno no puedo decir mucho, pero sé que ahora es uno de esos famosos heroes, su nombre es kakarotto, ha hecho grandes cosas en ese universo es como esas luces de esperanza y más desde que cambio su traje, además tiene una novia kriptoniana y esperan su primer hijo, aunque no puedo decirte el sexo —dijo The One Above All.

—Mmm una kriptoniana he escuchado que son una de la razas más fuertes en el universo de la precensia, ese bebe será unico —dijo Daishinkan sonríendo.

—Si eso parece, pero no nos salgamos del tema, zen el favor que quiero es que envíes a un saiyajin a mis dominios —dijo The One Above All, esos sorprendío a los reyes de todo y a Daishinkan pero se recuperaron rápido.

—¿Por que? —dijo Zeno del presente.

—Si ¿por que? —dijo Zeno del futuro.

—Bueno tengo curiosidad de saber qué cambios ocasionaría en mis tierras, además me siento ofendido de que escogieras los mundos de la presencia a los míos —dijo The One Above All.

Los Zeno-sama se miraron y luego a Daishinkan.

—Mmmmm ¿quieres un saiyajin del universo 6? —dijo Zen del presente y futuro.

—Vamos Zen estuve investigando y sé que Son Goku era el más fuerte y lo enviaste a ese mundo, eso me llevo al universo 7 y sé que un tal Vegeta tiene el mismo poder que Son Goku, pero tampoco soy tan desalmado para separarlo de su familia, después investigue a la decedencia de Son Goku, el hijo mayor Gohan con el potencial de ser más fuerte que su padre, pero sin el deseo de pelear además mismo caso tiene una familia —dijo The One Above All.

—¿Que busca exactamente señor The One Above All? —dijo Daishinkan.

—Un saiyajin que vaya por su voluntad y que no intente regresar a su mundo, uno que no tenga algo que lo hate aquí, pero fuerte y con el espíritu de su padre, lo cual me lleva al segundo hijo...Son Goten —dijo The One Above All.

 **Con Goten.**

 **Corporación Cápsule.**

Goten había terminado su entrenamiento de tres horas diarias en la máquina de gravedad que Vegeta le había encargado a Bulma para el, increíblemente Vegeta se había convertido en un tipo maestro para el.

«ironías de la vida Vegeta entrando al hijo de Goku» pensó Goten riendo.

Después de un gran desayuno y con eso se refería a un gran pescado, Goten se había cambiado de ropa a una playera negra con unos jeans negros zapatos y la chaqueta de corporación Capsule color negra se le podía llamar su uniforme y salió para la empresa cápsula.

—Hola Goten temprano como siempre —dijo una niña de trece años, pero con la mentalidad de una de 18 casi.

—Hola bra, de verdad pensé que llegué tarde —dijo Goten mirando su celular.

Bra Briefs, la hija menor de Vegeta y Bulma una niña hermosa como su madre y de carácter fuerte como el de su padre y enamorada en secreto de Goten, al menos eso creía ya que era un secreto a voces, claro que al ser una niña Goten no la veía con esos ojos.

—Bueno tú sabes que nadie llega a su hora, Trunks es muy relajado con esto —dijo Bra.

—Si puede ser —dijo Goten sonríendo y dejando a la niña roja con esa sonrisa.

—Y ¿que haces aqui?, viniste a visitar a tu hermano —dijo Goten.

—No, vine acompañar a mama para ver cómo va la empresa, ahí viene —dijo Bra apuntando a la mujer mayor.

—Buenos dias señora Bulma —dijo Goten.

—Buenos días Goten hace mucho que no te veía, ya te pareces a tu padre te desapareces muchos tiempo —dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

Goten coloco la mano en la cabeza río, Bulma sonrió más era como ver a su amigo de la infancia ante ella, habían pasado trece años desde ese día tan triste.

—Lo siento, es que he estado ocupado entre el trabajo y entrenar —dijo Goten.

—Y que pasa con las chicas, ¿no hay una cita últimamente? no todo es entrenar —dijo Bulma.

Eso no le agrado a Bra y a Goten lo puso nervioso.

—He bueno no realmente, digo no he tenido tiempo ya sabe el trabajo y el entrenamiento —dijo Goten la verdad era que el había salido con muchas chicas pero ninguna parecía llamar su atención más de una cita.

Había momentos que Goten sentía que su destino no estaba aquí, tampoco en el universo 6 cuando acompaño a Vegeta y Trunks a conocer el planeta salad.

—Hay Goten, eres guapo y encantador como lo era tu padre no puedes seguir solo —dijo Bulma con una sonrisa materna.

—Mama no presiones a Goten si el quiere esperar a no sé que una niña cumpla18 años no le veo el problema —dijo Bra.

Bulma solo le dio una mirada a Bra y miró a Goten con una sonrisa.

—Te esperamos para cenar hoy y no acepto un no por respuesta —dijo Bulma.

—Si Goten ven a cenar a casa —dijo Bra.

—Bueno normalmente ceno con Gohan en su casa pero claro gracias por invitarme —dijo Goten.

—Bien nos vemos ahi, vamos Bra —dijo Bulma.

—Adios Goten —dijo Bra despidiendose con la mano.

Goten le devolvió la despedida y camino a la oficina de Trunks.

—Hola Mai ¿cómo está el jefe? —dijo Goten saludándola a la secretaria y novia de Trunks.

—Hola Goten ya sabes regular se acaba de ir la señora Bulma, quieres verlo está desocupado —dijo Mai sonríendo ella tenía nuevamente 20 años aunque en realidad sería una anciana.

—Claro tengo algunas cosas que hablar con el —dijo Goten.

—Bueno pasa —dijo Mai.

—Gracias —dijo Goten y con eso entro.

—Mai, que pasa —dijo Trunks enfocado en su computadora.

—Bueno me han llamado muchas cosas menos Mai —dijo Goten riendo.

—Hola Goten ¿que trae por aquí a uno de mis mejores inventores? —dijo Trunks.

—Bueno ya sabes quise pasar a saludar me encontre con tu madre y me invito a cenar a tu casa —dijo Goten sentándose.

—A bueno eso genial mi papa no tiene con quién entrenar podra hacerlo contigo y dejarme de presionar para que yo lo haga —dijo Trunks.

—Sabes realmente debería entrenar un poco más Trunks estás perdiendo condicion —dijo Goten.

—Si pero ya sabes con la empresa y con la fiera ahí afuera no me da el tiempo a basto, además ya no hay amenazas que combatir tú te encargarías y en el peor de los casos mi papá lo haría —dijo Trunks.

—Puede que tengas razón, sabes extraño esos tiempos digo me gustan los tiempos de paz pero es aburrido —dijo Goten.

—Bueno por qué quieres, ahí afuera hay como diez chicas que quieren salir contigo, además de mi hermanita cosa que no me agrada —dijo Trunks frunciendo el seño.

—En serio tú quieres que la ONU me arreste o peor que tú padre me despedace ademas sabes que a Bra solo la veo como a mi sobrina Pan —dijo Goten.

—Bueno tienes que encontrar algo en que ocuparte digo tu respuesta no vendrá de otra dimensión —dijo Trunks.

—Creo que tienes razón...bueno iré a trabajar, no veremos en tu casa —dijo Goten levantándose.

—Claro amigo y tranquilo la respuesta ya llegará —dijo Trunks sonriendo.

Goten le devolvió la sonrisa y salió.

 **Palacio de Zeno-sama.**

Zeno-sama y The One Above All habían terminado de observar esa conversación entre los mitad saiyajins.

—Bueno como ves el chico, no está conforme con esta vida, su sangre pide accion, cosa que pueden ofrecerle en la tierra 616 —dijo The One Above All.

—Perdone ¿pero esa tierra es como la tierra 38 donde ahora está Son Goku? —dijo Daishinkan.

—Asi es ahí tambien existe esos seres llamados héroes, pero con otros estilos yo creo que Son Goten podría desenvolverse ahí —dijo The One Above All.

—Esa es la verdadera razón, por la quieres al hijo de Goku —dijo Zeno-sama del presente.

—Si hay algo más —dijo Zeno-sama del futuro.

—Bueno la verdad es que la cosas comenzarán a ponerse complicadas ahí y necesito una fuerza capaz de dar un equilibrio y si ese chico es como su padre creo que podrá lograrlo —dijo The One Above All sonriendo.

Los Zeno-samas se miraron y asintieron miraron a Daishinkan.

—Daishinkan pide la presencia de Son Goten aquí —dijeron ambos reyes de todo.

 **Con Goten.**

 **Noche.**

Como habían quedado Goten se presento a la casa Briefs a la hora acordada el toco la puerta para ser recibido por Vegeta.

—Goten vives —dijo Vegeta con su tono de siempre.

—Buenas noches señor Vegeta —dijo Goten.

—Pasa ya te estábamos esperando en cuanto terminemos de cenar me mostraras si no te has vuelto blando como Gohan y Trunks —dijo Vegeta dejando que pase.

—Claro señor Vegeta —dijo Goten entrando.

 **30 minutos después**

La cena iba bien con Goten platicando con la familia Briefs Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Mai y Bra hasta que un rayo bajo del cielo.

—Que extraño que el señor Bills venga a estas horas —dijo Goten.

—De seguro olió la comida como siempre —dijo Bulma con un bufido.

—No lo provoques mujer —dijo Vegeta yendo a la terraza seguido de todos.

 **Jardín**.

Ahí estaba tres personas, uno era el hakaishin del universo 7 Bills, su ángel ayudante Whiss y su aprediz a hakaishin.

—Buenas noches señor Bills, Whiss, Freezer —dijo Vegeta el último nombre como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado.

—Vegeta que no te alegras de verme —dijo Freezer con su sonrisa burlona la cual hizo enojar a Vegeta.

—No me provoques Freezer, Kakarotto puso hacer las pasé contigo no yo —dijo Vegeta.

—Ya baste ustedes dos, recuerda a lo que venimos Freezer —dijo Bills serio.

—A comer de seguro —dijo Bulma.

—No, está ves no Bulma, venimos por el hijo menor de Goku, Son Goten —dijo Bills.

—¿Por mi? —dijo Goten pasando al frente curioso.

—Vaya cómo haz crecido, eres idéntico a tu padre, bueno Goten el rey de todo solicita tu presencia inmediatamente —dijo Whiss, sorprendido a Goten.

Mientras esto sorprendío a Bra y Mai, para Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks esto les trajo un recuerdo que no era de su agrado y que pensaron que no volverían a sentir desde ese día hace trece años.

 **Bueno aquí Deadpool, y me imagino que tienen preguntas y si esta es como una secuela de la Redención de un heroe, pero con Son Goten de protagonista.**

 **Por qué siento que los fics de Goten son técnicamente inexistentes y hay más de Goku obviamente xd pero también muchos de Gohan y Trunks y quiero usar un protagonista distinto.**

 **Cómo verán esto será en universo Marvel y no sera como Dios Destructor que no abandonare por si lo están pensando menos la Redención pero sería como la temática de Redención y me enfocaría en los arcos de la películas y también inventados y algunos comics de Marvel con nuestro protagonista.**

 **Otra cosa como Redención está historia no es harem por qué ya estoy haciendo una historia harem de Marvel, este es un capítulo prólogo por eso aún no he mostrado en que momento de la historia llegaría Goten ya que quiero ver primero si esto tendrá aceptación.**

 **Bueno esto sería todo y espero que les guste gracias.**


	2. Despedidas

**Un mensaje a ese tipo que se hace pasar por Alucard77 ese que comenta como invitado, ya hablé con el original, nadie te obliga a ver mis historias, por mi sigue comentando tus mensajes de niño, yo solo los borraré y listo a ver quién se cansa primero, y está será la única respuesta que te dare mucha suerte.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad, Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y Marvel y sus personajes a Disney ( pronto rey del mundo xd).**

 **Capitulo 2: Despedidas.**

 **Corporation Cápsule.**

—¿Cómo que Zeno-sama quiere verme? ¿hice algo malo? —dijo Goten dudoso.

—No lo sabemos, solo solicitó tu presencia lo antes posible —dijo Bills.

—Creo que no tiene caso discutir... ire —dijo Goten.

—Pero Goten no sabes que quieren —dijo Trunks.

—¡CALLATE TRUNKS!, Goten ve con ellos —dijo Vegeta que sabía que era mejor no discutir.

Goten asintió.

—No se preocupen, no creo que sea nada grave lo traeremos en cuanto terminen —dijo Whiss.

Con eso los cuatro se fueron.

—Vegeta algo no me gusta de esto —dijo Bulma.

—A mi tampoco, mejor llama a Gohan —dijo Vegeta mirando donde se habían ido.

Trunks, Mai y Bra solo se miraron preocupados.

 **Camino al palacio de Zeno Sama.**

—Asi que tu eres el segundo hijo de Goku, tengo que admitir que tu poder ha aumentado bastante —dijo Bills.

—Gracias señor Bills —dijo Goten nervioso.

—Incluso tienes el mismo rostro de tonto de Goku —dijo Freezer sonriendo.

—Gracias —dijo Goten sin saber cómo tomar eso.

—Definitivamente esto es nostalgico —dijo Whiss riendo.

 **20 mínutos**

 **Palacio de Zeno-sama.**

—Este es el palacio de Zeno-sama —dijo Goten mirando el gran lugar.

—Asi es Joven Goten —dijo la voz de una persona ahí de pie.

—¡SEÑOR DAISHINKAN! —grito Bills y Freezer haciendo una reverencia.

—Hola padre cuanto tiempo —dijo Whis.

—Hola señor Daishinkan, es un honor —dijo Goten que había aprendido a presentarse de su madre.

—Vaya si que eres idéntico a tu padre, vamos entonces, pueden venir si quieren —dijo Daishinkan.

Así todos entraron al palacio mientras fueron guiados a una gran sala ahí estaban, los reyes de todo y una persona más.

—¡ZENO-SAMA QUE HONOR ESTAR EN SU PRECENSIA! —grito Bills y Freezer haciendo reverencias.

—Hmmm, tú eres Son Goten el hijo de Goku —dijo Zeno-sama del presente

—Si te pareces a él —dijo Zeno-sama del futuro.

—Si Zenos-samas, me dijeron que quería verme —dijo Goten respetuosamente.

—Vaya así que tu eres el saiyajin híbrido —dijo un hombre vestido como un vagabundo.

Goten estaba confundido pero al no sentír un ki en el sujeto, eso significaba que era un dios.

—Hola señor, ¿nos conocemos? —dijo Goten.

—Que modales los míos, yo soy The One Above All, soy un creador de universos como zen o la precensia...creo que lo conocen como el dios de cómic —dijo el dios sorprediendo a todos.

—¿Es usted el dios del universo donde mi padre fue enviado? —dijo Goten.

—No, esa es la precensia pero que bueno que lo mencionas ya que eso tiene que ver con la razón por la que te llamamos —dijo The One Above All.

—¿Le paso algo a mi padre? —dijo Goten.

—No, para nada joven Goten, de hecho está muy bien tendrás un hermanito o hermanita en un tiempo —dijo Daishinkan.

—¡QUEEEEEE! —grito Goten en shock.

—Ese Goku, siempre dándonos sorpresas —dijo Bills.

—Otro saiyajin híbrido —dijo Freezer.

—Y ¿quien es la madre? —dijo Whiss.

—Una kriptoniana, es una raza bastante peculiar ya que es muy lista, además que al estar bajo un sol amarillo gana muchas habilidades como super fuerza, super velocidad, visón laser etc. —dijo The One Above All.

—Wow eso es increíble —dijo Goten ya recuperado de la sorpresa.

—No tanto, tengo todas esas habilidades y sin necesitar un sol amarillo —dijo Freezer.

—Bueno tu padre se ha convertido en un superhéroe como su esposa, son conocidos como Kakarotto y Supergirl, al igual que tienen un gran equipo de héroes —dijo The One Above All.

—Goku un superheroe, eso no lo esperaba —dijo Freezer.

—Señor Bills, me debe cuatro pizzas —dijo Whiss.

—Demonios —dijo Bills.

—The One Above All, ve al grano —dijo Zeno-sama del presente.

—Si al grano —dijo Zeno-sama futuro.

—Esta bien Zen, escucha Goten, iré al punto lo que tú padre ha hecho, es increíble logro cambiar el curso de la historia —dijo The One Above All.

—Si papá tiene ese talento —dijo Goten.

—Entonces dime no te interesaría hacer algo parecido —dijo The One Above All.

Goten levantó una ceja confundido.

—¿Que quiere decir? —dijo Goten.

—Quiero ofrecerte una segunda oportunidad una nueva aventura, tu propio momento, ven a mis universos a la tierra —dijo The One Above All.

Todos se quedaron helados ante esto menos Daishinkan y los Zeno-samas que estaban al tanto.

—Yo ir a una nueva tierra...¿quiere que sea un superheroe como mi padre? —dijo Goten.

—Eso será tu decisión, yo solo quiero ver si puedes lograr un gran cambio como Son Goku, ya sea para bien o para mal, en ese planeta está apunto de comenzar una serie de problemas que serán muy difíciles, te he observado y se que no estás feliz con tu vida además que tienes un gran poder pero nadie con quién pelear —dijo The One Above All.

Goten se quedó pensativo, todo eso era verdad pero estaba dispuesto a dejar todo atrás su hermano, sus amigos.

—¿Que pasa si no quiero ir? —dijo Goten el necesitaba saber todas las posibilidades.

—No voy a obligarte a ir, pero quiero que lo pienses bien, está puede ser tu única oportunidad de experimentar un nuevo universo y un reto, estaré aquí por 24 horas terrestres, si te decides te espero aquí antes de ese tiempo, si no te presentas ya no regresare —dijoThe One Above All.

—Entiendo señor The One Above All, le prometo que tomaré una decisión antes de que se vaya —dijo Goten haciendo una reverencia al dios luego a los Zeno-samas y a Daishinkan.

 **10 minutos después**

 **Cubo de Whiss.**

—Que decision mocoso, ¿por qué nadie me hace esas propuestas a mi? —dijo Freezer.

—Esto es parecido a la situacion que estuvo Goku —dijo Bills.

—Asi es, debes pensarlo bien Goten —dijo Whiss.

Goten asintió pero no dijo nada su mente era un desastre en este momento.

«Tengo alguna razón para irme, tengo alguna para quedarme»penso Goten.

 **En la tierra.**

 **Corporación Cápsule.**

Todos estaban ahí incluso Gohan había llegado por el llamado de Bulma.

Cuando el rayo apareció del cielo nuevamente para revelar a los cuatro que se habían ido.

—Goten ¿que pasó? Bulma me avisó que fuiste llamado por Zeno-sama —dijo Gohan preocupado.

—Antes que nada, ¿donde está mi comida? —dijo Bills algunas cosas no cambiaban.

—Ahi está el banquente sírvanse —dijo Bulma.

Bills y Whiss le brillaron los ojos al ver tremendo banquete y salieron corriendo seguidos por un Freezer que suspiro.

—Goten ¿que querían esas personas? —dijo Bra nerviosa.

Goten suspiro y se preparó para contarlo definitivamente sabía que esto no les iba a gustar.

 **20 mínutos después.**

—¡NO PUEDE SER! —grito Bulma.

—¡PRIMERO KAKAROTTO Y AHORA TU! —grito Vegeta.

—¡DIME QUÉ NO ES CIERTO! —grito Bra.

—¡CLARO QUE NO ES CIERTO, GOTEN ES FELIZ AQUI, LO RECHAZASTE VERDAD —grito Trunks.

Goten no respondio.

—¡GOTEN NO ME DIGAS QUE ACEPTASTE O QUE LO ESTAS CONSIDERANDO! —grito Trunks tomando por los hombros a su amigo.

—Trunks cálmate —dijo Mai tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—No he dado una respuesta, estoy...pensándolo —dijo Goten.

Eso sorprendío a todos menos a Gohan que no habia hablado.

—Goten mencionaste que este The One Above All, te hablo de papá, ¿que te dijo por que se que eso te está haciendo dudar? —dijo Gohan.

—Bueno esto te sorprendera, papá está casado otra vez y su esposa está esperando a su primer hijo —dijo Goten con la mano en la cabeza.

Eso dejo helado a Gohan, Mai y Bra que tenía vagos recurdos del padre de Goten y Gohan.

—¡QUEEEEEE! —grito Bulma.

—¿Y con quién se caso Kakarotto, otra humana? —dijo Vegeta.

—De hecho es una kriptoniana, es una raza que tiene habilidades, como superfuerza y super velocidad, tiene visión de calor, que obtienen de estar bajo un sol amarillo, es extraño pero increíble...y me dijo que papá trabaja y es un superhéroe —dijo Goten.

—Definitivamente necesito conocer a esa chica, que logró que Son Goku trabaje —dijo Bulma incrédula.

—Wow Kakarotto, un súperheroe pagaría por verlo con su estúpida capa —dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

—Pero eso no explica por qué quieres irte Goten, tu padre no tuvo opción pero a ti no te están obligando —dijo Trunks.

—El me dijo que está puede ser la oportunidad de lograr hacer mi propio camino —dijo Goten.

—Tu puedes hacer tú propio camino Goten, aquí en tu universo, en tu planeta, con nosotros —dijo Bra tratando de razonar con el.

—Yo... no sé tengo que pensarlo, aún tengo tiempo—dijo Goten.

—Goten podemos hablar a solas, no se ofendan por favor —dijo Gohan sin esperar respuesta se elevó hacia el cielo.

—Los veré luego cuando aya tomado mi decisión —dijo Goten siguiendo a su hermano.

—¿Mamá no crees que Goten vaya a irse? —dijo Bra.

Bulma no respondío.

—Papa, tu... —dijo Bra, pero se detuvo cuando Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

Trunks solo apretó los puños y se fue seguido de Mai, ella sabía que Trunks no se rendiría tan fácil.

 **Con Goten y Gohan.**

 **Monte pauz.**

Gohan y Goten bajaron a una zona que ambos conocían.

—Gohan ¿que hacemos en este lugar? —dijo Goten que por sus buenos reflejos esquivo un ataque de energía de Gohan.

—Pelea conmigo Goten —dijo Gohan liberando su aura.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Goten sorprendído.

—Quiero probar algo, vamos será un encuentro como en los viejos tiempos —dijo Gohan, entrando en pose de pelea.

Goten miró que no tenía opción y se colocó en pose de pelea.

Gohan fue el primero en atacar con una patada que fue bloqueada, sin perder tiempo lanzó una serie de golpes que Goten esquivo, justo cuando pensó que lo golpeó Goten desaparecio dejando un holagrama, y apareciendo atrás de Gohan, dándole una patada enviándolo a unos metros, Gohan logro recuperar el equilibrio cayendo de pie.

—Es increíble Goten, eres más rápido y fuerte —dijo Gohan sorprendído.

—Gohan de ¿verdad quieres seguir con esto? —dijo Goten.

—Claro, no solo por qué me vea viejo, significa que no puedo dar una pelea decente —dijo Gohan liberando su estado místico.

«Gohan tenia mas poder, cuando participio en el torneo del poder»penso Goten, entrando nuevamente en pose de pelea.

—Ven Goten —dijo Gohan.

Goten asintió y se lanzo sobre su hermano atacando con golpes y patadas conectando la mayoría de los golpes ante un Gohan que intentaba defenderse, pero no lo conseguía.

Goten se dejó caer y lanzó una patada hacia arriba haciendo volar a Gohan, el Saiyajin menor no perdio tiempo y se elevo apareciendo arriba de Gohan tomo su pierna y lo hizo girar para soltarlo en un lago cercano, donde se hundió.

Después de unos segundos Gohan comenzó a salir del lago agitado por esa cantidad de golpes, definitivamente había perdido el toque para pelear o Goten se habia hecho demaciado bueno, claro que el no habia dejado de entrenar, una mano apareció enfrente de el.

—¿Estas bien Gohan? —dijo Goten con la mano extendida para ayudarlo

Gohan sonrió y tomo la mano.

—No sé si sentirme humillado o orgulloso, por haber sido vencido por mi hermano menor, aunque yo me lo busque por no entrenar —dijo Gohan.

—Si lo hubieras hecho serías el mejor de todos nosotros —dijo Goten sonriendo.

—Puede ser, pero me faltó algo que tú heredaste de papa...el amor por pelear —dijo Gohan sentándose enfrente del lago.

—Creo que tienes razón, ¿como crees que sea nuestro hermanito o hermanita? —dijo Goten sentándose a su lado.

—No lo se, es tan extraño papa con otra esposa, claro que sabíamos que eso sucedería, pero aún así fue una sorpresa, sería divertido ver a papá con una niña —dijo Gohan riendo.

—Si, pagaría por ver eso, aunque creo que será un niño, quisiera ver a papá como superheroe te lo imaginas, por cierto su nombre de héroe es Kakarotto —dijo Goten.

—Su nombre saiyajin, Vegeta estará orgulloso de eso, me da un poco de envidia, digo yo quería ser el héroe y papá y tú lo serán —dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

—Gohan yo no he ... —dijo Goten antes de ser cortado por Gohan.

—Te conozco Goten se que vas a ir y me duele perder a mi último familiar directo, pero también creo que entiendo, nunca has encontrado tu lugar aqui —dijo Gohan.

—Lo siento, es que... no sé, solo algo me dice que tengo que hacerlo —dijo Goten.

—Esta bien... entonces por qué no vienes a casa para que te despidas de Videl y Pan —dijo Gohan parándose.

—Si vamos, me despedire del resto después —dijo Goten siguiendo a su hermano.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **(Noche)**

Goten estaba volando a la corporación Cápsule, con una mochila ya que el resto de sus cosas estaban en cápsulas, había pasado por lo básico a su casa, como ropa, dinero que había ahorrado y tenía la esperanza de que sea válido ahí y algunos retratos iba con ropa casual una playera blanca y un pantalón negro.

Anoche había sido un momento difícil ya que tuvo que despedírse de Videl, pero la que fue más difícil explicarle fue a su sobrina Pan que habia llorado bastante, después de una platica muy larga había logrado tranquilizarla, después había procedido a entregarle las llaves de la casa a Gohan, ya que tampoco quería dejarla abandona y Gohan podría encontrar algo que hacer con ella.

Después de salir de casa de Gohan temprano, Goten habia pasado todo el día visitando personas importantes, había paso primero a despedírse de el maestro Roshi, que le dijo que siguiera su corazon, definitivamente el era como su abuelo.

De Krilin o mejor dicho Marrón, ellos bueno había tenido algo fugaz, pero mejor quedaron como amigos, en el camino, paso al templo sagrado, donde se despidio de Piccolo, Dende y Mr. popó, ellos se había vueltos más cercanos cuando el iba a entrenar a la habitación del tiempo.

«Aun debo dominar esa fase, pero tengo el mismo problema que papá el desgaste de energía» pensó Goten.

También visitó al maestro Karin que le obsequió unas semillas claro solo le dio 15 para no afectar ese universo, el aún tenía que preguntar si podia llevarlas, el aterrizó en el jardín de la corporación ahí estaba Bulma, que lo miro y supo su decisión.

—Hola Goten, creo que tomaste tu decisión —dijo Bulma mirando la mochila en su hombro.

—Si, siento que es lo correcto, muchas gracias por todo —dijo Goten haciendo una reverencia.

—Esta bien Goten, si tú sientes que ese es tu camino, nos harás mucha falta aqui —dijo Bulma abrazando al menor de los Son— ¿Creo que hay algunas personas con las cual hablar?.

—Si, lo sé señora Bulma, comenzaré por la mas pequeña —dijo Goten caminando al interior.

Goten camino al segundo piso a la puerta y tocó.

—¿Quien es? —dijo una voz en el interior.

Goten respiro ondo y entro a la habitación.

—Hola Bra, ¿puedo pasar? —dijo Goten asomando la cabeza.

—Claro Goten entra, ¿pasa algo? —dijo Bra sonrojada, ella estaba sentada en su cama

Goten entro y se paro en medio, Bra noto la mochila en su espalda y la sonrisa y sonrojo se se fue.

—Go, Goten di, dime qué no piensas irte —dijo Bra con las palabras entre cortadas.

—Bueno... Bra por favor entiende —dijo Goten hasta que fuera cortado.

—¡PERO POR QUE! —dijo Bra con lágrimas callendo.

Goten podría ser muy fuerte pero sí habia algo que le hacía sentir dolor era ver alguna mujer llorar y más si el era el culpable.

—Bra por favor entiende, que tengo que hacer esto, siento que en ese mundo puede estar mi destino —dijo Goten.

—¡TU DESTINO ESTA AQUI CON NOSOTROS!...conmigo —dijo Bra en voz baja, agachando la mirada, hasta que sintio a Goten tomar su mano.

—Bra eres una niña muy bonita y serás hermosa cuando crezcas y encontraras a un buen chico pero... no soy yo —dijo Goten con una mirada de disculpa.

—Pero podrías serlo, Goten yo... —dijo Bra pero fue silenciada por el dedo de Goten en sus labios.

—No Bra, solo tienes 13 años yo tengo 22 esto no puede ser y yo se que tú lo sabes, yo solo puedo verte cómo a una hermanita perdoname —dijo Goten.

Bra asíntio aunque las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, a Goten esto le dolía pero sabía que no podía seguir alimentando este sentimiento y este era el momento antes de irse, Goten abrazo a Bra que se aferro a el y hacia pasaron como diez minutos hasta que la pequeña se comenzó a tranquilarse.

—Ya verás que encontraras a la persona adecuada Bra —dijo Goten.

La chica asintió.

—Ire a ver a tu hermano para despedirme espero verte afuera —dijo Goten con una sonrisa triste caminando a la puerta.

—Ahi estaré Goten —dijo Bra, el Saiyajin sonrió y salio mientras Bra enterró el rostro en la almohada para ahogar este dolor.

Goten camino a la parte trasera de la corporacion para ver a Trunks de pie ahí y Vegeta estaba junto a él.

—Hola señor vegeta, Trunks creo que me estaban esperando —dijo Goten.

—Asi que vas a irte, solo te ofrecen irte y te vas sin importarte nada —dijo Trunks.

—Trunks no es así esto es más complicado —dijo Goten.

—Yo no veo lo complicado por eso te desafío a una pelea si gano te quedarás, si tú ganas puedes hacer lo que quieras —dijo Trunks.

—No hagas esa tontería Trunks, sus poderes están muy disparejos —dijo Vegeta.

—No lo creo, se que no he entrando mucho pero —dijo Trunks antes de ser cortado por Goten que estaba a su espalda el no lo habia visto.

—Escucha al señor Vegeta, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero lastimarte por qué mejor no hablamos —dijo Goten.

—No si yo te venco te quedaras —dijo Trunks lanzando un golpe que Goten detuvo fácilmente.

Trunks no se rindió y comenzó a lanzar una gran cantidad de patadas y golpes pero era el mismo resultado que con Gohan no podian golpearlo, su poder ya no era el mismo.

—Defiendete Goten —dijo Trunks transformandose en super saiyajin y volando tras Goten.

«Como ha bajado tu poder Trunks»penso Vegeta decepcionado.

Trunks se movió para golpear a Goten que seguía esquivando sus golpes sin problemas hasta que uno lo rozo, eso enojo a Goten, que se transformó en super Saiyajin y se movió a una super velocidad apareciendo detrás de Trunks con una patada al hombro lo derribo estrellandolo con el suelo que se formó un crater

—Mejor detente Trunks —dijo Goten en super saiyajin aterrizando.

Trunks salió del cráter en forma base, ese golpe no había sido normal había tenido más poder del que esperaba, definitivamente Goten ya no era el mismo, lo había superado.

«Todo por no entrenar, tenían razón me hice perezoso»penso Trunks.

—Está bien, me rindo —dijo Trunks caminando a Goten que se destrasformo.

—Lo siento por ese golpe tengo una bolsa de semilla que me dio el maestro Karin, te daré una —dijo Goten buscando la bolsa en su mochila.

—No, está bien guardalas las necesitarás en esa nueva tierra —dijo Trunks extendiendo su mano a Goten.

—Trunks —dijo Goten tomando la mano.

—Enseñales a esos tipos quien manda —dijo Trunks.

—Claro que si —dijo Goten con una sonrisa.

—Asi es Goten es una pena que te vayas ya no habra alguien que me de una pelea decente unos minutos, pero te deseo suerte tal ves logres ver al tonto de Kakarotto —dijo Vegeta acercándose.

—Claro señor Vegeta gracias por todo —dijo Goten.

—Tu Trunks empezarás a entrenar mañana creo que ya te diste cuenta que eres muy débil ahora —dijo Vegeta serio.

—Si papá lo haré —dijo Trunks.

—Vaya así que creo que te llevaremos nuevamente con Zeno-sama —dijo Whis con Bills y Freezer acercándose.

—Si pero no sin antes darte algunos regalos, de saber que sería tan repentino esto hubiera organizado una fiesta de despedida —dijo Bulma con Bra y Mai, Gohan Videl y Pan.

—Gracias pero no es necesario —dijo Goten.

—No seas así Goten te vas de esta dimensión al menos déjanos despedírte —dijo Videl.

—Si ese dios pudo darte al menos 2 días tio Goten —dijo Pan.

—Niña no digas esas cosas puede oirnos —dijo Bills asustado, haciendo reír a todos.

—Toma esto, aquí hay dos maletas en total con 100 millones de zenis, como le di a tu padre —dijo Bulma entregándole una cápsula.

—N, no puedo aceptarlo señora Bulma es demaciado, además llevo dinero —dijo Goten tratando de negar la cápsula.

—Tenias que ser hijo de Goku... bien no lo veas como un regalo, velo como tú liquidación fuiste un gran trabajador, se que encontraras un buen empleo ahí pero esto puede ayudarte y no quiero escuchar más del asunto —dijo Bulma abriendo la mano de Goten y colocando la cápsula.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Goten con esa sonrisa que hizo sentir nostalgia a Bulma que lo abrazo.

—Cuidate mucho Goten, eres como un sobrino para mí —dijo Bulma.

Goten le devolvió el abrazo y asintio, así fue despidiendose de cada uno.

El se acercó a Videl que lo abrazo.

—Goten, te conocí cuando tenías 7 años, ahora quien va a enseñarme que es ki explotando una roca —dijo Videl con una sonrisa.

—Es verdad que buenos tiempos, cuídate mucho cuñada —dijo Goten dándole una sonrisa.

—Tio, primero el abuelito Goku, después la abuela Milk y ahora tu —dijo Pan con lágrimas.

Goten le dio un abrazo.

—Hey no te pongas así, te diré lo que me dijo tu abuelo antes de irse, es tu turno de ser la defensora de este planeta Pan tu protegeras la tierra —dijo Goten mirando a su sobrina a la cara.

 **( no habrá tercera parte con Pan xd)**

Pan asintio a eso dándole una sonrisa, Goten le acarició la cabeza y miró a su hermano mayor.

—Gohan, que te digo eres como un padre para mí —dijo Goten, antes de ser abrazado por su hermano mayor.

—Se que papá y mamá estarían orgullosos de ti, tanto como yo demuestrales quien eres ahí Goten y salva esa tierra —dijo Gohan.

—Hare lo mejor que pueda —dijo Goten soltando a su hermano.

Paso a Vegeta, que le lanzó un golpe al rostro que Goten logró detener.

—Nada mal mocoso, cuidate y trata de no manchar el legado de Kakarotto, toma esto te servirá —dijo Vegeta dándole una cápsula mas.

—Muchas gracias señor Vegeta por todo —dijo Goten sonriendo esa cápsula era una de las máquinas de gravedad que Vegeta tenia.

Paso a mirar a Trunks que extendió su puño y Goten respondió chocandolo no se necesitaba palabras entre ellos.

—Mai te encargó a este loco —dijo Goten sonriendo.

—Claro que si, Goten mucha suerte —dijo Mai.

Así Goten paso a la última pero no menos importante, la pequeña Bra ella tenía una pequeña caja en la mano, se la extendio Goten.

—¿Que es esto Bra? —dijo Goten abriendolo adentro había un reloj smartwatch pero diferente, tenía botones a los costados.

—Eso es un reloj, como el de Gohan cuando se vuelve el gran saiyaman, claro que sin ese traje feo y un reloj a la moda —dijo Bra dándole una sonrisa.

—Deberia ofenderme por el traje —dijo Gohan recibiendo un codazo de Videl.

—Gra, gracias Bra —dijo Goten colocándose el reloj.

—Bueno oprime el botón verde, quiero verte al menos una vez con el traje —dijo Bra.

Goten asintio y apretó el botón verde de repente la pantalla del reloj se levantó, apareciendo muchos nano robots uniéndose y formado el traje dejando a todos sorpredídos, ya que más que un traje era una vestimenta bastante increible.

Iba vestido con unos tejanos o jeans grises, unos zapatos negros, campera de cuero negra con un escudo tribal en la espalda y debajo de esta una sudadera gris con capucha y tambien debajo de esta una remera blanca, y unos guantes negros completos

—Está basado en la nanotecnología, todo el traje está dentro del reloj que llevas, en cuanto pulsa el botón, millones de robots salen de este y se unen, de la misma forma puedes quitártelo —dijo Bra.

—Wow te quedó genial —dijo Pan a Bra.

—Hija es increíble hiciste esto en un tiempo récord —dijo Bulma sonríendo.

—No está mal —dijo Bills, Whis asintió y Freezer solo miraba.

—Si pero se vería mejor con una capa —dijo Gohan, recibiendo un codazo de Videl.

—Bra ese escudo —dijo Vegeta.

—Si papa es el escudo saiyajin, es necesario que Goten no olvide su origen —dijo Bra jugando con sus manos.

—No quiero interrumpir pero como evitará que la capucha caiga —dijo Mai.

—Se ayere a su cabeza como un imán, es imposible que caiga al menos que se la arraquen o apreté el botón del relog del lado izquierdo, lo cual me recuerda... ¿puedes transformarte en super saiyajin? —dijo Bra.

Goten asintió y se transformó apareciendo el aura dorada pero la capucha soporto la presion sin caer ni romperse.

—Genial, soporta el super Saiyajin básico —dijo Goten con una voz extraña el se tapo la boca enseguida.

—Oye y esa voz —dijo Trunks.

—Oye no haz visto esas películas, donde los héroes se cambian la voz, como si estuvieran enfermos —dijo Pan entendiendo el punto, ganando una sonrisa de Bra.

—Si pero esperemos que no nesecites el nivel dos, no creo que lo soporte, también puedes apagar la voz con el botón de abajo del lado izquierdo —dijo Bra que se congelo cuando Goten la abrazo.

—Gracias Bra, es el mejor regalo —dijo Goten con su voz ronca.

Vegeta y Trunks se pusieron sobreprotectores pero Bulma y Mai los frenaron con una mirada, está era la primera desilusión de Bra y despedida, no necesitaba a ellos dos haciendolo más difícil.

—De nada Goten, solo quería darte algo con lo cual me recordarás —dijo Bra tratando de no llorar.

—Te juro que nunca te olvidare Bra, cuídate mucho —dijo Goten dándole un beso en la frente.

Bra se volvió completamente roja, pero sonrio, Goten sonrió y apretó el botón derecho nuevamente y el traje se fue como había aparecido.

—Bueno si ya terminamos es hora de irnos o no llegaremos para alcanzar al señor The One Above All —dijo Whiss.

Goten asintio y tomo sus cosas se colocó junto a ellos, mirando por última vez a sus amigos no pudo evitar pensar que está fue la misma escena que su padre vio antes de irse.

—Adios a todos, nunca los olvidare —dijo Goten mientras se elevaba al cielo con los otros tres.

Sus amigo le despidieron con las manos, hasta que se perdieron de la vista.

—Se fue —dijo Trunks con Mai tomando su mano.

—Nunca pense que volveríamos a pasar por esto —dijo Bulma.

—Es el destino de Kakarotto y ahora de Goten —dijo Vegeta.

—Asi es están destinados a grandes cosas pero no en este universo —dijo Gohan abrazando a Videl.

—Bra ¿cuando dejaras de tocarte la frente? —dijo Pan jugando.

Bra solo sonrió con su mano en la frente mirando donde su primer amor se había ido a cambiar un universo.

 **Palacio de Zeno-sama.**

 **20 minutos después.**

Los cuatro aparecieron donde Daishinkan los esperaba nuevamente.

—Haci que al final te iras joven Goten —dijo Daishinkan.

—Si señor Daishinkan, tengo un presentimiento —dijo Goten.

Daishinkan asintio.

—Bueno creo que ya dije esto una vez pero aquí te dejamos hijo de Goku —dijo Bills.

—Suerte en esa tierra mocoso —dijo Freezer.

—Adios Goten, mucha suerte, toma esto puede servirte alguna vez —dijo Whiss entregándole una cápsula extraña.

—Gracias por traerme señor Bills, Whiss, Freezer —dijo Goten, con esos se fueron.

Goten siguio a Daishinkan al interior mientras caminaban Goten hizo una pregunta.

—Señor Daishinkan, ayer mi hermano me comentó que cuando mi padre se sacrifico, usted sello sus poderes, ¿me harán eso a mí? —dijo Goten.

—No es necesario ya que estas llendo por pedido de The One Above All, a tu padre lo enviamos a escondidas aunque al final la precensia lo noto pero ya lo ha aceptado —dijo Daishinkan.

—Ya veo que bueno, ya que mi forma base no están fuerte como la de mi padre, además que no tengo tantas transformaciónes —dijo Goten.

—Si además eres más joven, no tienes tanta experiencia como Goku, así que es mejor que vayas con todo lo que tengas —dijo Daishinkan.

Con esos ambos llegaron a la sala nuevamente donde estaba los reyes de todo y The One Above All con portal dorado abierto enfrente de ellos.

—Entonces te vas hijo de Goku —dijeron Los Zeno-sama.

—Si Zenos-sama, creo que es lo correcto —dijo Goten.

—Perfecto chico, entonces no perdamos tiempo —dijo The One Above All.

—He una pregunta, estoy llevando dinero y semillas del ermitaño ¿está bien? —dijo Goten.

—No pedistes una bolsa de semillas inlimitadas verdad —dijo Daishinkan.

—Ni pediste que las esferas del dragón de la tierra se metieran en tu cuerpo verdad —dijeron los reyes de todo.

—He...No, solo pedí 15 semillas tal vez para cultivarlas si se puede y no me pasó por la mente lo de las esferas —dijo Goten confundido.

—Entonces no hay problema, vamos Goten tu aventura empieza ahora —dijo The One Above All apuntando al portal.

—Suerte Goten —dijeron los Zenos-sama.

—Adios Son Goten —dijo Daishinkan.

—Gracias, señor The One Above Allí ¿a que tierra vamos? —dijo Goten.

The One Above All sonrió.

—Tierra-1999616, una combinación de la tierra 1999(películas) y la tierra 616(cómic), pensaba llevarte a esa última pero creo que está será más apropiada, —dijo The One Above All.

—Está bien tierra 1999616 ahí voy —dijo Goten entrando al portal con un The One Above All riendo.

 **Omake**

 **Universos de la precensia.**

 **Tierra 38.**

Goku estaba terminando de cocinar el almuerzo, hasta que una sensación extraña lo atreveso.

—Goten —dijo Goku sonríendo.

—Estas bien Goku —dijo Kara tecleando en su laptop sentada en el sofá tenía una barriga de 8 meses de embarazo.

—Si Kara, solo tuve una de esas cosas que llaman presentimiento —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

—Bueno o malo —dijo Kara caminando a él y colocando su mano en la mejilla de su esposo.

—Creo que es muy bueno —dijo Goku dándole un beso rápido a su esposa, para luego tocar su estómago y sentír una patada.

 **Listo aquí termina se puede decir el prólogo y comienza la historia croossover como verán ya revele la tierra que irá una combinación mia, como había dicho entre películas, cómic y arcos inventados.**

 **Goten tendra hasta el super Saiyajin 3 pero con el problema que Goku tiene que es el desgaste de energia, alguien me preguntó si tenía pensando darle el modo dios, pero yo tengo entendido que esa transformación los híbridos no pueden tenerla por ahora está fuera de mis planes pero ya veré más adelante.**

 **Otro tema es su cabello por ahora lo tengo con el de Goku, pero si quieren que cambie algo de Gt me lo pueden decir en comentarios y si la mayoría así lo quiere se hará el cambio en capitulos futuros.**

 **Goten si tendrá pareja quien bueno aún no lo se, aquí no estoy seguro como Goku y Kara, aún lo estoy pensando pero no será harem xd.**

 **Bueno eso es todo y nos vemos la próxima.**


	3. Investigaciónes

**Descargo de responsabilidad, Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y Marvel y sus personajes a Disney.**

 **capitulo 3: Investigaciónes.**

 **Washington dc(Noche).**

 **Departamento de Goten.**

Goten estaba en su habitación en un escritorio sentado enfrente de su recién y poderosa computadora que habia armado en dos días para evitar ser encontrado, gracias a Bulma el había aprendido a hacer estas cosas fácilmente, y ella le había dado su programa especial de hackeo, ahora estába terminando su investigación de este mundo y sus hechos más recientes y descargando por fin eso que The One Above All, le había dicho que le daría todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

El había investigado de los eventos más grandes, lo cual lo había llevado a un tal Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark es un genio, multimillonario, filántropo y antiguo director de Stark Industries, gracias a su propia gran riqueza y excepcional conocimiento técnico, Stark disfrutó del estilo de vida playboy durante muchos años hasta que fue secuestrado, con su vida en la línea, Stark creó un traje blindado que utilizó para escapar de sus captores, regresando a casa y convirtiéndose en el superhéroe armado conocido como Iron Man, luchando contra terroristas, así como su propio ex socio de negocios Obadiah Stane en Malibú, Stark disfrutó de la fama que vino con su nueva identidad secreta y decidió compartirla con el mundo, revelándose públicamente a sí mismo como Iron Man, seis meses después hubo una pelea con tal un tipo llamada Iván vako.

Hasta ahí estaba la información pública, Goten esperaba encontrar más en esos archivos descargandose.

Luego los sucesos de un ser llamado Hulk, un accidente de radiación gamma que transformó al científico Bruce Banner en Hulk, producto de dicho incidente y la transformación descontrolada varios científicos resultaron heridos, ha estado prófugo desde entonces la última vez que se le vio, fue en Harlem New York en una pelea contra un mostruo llamado, abomidacion.

Luego la batalla del Puente Antiguo en nuevo México, cual no hay detalles más que declaraciones del público que dice haber visto un ser enorme con una armandura disparando rayos de su cabeza y peleando con tres guerreros con apariencia de vikingo y luego un cuarto tipo que se hacía llamar a el mismo Thor hijo de Odín destruyendolo con un martillo o algo así.

Y para terminar el incidente de el Times Square es una intersección de Manhattan (Nueva York), donde un tipo con las características de El Capitán Steven "Steve" Rogers el único sobreviviente de la exitosa prueba del Suero del Súper Soldado desarrollado por Abraham Erskine durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, hace 70 años, lo último que se ve en un video de los pocos sobrevivientes, es siendo rodeado por mucha camionetas negras y a un hombre afroamericano con un parche en ojo acercándose a el.

Goten sabía que esos eran S.H.I.E.L.D una agencia de inteligencia, espionaje y antiterrorismo y precisamente a quién está hackeando resulta que su tecnología no era tan buena, contra la de Bulma.

—Si me hubieran dicho que tendría que hacer tantas investigaciónes me lo hubiera pensado mejor antes de venir aquí, ¿cómo le habrá hecho papa, que apenas sabía usar el celular? —dijo Goten, comiendo un sadwich.

Habían pasó dos días desde que llegó a este mundo, con The One Above All.

 _ **Flasback**_

 _ **New York**_ _._

 _La gran manzana, la ciudad que nunca duerme, la capital del mundo, Empire City, The Melting Pot, Nueva Genosha, Nueva Amsterdam ._

 _Esos son algunos de los nombres con los que se le conoce a la ciudad donde se está abriendo un portal en la cima de la estatua de la libertad y saliendo dos personas de ahí._

— _Uff eso fue intenso, nunca había viajado en un portal —dijo Goten._

— _Con el tiempo te acostumbras Goten —dijo The One Above All junto a él._

— _Woow que ciudad tan grande, más que la capital de mi mundo, ¿donde estamos? —dijo Goten._

— _Este lugar se le conoce como New York, Manhattan, aquí es donde la peles será decidida —dijo The One Above All._

— _Entonces a quien tengo que enfrentar —dijo Goten listo._

— _No Goten, aquí las cosas funcionan un poco diferente, aun falta algunos días para el inicio de esos hechos —dijo The One Above All sonríendo._

— _¿Entonces por que venimos ahora? —dijo Goten el estaba acostumbrado a que llegando el enemigo atacaba y ellos comenzaban a pelear._

— _Paciencia Goten, no quieres comer una hamburguesa, te lo explicaré ahi —dijo The One Above All._

— _Claro por qué no —dijo Goten que tenía el apetito de un buen saiyajin— ¿cómo bajamos de..._

 _Goten no termino por qué de repente aparecieron sentados en una mesa de una cafetería, con la comida ya servida._

— _Tambien podriamos teletransportarnos claro —dijo Goten— olvide que es un dios también._

— _No te preocupes, pero come yo invito —dijo The One Above All, tomando su propia hamburguesa._

 _Goten asintio y comenzó a comer._

— _Genial sabe incluso mejor que la de mundo, entonces señor The One Above All, me dirá por qué estamos aquí unos dias antes de los hechos que me habló —dijo Goten._

— _Por que quiero que te instales primero, que disfrutes este mundo aprendas de el, tres días debe ser suficiente por ahora —dijo The One Above All— además aún no conoces a tus aliados._

— _O claro los héroes, entonces ¿vamos a ir a conocerlos? —dijo Goten._

— _No, tú lo tendrás que conocer, los investigaras por tu cuenta, no te preocupes el mundo está tapizado de ellos, solo tienes que revisar internet —dijo The One Above All._

— _¿Y como sabre cuando actuar? ¿contra quien peleamos? —dijo Goten._

— _Todo eso será respondido en su momento, ahora como te dije te toca investigar y adaptarte —dijo The One Above All._

— _Entonces al menos puedo saber ¿que debo buscar? —dijo Goten._

— _Iniciativa Avengers de la agencia S.H.I.E.L.D. —dijo The One Above All._

 _ **Fin del flasback**_

Después eso The One Above All, lo había traído aquí a Washington, precisamente a este edificio y le había dicho que aquí Goten tenía ya un departamento listo dónde quedarse y que el hasta aquí lo acompañaba.

Ya que el tendria que comenzar a desenvolverse solo y hacer su camino, pero cuando el momento llegará se volverían a ver, cuando Goten le pregunto sobre su indentidad y como pasaría desapercibido.

The One Above All, le había dicho que no se preocupara por esa cosas mundanas, que ya lo habia resuelto, que todo lo que el traía dinero, documentos, estaban al día y eran válidos, incluso los idiomas de todo el mundo ahora el los hablaba y entendía.

«Ingles, que nombre tan extraño»penso Goten mientras sacaba su identificación.

El la miro había cambiando junto con todos sus documentos, como si fueran actualizados a esta dimensión, el seguía siendo Son Goten, pero con la diferencia que ahora era de una ciudad llamada Nagota en Japón que era un país en este mundo y tenía un cierto parecido a el.

«Aunque también parezco occidental Segun me dijo la casera, aún me preguntó que pasa con esa chica que me dejó entrar Natalie Rushman»penso Goten con una sonrisa.

 _ **Flasback**_

 _Después de que The One Above All, se fuera Goten había caminado al banco más cercano para hacer un cambio rápido de efectivo antes que cerraran y de paso colocar ese dinero en una cuenta ya que dudaba que esa cantidad diera en su cochinito._

 _2 horas después de salir del banco con chequera, tarjeta de crédito y 6 números de teléfono de las mujeres del banco, el empezó a mirar la ciudad de Washington era enorme y tan diferente, aún se preguntaba por qué tenía que estar aquí si la batalla sería en new York y aún no sabía contra quien pelearia_

 _Eso le recordo que tenía que comprar el equipo necesario ya que ahora estaba apunto de hackear a una organización del gobierno llamada S.H.I.E.L.D, el camino a una tienda tecnologíca y entro para hacer la compra._

 _Después de treinta minutos salió con todo el equipo listo y si no pesará nada, con eso emprendió viaje a su hogar ya que se estaba haciendo de noche._

 _Claro no sin antes pasar por comida a una lugar llamado McDonald's, el necesitaba alimentarse después de todo, compró 40 hamburguesas y con esos llegó a su departamento y ahí es cuando notó algo que era muy importante._

 _«¿Como mierda voy a entrar?, si The One Above All no me dio la llave y no se el nombre de la casera, solo sé que es el departamento 7S»penso Goten._

 _Ahora él no sabía qué hacer, estaba parado con todo su equipo tecnologíco y sus hamburguesa en sus manos, en una ciudad extraña a solo unos metros de su nuevo departamento, pero no podía entrar y para colmo era de noche, no podía ir volando ya que no sabía cuál era la ventana de su departamento, podía sentir los ojos puestos en él por todas partes, Solo podía imaginar lo que estaban pensando._

 _«Un turista que recién bajo del avion o portal, Trunks se estaría riendo en este momento muy fuerte»pensó Goten._

 _El dio un paso atrás y miró hacia las ventanas iluminadas, las luces del piso superior estaban encendidas, por lo que tomó una decisión inmediata, el miró los timbres nuevamente y escaneó los nombres, el no conocía a ninguno de ellos; así que un nombre era tan bueno como el otro, por lo que eligió uno al azar y presionó el timbre con nombre de N._ Rushman.

 _Esperó lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que una voz respondiera por el intercomunicador._

— _¿Sí? ¿Quién es? —dijo la voz de una mujer joven._

 _Goten presionó el intercomunicador y comenzó a hablar._

— _Hola, me llamo Goten, soy el nuevo inquilino —dijo Goten— se supone que debía recoger mis llaves pero las olvidé, estoy en departamento 7S, es tarde y acabo de llegar, así que esperaba que pudieras ayudarme y dejarme entrar, para hablar con la casera ¿por favor?_

 _Hubo una larga pausa del otro lado._

— _¿Quién eres tú? —dijo la voz de nuevo._

— _Son Goten, soy el nuevo inquilino —dijo el híbrido saiyajin nuevamente._

 _Otra larga pausa otra vez._

— _No eres un ladrón o loco, ¿verdad? —dijo la voz._

— _No, podrías por favor solo dejarme entrar, realmente lo agradecería —respondió Goten su voz se hizo un poco más urgente ya que ahora quería ir al baño._

— _¿Por qué debería creerte? —dijo la voz de la mujer._

— _Mire, señora, acabo de atrave... digo bajar del avion y no conozco a ninguna persona —respondió Goten casi saltando— tengo un gran equipos de cómputo aquí, además de 40 hamburguesas que ya se enfriaron y tengo que hacer una escala al baño si sabes a lo que me refiero, podrías dejarme entrar y haré que todo tenga una una explicación ¿Por favor?._

— _¿Acabas de llamarme señora? —pregunto la mujer._

— _Solo trato de ser amable —respondió Goten ahora ya saltando— ¿Podría abrir la puerta, por favor, señorita, señora, como quieras que te llame._

— _Si esto es algún tipo de juego, te arrepentirás —respondió la voz através del intercomunicador._

— _No es un juego o una broma, pero me estarías salvando de una vergüenza muy grande —dijo Goten._

— _Por dios hombre tenías que ser —la escuchó decir por el intercomunicador seguido de una risa— está bien, entra la señora Philips está en el piso 6 departamento 36S._

 _Afortunadamente presionó el botón y la puerta se abrió Goten corrió a través de la puerta, casi tirando sus cosas, mientras con su pie cerró la puerta y corrió al baño de invitados._

 _Después de 4 minutos Goten salió suspirando de alivio recogió sus cosas y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el departamento de la casera._

 _ **Departamento de la casera**_

 _Después de golpear la puerta de la casera por casi un minuto, Goten finalmente escuchó a alguien moverse del otro lado. Hubo un montón de revolcones y golpes antes de que la puerta finalmente se abriera._

— _Si dígame —dijo una señora ya mayor._

— _Buenas noches, disculpe amm soy Son Goten y me dijeron que había un departamento para mí —dijo Goten._

— _O si , Son Goten tu tío me dijo que vendrías, mucho gusto son y Helen Philips —dijo la señora— Adelante, tengo tus llaves por aquí"._

— _Um, gracias señora Philips —dijo Goten un poco sorprendído por lo de tío._

— _No hay problema hijo tu tío me dijo que eres de fuera de alguna parte de Japón, aunque tiene rasgos occidentales también —dijo la señor Philips mientras revolvía sus cosas buscando las llaves— que te ha parecido la ciudad._

— _Increible señora, la verdad yo crecí en el campo y es un cambio interésante —dijo Goten, mirando el restaurante chino de al lado parecían desahogarse directamente hacia la ventana._

— _¡Las encontré! —dijo la señora Philips alegremente— Dime, ¿cómo es que no me llamaste por el timbre?._

— _Yo no sabía cuál era su departamento y su timbre, disculpe ¿cuanto será la renta por el departamento? —dijo Goten._

— _Es verdad tu tío se fue apenas quedamos con la renta del departamento, no te preocupes el pago seis meses adelantados, solo necesitas firmar el contrato —dijo la señora Philips, sacando el contrato— pero entonces, ¿cómo entraste?"_

 _Goten asintió vaya que The One Above All, se había encargado de todo._

— _Escogí una ventana con las luces encendidas y solo presioné uno de los botones en ese piso, una mujer fue muy amable me dejó entrar —dijo Goten mientras tomaba el contrato para fírmarlo._

— _¿Una mujer? ¿En qué piso timbraste, hijo? —dijo la mujer mayor._

— _El último piso —dijo Goten— Una señorita_ Rushman _, me dejo entrar muy amable —dijo Goten._

— _¿Natalie? —dijo la señora Philips incredula y sorprendída._

— _Decía N._ Rushman _, así que supongo que si —dijo Goten sin entender el alboroto._

— _Increíble —dijo la señora Philips sacudiendo la cabeza— Goten debes saber cómo convencer a las mujeres o algo así, para que Natalie_ Rushman _te haga un favor._

— _En realidad, creo que ella me dejó entrar porque la llamé su señora —dijo Goten._

 _La señora Philips se echó a reír y una vez que comenzó no pudo parar, se dejó caer en una silla grande y vieja, todo su cuerpo temblaba de risa._

— _Lo siento pero es que ¿Llamaste a Natalie Rushman, señora? ¡para serte honesta tienes suerte de que no bajo y te pateo el trasero! —dijo la señora Philips_

— _Amm solo estaba tratando de ser amable —dijo Goten— sonó bastante linda por el intercomunicador, en realidad._

 _Esto acaba de hacer reír a la señora Philips mas._

 _ **Fin del Flasback.**_

Después de eso fue la sorpresa que The One Above Allí le había dado un departamento de soltero con todas la comodidades, como si fuera rico...bueno técnicamente lo era ahora o casi.

Goten salió de sus recuerdos y miro su computadora aún faltaban bastantes archivos por descargar, el suspiro y mejor se preparo para pedir algo de comer y darse un baño.

 **Con Natasha Romanoff**

Natasha había terminado un entrenamiento completo junto con una larga sesión en el rango de práctica, antes de la misión que tendría pronto.

Pensó en salir a pasar la noche, pero esa perspectiva parecía tener cada vez menos atractivo para ella, en lugar regreso a su departamento, donde era conocida comoNatalie Rushman.

Salir no era realmente difícil para ella, era una mujer joven y hermosa, por lo que atraer la atención nunca había sido un problema, Natasha podría ser cualquiera dependiendo de la situación, la mujer fatal, la chica de al lado o incluso la chica nerviosa incómoda pero linda, que parecía ser la correcta, era algo en lo que ella había sido entrenada para hacer desde muy temprana edad, pero Natasha lo hizo tanto en el trabajo que se había aburrido de hacer eso en su vida privada.

Ella tenía los deseos e impulsos normales que todos los demás tenían, solo los mantenía más en control, era su manera de ser, pero a veces solo quería tener una noche de diversión y buscar a cualquier persona parecía ser la forma más rápida de lograr ese objetivo.

Ella no estaba buscando una relación, no tenía relaciones, pero de vez en cuando, le picaba y quería rascarse, como todos los demás. Si ella tuviera que fingir estar interesada en un apuesto y completo idiota, sería el costo de obtener lo que ella quería.

Solo que fingir era cada vez más difícil, jugar a la interesada simplemente no funcionaba fuera del trabajo, ultimamente, si la elección era salir y fingir o quedarse en casa con una botella de vino y Netflix, la botella de vino y Netflix estaban ganando, no era como si realmente pudiera ser ella misma cuando salía, Natasha solo podía imaginar cómo sería eso.

—Hola soy David, trabajo en finanzas, ¿a qué te dedicas? —dijo el hombre.

—Hola, David Soy Natasha, soy una espía y he asesinado a mucha gente, bueno sobre todo en el pasado, pero de forma bastante regular, junto con una gran cantidad de personajes realmente desagradables y superficiales, ¿vienes aquí a menudo? —dijo la mujer pelirroja, imaginando al tipo cagandose en los pantalones.

«Si eso no saldría bien»penso Natasha, los hombres ya no eran tan valientes como antes.

—Exepto por ese chico —dijo Natasha recordando a ese chico japonés occidental o algo así, con cabello extraño y de una linda sonrisa.

 _ **Flasback**_

 _Natasha, comenzó a prepararse para ir a dormir, después de dejar entrar a ese extraño hombre, realmente esperaba que no fuera un loco o ladrón si no le rompería en muchas partes los brazos, pero había sido imposible resistirse, su voz despredia esa inocencia y tranquilidad que ella creyó que ya no existia._

 _«De verdad traía 40 hamburguesas, definitivamente no conoce la dieta»penso Natasha acostándose, ella se enteraria mañana de quién era, no es como si se le pudiera ocultar algo a Black Widow._

 _Podía oír gritos y discusiones, pero después de haber estado aquí en Washington tanto tiempo se dio cuenta de que esa era una rutina aquí y muchas partes del mundo._

 _Natasha se levantó y camino a su ventana que daba para un callejón, para ver quién era ahora la víctima ahora, si era necesario tal vez intervendria, vio a dos hombres grandes discutiendo con uno de los otros inquilinos en el callejón, la había visto brevemente y recordó que su nombre era Elizabeth ella vio que estaba llorando y suplicando a los dos hombres._

— _Te juro que no tengo el dinero —dijo la chica— lo conseguiré mañana, lo prometo._

— _A la mierda mañana, lo quiero ahora —respondió el mayor de los dos hombres._

— _¡Pero no me pagan hasta mañana! —dijo la chica._

— _¿Me parece que me importa mucho? ¡Pediste prestado el dinero y ahora estamos aquí para cobrarlo —dijo el hombre._

— _Pero lo devolví todo, ahora solo es interéses —dijo Elizabeth— Lo tendré mañana, lo prometo"._

— _Tu firmaste el préstamo, cariño, eso significa que pagas cuando te decimos que pague —dijo el tipo._

 _El hombre levantó su mano y Natasha pudo ver a Elizabeth estremecerse, se dio cuenta de que su mejilla ya estaba roja e hinchada y supo que ya la habían golpeado más de una vez._

 _Natasha odiaba tener que intervenir pero sabía que no podía quedarse al margen, ella se preparaba para saltar por las escaleras de emergencia._

— _¡Oye, no tienes que golpearla, ella dijo que te pagaría mañana! —grito alguien de repente._

 _Los dos hombres y dos mujeres se giraron para ver a un chico aparentemente de 26 años, con un cabello que desafiaba a la gravedad, ahí en la entrada del callejón caminando a ellos._

— _¿Quién diablos eres? —dijo uno de los hombres._

— _Ocúpate de tu propioa asuntos, no saldras herido de esa manera", dijo el otro._

— _Bueno resulta, que este es mi asunto ahora, por qué no dejan a la chica y se van para que ustedes no salgan heridos —dijo Goten sonríendo._

— _Asi que quieres jugar al heroe —dijo el hombre más grande— ¡Que te jodan!"_

 _Él le dio un empujón pero para su sorpresa resultó que no lo movió ni un centímetro, como si hubiera empujado una pared, eso sorprendío a los dos hombres que retrocedieron._

 _Para Natasha esto era algo que tenía que ver detalladamente, ella reconocio esa voz era la del chico que le había dicho señora, hace una hora, pero su tono gentil se había ido._

— _Asi que será a las malas, de verdad pensé que esto solo pasaba en las películas —dijo Goten negando con la cabeza y comenzando a caminar a ellos._

 _Mientras más se acercaba, ambos hombres empujaron hacia atrás los lados de sus chaquetas para poder revelar las armas metidas en la cintura de sus pantalones._

— _Debes ser estúpido o algo chico —dijo el hombre._

 _Goten considero seriamente moverse rápidamente y noquearlos si no era por qué estaban ahí la chica Elizabeth y otra peliroja mirando por su ventana y el había olvidado colocarse el traje._

 _«Verdaderamente esto de ser un súperheroe no es fácil, papá ahora te admiro más si es posible, tendré que noquearlos a la antigua»penso Goten._

 _Mientras ellos sacaban sus armas, Goten se movió a una velocidad rápida pero sin exagerar y los golpes en el estomago sacandoles el aire y derribandolos, mientras tomo las armas desde esa distancia, Natasha no pudo ver como apretó los cañones y los despedazo dejándolos caer._

— _¡Hijo de puta, voy a matarte! —grito el hombre más grande o al menos lo intento mientras intentaba recuperar el aire en el suelo._

— _No esta noche —respondió Goten— Ella dijo que mañana, sé feliz con eso. Ahora vayanse o ese dinero lo usarán para el hospital._

 _Los dos hombres en el suelo lo miraron y luego entre ellos no estába seguros de qué hacer, al final gruñeron cuando miraron sus armas rotas._

— _¡Esto no ha terminado! —gritaron ambos._

— _Por su bien mejor si, no tienten a la suerte —dijo Goten sonríendo burlonamente._

 _Los dos gritaron muchos insultos pero comenzaron a salir del callejón apoyados uno en el otro._

 _Goten esperó hasta que se perdieron de vista y luego giro a Elizabeth._

— _¿Estás bien? —dijo Goten caminando a ella pero no esperaba que la chica se le prendiera y llorará en su pecho._

— _Sí, gracias —dijo Elizabeth con lágrimas callendo por sus mejillas, mientras Goten le daba palmaditas en la cabeza para calmarla._

 _Natasha miró la escena completamente sorprendída y eso no era algo normal en Black Widow, pero la velocidad, el poder, el modo de pelear, el temple, todo había sido como si hubiera estado enfrente de un experto en estas situaciones._

 _Muchos hubieran salido corriendo pero no ese chico japonés o occidental, Natasha observó cómo el alzó la vista para mirarla curioso y luego le sonrió, instintivamente ella se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa, una real en mucho tiempo._

 _«Creo que hice lo correcta dejándote entrar en el edificio, Son Goten»penso la pelirroja._

 _ **Fin del flasback**_

Natasha estaba sonríendo nuevamente al recordar eso, pero sacudio la cabeza esto de no salir le estaba afectando.

Pero el nuevo inquilino en su edificio sin duda había llamado su atención cuando ayudó a Elizabeth, que luego la llamara señora la divirtio, que él era joven, alto, bastante atractivo y con un cabello tan raro pero que le quedaba perfecto, definitivamente le intereso.

Algo había en ese chico que no era normal, un secreto y si a Natasha Romanoff le gustaba algo era descubrir secretos, no por nada era de las mejores agentes de Shield, ella tomó una taza y camino a la salida de su departamento.

«Creo que es hora de conocer al nuevo vecino»penso Natasha.

 **Con Goten.**

Goten estaba enfrente del espejo, con su traje puesto y mirandose todos los ángulos tenía que admitir que Bra realmente se había lucido, el estaba pensando en un nombre de superhéroe el definitivamente no se estaba llamando Gran Saiyaman.

«Papa se puso su nombre de saiyajin, pero yo no tengo uno, nisiquiera tengo un segundo nombre»penso Goten.

Su reflexión fue cortado por la puerta, Goten presionó su reloj regresando a su ropa normal y camino para abrir, cuando lo hizo, se enfrentó a la sonrisa más seductora y sensual que había visto en su vida, solo la había visto la otra noche, pero no había duda de que era Natalie Rushman.

—¿Esperaba poder pedirte prestado un poco de azúcar? —dijo Natasha, sosteniendo una taza— No hemos sido presentados formalmente, soy Natalie Rushman del el piso de arriba".

—Go, Goten —logro decir el híbrido saiyajin.

—Hola, Goten —dijo Natasha dándole esa sonrisa seductora.

—Hola —dijo Goten más por reflejo.

Francamente, no estaba seguro de qué hacer, definitivamente no había tratado con mujeres como esta en su universo, su sonrisa sensual creció mas cuando se quedaron allí.

—Entonces, ¿azúcar, sí o no, Goten?" —dijo Natasha con un tono juguetón.

—Ah, sí, sí, claro —dijo Goten rápidamente cuando puedo moverse de nuevo, era una suerte que el hubiera hecho sus compras hoy.

El giró rápidamente y fue a la pequeña cocina en su departamento y abrió uno de los armarios de la alacena, mientras sacaba la caja de azúcar, miró hacia atrás hacia Natalie,

Había estado tan nervioso en la puerta, que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba usando el vestido más corto que había visto nunca, se mostraban todas las curvas espectaculares de su cuerpo, cuando ella entro a su departamento y cerró la puerta, Goten dio un paso atrás reflexivamente.

—Entonces, como eres nuevo en la ciudad, ¿por qué no nos conocemos, Goten? —dijo la pelirroja, mirando su departamento.

—Claro genial —dijo el pelinegro.

No estaba seguro, pero pensó que su voz flaqueo un poco, cuando vio crecer su sonrisa, supo que sí.

«Te tengo»penso Natasha dándole una sonrisa real nuevamente.

 **Y Listo capítulo 3 y ya entramos en la historia de Marvel y ya deben saber en qué parte estamos, ahora sé que muchos me dirán Natasha es la elegída y yo le digo no lo sé, por ahora sí dando la parte de la historia donde estamos.**

 **Y también me agrada el carácter de Natasha que es todo lo contrario del carácter de Kara pero aún no sé si ella será la definitiva asi que no den nada por sentado.**

 **El próximo episodio será el 15 de agosto ya que tengo un viaje familiar y no me permitira escribir mucho pero adelantaré lo que pueda, en este momento igual está el capítulo 38 de la redención de un heroe publicado así que espero que apoyen las dos historias**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y por seguir la historia y nos veremos la próxima.**


	4. El Debut De Un Heroe

**Descargo de responsabilidad, Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y Marvel y sus personajes a Disney ( pronto rey del mundo xd).**

 **Capitulo 4: El debut de un heroe.**

Natasha le sonrió a Goten y luego se acercó y se sentó en el lado izquierdo del sofá.

—¿Por qué no te sientas Goten? asi podemos conocernos mejor —dijo Natasha dando unas palmaditas en el lugar junto a ella, mientras cruzó las piernas, su vestido, ya peligrosamente corto, se deslizó un poco más alto.

—Ammm no hay mucho que contar realmente —dijo Goten aclarándose la garganta.

Goten llevo la azúcar a la sala y la puso sobre la mesa frente a Natalie, el miró su mano, mientras daba otra palmadita juguetona al asiento, Goten entonces se sentó ahí, mientras noto cómo la sonrisa de la pelirroja se volvió un poco más grande.

«Mmm asi que es valiente, muy interesante Goten» pensó Natasha.

Goten no estaba seguro de qué pensar de la joven sentada junto a él, su cabello corto y pelirrojo enmarcaba sus facciones, la palabra que le vino a la mente para describir esas características era exótica.

Mirar cómo se movía cuando entró en su departamento le recordó a Goten a una gimnasta, el vestido y sus piernas le hicieron pensar en una gimnasta.

«Tiene muy buenas piernas»penso Goten, el había heredado eso de su padre.

Ese pensamiento y la mirada firme y sensual de la pelirroja lo hicieron sentirse un poco incómodo, el tenía la sensación de que era su intención.

Goten levantó la caja de azúcar y la sostuvo sobre la taza de té que ella trajo, Natasha estaba un poco sorprendida de que su mano aún estuviera firme.

—No quiero olvidar tu azúcar —dijo Goten sonríendo— Solo dime cuando sea suficiente.

Natasha se perdió unos segundos en esa sonrisa, pero rápidamente regreso y asintió.

Él comenzó a verter lentamente el azúcar en la taza, Natasha se movio hacia su asiento, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, mirándolo de reojo pero sin decir una palabra.

Goten se encontró mirando desde la taza que se llenaba lentamente hacia ella y luego de vuelta a la taza, Continuó vertiendo el azúcar, pero ella permaneció en silencio de repente, el departamento se sintió un poco opresivamente cálido, ya que el único sonido era el vapor de azúcar que salía de la caja, el azúcar estaba casi al borde de la taza, pero ella todavía no había dicho nada, cuando estaba a punto de desbordarse, Goten se detuvo y dejó la caja sobre la mesa.

—No dije basta Goten —dijo Natasha.

—Tu taza estaba casi llena —dijo Goten— No quería que el azúcar se desperdicie.

—¿Quién dijo que se desperdiciaría? estoy segura de que si lo pensamos bien, podríamos encontrar otros usos interesantes para élla —dijo Natasha.

Como para demostrarlo, se inclinó hacia adelante y sumergió lentamente su dedo en la taza de té, luego se la llevó a la boca, Solo la punta del dedo se deslizó entre sus labios por un momento y luego la retiro.

—¿No estás de acuerdo, Goten —dijo la pelirroja.

Goten sintió una gota de sudor bajar por un lado de su rostro mientras miraba todo esto, definitivamente ella parecía estar disfrutando haciendo que se sintiera incómodo, de repente el saiyajin pensó y se dio cuenta de que hacer que se sintiera incómodo era el objetivo de todo esto.

Natalie queria que el imaginara que tenía una oportunidad con ella, el hecho de que está mujer deslumbrante que nunca había visto antes y había cruzado escasas palabras aparezca en su puerta vestida así, era como una gran mesa de comida solo para el, un poco demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Quizás si él no hubiera estado en otras citas antes y fuera como su padre y Gohan, podría haber reaccionado de manera diferente, por suerte el además de entrenar y estudiar tambien había vivido y experimentado una vida mas social y sabia cuándo estaban jugando con el.

«Asi que quieres jugar Natalie, bien juguemos» pensó Goten sonríendo.

—Entonces, ¿es esta la parte en la que nos conocemos? —dijo Goten dándole una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué piensas? —dijo Natasha imitando la sonrisa.

—Creo que me estás preparando para una larga ducha fría —dijo Goten.

Natasha se rió, fue nuevamente una risa genuina y real, para Goten le pareció hermosa y Natasha aún no entendía como este chico que acaba de conocer podía hacerla reír así.

—¿Crees eso, eh? Podría sorprenderte —dijo Natasha en tono de broma.

—De eso no tengo dudas —dijo Goten imitando el tono.

Que no se hubiera asustado como la mayoría de los hombres jóvenes que conocía complacía a Natasha, pero que él parecía saber que ella estaba tratando de manipularlo, la intrigaba.

—¿De dónde dijiste que eres, Goten? —dijo Natasha.

—No lo he dicho —dijo Goten, recordándo rápidamente dijo— Nagota.

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es china? —dijo Natasha.

—Japon —dijo Goten.

—Me acerque —dijo Natasha con una sonrisa burlona.

—Un poco, pero todos tenemos que ser de algún lugar, ¿no? —dijo Goten sonríendo«yo de otro universo por ejemplo».

Pensando en Rusia de dónde había llegado ella, Natasha corto unos segundos el contacto visual y su sonrisa se fue un poco.

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo Natasha mirándolo de nuevo.

Goten sintió que ella lo estaba evaluando o reevaluando, el no estaba seguro de si eso era algo bueno o no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vienes a Washington Dc? —dijo Natasha— Es algo lejos de tu país ¿no crees?.

Ella aquí tomo por sorpresa a Goten, el no había preparado ninguna historia, pero sabía que tenía segundos para responder por qué esta chica no era normal, lo estaba mirando como si fuera un araña acechando a su victima

—Vengo buscando mi camino, en mi hogar sentí que no lo tenía, tenía amigos y un buen trabajo, pero siempre sentí que me faltaba algo —dijo Goten por suerte rápidamente había logrado armar una historia no inventada completamente pero si ocultando su origen.

—¿Y que pasó con tu familia?, no es difícil dejarlos o algo así —dijo Natasha.

—Mis padres...se fueron hace mucho tiempo, tengo un hermano mayor pero el tenía a su propia familia así que digamos que no era lo mismo, por eso cuando me ofrecieron venir aquí por mi... —dijo Goten.

—Tio —dijo Natasha un poco indentificada con la historia de Goten, ella también había perdido a sus padres, de manera diferente claro, y también había llegado aquí para buscar una nueva vida otra vez de maneras diferentes pero era casi lo mismo.

—Sí ¿Cómo supiste eso? —dijo Goten eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—No hace falta mucho para que la señor Philips hable de más —dijo Natasha con su sonrisa burlona.

Despues de esa entrada y como iba está conversación, el entendía.

—Sí, puedo ver que no es difícil para ti convencer a la gente —dijo Goten«que universo»

—¿Y ha que te dedicas? digo no creo que hayas venido de tan lejos a encontrar un trabajo en una cafetería —dijo Natasha burlonamente— y espero que no estés pensando en jugar al heroe, ya tenemos muchos de esos, aunque lo admito fue valiente lo que hiciste la otra noche.

Goten sabía que en algún momento tocarían lo que sucedio, por suerte eso sí ya lo tenía preparado.

—Soy inventor, trabajaba para la corporación más grande de mi mu...de mi ciudad —dijo Goten— y sobre lo de anoche solo hice lo que hubiera hecho mi padre y mi hermano, pero no tengo planes de ser un héroe.

—Debes seguir así, vivirás más tiempo, debes dejarle eso a la policía es su trabajo —dijo Natasha.

—Puede ser —dijo Goten— pero si ves algo como eso que le pasó a Elizabeth, no debería uno intervenir, así me enseñó mi padre, el no se consideraba un heroe pero ayudo a muchas personas en su vida —dijo Goten.

Natasha soltó una pequeña y seca risa.

—Eso puede funcionar en tu pais, incluso aquí en Washington habia quiénes pensaban de esa manera a lo largo de los años —dijo Natasha— algunos de ellos tienen placas en el vestíbulo del edificio, lo llaman el muro de los héroes. ¿Sabes por qué lo llaman así, Goten?"

—No —dijo Goten.

—Porque están todos muertos —dijo Natasha.

Goten no respondió por qué la vio suspirar para continuar.

—Eso es lo que les sucede a los héroes en esta ciudad, dos semanas, dos años, dos décadas, no importa Goten si no eres de este país o ciudad nunca lo entenderás —dijo Natasha.

Goten aun no hablo esperando que ella termine.

—Pareces un chico agradable y lindo, así que toma mi consejo, no te involucres en esas cosas, dejaselo a las personas capacitadas —dijo Natasha— consigue un trabajo en tu ramo, luego una novia, ten una familia y una vida feliz y olvídate de ser un héroe, se que tú padre lo entenderá, Washington DC no es Hong Kong China.

—Es Nagota —dijo Goten corrigiendo— Japón.

—¿Hace alguna diferencia? —dijo Natasha sería, ya no estaba hablando de los países.

—Para mi si —dijo Goten serio el tampoco hablando de los países.

—No aquí en estados unidos —dijo Natasha.

Goten había estado enfrentando esta actitud casi desde que llego a esta dimensión, muchas veces lo llamaron turista lo había escuchado de muchos cuando salía a comer o comprar algo y no estaba acostumbrado a este estilo nuevo, demonios le habían intentado robar su cartera 4 veces.

El Sabía que tenía que ponerse al día; cualquiera lo haría en un lugar nuevo, estaba cansado de que la gente lo señalará y lo llamara turista, era joven y tenía el orgullo de un saiyajin y maldición era el hijo de Son Goku, así que cuando Natalie abiertamente lo desafió, él respondió.

—Probablemente tengas razón, señorita Rushman, nunca conocere estados unidos tan bien como tú —dijo Goten.

Natasha solo lo miraba fijamente.

—Solo llevo aquí pocos dias, ni siquiera sé la mitad de los nombres de las calles de por aquí, pero no creo que la gente sea tan diferente, matones y personas asustadas no son algo exclusivo de este pais —dijo Goten— tuve un padre que me enseñó a nunca darme por vencido y ayudar a la gente aunque ellos nunca lo agradezcan, el tenía una frase y esa era siempre rompe tus límites.

Goten se detuvo por un momento, Natasha no lo interrumpió, solo se quedó escuchando.

—He visto cosas peores Natalie, cosas que yo creo que nunca veras, esos matones o criminales de aquí no son nada con lo que he tenido que mirar...lo siento pero no soy un cobarde y esos héroes en ese muro tampoco lo eran, por que dieron su vida para superar sus límites y proteger a las personas —dijo Goten.

Natasha se sentó y lo miró por un momento, escaneado sus facciones no había miedo, ni enojo solo determinación.

«El se llevaría bien con el capitán america» pensó Natasha con una sonrisa oculta en un suspiro y se levantó lentamente.

Goten también lo hizo.

—No eres un cobarde Goten, lo vi en las escaleras cuando ayudaste a Elizabeth, tu modo de pelear es increíble —dijo Natasha— en eso eres diferente de ellos, no voy a detenerte de hacer lo que quieras, solo ten cuidado, sería una pena que el primero chico lindo en mucho tiempo en este edificio muriera por ser imprudente.

Natasha levantó la taza y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Cuando ella la abrió, se giro y miró a Goten una última vez.

—Eres un hombre extraño y misterioso Son Goten, y a mí me gustan los misterios, asi que nos volveremos a ver, gracias por el azúcar —dijo Natasha guillandole un ojo y Sin decir una palabra más, ella cerró la puerta y desapareció.

Goten se quedó ahí de pie congelando, el había conocido muchas mujeres, pero definitivamente la pelirroja, se llevaba la corona, era hermosa, sexi, inteligente y definitivamente peligrosa.

—Wow, pero que mujer, me gusta su carácter fuerte definitivamente quiero volver a verte Natalie Rushman —dijo Goten sonriendo,

Hasta que su computadora empezó a sonar, el fue a su habitación y se sento para mirar que los archivos de SHIELD estaban descargados completamente.

—Definitivamente nadie puede con la señora Bulma —dijo Goten sonríendo y comenzando a revisar los archivos, el encontro varios proyectos, entre ellos había uno con el nombre de Proyecto P.E.G.A.S.U.S.

—Los revisaré luego, aquí está el que estaba buscando iniciativa Avenger o fase 1, pero dice que fue desechado, ¿por que quería The One Abovell All, que lo encontrará entonces? —dijo Goten comenzado a leer, aparentemente hoy también no dormiría mucho.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Washington DC.**

 **Sede de SHIELD**

El edificio tenía varios gimnasios, tanto grandes como pequeños, utilizados para una variedad de entrenamientos, los gimnasios más grandes se usaban principalmente para la capacitación de nuevos reclutas, ya que todos los agentes, independientemente de sus eventuales posiciones o experiencia, recibían capacitación básica en defensa propia y combate, el grupo que se está formando actualmente es en su mayoría no eran combatientes, si no técnicos y administrativos.

Natasha estaba de pie en un gimnasio pequeño pero estaba sola así que no importaba y las luces estaban apagadas mientras hacía varios estiramientos para calentar, había un nuevo equipo de entrenamiento que estaba interesada en poner a prueba con sus habilidades.

Desde que Clint se había ido, a una misión secreta como todo aqui, Natasha se encontró pasando más tiempo en SHIELD, ya que no tenía muchos allegados dentro o fuera, aunque siempre era amable con la mayoría.

Regresando a su rutina, para ella esto era familiar entrenar y perfeccionar sus habilidades una y otra vez... superar sus límites, ella no pudo evitar recordar y sonreir, esa frase parecia el eslogan de un comercial, pero el modo en que Son Goten lo había dicho la había marcado.

Natasha sacudío la cabeza rápidamente, que rayos le sucedía, ella terminó de estirarse, se suponía que Maria Hill pasaría por allí para hablar sobre su próxima misión, pero hasta entonces ella entrenaria.

No había dado ni dos pasos a la barras cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y la luces rojas iluminaron todo, Natasha rápidamente tomo sus cosas y salió para ver qué sucedía, en minutos llegó a la zona donde estaba María Hill.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia? —dijo Natasha.

—Aleksei Sytsevich un mafioso ruso, está atacando con esa armadura con artillería en forma de rinoceronte —dijo Maria, apuntando a las pantallas delante de ella.

—No ese chico araña lo había capturado en New York —dijo Natasha.

—Escapo, ahora está aquí en Washington pero no es lo único mira —dijo Maria.

Natasha levantó la vista a la pantalla para mirar a Rhino la armadura era gigante como había dicho, pero lo que no esperaba ver era a un hombre vestido con unos tejanos o jeans grises, campera de cuero negra con un escudo tribal en la espalda y debajo de esta una sudader con capucha, unos guantes negros completos, su ojos eran verdes pero no podía ver su cabello, y estaba como rodeado por un fuego dorado deteniendo esa gran armadura únicamente con una mano.

—¿Quien es el? —dijo Natasha sorprendída.

—Eso mismo quiero saber —dijo un hombre afroamericano con un parche en el ojo acercándose.

 **Gimnasio de Shield.**

Steve Rogers conocido como el capitán América, estaba golpeando su octavo saco de arena del dia, el había escuchado la alarma de emergencia pero no le había prestado atención, el no era un agente aún.

—Capitan Rogers —dijo un agente corriendo a el.

—Dime —dijo Steve mientras seguía golpeando el saco.

—Hay algo que creo que debe ver —dijo el agente con un celular en la mano.

Steve suspiro el aún no entendia esa tecnología llamada celular, pero para ser amable se acercó para mirar que era, vaya que se sorprendió era lo que parecía un rinoceronte de metal enorme y que decir del tipo con la capucha y un fuego dorado alrededor deteniendolo con una mano.

—¿Quien es el? —dijo Steve sorprendído.

 **Malibú**

 **laboratorio de armaduras**

—Sr. Stark —dijo la voz de Jarvis.

—¿Que pasa Jarvis? —dijo el millonario, filantropo, playboy conocido como Tony Stark mientras revisaba un nueva armadura.

—Creo que necesita mirar esto —dijo Jarvis colocando las noticias en las pantallas, ahí apareció el mismo hombre deteniendo con una mano la armadura de rinoceronte.

—¿Quien es el? —dijo Tony mirando sorprendído e impresionado no parecía tener una armadura ni nada, además ese fuego dorado era increíble.

 **20 minutos antes.**

 **Con Goten.**

 **Cafetería.**

—Dos platos más por favor —dijo Goten.

—Claro cielo ahora salen —dijo la camarera guillandole el ojo.

Después de estar casi toda la noche leyendo varios proyectos de shield, Goten se había levantado casi a las 2 de la tarde

Ya estaba más que al tanto de la iniciativa Avengers la idea era buscar y reunir a un grupo de personas excepcionales, y tratar de convertirlas en un grupo para responder amenazas globales, entre los candidatos estaba Iron man, Hulk, y Emil Blonsky el que se había transformado en Abomination pero este habia sido rechazado al final, el proyecto se canceló tras los incidentes en nuevo México, dando paso a dos fases.

La Fase 1 trataba en el aprovechamiento de la energía casi ilimitada del Tesseract, Los estudios eran realizados en unas secretas instalaciones subterráneas de investigación situadas en un lugar no especificado en el Desierto de Mojave, conocido como Proyecto P.E.G.A.S.U.S. las instalaciones eran dirigidas por el Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury.

La Fase 2 consistía en la creación de armas nucleares accionadas con el Tesseract para defender a la Tierra de amenazas extraterrestres y hasta ahí había información ya que los proyectos no habían avanzado más.

«Ahora estoy muy perdido, ese proyecto llamado iniciativa Avengers está cancelado, y no se que tengo que hacer con ese cubo azul llamado tesseract» penso Goten«por que no tengo una compañera que me ayude».

—Ya sabes lo básico Goten —dijo The One Above All de repente enfrente de el.

—Demonios, señor The One Above Hall me asusto —dijo Goten el estaba acostumbrado a sentir los ki acercarse, pero obviamente con el no funcionaba.

—Lo siento pero veo que terminaste tu investigación y ya sabes quiénes serán tus aliados o algunos almenos —dijo The One Above All.

—Pero los Avengers fue cancelado y ese tal Tesseract es una fuente de energía inagotable y planean usarlo para armas nucleares, ¿quiere que se los quite? —dijo Goten.

—No Goten, no te preocupes ellos no lograrán usarlo, está más aya de su compresión, lo descubrirás más adelante y por eso te traje esto —dijo The One Above All deslizando una invitación en la mesa.

Goten la tomo y la leyó era la invitación a una gala en dos días en Stuttgart, Alemania.

—¿Para que es esto señor? —dijo Goten.

—Ahi conocerás al villano de esta ocasión Goten, dejaré que tus aliados te expliquen el resto, tú solo está ahi para ayudarlos te necesitaran —dijo The One Above All tomando un sorbo de su cafe— nuestro tiempo se acabó, pero creo que te divertirás.

—¿Que quiere decir? —dijo Goten su respuesta vino con una explocion muy cerca de ahi, el miró a todos correr fuera de la cafetería.

Goten se giro para mirar al dios, pero ya había desaparecido el miró una tarjeta en la mesa, la tomo y leyó luego una sonrisa apareció, el guardo la invitación, dejo el dinero en la mesa y salió corriendo a la zona del al alboroto, mientras la hoja caía al suelo.

 _ **Hora de comenzar tu propio camino The Saiyan Dragon.**_

 **Banco de Washington.**

La gente comía, trataba de tomar un taxi, hablaba por teléfono un día normal en Washington, normalidad que terminó cuando una pared del banco fue atravesada y muchos autos eran lanzados por todas partes.

Cortesía de una armadura gigante en forma de Rinoceronte, que avanzaba por la calles, haciendo a la gente correr, mientras la Policía llegaba al lugar para intentar detenerlo con sus armas, cosa que no funcionó en la armadura que respondió liberando dos metralletas y haciendo retroceder a la policía.

Una abertura enfrente de la armadura se abrió y reveló a un hombre calvo que comenzó a reír.

—¡YO SOY RHINO, YO LES DIJE QUE VOLVERIA! —grito el tipo disparando otra vez y haciendo retroceder más a la policía.

Un pequeño niño vestido de Spiderman logro colarse para hacerle frente al sujeto, mientras su madre miraba asustada.

—Asi que Spiderman vino a Washington —dijo Rhino con burla— que pasa pequeño no te doy miedo.

Rhino tomo la forma de un rinoceronte y comenzó a correr listo para embestir al pequeño, mientras todos miraban horrorizados lo que ese loco iba hacer, aún así el niño no se movio.

Todos o la mayoría cerraron los ojos para esperando escuchar el momento horrible pero nunca llego, lo que miraron al contrario fue al niño a salvo y a Rhino siendo frenado por un sujeto únicamente con una mano, para luego empujarlo haciéndolo girar varias veces cayendo de espaldas.

—Oye mini Spiderman, estoy seguro que Spiderman original estaría orgulloso de ti eres un niño muy valiente —dijo el hombre girando al pequeño y bajando a su altura mientras le daba una sonrisa.

En su investigación Goten también había encontrado información de Spiderman un héroe callejero de Queens New York, aunque los reportajes del Daily Bugle lo dejaban como un villano, apesar de haber detenido a muchos criminales.

El niño mientras tanto observó al hombre enfrete de el, pudo ver qué tenía ojos verdes, parecía que también cabello rubio aunque la capucha lo topaba y su sonrisa era gentil.

—¿Quien eres tú? —dijo el niño curioso.

—Soy un amigo que acaba de llegar, llámame Saiyan Dragon, ahora déjame ocuparme de este payaso y tú cuídate a esas personas de acuerdo —dijo Saiyan Dragon y extendio su puño al niño.

El niño asintió y chocó su puño con el hombre para luego regresar con su mama que recupero el aliento al abrazarlo, mientras la mayoría de las personas aplaudían.

—¿Niño quien es el? —dijo un grupo de chicas impresionadas.

—¿Es un héroe nuevo su nombre es Saiyan Dragon? —dijo el niño sonríendo.

Rhino logro levantarse cómo pudo y estaba más que furioso.

—¡TU QUIERES JUGAR CON EL RHINO HE, YO TE APLASTÓ, YO TE DESTRUYÓ! —grito Rhino dando dos puñetazos al suelo.

El hombre no respondió solo estiró su mano y lo llamo moviendo los dedos retandolo, el no imitaria las frases y poses de Gohan.

Rhyno enfureció más y tomo nuevamente la forma de rinoceronte y fue para embestir con todo esta vez liberando dos misiles al hombre, la gente se cubrió.

Pero el Saiyan Dragon solo estiró su mano y con su telequinesis detuvo los misiles enfrente de el y los hizo retroceder nuevamente a Rhino.

—¡QUE! —grito el ruso cubriendose del impacto su armadura apenas lo soporto.

Lo que no soporto fue el golpe de hombre que se movió rápidamente y atraveso el traje mientras lo saco de ahí con un jalón, haciendolo caer al piso.

—Se acabo hombre hipopotamo —dijo Saiyan Dragon, explotando el traje en sus manos con una ráfaga de ki.

Dicen que el miedo te hace más fuerte o más estúpido aquí aplicó la segunda.

—¡NOOOOO YO SOY RHINO! —dijo el ruso corriendo al Saiyan Dragón que solo le dio un golpe con dos dedos y lo mando a extrañarse con una patrulla.

La gente se quedó en Schock al ver esto e minutos lo había acabado, despues de 10 segundos más los aplauso explotaron para el tipo de la capucha.

«Bueno no me dio batalla pero por algo se comienza»penso Goten sonríendo, el había utilizado el super Saiyajin para que sus facciones no fueran reconocibles.

Los reporteros comenzaron a rodearlo rápidamente tomándolo por sorpresa.

«No estoy listo para esto»penso Goten sudando.

—¿Quien eres? —dijo un reportero.

—Soy el Saiyan Dragón —dijo Goten.

—¿Y de donde saliste? —dijo Otra reportero.

—De un lugar muy lejano —dijo Goten.

—No eres un multimillonario disfrazado —dijo otro.

—Heeee no —dijo Goten.

—¿Y que te trae ahora a Washington?, ¿ser un heroe? —dijo otra reportera.

—Más que un héroe vengo para ayudar a quien haga falta —dijo Goten, el visualizo a unos tipos de negro«parece que Shield ya está aqui».

—Nos veremos luego —dijo Saiyan Dragón dando una despedida y despegó al cielo como un cohete.

—¡TAMBIÉN VUELA! —gritaron los reporteros.

—Director Fury escapó —dijo el agente.

 **Malibú**.

—Jarvis necesitaré ver esa repetición nuevamente —dijo Tony.

—De qué parte señor —dijo Jarvis.

—De la explosión de la armadura, ese rayo azul y tráeme una margarita también —dijo Tony sentándose para mirar nuevamente.

 **Gimnasio de Shield.**

—Increible verdad capitan —dijo el agente.

—Si amigo parece que aún éxiste gente con valores —dijo Steve sonriendo.

 **Sede de SHIELD**

—Eso puedo verlo, capturen a Rhino —dijo Fury— ¿está en el radar?

—No su velocidad fue capaz de super nuestros radares —dijo María Hill.

—Interesante más rápido que nuestros radares —dijo Fury— el modo en que explotó la armadura fue peculiar no creen.

—Yo diría peligroso, esa energía parece más fuerte que la que Stark usa en su armadura y ni hablar de su fuerza sobre humana y su velocidad —dijo María Hill mirando la repetición

—Tendremos que tenerlo vigilado cuando aparezca de nuevo, para ver si viene en paz o no —dijo Fury girando para irse— comuniqueme inmediatamente cuando aparezca otra vez.

—¿Que opinas agente Romanoff?, es extrañó como exploto esa armadura no lo crees —dijo María.

Natasha no contestó mientras analizaba a el vídeo nuevamente, esas palabras las había escuchado antes de un pelinegro, pero este era un rubio ojos verdes.

 **Con Goten.**

El Saiyan Dragon decendio en una callejón donde no sintió ki alguno, el rapidamente apretó su reloj retirando el traje.

—Uff eso estuvo cerca, Shield se mueve rápido, ahora en donde habré terminado estoy seguro que salí de Washington —dijo Goten saliendo del callejón

Iba tan perdído en sus pensamientos que no noto a la persona que apareció justo cuando el salía, hasta que fue tarde ambos chocaron y la otra persona acabo en el suelo, auque Goten juraría que se estrelló con una pared.

—Por que no te fijas por donde vas idiota —dijo la chica.

—Lo siento, ¿estás bien? —dijo Goten extendiendo la mano a ella.

Era una chica de cabello negro, ojos verdes piel algo palida, tenía una chaqueta negra con una bufanda, guantes negros sin dedos, una jeans azules con botas y una mochila cruzadas.

—Estoy en el suelo como se supone que este bien —dijo la mujer ingnorando la mano y levantándose para mirarlo, ella no esperaba esto«nada mal».

—Lo siento nuevamente iba distraido —dijo el híbrido saiyajin riendo y estiró la mano otra vez— soy Son Goten mucho gusto.

La mujer miró la mano, ella odiaba que la tocarán o tocar pero extrañamente se encontró dándole la mano sin darse cuenta.

—Jessica Jones —dijo la mujer retirando su mano tan pronto como terminó de decir su nombre— adios.

Goten miro como la mujer comenzó a irse sin mas, eso había sido extraño, el la alcanzó.

—Disculpa Jessica, me podrías decir en donde estamos, estoy un poco perdido —dijo Goten.

«Claro como no, otro tipo queriendo meterse en mis bragas»penso Jessica.

—Hell kitchen... New York —dijo Jessica.

«Cocina del infierno que nombre, pero estoy en New York entonces tal vez debería turístiar un poco»penso Goten

—Muchas gracias Jessica —dijo Goten y comenzó a caminar del otro lado.

Ahora Jessica Jones se había quedado sorprendída y eso era muy difícil hacerlo, ese chico coreano o lo que sea la había dejado ahí de pie sin mas.

«Mierda a mí nadie me deja asi, eso es lo mío»penso Jessica y gruño caminando detrás de él.

«Entonces esa gala será en dos dias en la noche, lo que significa que tengo ese tiempo libre... mañana iré a entrenar desde que llegué no lo he hecho, perderé forma si sigo así —dijo Goten«ahora donde encontrare un lugar solitario para hacerlo».

—Oye chico coreano —dijo Jessica.

Goten hizo una mueca el era japonés... bueno no, pero se suponia que lo era, el giro para mirar a la pelinegra de hace unos minutos llendo a el.

—Soy Japonés Jessica y me llamo Goten —dijo El híbrido saiyajin, sintiendo su energía, estába por arriba de lo normal en un persona común«sera de esos mutantes que lei».

—Si lo que sea, escucha estás en vencidario peligroso, si quieres turistiar deberías hacerlo en una zona más tranquila —dijo Jessica.

—Ya veo bueno... gracias Jessica tendré cuidado —dijo Goten siguiendo caminando, luego se detuvo y la miro— Oye no quieres ser mi guía por la ciudad, así no me pasará nada.

—Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que ayudar a un turista —dijo Jessica buscando su botella de whisky barato, pero no estaba ahí ella giro en donde había caído y si ahí estaba su botella rota y su Alcohol en el suelo, ella hizo una mueca de disgusto— mira lo que hiciste coco me debes una botella.

—Mi nombre es Goten y lo siento te la pagare —dijo Goten metiendo su mano en su bolsa para sacar su billetera y un fajo de billetes sin pena— ¿cuanto te debo?.

«Este chico no saldrá vivo de aqui mierda Jones porque siempre te encuentras con locos» penso Jessica.

—Guarda eso idiota, quieres que te maten primera regla de aquí, nunca saques esa cantidad de dinero en medio de la calle te apuñalaran hasta por 100 dólares —dijo Jessica.

Goten parpadeo vaya que esta ciudad era extraña y esta chica también igual o más que Natalie.

—Entonces como resolvemos esto, si quieres podemos ir a comprar una nueva yo la pagare —dijo Goten.

Jessica lo miro unos segundos como si lo escaneara y suspiro.

—Bien pero tendrá que ser una botella cara y tal vez piense en mostrarte este basurero —dijo Jessica pasando delante de el— apresurate Gambo.

—¡Que mi nombre es Goten! —dijo Goten suspirando y siguiendo a la chica.

 **Planeta desconocido.**

Ahí había una persona encapuchado, que no se le veia el rostro, y ante el estaba un ejército de criaturas reptiliabas y en frente de el Loky el dios del engaño recibido un extrañó centro de ese tipo encapuchado.

—El Tesseract ha despertado, en un pequeño planeta, un planeta de humanos, ellos desean controlar su poder pero nuestro aliado conoce su potencial mejor que nadie, el está listo para dirigir a nuestras fuerza, nuestros chitauri lo seguirán, el mundo será suyo y el universo tuyo y los humanos que otra opción tendrán...más que morir —dijo el encapuchado.

 **Y ya está el capítulo 4 quería darles un capítulo adelantado como regalo por su apoyo ahora el siguiente saldrá el 15 de agosto con la redención de un heroe espero que le haya gustado y gracias con su apoyo de hoy por la historia de la redención de un heroe.**

 **cómo verán Spiderman aquí es el de Sony lo siento pero me agrada más ese Spiderman nada contra el Homecoming y también Jessica Jones ha hecho su aparición, ella no participara en la pelea de new York pero se me hizo interésante colocarla en este momento.**


	5. Paz Antes De La Tormenta

**Descargo de responsabilidad, Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y Marvel y sus personajes a Disney.**

 **capitulo 5: Paz antes de la tormenta.**

 **Bar.**

— _En otras noticias, el fugitivo Aleksei Sytsevich alias el Rhino fue aprendido hace unas horas en Washington DC, después que intentara robar el banco central, gracias a un hombre que se hace llamar The saiyajin Dragon —dijo el conductor de noticiero mientras las escenas aparecian en la pantalla._

—Pff otro de esos fenómenos —dijo un hombre ebrio.

—Vamos amigo, es impresionante osea míralo una sola mano —dijo otro.

—No se ustedes, pero no se como sentirme seguro con gente como ellos teniendo esos poderes —dijo otro.

En una mesa alejada estaba dos personas sentadas bebiendo, o al menos la chica lo hacia.

«Mmm veo que algunos apoyan a los héroes y otros no» pensó Goten.

—Idiotas —dijo Jessica bebiendo unos de sus chupitos de whisky.

Goten la miro ese era el número treinta o treinta cinco, ya está perdiendo la cuenta, definitivamente Jessica no era normal, ninguna persona normal podría beber tanto y verse ecuánime aún.

—¿Segura que estás bien Jessica? —dijo Goten.

—Por enecima vez coco estoy bien, este mierda no es nada —dijo Jessica bebiendo otro chupito— mejor dime ¿qué piensas de ese tipo dragónain?.

Goten sintió un tic en su ojo derecho, para el su nombre era genial, ambos.

—Creo que su nombre es The Saiyan Dragón —dijo Goten corrigiendo— y creo que el viene a ayudar realmente al menos lo intenta.

—Si, lo que sea, al menos su traje es más decente y no parece un jodido Power Rangers —dijo Jessica— algunos tienen mejor suerte que otros, incluso es rubio con ojos verde.

—¿Que quieres decir? —dijo Goten dudoso a eso.

—No es importante olvidalo —dijo Jessica bebiendo otro chupito.

—Esta bien... entonces ¿hace mucho que vives aquí? —dijo Goten tratando de iniciar una conversación.

—Algo así —dijo Jessica— y ¿como terminaste en este basurero?.

—En realidad estoy de paso, yo vivo en Washington DC —dijo Goten.

—De verdad y por qué deciendes de la ciudad de los ricos a Hell kitchen —dijo Jessica.

—Amm trabajo, vine por trabajo y me perdí —dijo Goten inventado una excusa rápida.

—¿Y a que te dedicas?, tienes un restaurante chino o algo así —dijo Jessica.

De alguna manera Goten sintió que eso era ofensivo pero lo dejo pasar.

—No, yo soy un... científico —dijo Goten.

—Ya veo entonces nadas en dinero, creo que pediré una botella más entonces —dijo Jessica con una sonrisa de burla.

—Si puedes con ella adelante —dijo Goten sonríendo— es mi turno entonces.

—¿Turno de que? —dijo Jessica.

—De hacerte preguntas —dijo Goten.

—Si, no lo creo —dijo Jessica.

—Por que no, yo respondí tus preguntas —dijo Goten con una mueca.

—Por que quisiste y eres un lengua floja —dijo Jessica bebiendo otro chupito.

—Eso no es justo Jessica —dijo Goten haciendo una mueca más grande y mirándola fijamente, eso comenzó a ponerla incómoda y hacerla sentir algo extraño en su estómago.

—Mierda... bien pero si la pregunta no me gusta no la responderé —dijo Jessica suspirando.

—Trato... —dijo Goten— ¿cuántos años tienes?.

Jessica arqueo una ceja a esa pregunta realmente tonta.

—De verdad, esa es tu primera pregunta —dijo Jessica cuando lo miro asentir suspiro— tengo veintiocho años y tú?.

—Tengo veinteseis —dijo Goten prefiriendo decir la edad que aparentaba gracias a la habitación del tiempo— ¿a que te dedicas?.

—Investigadora privada —dijo Jessica.

—Wow como esos que capturán a los malo —dijo Goten.

—No...a veces, pero mayormente me dedicó a seguir a tipos y tipas infieles —dijo Jessica bebiendo otro chupito— no es tan elegante como ser científico, pero me deja pagar mi departamento de mierda y comprar mi whisky barato.

—No digas eso, todo trabajo es bueno, eso siempre me dijo mi hermano mayor —dijo Goten.

—Si lo que sea, eso dice mi hermana también —dijo Jessica.

—O vives con tu familia entonces —dijo Goten.

Jessica no contestó y bebió otro trago, Goten sabía que eso significaba que no hablaría de eso, el ya empezaba a entender a esta chica.

—Ya veo, tema difícil...no sé si es el caso pero mis padres no están tampoco, solo me quedaba mi hermano, pero el tenía a su propia familia a si que ya sabes no es lo mismo —dijo Goten.

Jessica lo miro con curiosidad mientras intentaba resistir la tentación pero al final cedió.

—Por eso saliste de Japón —dijo Jessica— escapaste técnicamente, no te culpo yo también lo hice en su momento.

Goten queria preguntar a qué se refería pero si ella no contó más sola, menos lo haría con el preguntado.

—Algo así, tenía un buen trabajo y amigos, pero no me sentía completo, así que tome mis cosas y salí a no se buscar mi destino —dijo Goten sonríendo.

—Mierda Goten eso es lo más cursi que he escuchado...pero te lo admitire es valiente —dijo Jessica.

—Me llamaste Goten Jessica —dijo Goten sonríendo más.

Eso hizo que Jessica se sonrojara un poco involuntariamente y el hecho que su piel fuera algo pálida solo lo hacía resaltar mas, ella bebió rápido para ocultarlo.

—No seas presumido —dijo Jessica después de unos minutos— ¿y cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí en New York?.

—De hecho solo hoy, tengo que volver a Washington hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer —dijo Goten.

—Si, tu novia debe estar preocupada —dijo Jessica«mierda Jones de dónde salió eso».

—No tengo novia, como te dije tengo muy poco tiempo aqui, digamos que tengo un asunto de trabajo que resolver estos dias...aunque puede que pronto regrese a New York —dijo Goten, pensando en que está ciudad sería la pelea contra quien sabe quién.

—Ya veo es interesante...digo por que pudo mostrarte este basurero más, además puedes pagar buen alcohol —dijo Jessica— y bueno...no eres tan irritante.

—Viniendo de ti, tomare eso como un cumplido —dijo Goten sonríendo luego tomo una servilleta y escribio su número y se lo tendio.

—Sabes normalmente las chicas dan su número en lugar del hombre —dijo Jessica con una ceja levantada.

—Definitivamente eres un caso —dijo Goten riendo— como dudo que me des tu número o donde localizate, te doy el mío eres agradable...en tu extraña forma y sería bueno hablar contigo otra vez.

Goten sonrio y saco su billetera y coloco el dinero en la mesa y se levantó, algo le decía que ella podía cuídarse sola.

—Fue un placer Jessica Jones —dijo Goten sonriendo y comenzo a irse.

—Son Goten —dijo Jessica de repente, haciendo girar al híbrido saiyajin— mi oficina se llama alias investigacion, el resto averigualo tu cerebrito.

Goten la miro sonreír pero esa parecía la sonrisa más real que le había visto hacer en este poco tiempo.

—Nos volveremos a ver Jess —dijo Goten guillandole un ojo y saliendo del bar.

—Pero que idiota —dijo Jessica sonriendo y bebiendo un chupito mas— pero un idiota lindo.

 **1 hora después**

 **Washington Dc(noche).**

 **Edificio de Goten y Natasha.**

 **Con Natasha.**

Natasha estaba bajando las escaleras para recoger su correo, era viernes por la noche y sorprendentemente no tenía planes, la razón tenía una misión, en una cuántas horas tendría que viajar a Rusia y buscar Georgi Luchkov un criminal y traficante de armas.

Algunas personas que ella conocía la habían invitado a salir, pero los rechazó, quería estar fuerte y lista para acabar esto lo más pronto posible, así que eso significaba sacrificar su diversión esta noche, ella escucho que alguien entraba por la puerta principal y giro para mirar quién era pero solo miró muchas cajas de pizza enfrete de una persona, claro que el cabello en puntas le dijo quien era.

 **Con Goten.**

Después de despedírse de Jessica, Goten había salido para buscar un callejón e irse volando pero no sin antes pasar a comprar cinco pizzas de la famosa Pizzeria Vetri que había encontrado en Google.

«Deberia haber invitado a Jessica, pero dudo que hubiera aceptado, que chica tan curiosa» pensó Goten mientras decendio en el callejón junto a su edificio, salió y camino a la entrada.

Goten sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta principal, cuando entró pudo ver a Natalie recibiendo su correo, estaba vestida de manera diferente que la última vez que la vio, pero aún se veía increíble, los pies descalzos, los vaqueros desteñidos y una camisa negra nunca se vieron tan atractivos como lo hacían con ella, combinado con su cabello rojo.

—Hola Natalie —dijo Goten sonríendo.

—Hola Goten —respondió Natasha dándole una sonrisa rápida, por más curiosidad que tuviera con su nuevo vecino, la misión era primero— adiós.

Ella giró y se alejó hacia las escaleras, Goten se quedó mirándola tenía que admitir que esto había lastimaba un poco su ego, por qué lo saludan y luego se iban, el miró la cajas de pizza y tuvo una idea.

—Heee, Natalie —dijo Goten.

Natasha tenia el pie derecho en el primer escalón, pero se detuvo y giro para mirarlo.

—¿Dime Goten? —dijo Natasha.

—Um, bueno, ¿estás haciendo algo esta noche? —dijo Goten.

Decir que Natasha estaba sorprendida sería una subestimación, pero luego de unos segundos no pudo evitar sonreír, porque el chico japonés la había sorprendido de nuevo.

—Un poco demaciado directo no crees Goten —dijo Natasha con una sonrisa juguetona.

Cuando el no pareció entender de qué estaba hablando, ello lo dijo directo.

—¿No intentas invitarme a salir? —dijo Natasha.

—¿Qué? Oh, no, no, eso no era lo que quería decir —dijo Goten nervioso.

Natasha sonrió más y se alejó de la escalera para acercarse a centímetros de el y mirarlo directamente, aunque el era más alto.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás proponiendo Goten? —dijo Natasha.

—Solo pensé que si no estabas haciendo algo, tal vez te gustaría cenar conmigo —dijo Goten enseñando las cajas de pizza— todavía no conozco a nadie y pensé que sería bueno no volver a comer solo.

Natasha lo miró por un momento analizandolo.

—Esta es nueva —dijo Natasha después de unos segundos.

—¿Que es nueva? —dijo Goten más nervioso sin saber por qué se sentía una presa otra vez.

—El pretexto de solo querer cenar —dijo Natasha haciendo comillas con los dedos en solo cenar.

—No entiendo por qué las comillas Natalie, pero es de la pizzeria de Vetry dicen que son muy buenas —dijo Goten.

—Si lo son... pero de dónde sacaste pizza de New York en Washington —dijo Natasha mirándolo directamente.

—Aaa no sabías, abrieron una nueva sucursal aquí en Washington digo no es como que yo haya ido a New York solo por pizza verdad —dijo Goten riendo nerviosamente.

Natasha sabía que eso tenía sentido, pero aún asi dio un paso más ya casi tocándose para mirarlo a los ojos aún más.

—¿Cuál es tu problema Goten? —dijo Natasha.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Goten más confundído aún.

—Si tratas de seducirme, tienes una forma extraña de hacerlo —dijo Natasha— No funciona pero es original admitire eso.

Fue el turno de Goten de sorprenderse.

—No es eso, quiero decir, sí, eres muy atractiva, pero no estoy tratando de seducirte lo juro —dijo Goten.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto? —dijo Natasha con una ceja levantada.

—¿Una invitación a compartir unas pizzas? —dijo Goten.

—¿Eso es todo? —dijo Natasha con duda.

—Tengo refresco y palomitas...tal vez cerveza no estoy seguro —dijo Goten que no entendío.

Natasha todavía no lo estaba comprando, los hombres nunca le han pedido que vaya a cenar sin condiciones.

—De nuevo, ¿cuál es tu problema, Goten? —dijo la pelirroja.

—Ya te lo dije Natalie —dijo Goten— estaba yendo a mi apartamento a ver televisión y comer solo y pensé que si no tenías nada más que hacer te gustaría comer conmigo, eso es todo en serio.

—¿Eso es todo? —dijo Natasha nuevamente.

—Sí —respondió— tu eres de la pocas personas que conozco en la ciudad un poco al menos y pensé que después de nuestra plática sería interesante hablar otra vez, pero si no quieres, está bien, no me enojare —dijo Goten.

Natasha todavía estaba teniendo problemas para entender esto, dijo que no estaba coqueteando con ella, sin embargo la invitaba a su departamento a cenar, claro, solo era pizza, pero aún así.

Goten pudo ver que ella lo estaba pensando, Acababa de ser una idea que le vino a la cabeza, desde que había estado en este universo aparte de su almuerzo o algo asi con Jessica, casi había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo a solas, tener que investigar no le había permitido tiempo de conocer a más gente.

Solo había hablado con Natalie una vez, pero pensó que valía la pena preguntar, Pasar otra noche cenando solo frente al televisor comenzaba a ser deprimente.

—Tengo pizza de cuatro quesos —dijo Goten abriendo la caja para mostrarla.

Natasha miro la pizza, se veía bien y ella realmente no había comido nada, desde que salió de Shield, una parte de ella aún sospechaba que era parte del coqueteo más extraño que había escuchado, pero en el pasado había tenido que lidiar con propuestas no deseadas, Goten le atraía así que no había gran problema y también entendía el sentimiento de no querer comer solo a veces.

Otra parte de ella le decía que tenía una misión en horas y debía prepararse pero todavía una parte mas de Natasha estaba hambrienta y la pizza de cuatros quesos se veía bien, fue esa última parte la que tomó la decisión final.

—Está bien, Goten —dijo Natasha finalmente— déjame llevar mi correo y te veo en tu departamento.

—Genial, gracias Natalie —dijo Goten con una sonrisa.

«Maldita sonrisa hipnótica»penso Natasha sonriendo igual.

—Me sorprende que no haya escuchado de la nueva sucursal de Vetri, teniendo más tiempo que tú aquí, debes decirme dónde está, sus pizzas son mis favoritas —dijo Natasha.

—Aaa si trataré de recordar, ya sabes estaba turístiando y la encontre por casualidad —dijo Goten riendo.

—Ya veo, no viste el alboroto entre Rhino y el rubio encapuchado —dijo Natasha.

—Heee, escuche algo creo que se llama The Saiyan Dragón —dijo Goten.

—Si debe trabajar en el nombre, puede mejorar —dijo Natasha riendo

Dio media vuelta y continuó subiendo las escaleras, consciente de que él estaba justo detrás de ella.

«Por que todos critican mi nombre de héroe»penso Goten con una mueca.

Natasha pensó que probablemente la estaba mirando, ya que eso es lo que hacían la mayoría de los hombres, ella estaba de acuerdo con eso, siempre que no tocarán sin permiso, llegaron al piso de Goten y ella se giró para mirarlo de nuevo, el la miraba a los ojos.

—Dejaré la puerta abierta así que solo entra —dijo Goten mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

Natasha tuvo que sacudir la cabeza y sonreír, ya que este era el coqueteo más extraña que había escuchado, ella subio a su departamento, preguntándose por qué cada vez este hombre le atraía mas.

Goten dejó la caja de pizza sobre la mesa en la sala de estar y fue a buscar algunos platos, Se dio cuenta de que esto debía parecerle una insinuacion a ella, pero realmente no era así al menos aun, pero tal vez si la cosas seguían prosperando...bueno el no tenía una promesa de selivato ni nada.

Pero por ahora su invitación a Natalie no se trataba de ningún coqueteo, sino más bien de no querer cenar solo otra noche el coloco algunas servilletas junto a la cajas de pizza y fue a su habitación a cambiarse, el apenas se había quitado la camisa, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

—Goten —dijo Natasha entrando al departamento.

—Adelante Natalie, me estoy cambiando ahora voy, ponte cómoda —dijo Goten desde su habitación.

Natasha cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y miro las pizzas en la mesa de la sala, habia algunos cubiertos nada elegante, igual dos platos, dos latas de Coca Cola, y servilletas.

«Si se trataba de una cena romántica, sin duda es barata»penso Natasha.

Mirando su habitación la curiosidad y tentación fue demaciada, ella se movió sin hacer ruido después de todo ese era su trabajo y asomo la cabeza para mirarlo de espaldas sin camisa.

Natasha examinó con la vista todo su torso desnudo, era impresionante ver su espalda, su brazos musculosos flexionarse, cuando se giro para buscar una camisa más comoda mirar sus bíceps y ese six pack, Goten estaba en mejor forma que la mayoría de los agentes de Shield.

«Como es posible que tenga ese cuerpo un científico, demonios si no tuviera una misión a la cual ir»penso Natasha regresando con pesar a la sala.

Ella tomó asiento en el medio del sofá a tiempo para mirarlo salir con un pantalón deportivo y una camisa que se le ajustaba dándole una sonrisa.

«¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar si no me presento a la misión?... que te pasa Romanoff eres una profesional...además mientras más rápido vaya más rápido volveras»penso Natasha sonríendo.

—Esta bien la Coca-Cola, tengo cerveza también si quieres —dijo Goten.

—No, está bien —dijo Natasha, ella no podía beber de todos modos esta noche.

Ella esperó para ver si él se sentaría a su lado cómo la última vez y así lo hizo, Goten abrió una de las caja de pizza y le hizo un gesto para que se sirviera, mientras tomaba una porción y la colocaba en su plato.

—No seas tímida Natalie —dijo Goten sonríendo.

—Nunca soy tímida —dijo Natasha inclinándose hacia adelante, para tomar una rebana de la pizza de cuatro quesos.

Todavía estaba caliente y el queso caía alrededor de su plato, Goten tomo una servilleta y se la ofreció.

—¿Servilleta? —dijo Goten.

—Caballeroso y todo ¿eh? —dijo Natasha sonríendo y aceptando la servilleta.

—¿Tengo trapos de cocina si te hace sentir mejor? —dijo Goten que había entendído la broma.

Natasha no puedo evitar reír de su humor, mientras cruzaba sus piernas provocativamente.

«No me canso de ver esas piernas...papá mira lo que me heredaste»penso Goten tosiendo un poco.

—Realmente sabes cómo hacer que una mujer se sienta especial, Goten —dijo Natasha bromeando mientras tomaba su primer bocado de la pizza.

Era bueno, caliente y picante de la manera que a ella le gustaba, se rió de esto, mientras comía su rebanada, Se sentaron así en silencio durante unos minutos solo comiendo, Natasha lo había estado observando todo el tiempo.

Era como un niño en su mundo de felicidad comiendo, lo miro tomar su tercera rebanada y ponerla en su plato, mientras buscaba su Coca-Cola y le daba un trago.

—Entonces realmente no estabas coquetiando conmigo ¿verdad? —dijo Natasha con un poco de pesar en su voz pero casi no se notó.

—No, solo quería compartir una pizza contigo —dijo Goten entre bocado y bocado— no soy tan superficial para enfocarme en el físico solamente, me gusta tu carácter y tu forma de ser Natalie.

Extrañamente, Natasha le gustaba aún más después de esa respuesta, ella pensó que este japonés ya no podría sorprederla pero la hizo equiparse gratamente.

—Bueno me volviste a sorprender Goten —dijo Natasha dándole un mordisco a su rebanada.

—¿Cómo es eso? —dijo Goten tomando una servilleta y limpiándose la boca.

—En mi experiencia, la mayoría de los chicos solo fingen ser buenos chicos para conseguir algo —dijo Natasha— pero tú eres diferente en el buen sentido.

—He no estoy seguro, puede ser —dijo Goten encojiendose de hombros— mi madre era muy estricta en eso.

Natasha tomó otro sorbo de Coca-Cola.

—Entonces debería agradecercelo —dijo Natasha con una sonrisa.

—Sabes Natalie, ahora que lo pienso yo te he contando muchas cosas sobre mi, pero yo no sé casi nada sobre ti —dijo Goten.

—A las mujeres les gusta ser misteriosas, ¿o no lo has oído? —dijo Natasha con una sonrisa astuta— además de que eres científicqo utiliza ese gran ingenió, dímelo.

—¿Es eso un desafío? —dijo Goten imitando esa sonrisa.

—Tal vez —dijo Natasha.

Limpiándose la boca y las manos, Goten tomó otro sorbo de la Coca-Cola y se recostó en el sofa.

—¿No naciste en Washington? —dijo Goten

—¿Eso es una pregunta? —dijo Natasha.

—Una afirmación, estuve escuchando tu asentó y es diferente al resto —dijo Goten.

—Si así es, nací originalmente en Rusia —dijo Natasha.

—¿Alguna familia ahí? —dijo Goten.

—No —dijo Natasha rápidamente y secamente.

—Lo siento —dijo Goten— los mios...bueno tú ya lo sabes, cambies de tema te parece Natalie.

Natasha pareció relajarse un poco y asintio.

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de trabajo haces? —dijo Goten.

—Tendría que matarte si te lo digo —dijo Natasha con esa sonrisa astuta de nuevo.

—Valdría la pena —dijo Goten sonríendo.

—Bien digamos que salvo el mundo más o menos —dijo Natasha.

—Debe ser un trabajo interesante —dijo Goten curioso.

—Puede ser —dijo Natasha.

—No vas a decirme mas, ¿verdad? —dijo Goten.

—Lo entiendes rápido —dijo Natasha con una sonrisa— sabes tal vez uno de estos dias, te muestre la ciudad, podría enseñarte las zonas divertidas.

—¿Natalie me estás invitando a salir? —dijo Goten con una sonrisa.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Natasha, esas palabras había salido antes de que las pudiera detener y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas había aparecido, ella lo cubrió bajando el rostro a la caja de pizza.

—No seas presumido Goten, te quita el encanto —dijo Natasha.

Goten río a eso.

—Esta bien, me gustaría que me muestres la cuidad Natalie —dijo Goten.

—Ves la diferencia cuando eres lindo Goten —dijo Natasha sonriendo— Tengo que salir de viaje de trabajo, pero cuando vuelva en unos días, podemos salir.

—Me parece bien, es una cita —dijo Goten dándole un mordisco a la pizza.

—No tientes tu suerte Goten, pero si te portas bien...tal vez —dijo Natasha.

Ambos siguieron bromeando, mientras comian cuando terminaron, Natasha le dio las gracias y buenas noches, pero antes de irse Goten insistio en que se llevará una pizza para el desayuno, dándole las gracias Natasha salió.

Ella caminó de regreso a su propio departamento para tomar sus cosas y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál era el trato con su extraño pero interesante y guapo nuevo vecino.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Bosque colonel Bob.**

La Selva Colonel Bob en un área protegida ubicada en la esquina suroeste del Bosque Nacional Olympic, en el Estado de Washington, Estados Unidos, ahí se encuentra el lago Quinault.

Y ahí se encontraba una extraña esfera con el logotipo Corporation Cápsule.

—¡HAAAA! —grito Goten liberando el orbe así el que giro por toda la máquina, el saiyajin coloco sus manos para contenerlos aunque lo arrastró varios metros, hasta que la esfera de evaporo.

—Uff no es por ser mío pero sí que era fuerte ese ataque —dijo Goten tomando una toalla.

Goten apenas desperto, había tomado sus ropas de entrenamiento y cápsula, con sus semillas y había salido a encontrar un lugar donde entrenar, había costado trabajo pero había encontrado este lugar que estába vacío.

—Ya llevo cinco horas, es suficiente por hoy aún necesito encontrar donde plantar las semillas de ermitaño y que esten seguras —dijo Goten saliendo de la máquina con su ropa normal y regresadola a su forma cápsula.

El miró las dos montañas más altas del lugar la segunda elevación más alta es la Montaña Coronel Bob a 4492 metros, y la otra montaña no tenía nombre pero tenía más 4500 metros, nadie había llegado a la cima... aún.

—Ese será un buen lugar —dijo Goten elevándose y volando a la cima de la montaña.

Al llegar a la cima pudo mirar que efectivamente, el lugar, estaba bastante alto por lo que nos había peligro de gente curiosa, el tomo la tierra en sus manos, como su padre le había enseñado y la analizo.

—Es perfecto, bien mejor comienzo ahora, plantare diez y me quedaré con cinco por emergerías —dijo Goten preparándose para trabajar la tierra, eso le tomaría algunas horas pero el tenía el día libre hasta mañana.

 **Desierto de Mojaved.**

 **Base Shield(Noche).**

Un helicóptero negro se acerca a la base de Shield.

—A todo el personal se confirma la alerta de evacuación, diriganse al vehículo de evacuación más cerco —dijo una voz mientras todos los científicos, salían para irse— este no es un simulacro, permanezcan en calma y diriganse al vehículo de evacuación más cercano.

El helicóptero decendio, ahi esperaba Phil Colson un agente de Shield y del helicóptero salieron la subdirectora María Hill, y el director Nick Fury.

—¿Que tan mal está? —dijo Fury mirando a Colson.

—Ese es el problema señor, no lo sabemos —dijo Colson.

—Bueno vamos averiguarlo —dijo Fury caminando al interior de un asensor.

—Informa Colson —dijo María Hill.

—Selvig detectó aumentó de energía en el Tesseract hace cuatro horas —dijo Colson.

Ellos ya estaba en la parte subterránea.

—La nasa no autorizado a Selvig para la fase de pruebas —dijo Fury.

—No lo probaba, no estaba en la habitación fue un evento expontanio —dijo Colson.

—Entonces se encendió solo —dijo María.

—¿Que nivel de energía tenemos? —dijo Fury.

—En aumento no pudimos deternelo y evacuamos —dijo Colson.

—Cuanto tiempo tardará la evacuación —dijo Fury.

—Como una media hora —dijo Colson.

—Que sea menos —dijo Fury, con eso Colson se fue, mientras Fury y María avanzaron.

—Señor no creo que sirva evacuar —dijo María.

—Y les digo que regresen a su cama —dijo Fury.

—Si no controlamos su energia, no habrá una distancia segura —dijo María.

—Asegurate que trasladen todos los prototipos de la fase dos —dijo Fury.

—Pero señor nuestra prioridad no debería ser —dijo María.

—Agente Hill, hasta que esté mundo deje de existir, todo seguirá su curso normal —dijo Fury— quiero que vacies toda la parte inferior y lleven todo lo de la fase dos fuera de aquí.

—Si señor —dijo María y con eso se fue.

—¿Que pasa aquí Doc? —dijo Fury entrando al laboratorio— ¿que sabemos?.

—Director —dijo Selvig examinando el cubo azul que estaba en una máquina extraña— el Tesseract se está portando mal.

—Se supone que debo reírme —dijo Fury serio

—No es gracioso —dijo Selvig— el Tesseract no solo está activo se está manifestando.

—¿Y ya apagó todo? —dijo Fury.

—Es una fuente de energía todo lo que apagó lo enciende de inmediato —dijo Selvig— y si alcanza su máximo...

—Nos preparamos para esto, controlar la energía del espacio —dijo Fury.

—No tenemos con que controlarla —dijo Selvig— mis cálculos no están completos y ella está causando interferencia, rayos gama y otros cosas.

—Eso puede ser grave, ¿donde esta el agente Barton? —dijo Fury, Selvig apunto a un lugar en las alturas— Agente Barton reportece.

Barton bajo rapidame de su lugar y se acercó a Nick Fury.

—Barton te di esta misión para que supervisaras esto de cerca —dijo Fury.

—Señor veo mejor a distancia —dijo Barton.

—¿Haz visto algo que encendiera el cubo? —dijo Fury.

—Doctor aumentó otra vez —dijo una científica de ahí, Selvig fue rápido.

—Nada sospecho, Selvig es honesto no ha contactado a nadie, si le hicieron algo no fue de este lado señor —dijo Barton.

—De este lado —dijo Fury.

—Segun entiendo el cubo es otra puerta al otro lado del espacio cierto —dijo Barton— Y se abre de ambos lados.

Apenas terminó de decir eso el cubo comenzo a soltar destellos y hacer temblar el lugar entero, todo miraron expectantes cuando un portal azul se abrió, y cómo llego se fue pero dejó algo o alguien ahí.

 **Washington DC.**

 **Departamento de Goten.**

Goten estaba sentando en el escritorio buscando en su computadora la ubicación de Sttungart Alemania, para el día de mañana cuando de repente sintió algo.

—Esta energía, es las más fuerte que he sentido hasta ahora en este planeta y hay otra aún más fuerte pero es extraña...así que ya está comenzando —dijo Goten— ¿debería ir?.

Su respuesta vino en forma de un correo electrónico anonimo, el lo abrió y leyó.

—Aun no es tu momento The Saiyan Dragón —dijo Goten leyendo el mensaje, solo había alguien que sabía su indentidad.

Goten dudo pero respondió el correo.

—Puedo al menos observar, prometo no intervenir —escribio Goten.

Espero unos segundos y recibió respuesta, el sonrió.

—Que no te descubran de ser posible y no intevergas aun en la pelea, esto tiene que suceder tal cual —dijo Goten leyendo el mensaje y cambiando a su traje rápidamente y saliendo por la ventana.

«Volare a mi máxima velocidad, no es muy lejos»penso The Saiyan Dragon, liberando su aura dorada para no ser reconocido.

 **Desierto de Mojaved.**

 **Base Shield(Noche).**

Después de que ese portal se cerrará varios agentes comenzaron acercarse al tipo que había salido de ahí y tenía una sonrisa espeluznante.

—Señor por favor ponga la lanza en el piso —dijo Fury.

Loki miró su lanza un momento y luego dispararo un rayo a Fury que se salvó por Barton que lo empujó a tiempo.

Los agentes intentaron deternelo disparando, solo para ser asesinados en segundos por Loki, Barton que apenas estaba recuperándose y poniéndose de pie cuando fue sorprendido y amagado por Loki.

—Tienes buen corazón —dijo Loki colocando la punta de su lanza en su pecho, los ojos de Barton cambiaron de color unos segundos.

Loki sonrió y lo soltó, Barton que guardo su arma, Fury aprovecho que Loki seguía tocando con su lanza a varios agentes para tomar el cubo y colocarlo en un maletín especial he intentar irse.

—Por favor no, aún lo necesito —dijo Loki.

—Esto no tiene que complicarse más —dijo Fury.

—Por su puesto que si, no espero menos después de lo que hice —dijo Loki, eso llamó la atención de Fury que lo miro— me llamo Loki y vengo de Asgard y en mi descansa un furioso propósito.

—Loki el hermano de Thor —dijo Silveg.

—No estamos en conflicto con tu pueblo —dijo Fury.

—Un insecto no está en conflicto con una bota —dijo Loki.

—Tu plan entonces es aplastarnos —dijo Fury.

—Les traigo noticias dichosas, su mundo es libre al fin —dijo Loki.

—¿De que? —dijo Fury.

—Libertad, eso es la mayor mentira de la existencia y cuando así lo aceptén en su corazón —dijo Loki girando a Silveg y tocandolo con en el pecho con la lanza— conocerán la paz.

—Si cuando dices paz, siento que te refieres a lo contrario —dijo Fury.

—Señor el director Fury nos distrae, van hacer volar este lugar y nos cubrirán con toneladas de rocas —dijo Barton mirando a Loki— piensa enterrarnos.

—Justo como a los faraones —dijo Fury.

—Tiene razón el portal se colapsa sobre sí mismo —dijo Silveg— tenemos dos minutos.

—Dispara —dijo Loki.

Barton no dudo y lo hizo derribando a Fury tomaron el maletín y comenzaron a irse al estacionamiento, donde estaban María Hill y otros agentes.

—Necesito esos vehículos —dijo Barton.

—¿Quien es? —dijo María Hill, mirando a Loki subir a la camioneta.

—No me informaron —dijo Barton.

María Hill comenzó a irse sospechosamente, hasta que su radio sonó.

—Hill, Barton nos traicionó —dijo Fury desde su radio.

Barton escucho eso y comenzo a disparar a María que apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con eso ellos se fueron rápidamente en las camionetas, siendo seguidos por María Hill.

 **Afuera de las instalaciones.**

 **Con Goten.**

—Aqui es —dijo The Saiyan Dragon desde el cielo mirando la base de Shield— pero ese lugar está temblando.

Goten sintio esas dos energía altas de nuevo, junto con tres ki normales, parece que tenian una persecución subterránea o algo así.

«No intervengas Goten lo prometiste» se dijo Goten en su cabeza.

Regresando la vista a la base miró a varios agentes tratando de sacar algunas cajas de metal y como caían por el temblor.

—Todos afuera —dijo Colson— no dejen las cajas vamos.

«Ese lugar va a explotar»penso Goten mirándolos correr al helicóptero«por que no se van...hay un ki más adentro pero ya se esta moviéndo a la salida deben estar esperándolo».

—Evacuamos a todos señor, salga de ahí —dijo Colson desde la radio.

En ese momento Fury salió por la puerta para subir al helicóptero, pero el suelo comenzó a colapsar antes de lo previsto.

«Mierda, no lo lograran, prometi no intervenir contra el tipo de esa energía, pero no prometió no salvar personas»penso Goten volando a ellos rápidamente.

—Maldicion agente eleve esta cosa —dijo Fury.

—Eso intentó señor —dijo el piloto— el suelo colapso antes de tiempo no podrémos...

De repente ellos sintieron una sacudida y como se elevaban.

—Bien hecho —dijo Colson al piloto.

—No fue el —dijo Fury desde la ventanilla con la mirada sería al rubio con capucha que tenía sujeto el helicóptero desde un costado y los hacia volar.

—Ese es el tipo que apareció ayer...The Saiyan Dragon —dijo Colson impresionado.

—Si, me preguntó ¿cómo supo nuestra ubicación? —dijo Fury— que esperas para elevar esta cosa o esperas que él nos lleve todo el camino, hay que detener a esos tipos.

El piloto salió de su sorpresa y encendió el helicóptero.

«Bien eso estuvo cerca... de todos las energía del subterráneo solo queda una...mejor iré a asegurarme»penso Goten.

Tan pronto el rubio miró encender el helicóptero lo solto, dio un pequeño saludo con la mano y decendio al subterraneo.

—Que velocidad, incluso más que la armadura de Stark —dijo Colson asombrado cada vez mas.

—Vamos por el Tesseract —dijo Fury serio y cada vez más impresionado por este sujeto que salio de la nada.

 **Subterráneo de la base.**

María Hill había estado persiguiendo a Barton y ese extraño hombre, hasta que el derrumbe le había cerrado el camino y ahora estaba atrapada ahí, si no salía rápido quedaría sepultada.

—Piensa Hill cómo salgo de aquí —dijo María.

Antes que pudiera hacer su primer intento de salir una luz azul exploto o mejor dicho evaporo las rocas, la fuerza de la pequeña explosión empujó el auto donde ella estaba, desorientadola.

—Lo siento, no pensé que estarías tan cerca —dijo una voz extraña.

María sacudio la cabeza para orientarse y pudo ver a un hombre acercándose, ella desefundo rápidamente su arma y le apuntó.

—No te muevas —dijo María, el hombre se detuvo.

—Oye tranquila, solo vengo ayudarte, si no salimos de aquí rápido esto se derrumbara —dijo el hombre caminado nuevamente.

—Que no te muevas —dijo Maria— ¿quien eres?.

—Soy The Saiyan Dragon —dijo el hombre caminando a ella nuevamente.

Ahí María pudo verlo era el hombre rubio de ayer el que había barrido con Rhino como si fuera una cucaracha.

—Que, ¿que haces aquí? —dijo María.

—Vine a salvarte —dijo el rubio como si fuera. obvio.

—¿Cómo se que no estás aliados con ellos? ¿como sabes de este lugar? —dijo Maria aún con su arma arriba.

—Tengo mis contactos también, escucha yo no estoy aliado con ellos, no se ni quienes son...si hubiera querido hacerte daño lo hubiera hecho no crees —dijo The Saiyan Dragon.

María considero eso y era verdad, después de todo el había barrido con Rhino como si nada y ella no tenía tiempo, tenía que salir de aquí, así que bajo el arma.

—De acuerdo, no estoy completamente segura pero no tengo opción... gracias por venir ayudarme —dijo María Hill un poco apenada por eso.

—No te preocupes —dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa de lado, eso sonrojo un poco a la mujer ya que se veía tan imponente, ella tosió para disimular.

—Si...¿como salimos? empieza haber calor aquí, el auto no avanza y caminado tarde ... —dijo Maria de repente siendo cortada ya que el rubio la levantó como novia— ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES, SABES QUE SOY UNA AGENTE Y SEGUNDA AL MANDO!.

—Ahora lo sé, tranquila solo te levante para poder salir volando —dijo The Saiyan Dragon levantando la mano y soltando un ráfaga de ki haciendo hoyó.

—¡Que fue eso! usas propulsores como Stark —dijo María impresionada por ese rayo.

—No yo no uso eso...llámalo ki ¿estas lista? —dijo el rubio.

María Hill memorizo el nombre de ese rayo y asíntio, ella miro como despegaban como un cohete en segundos ya estaban en el exterior, justo para mirar el helicóptero caer aunque a una distancia corta del suelo por lo que nadie moriría solo tendrían moretones.

—El director Fury... amm puedes —dijo María apenada por tener que pedir estos favores ella era independiente.

El heroe asintió y voló al lugar cuando llegó bajo a María Hill, que le dio un gracias rápido y corrió al Fury.

—Directo Fury, escaparon —dijo la mujer.

—Si...¿como llegaste aqui? —dijo Fury.

—Oh, The Saiyan Dragon me...—dijo María girando para apuntar al rubio pero ya no estaba ahi— pero ¿cómo? ¿donde?.

—No te preocupes sé que estaba aquí, también nos ayudo, no se cómo supo de esta base pero creo que fue bueno en está ocasión —dijo Fury que escucho sonar su radio.

—Diretor Fury responda —dijo Colson desde un camion que había regresado a la zona de derrumbe.

—El Tesseract está en manos enemigas, tengo hombres heridos, ¿cuántos bajas tenemos? —dijo Fury.

—Ninguna, The Saiyan Dragon saco a los agentes enterrados hace unos minutos o segundos...fue increíble —dijo Colson.

—Así que ahí fue...su velocidad es asombrosa —dijo María Hill con una sonrisa disimulada.

—¿Sigue ahí? —dijo Fury.

—No señor apenas rescató al último se fue volando antes que pudieras acercarnos —dijo Colson.

—De acuerdo, por ahora regresa a la base está emergencia es nivel siete, tenemos que recuperar el maletín —dijo Fury— apartir de ahora esto es guerra.

—Señor ¿que hacemos? —dijo María Hill.

—Es hora de reactivar proyecto Avengers —dijo Fury.

 **Con Goten.**

The Saiyan Dragon estaba volando de regreso a Washington pero tratando de sentiendo esas dos extraña energias.

—Demonios ese tipo entro algún lugar donde no puedo sentir su presencia ni la de esa extraña cosa —dijo Goten abriendo los ojos«por supuesto el Tesseract eso se llevaron».

—Estoy casi seguro que este sujeto estara en Alemania en esa gala, ahora todo empieza a tener sentido gracias The One Above All —dijo Goten sonríendo— esto será interesante.

 **Y ya está este capítulo ha sido largo pero ya por fin llegamos a este punto donde todo empieza, en el próximo capítulo vendrá la confrontación de Goten con varios personajes de los Avengers no se lo pierdan.**

 **La próxima semana saldrá la Redención de un heroe y luego actualizaré está nuevamente espero que le está gustado y gracias por su apoyo nos veremos.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Superar Mis Límites

**Descargo de responsabilidad, Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y Marvel y sus personajes a Disney**

 **Capitulo 6: Superar Mis Límites.**

 **Rusia (Noche)**

 **Estación de tren.**

 **Tercer piso.**

Natasha tenia muchas formas de sacar información sus años de experiencia le había enseñado dístintas manera de poder hacerlo directamente o indirectamente.

Eso explicará la razón por la que estaba aquí en una zona aislada de una estación de tren atada a una silla con Georgi luchkov y dos de sus hombres enfrente de ella.

«Y pensar que podría estár conociéndo a Goten más fondo e íntimamente ahora en lugar de estar aquí...en fin es el trabajo»penso Natasha que sintió una cachetada cortesía de uno de los hombres que hizo girar su rostro.

—No es así como quería que terminará esta velada —dijo Luchkov el era un hombre ya mayor hablando en ruso.

—Se como querias que terminara créeme —dijo Natasha en ruso— esto es mejor.

—¿Para quien trabajas? para Lermentov cierto —dijo Luchkov.

Uno de los hombres se acercó y coloco la silla donde Natasha estaba atada en orilla de un hoyo que daba a la planta baja.

—Acaso cree que tenemos que recurrir a él para mover nuestra mercancía —dijo Luchkov.

«Eso sigue hablando idiota»penso Natasha fingiendo estar asustada— Creia que el general Solohob estaba acargo de los negocios de exportación.

—Solohob... un viajante, una fachada —dijo Luchkov riendo— tu información está desactualizada te traiciona, la famosa Black Widow y resulta no ser más que otra rostro bonito.

—De verdad crees que soy bonita —dijo Natasha.

—Dile a Lermentov que no lo necesitamos para mover los tanques —dijo Luchkov caminando a una pequeña mesa y tomando una pinza— dile que está fuera del trató, tal vez tengas que escribirlo.

El teléfono de uno de los hombres de Luchkov sono en ese momento, el lo tomo y contesto el hizo una cara de sorpresa después de unos segundos.

—Es para ella —dijo el hombre.

Luchkov bajo la pinza y tomo el teléfono.

—Escucheme atentamente —dijo el ruso.

—Usted está en el 414 de la plaza Sileski, en el tercer piso, tenemos exactamente a un f-22 a trece kilómetros, ponga a la mujer o haré volar la manzana entera, antes de que lleguen al vestíbulo —dijo Coulson del otro lado de la línea.

El rostro de Luchkov había quedado pálido el se acercó a Natasha y coloco el teléfono en su oreja y se alejó.

—Necesitamos que te reportes —dijo Coulson.

—¿Estas bromeando? estoy trabajando —dijo Natasha.

—Esto tiene prioridad —dijo Coulson.

—Estoy en medio de un interrogatorio, este imbecil me lo está diciendo todo —dijo Natasha.

—No le estoy diciendo nada —dijo Luchkov confundído.

—Escuchame, no me puedes sacar de esto ahora —dijo Natasha.

—Natasha, han pasado muchas cosas, para resumirtelo, el tipo rubio con capucha apareció y nos salvo...y Barton está en peligro —dijo Coulson.

Natasha no necesitaba escuchar mas.

—Te pondré en espera un momento —dijo la pelirroja haciendo un gesto para que tomarán el teléfono.

Uno de los hombres se acercó y tomo el teléfono, Natasha aprovecho eso para patear su rodilla y rematarlo con una cabezazo, los otros intentaron atacar pero Luchkov recibido una patada al pecho cortesía de Natasha que se había puesto de pie con todo y silla.

Ella esquivo un golpe del otro hombre y giro para golpearlo con la silla en la espalda, haciendo un giro rápido golpe al otro hombre igual con la silla y uso las patas para aplastarle los pies y darle un cabezazo hacia atrás y derribarlo luego.

Mientras Coulson solo escuchaba y esperaba tranquilamente.

Natasha miró que el hombre no se había levantado y se lanzó con un giro callendo de espaldas sobre el y rompiendo la silla quedando libre.

El otro hombre intento tomarla por la espalda, pero ella le retórcio la muñeca y le dio dos golpes y una patada que lo lanzaso hacia atrás, Natasha tomo impulso y lo engancho con una tijeras derribandolo y noqueandolo.

Luchkov no se había recuperado pero se levantó, así que Natasha tomo una cadena le dio un golpe y envolvió su pierna con la cadena dejándolo caer por el hoyo pero quedando colgando boca abajo.

Natasha tomo el teléfono y sus tacones mientras iba a la salida.

—¿Donde esta Barton ahora? —dijo Natasha.

—No lo sabemos —dijo Colson.

—¿Pero está vivo? —dijo Natasha— ¿tiene algo que ver el rubio dragón?

—Creemos que Barton está vivo, sobre el chico nuevo, el jefe quiere que lo encontremos —dijo Coulson— te informaré más mientras vas hablar con el grandote.

—Coulson ya sabes que Stark no confía en mi —dijo Natasha.

—No, tengo cubierto a Stark a ti te toca el grandote verde —dijo Coulson.

Natasha se congelo a eso.

—Mierda... por que nunca me envían por el rubio ojos verdes —dijo Natasha suspirando.

 **Washington (noche)**

 **Departamento de Goten**

Goten había regresado sin problemas después de rescaté a Shield, ahora que sabía que el Tesseract estaba en manos de ese tipo y que de seguro el iría a esa gala del museo, había que saber ¿por qué?

Y esa era la razón por qué, Goten había tomado una pisara y la habia convertido en un plano de pistas para intentar descifrar el místerio.

—Vamos debe haber algo más sobre el Tesseract que me sirva —dijo Goten revisando los archivos de Shield más en concreto la investigación de Doctor Selvig.

El estaba por abrir los archivo, cuando su teléfono sonó, Goten lo miro era un número no grabado, pero pocas personas tenian su número de teléfono.

«¿Quien podrá ser a esta hora?» pensó Goten con una ceja levantada

Antes de que la llamada fuera al correo de voz, el contestó.

—Hola habla Son Goten —dijo el híbrido saiyajin.

—¿Siempre contestas el teléfono como un idiota?— dijo la voz de una mujer que el conocía.

De todos los que podrían llamarlo, ella era la última que Goten había estado esperando, y lo confundío por unos momentos.

—¿Jessica? —preguntó Goten finalmente, sonando un poco vacilante.

Sabía con certeza que era su voz, pero no podía comprender el hecho de que en realidad lo llamara tan pronto, de hecho el habia duda que lo hiciera.

Ella se rió de nuevo en el teléfono.

—Si soy yo, llamé al número que me diste para ver si de verdad era real o solo una broma y veo que no lo era —dijo Jessica— ¿cuántas chicas más tiene tu número coco?

—De hecho por ahora solo tú —dijo Goten el había olvidado dárselo a Natalie.

—Entonces debería sentirme especial o alguna mierda así —dijo Jessica con burla en su voz.

—De hecho yo debería sentirme especial —dijo Goten sonríendo— dudo mucho que todos puedan presumir que Jessica Jones los llamé.

—Si, no te acostumbres, solo estaba aburrida —dijo Jessica tartamudeando un poco— además quería preguntarte ¿qué hace una botella de whisky escocés de ciento cincuenta dólares en mi escritorio?

Goten sonrió a eso, el había encontrado el edificio donde alias investigación estaba resultaba que era el departamento de Jessica también, pero se le había hecho divertido enviar una botella de ese whisky para hacérselo saber, aún así el se hizo al desentendido.

—¿No lo sé? ¿lo compraste y lo olvidaste? —dijo Goten con tono burlón.

El la escucho suspirar por el teléfono, pero podía escuchar la diversión detrás de eso.

—Dice que tu la enviaste tonto, estoy bastante segura de que eres el único Son Goten en este país —dijo Jessica— sabes dónde vivo verdad, eso es un poco escalofriante Goten, no sabía que eras acosador.

—No lo soy, en realidad sólo era para que lo supieras, además tú me dijiste que usará mi ingenió —dijo Goten.

Jessica tarareó por un momento, como si considerara eso.

—Bien, te perdono solo por qué es un buen whisky —dijo Jessica sonríendo— ¿entonces estás en New York o Washington?.

—Estoy cerca, ¿por que? —dijo Goten curioso de saber por qué la pregunta.

Hubo un silencio largo por parte se Jessica, tanto que pensó por un momento que ella había colgado, pero podía oír el ruido de la calle en el fondo, el imaginó que de su ventana y los gritos del vecino también.

—¿Quieres un poco? —dijoJessica finalmente.

—¿Qué? —dijo Goten ella tenía la capacidad de sorprenderlo constantemente.

—Tú. Querer. A. Beber. ¿entiendes? —dijo Jessica cada palabra como si fuera una oración, hablandole como si fuera estúpido.

Ella lo invitaba a beber algo, Goten se encontró muy sorprendido de eso.

—O, Si seguro, No me importaría —dijo Goten.

—Mañana ocho de la noche, mi departamento stalker trae comida —dijo Jessica terminando la llamada sin previo aviso después de darle instrucciones.

Goten sostuvo el teléfono en sus manos por unos momentos antes de finalmente retirarlo, tardó unos momentos en asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, iba a ir a casa de Jessica, por una bebida y el había olvidado que tenía que ir a Alemania a salvar el mundo más o menos.

Goten comprobo las diferencia de horarios rápidamente con Alemania y si tenía al menos dos horas libres antes de tener que estar ahi, el sonrió dos horas era suficiente para conversar con Jessica.

—Bien sigamos con esto —dijo Goten mirando nuevamente la investigación de doctor Silveg sobre el Tesseract.

 **Calcuta India(Noche).**

Una niña está corriendo a una casa, ella entra y sube las escaleras así ve al doctor Bruce Banner con una mujer, ella la ve.

—¿Quien eres?, marchate, aquí hay personas enfermas —dijo la mujer en indu.

—Mi padre no despierta, tiene fiebre y se está quejando, pero no abre los ojos —dijo la niña igualmente en indú.

—Despacio —dijo Bruce acercándose el apunto a una zona donde hay otra niña enferma— ¿está como ellos?

La niña saca el dinero que tiene y se lo ofrece mientras dice porfavor.

 **10 minutos después.**

Bruce y la niña están llegando a una casa humilde y alejada, ellos entran y la niña se adelanté seguida por Bruce que se queda en Schock al verla salir por la ventana.

—En serio —dijo Bruce suspirando.

—Doctor para alguien que intenta evitar el estrés se mudo a un lugar poco relajante —dijo Natasha apareciendo.

—Evitar el estrés, no es el secreto —dijo Bruce.

—¿Y cuál es?... yoga —dijo Natasha.

—Estamos en los límites de la ciudad muy lista y supongo que estamos rodeados ¿no? —dijo Bruce caminado por la habitación.

—No hay nadie más —dijo Natasha.

—Y su actriz pequeña, ¿es otra espía a esa edad inician? —dijo Bruce.

—Yo si —dijo Natasha.

—¿Y quien es usted? —dijo Bruce.

—Natasha Romanoff —dijo la pelirroja.

—¿Quieres intentar asesinarme?, por qué no es algo conveniente para todos —dijo Bruce.

—No nada de eso, vengo de parte de Shield —dijo Natasha.

—Shield, como me encontraron —dijo Bruce.

—Nunca lo perdimos de vista, solo nos mantuvimos a distancia y también mantuvimos lejos a muchos grupos interesados —dijo Natasha.

—Ok.. gracias supongo —dijo Bruce.

—Parece que Fury confía en usted, necesitamos que venga —dijo Natasha.

—¿Y si digo que no? —dijo Bruce.

—Lo convencere me han dicho que soy muy buena en eso —dijo Natasha con una pequeña sonrisa recordando a cierto pelinegro.

—¿Y que pasa si el otro sujeto dice que no? —dijo Bruce.

—Lleva más de un año sin incidente, no creo que quiera romper esa racha o ¿si? —dijo Natasha.

—No siempre obtengo lo que quiero —dijo Bruce.

—Doctor hablamos de una posible catástrofe global —dijo Natasha sacando su teléfono y enseñando una foto— este es el Tesseract y tiene la energía para desaparecer el planeta.

Bruce tomo el teléfono y miro la fotografía.

—¿Pero Fury que espera que haga? —dijo Bruce.

—Quiere que lo encuentre, por qué lo robaron —dijo Natasha— emite una radicion gama demaciado débil para rastrearla, nadie conoce la energía gama como usted, si hubiera alguien más no lo molestaríamos.

—Y Fury no está buscando al monstruo y su poder —dijo Bruce.

—No fue lo que me dijo, parece que ya tiene cubierta la parte del poder —dijo Natasha.

—Y si le dice todo, ¿quien es? por qué dudo que haya alguien que pueda rivalizar con el —dijo Bruce.

—Hable con Fury, necesita su ayuda —dijo Natasha.

—Me necesita en una jaula —dijo Bruce.

—Nadie quiere ponerlo en una jaula —dijo Natasha.

—¡DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS! —grito Bruce de repente.

Natasha saco rápidamente un arma escondida y lo apuntó.

—Lo lamento, solo quería ver su reacción —dijo Bruce.

Natasha no bajo el arma.

—Por que no hacemos esto de forma fácil, usted no usa el arma y el otro sujeto no destruye todo —dijo Bruce— que dice Natasha.

Ella bajo el arma y toco su oído.

—No se acerquen —dijo Natasha.

Afuera todos los agentes rodeándo la zona retrocedieron.

—¿No había nadie mas he? —dijo Bruce sonriendo.

«Definitivamente preferíria estar en Washington»penso Natasha suspirando.

 **Shield.**

 **Zona desconocida.**

Fury estaba en sala con seis pantallas enfrente de el donde había una persona en cada una.

—Esto es demaciado directo —dijo un hombre— lidia con fuerzas que no puede controlar.

—¿Ha estado en una guerra consejal?, ¿combatió un incendio?, ¿sintió que rebosaba de control? —dijo Fury.

—Esta insinuando que Asgard le declaró la guerra a nuestro planeta —dijo otro hombre.

—No es Asgard, es Loki —dijo Fury.

—Dudo que trabaje solo y ¿el otro Asgardino?, su hermano señor —dijo una mujer ahora— como sabemos que no es el encapuchado que apareció hace poco tiempo.

—No son la misma persona, puedo asegurarlo, sobre Thor los datos dicen que no es hostil, su mundo está lejos y no podemos contar con el —dijo Fury— y sobre el otro sujeto aún no sabemos mucho, solo que su fuerza y velocidad rivaliza con ellos, incluso puede superarlos, usa una energía llamada Ki.

—Por eso debe concentrarse en la fase dos, fue diseñada para...—dijo otro hombre pero fue cortado.

—La fase dos no está lista y el enemigo sí señor —dijo Fury— necesitamos un equipo de respuesta.

—La iniciativa Avengers fue cancelada...además planeas unir a personas que nunca se han visto —dijo el hombre.

—Esto no tiene que ver con los Avengers —dijo Fury.

—He visto la lista y ahora quieres agregar más personas, diriges la línea de seguridad secreta más grande del mundo y dejas el destino de la humanidad en un puñado de fenómenos —dijo el hombre.

—No pienso dejarle nada a nadie, necesitamos un equipo de respuesta —dijo Fury— se que son personas aisladas, desequilibradas y otros salieron de la nada, pero creo que seran un gran equipo si una buena causa los impulsa.

—¿De verdad lo cree? —dijo la mujer.

—La guerra no se gana con sentimientos director —dijo el hombre.

—No —dijo Fury— se gana con soldados.

 **Manhattan New York.**

Iron man o conocido por todos Tony Stark, término de colocar la última pieza de un Reactor Arc en el cableado submarino, con el fin de desconectar la torre Stark de la red de electricidad local.

Con eso listo el salió del lago y se fue volando de regreso a la torre Stark.

—Todo listo de mi lado, el resto te toca a ti —dijo Tony.

—Desconetaste la lineas de trasmisión, estamos fuera de la red —dijo Pepper Potts desde la computadora.

—La torre Stark se convertirá pronto en un faro de energía que se sustentará sola —dijo Tony.

—Bueno suponiendo que el Reactor Arc funcione y tome el control —dijo Pepper.

—Suponiendo, enciendela —dijo Tony.

Unos segundos después las grandes letras que formaban la palabra Stark encendieron.

—¿Como se ve? —dijo Pepper.

—Como la navidad pero más mío —dijo Tony.

—Empezaremos la campaña de consentisacion, llamaremos a la prensa —dijo Pepper— mañana viajo a Dc para ver las tres zonas para lo nuevos edificios.

—Pepper no heches a perder el momento recuerdas —dijo Tony— en lugar disfrutalo.

—Regresa y eso haré —dijo Pepper.

Tony aterrizó y sus máquinas comenzaron a quitarle la armadura.

—Señor el agente Coulson está en la línea —dijo Jarvis.

—No he llegado, más bien estoy afuera —dijo Tony terminando de retirar la armadura.

—Señor temo que insiste —dijo Jarvis.

—Que no te intimide Jarvis, que haga una cita —dijo Tony.

El llegó a la sala donde Pepper estaba.

—Los niveles siguen constantes...eso creo—dijo Pepper desde la computadora.

—Claro que si, yo estuve involucrado —dijo Tony acercándose— ahora dime ¿qué se siente ser una génio?

—Bueno, no sé cómo saberlo —dijo Pepper riendo.

—De que hablas todo esto, fue idea tuya —dijo Tony.

—No, todo esto salió de aquí —dijo Pepper apuntando al rector.

—Date más crédito por favor —dijo Tony— la torre Stark es tu bebe, date por lo menos 12%.

Pepper lo miro unos segundos.

—12% —dijo Pepper.

—Convenceme y te subo a quince —dijo Tony.

—12% mi bebé —dijo Pepper alejándose.

—Bueno yo hice lo más pesado, literalmente cargue las cosas más pesadas...no quiero señalar culpables, pero el error de seguridad fue tuyo —dijo Tony.

Pepper solo le dio una mirada mientras se servía champaña.

—Mi elevador privado —dijo Tony.

—Nuestro elevador —dijo Pepper corrigiendo.

—Si eso dije, estaba repleto de trabajadores transpirando —dijo Tony— ¿voy a pagar por esto de forma sutil?

—No será sutil —dijo Pepper dándole una copa.

—Te diré algo, el nuevo edificio dirá Potts en la torre —dijo Tony.

—En el contrato —dijo Pepper.

—Quedate a dormir, llama a tu madre —dijo Tony.

Jarvis interrumpio el momento.

—Señor el teléfono, creo que mis protocolos fueron desactivados —dijo Jarvis.

—Tenemos que hablar Stark —dijo Coulson desde el teléfono.

—Usted está llamando a la contestadora de Tony Stark deje su mensaje —dijo Tony haciendo reír a Pepper.

—Es un urgente —dijo Coulson.

—Dejelo con urgencia —dijo Tony.

Cuando el ascensor privado se abrió ahí estaba Coulson.

—Seguridad violada —dijo Tony.

—Phil, hola pasa —dijo Pepper.

—No me quedaré —dijo Coulson.

—Su nombre de pila es agente —dijo Tony.

—Pasa estamos celebrando —dijo Pepper.

—Por eso no se quedará —dijo Tony con los dientes apretados.

—Lea estos documentos, en cuanto pueda —dijo Coulson con una carpeta extendida.

—Odio que me entreguen cosas —dijo Tony.

—De hecho a mí me encanta, cambiemos gracias —dijo Pepper tomando la carpeta y dándoselo a Tony.

—Las hora de consulta, son de vez en cuando los jueves de ocho a cinco —dijo Tony.

—Esta no es una consulta —dijo Coulson.

—Es sobre los Avengers —dijo Pepper luego corrigio— de eso no sé nada.

—La iniciativa Avengers fue eliminado, además no califique —dijo Tony.

—Tampoco lo sabía —dijo Pepper.

—Si, al parecer soy voluble, soberbio, no trabajo en equipo —dijo Tony que se acercó a uno de sus muebles computadora.

—Eso si lo sabía —dijo Pepper.

—Esto es más que un examen de actitud —dijo Coulson.

—Señorita Potts viene un segundo —dijo Tony.

—Un minuto —dijo Pepper llendo con Tony.

—Que no esté era nuestro momento privado —dijo Tony tecleando.

—Bueno, solo es mi 12% del momento —dijo Pepper recibiendo una mirada de Tony— además esto parece serio, Phil se ve agitado.

—Como sabes que...¿por qué le dice Phil? —dijo Tony.

—¿Que es todo esto? —dijo Pepper.

—Esto es...esto —dijo Tony abriendo las imágenes virtuales.

Ahí estaba Hulk, Capitán América, Thor, cada uno mostrando sus habilidades y estadísticas.

—Tomare ese avión a DC esta noche —dijo Pepper.

—Mañana —dijo Tony.

—Tienes muchísima tarea —dijo Pepper.

—No parece mucho —dijo Tony que ya había observado antes estos video.

—Falta el chico nuevo —dijo Coulson— cambie la página.

Tony lo miro, pero luego lo hizo y ahi estaba, The Saiyan Dragon sus pocas imágenes contra Rhino y su mini rescate a la base de Shield, pero suficiente para mirar su poder y velocidad además de que podía volar y esos rayos que Tony aún no sabía que eran.

—Ok ahora sí que es demaciada tarea —dijo Pepper impresionada.

—Esta bien, pero cuando ya no está ocupado —dijo Tony.

—Hablas cuando termines esto... bueno —dijo Pepper, ella se acercó al oido de Tony.

Coulson solo giro el rostro incómodo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, buen viaje —dijo Tony.

Pepper sonrio luego lo beso y se fue a la salida junto con Coulson, Tony miro la imagen del rubio encapuchado y luego cambio al Tesseract, el lo miro con intriga.

«Esto será interesante» pensó Tony.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

 **Gimnasio**

Ahi estaba Steve Rogers solo, y golpeando una saco de arena mientras los recuerdos de hace setenta años los invadian, cada vez golpeando mas fuerte, hasta que de un golpe el saco salió volando.

Steve suspiro y se acercó a tomar otro saco de los cinco en el suelo y lo coloco para comenzar nuevamente.

—No puedes dormir —dijo Fury desde la puerta.

—Dormi setenta años señor, ya fue suficiente —dijo Steve golpeando el sáco.

—Deberias estar afuera celebrando, conociéndo el mundo —dijo Fury acercándose.

Steve los miro unos segundos y luego se alejó mientras se quitaba las vendas de las manos.

—Cuando caí al agua el mundo estaba en guerra, al despertar dijeron que ganamos, nadie dijo lo que perdimos —dijo Steve.

—Cometimos errores en el camino, unos más resientes que otros —dijo Fury.

—¿Me tiene una misión señor? —dijo Steve mirando la carpeta que tenía en las manos.

—Asi es —dijo Fury.

—¿Quiere regresarme al mundo? —dijo Steve.

—Quiero salvarlo —dijo Fury extendiendo la carpeta.

Steve miró la fotografía y tomo la carpeta.

—El arma secreta de Hydra —dijo Steve.

—Howard Stark lo rescató del océano cuando salío a buscarte, pensó lo mismo que nosotros que con el Tesseract se obtendría energía ilimitada sustentable y segura, nuestro planeta lo necesita urgentemente —dijo Fury.

—Y quien se lo robo señor —dijo Steve devolviendo la carpeta.

—Se llama Loki y no es de por aquí, si estás dispuesto tendremos que ponerte al corriente de las cosas, el mundo se ha tornado más extraños de lo que ya lo conoces —dijo Fury.

—Señor a estas alturas ya nada me sorprende y más cuando mire a un sujetó encapuchado destruir un Rinoceronte de metal, del tamaño de un tanque, como si fuera una hoja de papel, con solo sus manos —dijo Steve que se acercó a tomar sus cosas y un saco para ir a la salida.

—Bueno, te apuesto a que aún no haz visto todo, hay un paquete con toda la información esperando en tu departamento —dijo Fury— ¿sabes alguna cosa sobre el Tesseract que nos pueda ser útil?

—Estaba mejor en el océano —dijo Steve saliendo del gimnasio.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Washington Dc.**

 **Departamento de Goten.**

—Achu, alguien debe estár hablando de mi, bueno no importa tengo que terminar esto antes de irme no se cuando regresare —dijo Goten.

Goten terminó de llenar su bolsa de ropa sucia y se dirigió a la lavandería de la esquina de la calle, No era su pasatiempo favorito pero casi se había puesto toda la ropa limpia que tenía, y con lo que estaba por pasar el no sabía cuándo tendría tiempo otra vez.

Ahora el estaba usando una camiseta blanca de Corparation Cápsule que le habían dando en su primer día de trabajo, era un recuerdo muy preciado, aunque los brazos se le marcaban mucho para su gusto.

Alzando la bolsa sin problema, salió de su apartamento y bajó las escaleras, dijo hola a un par de personas en el edificio, pero la mayoría eran chicas que parecian esperarlo.

«Te vuelves paranoico Goten»penso el Son menor encojiendose de hombros.

Cuando salió del edificio se encontró y casi choca con Natasha que entraba, ambos se quedaron mirándo por la sorpresa.

—Hola —dijo Natasha sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

Ella habia llegado a Washington rápidamente para tomar algo de ropa e irse al Helicarrier, definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con su vecino interésante.

—Hola —dijo Goten sonríendo el no esperaba verla de regreso tan pronto— entonces si que fue rápido tu viaje.

—O no he terminado, solo vine por unas cosas y debo regresar enseguida —dijo Natasha— me gusta la camisa, ¿tenían un equipo de fútbol o algo así? o solo es amor a la compañía.

—Extrañaba tus bromas Natalie, estoy lavando ropa, es solo una camisa vieja que tengo, casi no la uso —dijo Goten.

Natasha dio un paso más cerca de él y pasó el dedo ligeramente sobre las letras de Corporation Cápsule, eso tomo por sorpresa a Goten unos segundos, pero no es como que se quejaria.

—Entonces, ¿esto es en caso de que te pierdas, y sepan dónde regresarte? —dijo Natasha bromeando— bien pensado Goten.

—¿Te diviertes? —dijo Goten ahora imitando sus bromas ya que ella seguía pasando el dedo por su pecho.

—No me quejo —respondió Natasha sin inmutarse, ella ya sabia que estaba en excelente forma y la camiseta más pequeña solo lo resaltaba, sin pena ella paso su mano ahora por su brazo lleno de músculos.

Goten ya tenía suficiente experiencia con Natalie, para saber que se estaba divirtiendo con él, ella era una mujer muy hermosa y ciertamente tuvo un efecto en él.

Eso la pelirroja lo sabía y parecía disfrutar de coquetear y burlárse de él, si bien él sabía que no tenían mucho de conocerse, penso que también podría jugar con ella un poco.

Goten dio un paso hacia ella y acortó la distancia entre los dos, los ojos de Natasha se abrieron un poco más por la sorpresa, pero ella no se movió ni una pulgada, al contrario ella sonrió.

—¿Tienes algo en mente, Goten? —dijo Natasha mirándolo a los ojos.

Goten se incluino a su oído.

—Bueno note que te gustan mis brazos —dijo Goten sonríendo— y quería decirte que tienes bonitas piernas, ya que no puedo tocarlas...aún.

Después de eso se alejó rápidamente, paso junto a ella, y cruzo a la acera de enfrete, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Natasha se quedó en shock y un poco sonrojada, finalmente reaccionó y salió por la puerta para mirarlo, ahí estaba el de pie.

—Buena suerte en tu viaje, espero que regreses pronto para que me enseñas la ciudad Natalie —dijo Goten con una gran sonrisa y luego se dirigió hacia la lavandería.

Natasha no estaba segura de si debería estar enojada o halagada, no era la primera vez que le decían algo así, pero esto se había sentido diferente, ella se limitó a quedarse parada en los escalones mirándolo alejarse con su bolsa de ropa sucia en su hombro.

«Bien jugado tonto» pensó Natasha sonríendo«el japonés me sorprendió de nuevo».

El pensamiento de que a él le gustaba sus piernas fue agradable, y le hizo pensar cómo sería esa cita, pero primero había que salvar a Barton y tal vez el mundo.

«Cada vez más interesante Goten» pensó Natasha, riendo para sí misma, mientras se dirigia a su departamento

 **Lugar desconocido.**

Dos tipos con metralletas están corriendo por unos pasillos y llegan donde hay un pequeño laboratorio improvisado, en el fondo está Selvig trabajando en una máquina.

Loki está en un zona aislada sentado esperando con su bastón que de repente empieza a brillar y ya no está en el almacen aparentemente si no en un planeta extraño.

—Los chitauri se inquietan —dijo el otro.

—Que empiecen a prepárarse —dijo Loki— los guiaré en una gloriosa batalla.

—Una batalla contra el mediocre poder de la tierra —dijo el otro— no tienen nada que pueda sorprendernos.

—Gloriosa no larga —dijo Loki— si sus fuerzas son tan formidables como proclaman.

—Dudas de nosotros, dudas de el también —dijo el otro apuntando a alguien— El que puso un centro en tu mano y te dio conocimientos antiguos y un propósito, cuando fuiste exiliado... derrotado.

—Fui un rey, el legítimo rey de Asgard —dijo Loki— me traicionaron.

—Tu ambición es necia, impulsada por un capricho infantil, nosotros vemos más aya de la tierra, nuevos mundo que el Tesseract nos revelara —dijo el otro.

—Aun no tienen el Tesseract —dijo Loki.

De repente el otro apareció enfrente de el mirándolo fijamente.

—No me asustan, pero hasta que yo abra las puertas, hasta que sus tropas obedezcan mis órdenes, son solo palabras —dijo Loki.

—Tendras tu guerra Asgardiano, pero si fracasaz, si el Tesseract no viene a nosotros, no habrá un mundo, una luna desierta, no habrá espacio donde puedas ocultarte de su furia —dijo el otro— tú crees conocer el dolor, el va hacerte sentir más sufrimiento del que jamás hayas sentido.

Y ahí se cortó la comunicación regresando a Loki a la realidad y dejandolo pensativo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **Washington.**

 **Lavandería.**

Goten había estado una hora exactamente lavando su ropa, realmente no era su pasatiempo, pero no podía andar desnudo por ahí, así que mientras esperaba estaba jugando un aplicación de móvil en su iPhone X.

«Que aburrido»pensó Goten estirándose en su asiento«otro Zubat, es enserio que me ven cara de fetichista de murcielagos».

Hasta que un hombre entro corriendo a la lavaderia agitado.

—¡UN EDIFICIO SE ESTA QUEMANDO HAY QUE EVACUAR, PUEDE QUE SE EXPANDA! —grito el hombre saliendo del lugar.

Otros comenzaron a tomar lo que podían de su ropa y salir del lugar corriendo.

«Bueno no es lo que esperaba»penso Goten saliendo del lugar rápidamente.

 **5 minutos después.**

Goten con su traje ya puesto, llegó al lugar donde el gran edificio se está consumiendo, luego miró hacia la calle donde algunos habían escapado, el se acercó al edificio sin ser afectado por el calor, y sintió energías en el lugar todavía, habia personas dentro.

Concentrándose en ellos, el voló al interior Inmediatamente se movió dentro de un dormitorio, totalmente en llamas, dos personas, mayores, estaban en el suelo, aunque todavía estaban vivas.

Moviéndose a gran velocidad, Goten corrio hacia las dos personas inconscientes, levantándolas fácilmente, una con cada mano y se movió rápidamente a la ventana para salir y dejarlos con los paramédicos que habían llegado.

—The saiyan Dragón por aquí —dijo una mujer paramédico apuntando dos camillas.

El asintió y los coloco ahí

La mujer se acerco a ellos, agarrando sus muñecas, sintiendo el corazón latir.

—Están inconscientes, no te preocupes —dijo el rubio— traeré más, así que necesito que tus amigos médicos estén listos.

La mujer lo miró y asintió este hombre le daba una sensación de seguridad y también que fuera apuesto ayudaba.

Goten utilizó su detección de energía de nuevo, el sintió mas personas aún ahi dentro, moviéndose rápidamente se elevó de nuevo y entro al edificio en llamas.

Ya dentro puedo sentir el fuego que realmente era intenso, sin duda fue de casi mil grados, pero para el no significaba nada, era cierto que el fuego podría lastimarlo, pero aún sería difícil que lo hiciera gravemente.

Goten avanzo a una velocidad increíble hacia las dos personas inconscientes, agarró a los dos, el sintio más energías en los pisos superiores, el se rodeó a sí mismo y a la gente en una bola de energía.

El no necesitaba el escudo, pero la gente sí, ahora rodeado por el aura dorada, Goten voló su energía no era solo un escudo para las personas heridas, sino que también era una buena manera de atravesar los pisos de concreto.

El escudo de Goten podría hacer más que eso, si el saiyajin quería, atravesando el piso superior, Goten se movió hacia el resto de la gente inconsciente, Concentrandose en ellos, las tres personas estaban rodeadas por una energía dorada ahora.

Ellos comenzaron a flotar hacia el escudo de Goten, el aura desapareció por unos segundos, antes de volver a rodear a las cinco personas y Goten entonces se elevó y salió del edificio con las personas flotando detras de el.

En segundos, Goten decendio frente a las ambulancias, el quito el escudo de la gente inconsciente aterrizandola suavemente, en las camillas, la energía dorada fue vista por los doctores.

En unos momentos, llegaron tres doctores, junto con tres paramédicos, para revisar a las personas heridas, Goten se concentró de nuevo, aún faltaba mucho por hacer.

Pasaron casi una hora y Goten rescató a todas las personas que fácilmente eran cómo cien, el no tenía heridas en absoluto, aunque su traje tenía algunas quemaduras, pero el fuego simplemente no cedía aunque los bomberos lo intentaban.

«Mierda a este paso, eso nunca se apagara...¿por qué el resto de los héroes no están aquí? que no esto es lo que hacen» pensó Goten que de repente tuvo una idea y sonrió.

—Bueno si el fuego no quiere apagarse solo, tendré que hacerlo yo —dijo The Saiyan Dragon elevándose a lo más alto del edificio.

El edificio realmente parecía un infierno que no quería ceder y si seguía así podría expandirse.

—Tendré que usar esto con cuidado, si no puedo hacer un huracán, espero recordar cómo papá me enseñó —dijo Goten que comenzó a mover su mano derecha hacia adelante y luego la izquierda, cada vez más rápido que comenzó a formar una ráfaga de viento— tokui, tokui, ¡TOKUI! ¡TOKUI!

Después de ese último Tokui, de su mano derecha salió una turbonada increiblemente fuerte que de hecho no estuvo lejos de ser un huracán categoría dos, pero fue suficiente para extinguir el fuego casi en su totalidad, haciendo más fácil el trabajo de los bomberos.

«Bien funciono»penso Goten sonríendo mientras comprobaba el edificio para asegurarse que todo se apagó.

Luego decendio con una sonrisa ya que no había ninguna baja, todos los que salvo aún respiraban, The Saiyan Dragon levantó su pulgar hacia la paramédico que también le sonrió.

Mientras el rubio recibía un aplauso al unísono de todas la personas en el lugar y ovaciónes, y siendo enfocado por muchas cámaras caseras o de televisión.

«Mirame superar mis límites papa» pensó Goten sonríendo.

 **Helicarrier.**

 **Sala de control.**

—Bueno eso fue impresionante —dijo Fury mirando la escena en las grandes pantallas.

—Si lo fue, se supone que el Ki es la energía de la vida, pero definitivamente lo que él hace, va más aya de eso —dijo María Hill por la manera que apagó el incendio.

—Salvo a cien personas y no tuvo ninguna baja —dijo Natasha que también ya estaba en la sala— ¿lo interceptaron?

Su respuesta vino cuando lo vieron salir volando nuevamente a un velocidad impresionante y perderse del radar.

—Dudo que podamos hacerlo, al menos que el quiera —dijo Fury.

—Señor, el capitan Rogers llegará en 10 mínutos —dijo un agente.

—Por ahora enfoquemonos en los que tenemos, algo me dice que el aparecerá cuando lo necesitemos —dijo Fury— agente Romanoff reciba a nuestros invitados.

—Como diga señor —dijo Natasha llendo a la salida«el modo de sonreir de ese Saiyan Dragon me recuerda...no estoy imaginando cosas.

 **Y listo aquí lo cortamos ya está preparado el camino para el encuentro que todos quieren ya todos saben de Goten al menos un poco y el está listo para darse a conocer pero a en sus términos.**

 **Cómo veran hay dos mujeres que tiene la atención del Híbrido Saiyajin pero aun no pienso formalizar nada ya que aún tendrán que conocerse más y aún falta que una más entre en esta dispuesta pero aún no es su momento.**

 **La técnica que Goten uso si no la conocen que lo dudo es la técnica que uso para eliminar Milk en el torneo y para derrotar al ogro en el inferniogro xd.**

 **No veremos en la actualización de La Redención de un heroe .**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Saiyajin vs Asgardiano

**Descargo de responsabilidad, Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y Marvel y sus personajes a Disney.**

 **Capitulo 7: Saiyajin vs Asgardiano.**

 **Quitjet de Shield.**

—Aqui estamos trasmitiendo desde la zona de Washington donde hace menos de una hora, había un incendio salido de una película de ficción y dónde muchas personas estuvieron a punto de morir, si no es por el nuevo héroe recién aparecido The Saiyan Dragon que logro rescatar y apagar el incendio —dijo el reportero mostrando las imágenes de el rubio encapuchado sacando a las personas y logrando hacer una turbonada con sus manos.

«Que será el, nunca habiamos visto nada a asi» pensó Coulson mirando el monitor.

—Estamos a diez minutos de llegar al cuartel general —dijo uno de los copilotos.

Coulson se quitó los cascos y se levantó de la computadora para acercarse a Steven Rogers que estaba sentado en frente leyendo.

—El Doctor Banner quería reproducir el suero que usaron conmigo —dijo Steve.

—Muchos querían hacerlo —dijo Coulson— usted fue el primer superhéroe, creyó que los rayos gamas eran la clave para descifrar la fórmula de Erskine.

—No salió como quería ¿no? —dijo Steve.

—La verdad es que no, pero cuando no es esa cosa, es como Stephen Hawking —dijo Coulson.

Steve le dio una mirada que no entendía.

—Como alguien muy inteligente —dijo Coulson— debo decir que es un honor conocerle finalmente, ya le conocía mientras dormía.

Steve se levantó y se acercó a la cabina.

—Es decir, estuve presente cuando estaba inconsciente por el hielo, es una gran honor que participe es esta misión —dijo Coulson

—Espero ser la persona adecuada —dijo Steve.

—Lo es, sin ninguna duda, hemos hecho algunas modificaciones en el uniforme —dijo Coulson— Yo participé en el diseño.

—El uniforme, lo de las barras y estrellas no es algo... anticuado —dijo Steve.

—Con todo lo que está pasando y lo que va a saberse, la gente quizá necesite un toque anticuado —dijo Coulson.

—Ya llegamos —dijo el piloto comenzando a descender.

 **Washington(Atardecer).**

 **Montañas**

Goten después de asegurarse de alejarse de la zona del incendio antes de que Shield llegará se había dirigido a las montañas donde plantó sus semillas el se encargó de regarlas y mantenerlas frescas.

Ahora el estaba en pocision de loto con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados meditando, Goten había aprendido que esto también era importante a la hora de entrenar y de una pelea.

—Vaya es bueno ver qué estás preparandote Goten —dijo una voz— por cierto me gusta la vista desde aquí.

Goten reconoció la voz y abrió los ojos, solo había una persona que podía acercarse a él sí que el supiera.

—Asi es Señor The One Above All —dijo Goten poniéndose de pie— solo meditaba para estar listo en una horas.

—Ya veo, entonces ya sabes quién es el que se llevó el Tesseract —dijo The One Above All.

—Estoy casi seguro que fue Loki, el hermano del Thor, los Asgardianos, anoche pude revisar mejor los archivos de Shield —dijo Goten— aunque usted ya lo sabia verdad.

—Así es Goten, cómo te dije todo se irá acomando solo, tu solo debes asegurarte de estar ahí —dijo The One Above All— este es el principio solamente.

—Eso me imaginaba, he logrado encontrar el Ki de Loki, es fuerte pero no es un reto —dijo Goten— si usted me trajo aquí no es por el definitivamente.

—De verdad que eres interésante saiyajin —dijo The One Above All— también es cierto...te traje por otra razón, este universo está destinado a pasar por una gran catástrofe, que tal vez solo tú puedas evitar.

—¿Tiene demaciada confianza en mi, cómo para dejar el destino de un universo en mis manos —dijo Goten— yo realmente no tengo tanta experiencia como papa.

De repente ellos no estaba en las montañas si no en la orilla del lago.

—Goten asómate al mar y dime qué vez —dijo The One Above All.

Goten no sabía que quería hacer pero el obedeció y camino al mar y se asomo para ver su reflejo.

—Veo mi reflejo solamente señor —dijo Goten, que miro al dios acercarse a la orilla.

—No, mira bien —dijo The One Above All apuntando al mar.

Goten regreso la mirada para observar su reflejo comenzar a cambiar, el híbrido saiyajin casi se va de espaldas, ahí estába el rostro de su padre.

—No tienes su experiencia, pero tienes su corazón y su valentía muchacho...eso es lo que yo vi cuando te escogi para venir, tu padre vive en ti —dijo The One Above All— tengo fe en que podrás hacer el cambio que esté universo necesita, después de todo eres el hijo de la leyenda.

Goten giro para mirar al dios pero de repente estaba en la montaña nuevamente solo, el sonrió mientras su confianza aumentaba y miraba la puesta de sol.

 **Helicarrier Shield(Atardecer).**

El Quitjet decendio, en lo que parecía un gran barco tal vez submarino era difícil de explicar con la gran pista de aterrizaje, Natasha estaba de pie ahí esperando para recibir al capitán Rogers, el salió junto con Coulson.

—Agente Romanoff, el capitán Rogers —dijo Coulson.

—Un placer —dijo Steve.

—Hola —dijo Natasha luego miro a Coulson— te necesitan en el puente iniciarán la búsqueda.

Coulson asintió y fue a su lugar.

—Sigame capitán, el doctor Banner no tardara —dijo Natasha.

Steve asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

—Todos hablaban de ti cuando te encontraron, pensé que le daría un ataque a Coulson, ya te dio su tarjetas del capitán América para firmar —dijo Natasha.

—¿Tarjetas? —dijo Steve confundído.

—Son clásicas, su mayor orgullo —dijo Natasha— ahí está.

El doctor Banner estaba ahí de pie nervioso mirando a todas partes, tal vez esperando en que momento lo atacarían.

—Doctor Banner —dijo Steve.

Bruce lo miro y se acercó.

—A si hola, dijeron que también vendrías —dijo Bruce luego miro a Natasha— ¿donde esta el otro sujetó? el rubio encapuchado.

—Es verdad, también escuche qué el estaría aquí —dijo Steve.

—Hace unos minutos estuvo en Washington, encargándose de un incendio —dijo Natasha.

—Si, el agente Coulson estaba mirando la noticia, fue impresionante salvo a cien civiles sin ninguna baja, es un orgullo para este gran país —dijo Steve en su modo patriota.

—Entonces ya debe estár por llegar —dijo Bruce el tenía curiosidad de ver quién era.

—No, el es difícil de alcanzar para tener una plática —dijo Natasha.

—Se les escapo —dijo Bruce el no pudo evitar la sonrisa— el gran Shield no pudo atraparlo.

—Yo diría más tener un diálogo con el, además vuela muy rápido —dijo Natasha— por ahora somos nosotros solamente, el director Fury confía en que aparecera si es necesario.

—Estoy de acuerdo, algo me dice que es de confianza —dijo Steve— doctor Banner también leí que usted puede encontrar el cubo.

—Es lo único que han dicho de mi —dijo Bruce.

—Es lo único que me importa, quiero creer que también puedo confiar en usted —dijo Steve.

Bruce asintió un poco sorprendído, definitivamente el Capitán América sabía usar las palabras.

—Gracias, supongo que para ti esto es extraño —dijo Bruce mirando el lugar.

—Creo que me es más familiar —dijo Steve mirando a unos cadetes correr.

—Caballeros si ya terminaron su plática, es mejor no permanecer aquí afuera —dijo Natasha— si es que quieren seguir respirando.

—A todo el personal prepárense para el despegue —dijo una voz, mientras se empezaba a escuchar sonidos de la nave.

—¿Esto es un submarino? —dijo Steve confundído.

—Enserio, quieren sumergime en una cabina de metal presurizado —dijo Bruce.

Ambos caminaron a la orilla.

«Hombres, esto será divertido» penso Natasha sonríendo.

Steve y Bruce llegaron a la orilla de la nave, para mirar salir del mar motores y turbinas gigantes que comenzaron hacer que la nave se eleve.

—No, esto es mucho peor —dijo Bruce.

—Entonces me seguirán o quieren seguir mirando las nubes —dijo Natasha sonríendo.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

Silveg estaba ahí trabajando con otros ingenieros en una máquina extraña.

—Colocalo por aya —dijo Silveg— ¿como es que obtienen tanto personal?.

—Shield tiene muchos enemigos doctor selvig —dijo Barton mirando una tableta— ¿esto es lo que necesita?.

—Si iridio, lo encuentras en meteoritos, en forma anti protones, muy difícil de conseguir —dijo Selvig.

—Y menos si Shield está enterado —dijo Barton.

—Ni yo tenía idea —dijo Selvig.

En ese momento Loki entra al laboratorio.

—Hola, el Tesseract es más que conocimiento, me ha enseñado tanto es la verdad —dijo Selvig.

—Lo se, ¿que te enseño a ti agente Barton? —dijo Loki.

—Mi siguiente objetivo —dijo Barton.

—¿Dime que necesitas? —dijo Loki.

—Necesito una distracción —dijo Barton caminando a un maletín y sacando un arco— y un ojo.

 **Helicarrier Shield.**

Steve, Natasha y Bruce estaba entrando a la sala principal, ahi pudieron mirar a los agentes moverse en sus respectivas áreas al igual que la vista del cielo enfrente, Steve y Bruce se quedaron mirando el lugar mientras Natasha avanzó así adelante.

—Todos lo motores operando, protocolo de emergencia de Shield uno, nueve, tres punto seis —dijo María Hill dando instrucciones— estamos listo señor.

—Perfecto —dijo Fury en su puesto— desaparezcamos.

Y así el helicarrier desapareció de la vista completamente, Fury giro para mirar a sus invitados.

—Caballeros —dijo Fury acercándose.

Steve saco un billete de diez y se lo dio.

—Gano director esto y el dragón volvieron a sorprenderme —dijo Steve pasando de largo.

—Te lo dije capitán —dijo Fury caminando a Bruce«dinero fácil».

María Hill lo miro avanzar y observar el lugar.

—Doctor gracias por venír —dijo Fury.

—Gracias por su gentileza...los agentes ayudaron a tomar la decisión —dijo Bruce sarcásticamente— ¿y cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?.

—Cuando el Tesseract regrese a nosotros se irá —dijo Fury.

—¿Que han hecho hasta ahora? —dijo Bruce.

—Coulson —dijo Fury.

—Accedimos a todas las cámaras inalámbricas disponibles en el planeta, celulares, laptops, si están conectados a un satélite los podremos monitoriar —dijo Coulson.

—Aun así a este paso no los encontraremos a tiempo —dijo Natasha.

—Hay que reducir la búsqueda, ¿dígame a cuántos espectrómetros pueden acceder? —dijo Bruce.

—¿Cuantos existen? —dijo Bruce.

—Llamen a todos los laboratorios, que suban todos los espectrometros a los techo y los calibren para rayos gama —dijo Bruce— formaré un argorimo básico, de reconocimiento de emisiónes, eso descartaría algunos lugares.

Fury, Natasha, Coulson y Steve solo asintieron estos últimos dos más perdidos que nada.

—¿Donde me podrán a trabajar? —dijo Bruce.

—Agente Romanoff, puede llevar al doctor Banner a su laboratorio —dijo Fury.

—Le encantará doc, tenemos todos los juguetes —dijo Natasha siendo seguida por Bruce.

 **Hell kitchen(Noche).**

 **Edificio de Jessica.**

Goten estaba de pie enfrete del edificio de Jessica a la ocho en punto como habían quedado ella lo había invitado por su propia voluntad, así que no veía bien llegar tarde, el tenía dos bolsas de comida.

Iba a ser un juego de equilibrio para él esta noche, el tendría que estar en Alemania en dos horas para la gala, donde estaba seguro que Loki aparecería.

Pero tampoco quería perder esta oportunidad de conocer a Jessica que le intrigaba, en definitiva Iba a ser una noche interesante y algo difícil.

Goten entro al edificio, el noto enseguida que no era como el suyo, pero el nunca había sido materialista, ventajas de haber vivido sin lujos pero feliz, el salió del ascensor y se dirigió al departamento en la puerta decía Alias investigación, se preparó para tocar, pero en ese momento Jessica abrió dejandolo ahí con la mano arriba.

—¿Me estabas esperándo?, no pensé que fueras tan buena anfitriona Jessica —dijo Goten bajando la mano.

—Claro que no, salí de ducharme y vi por la ventana a un tipo con peinado raro enfrente del edificio desde hace diez minutos —dijo Jessica sonríendo burlonamente— empezaba a creer que no entrarias

Ella se alejo de la puerta para que entrará, Goten entro y cerró la puerta, ella claramente no había esperado que él estuviera a tiempo por el estado de su cabello que todavía se estaba secando con una toalla, o simplemente siempre se le hacía tarde esa parecía la respuesta correcta.

—Bueno cuando tengo algo importante que hacer llegó a tiempo —dijo Goten sonríendo el miró el lugar no había mucho lo básico y un escritorio ahí estaba la botella.

Jessica hizo una pausa por un segundo y lo miró directamente antes de volver a su tarea.

—¿Beber en mi departamento de mierda es importante? —dijo Jessica detrás de su toalla, para cubrir el shock genuino de que para el esto era importante, ella no sabía manejar bien los elogios.

Goten se encogió de hombros, sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo, el había hecho un comentar informal solamente.

—Tu me invitaste y por lo poco que te conozco se que eso no pasa a menudo, no queria tentar mi suerte llegando tarde —dijo Goten.

Jessica sonrió por su respuesta tonta, este hombre no parecía de su mundo definitivamente.

—Sí bueno, me sentí mal por un idiota que piensa que es normal gastar ciento cincuenta dólares en una botella de alcohol —dijo Jessica.

Goten se rió mientras colocaba una mano en la cabeza.

Jessica no sabía por qué, pero eso la hizo sonreír por un momento, ella se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la arrojó al respaldo de una de sus sillas.

—Pero ahora en serio Goten, sabes que puedes obtener esto por unos doce dólares, ¿verdad? —dijo Jessica— te falta mucho por aprender.

—Enserio, bueno para serte honesto yo casi no bebo, mi fuerte es la comida, por ciento la traje, espero que te guste el bistec —dijo Goten extendiendo la bolsa a Jessica.

La pelinegra tomo la bolsa y la abrió luego miro a Goten con una ceja levantada.

—Goten esto es tailandés —dijo Jessica.

—No, es bistec Jessica —dijo Goten corrigiendo.

—Es tailandés Son —dijo Jessica insistiendo.

—Creo que sé cuál es mi comida favorita Jones —dijo Goten defendiendose.

—Aparentemente no, si crees que es bistec —dijo Jessica— esto es tailandés, ¿quien ha vivido más tiempo en este país?

—Bien tienes razon ahi, pero aún no estoy convencido —dijo Goten.

—Me gusta tener razón —dijo Jessica sonríendo.

—Eso es pretencioso Jessica —dijo Goten sonríendo.

Jessica río mientras se acercó a su regalo, que había estado en el medio de su escritorio detrás de Goten y tomo la botella, ella no pudo evitar sentir su aroma olía bien.

«Ahora que lo miro mejor, es bastante guapo, y tiene buen cuerpo, tal vez podamos divertinos luego» pensó Jéssica sonríendo.

—Jessica todo bien —dijo Goten que observo como se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—He, si claro ¿quieres un vaso? —dijo Jessica levantando el whisky.

Goten podía sentir literalmente su aliento en su mejilla ya que ella estaba tan cerca y de repente esto se sentía demaciado personal el trago saliva.

Jessica también era hermosa, igual que Natalie, ambas era mujeres de carácter fuerte que extrañamente le atraian, pero apenas las conocía.

«Y yo que pensaba que eso de que a los saiyajins nos atraen las mujeres de carácter fuerte era exageración» pensó Goten.

Jessica solo lo estaba mirando, fijamente y tan cerca, si solo Trunks pudiera verlo ahora, se estaría riendo con seguridad.

—Sí, aquí traje algunas, por si no tenías —dijo Goten finalmente, sacando dos copas de la bolsa.

—Pero qué buen servicio Goten —dijo Jessica en tono burlón.

Ella las tomó y se encargo de servirles a ambos una buena cantidad, no estaban ridículamente llenos, pero eran más grandes que la porción promedio en un bar.

Ella le tendió un vaso y le dijo que tomara la comida y la siguiera, Goten lo hizo, Jessica lo condujo a un sofá que había en la esquina, era viejo y andrajoso y olía un poco a viejo, pero era decentemente cómodo.

—Coloca la comida ahí —dijo Jessica apuntando una mesita enfrente del sofa.

Ella dobló una pierna debajo de sí misma y estiró la otra para descansar en el sofa, Goten dejo la comida en la mesita y se recostó con ambas piernas hacia abajo, tratando de ocupar el menor espacio posible, para que ella tomara la mayor parte.

Jessica bebió un trago de su vaso, claramente no demasiado preocupada por si le gustaba primero o no.

Goten en lugar primero probó la comida y después un pequeño trago a su vaso a diferencia de Jessica.

Jessica consideró el sabor por un momento, con los ojos entrecerrados al líquido, luego siguió un sonido satisfecho, que interpretó como una buena señal.

—Mierda, tendrás que seguir enviándolos Goten, no creo que pueda volver a las botellas de doce dólares ahora —dijo Jessica sonríendo y probando ahora un poco de comida también.

Goten admitiría que probablemente se veía un poco presumido detrás de su propio vaso, del cual finalmente tomó un sorbo más grande.

—Vere que puedo hacer Jess —dijo Goten sonríendo.

Su conversación fluía fácilmente mientras estaban sentados ahi bebíendo, Goten habló la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no le importó eso, habló sobre su país entre comillas, de su familia y amigos, también de algunas de sus travesuras con Trunks sin mencionar nada que fuera raro para ella.

Jessica ofreció algunos detalles sobre su trabajo, que probablemente era más de lo que nadie había escuchado, parecía recia, a compartir mucho sobre sí misma, pero Goten estaba disfrutaba lo que escuchába.

Ella ya había terminado un vaso y había comenzado su segundo, cuando Goten solo había consumido la mitad del suyo, sin embargo, podía decir que ella no estaba ni cerca de estar borracha.

Goten no pudo evitar pensar en la energía de Jessica, estaba por arriba de lo normal en una persona, al parecer cualquier cosa que la hiciera ridículamente fuerte también le había dado un metabolismo rápido como el suyo, lo que le hacía más difícil emborracharse.

Hubo una ligera pausa en la conversación mientras Goten tomaba de su vaso.

—¿Y entonces como eran? —dijo Jessica.

—¿Quienes? —dijo Goten inclinado la cabeza confundído.

—Tus padres y hermano —dijo Jessica bebiendo su copa.

Goten no sabía a qué venia eso, pero el tomo sus billetera y sacó una fotografía, el se la ofreció Jessica la tomo y la miró fijamente.

—Oye eres indentico a tu padre, incluso tienen el mismo cabello raro y la sonrisa —dijo Jessica riendo.

—Sí siempre me lo dicen —dijo Goten todavía riendo— Pero ya me he acostumbrado.

—Además mi amigo Trunks, me decia que las mujeres realmente aman toda la cosa de sonrísa —dijo Goten— tal vez por eso me invitaste.

Él sonrió y Jessica estaba rodando los ojos, con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Eso quisieras Son —dijo Jessica, que se burló de él y le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

Ella claramente estaba controlando su fuerza, pero Jessica no esperaba que Goten hiciera lo mismo jugando y de una extraña forma la lograra mover, ella culpó al alcohol tal vez ya le estaba haciendo efecto, era imposible que el hiciera eso.

Goten tomó otro pequeño sorbo de su bebida mientras ella terminaba el resto de su parte de la comida.

—¿Tu amigo realmente pensaba que eras una especie de seductor de mujeres? —dijo Jessica después de tragar lo que masticaba.

Goten casi escupio su sorbo por la pregunta sorpresa, el tosió y se limpio el líquido que había sofocado en un esfuerzo por no escupirlo por todos lados, fue seguido con una risa nerviosa.

—Ahh, bueno Supongo, el decia que soy guapo y uso lo que tengo para mi ventaja —dijo Goten.

Jessica asintió ante sus palabras, mirándolo por encima de su vaso vacío, ella lo tenía sentado contra su labio, sus dientes golpeando suavemente contra él de vez en cuando.

—¿Y tú? —dijo Jessica inclinándose hacia él— ¿Lo usas para tu ventaja?

Lo primero que Goten notó fue que ella estaba muy, muy cerca ahora, lo segundo era que ella no había contradicho el comentario y, de hecho, estaba preguntándole si lo usaba, su cabeza casi exploto por ese pensamiento, Jessica Jones pensó que era guapo.

«Primero Natalie y ahora Jessica, que pasa con la mujeres de esta universo, de seguro a papá le pasó lo mismo» pensó Goten.

Su orgullo Saiyajin no le permitiria dejarla ganar esta, Goten encontró la fuerza en sí mismo para sentarse un poco más alto e ignorar la forma en que lo estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento.

—Tendrás que decirme —dijo Goten inclinándose hacia ella exactamente de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho.

Ahora estaban tan cerca de lo que nunca habían estado antes, el pudo ver el rubor en las mejillas de Jessica, pero también sintió la energía de Loki moverse era hora, Goten le dio una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y extender la mano para colocar su vaso en la mesita.

—Y con eso, me tengo que ir Jess —dijo Goten.

Jessica fue tomada por sorpresa, por un momento, todavía sentada en su posición inclinada, cuando miro a Goten moverse y ponerse de pie, eso pareció llevarla de vuelta al presente.

—Espera, ¿qué? —dijo Jessica poniéndose de pie también.

—Tengo algo de trabajo para terminar esta noche, no se puede posponer —dijo Goten técnicamente no era una mentira.

Jessica tarareó en señal de consideración, claramente no convencida, ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y sacó una cadera.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo debes hacer a las diez de la noche? —dijo Jessica.

Goten debería haber sabido que esto no iba a ser fácil.

—Amm ya sabes, la ciencia no descansa —dijo Goten en una excusa pobre— lo siento Jessica, realmente, me gustaría terminar esto en otro momento.

Jessica resopló, pero no rechazó abiertamente la oferta, por lo que Goten considero que estaba bien por ahora.

—Gracias por venír Goten —dijo Jessica que caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió para él— buena suerte con tu ... trabajo.

Ella claramente no le creía completamente, pero por ahora era lo suficientemente bueno, el asintió con la cabeza al pasar y ella cerró la puerta detrás de él casi tan pronto como habia pasado el marco.

«Bien, eso todavía pudo haber ido mejor» pensó Goten entrando al ascensor.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta Jessica se había apoyado contra ella suspirando.

«Pero que idiota y pensar que considere dormir con el...tiene suerte de ser lindo»penso Jéssica sonríendo.

 **Helicarrier Shield (Al mismo tiempo).**

Habían pasado algunas horas y todos seguían con sus labores de búsqueda del Tesseract y Loki, esperando cualquier señal para actuar.

Banner estaba en su laboratorio, Fury y María esperando, Natasha entrenando para estar lista en cuanto se le necesite, pero tenía una sensación extraña su sentido de mujer le decía que estaba pasando algo que no le gustaria Ver, y Steve y Coulson hablando.

—Capitan si no es mucha molestia, tengo una colección de cartas —dijo Coulson.

—Claro no hay problema, las firmaré luego —dijo Steve.

—Gracias...edición limitada, pase años buscando el juego completo —dijo Coulson.

—Ya veo —dijo Steve.

—Casi nuevas, están ligeramente descoloridas —dijo Coulson, pero fue interrumpido.

—Tenemos algo, 67% compatible —dijo un agente.

Fury rápidamente miró sus propios monitores.

—Ya subió a 69% —dijo el agente nuevamento.

—¿Donde esta? —dijo Coulson acercándose.

—Sttugart Alemania, en el 28 de konigstrasse, no está tratando de ocultarse —dijo el agente.

En el monitor estaba Loki moviéndose en la gala del museo.

—Capitan su turno —dijo Fury mirando a Steve que asintio.

 **Sttungart Alemania.**

 **Museo.**

Musica de violín sonando en toda la gala, mucha personas ricas hablando entre ellos, risas falsas lo normales en este tipo de eventos, cada uno perdido en sus asuntos.

Nadie noto a Loki bajar del segundo piso del museo, hasta que es tarde el golpea al guardia con su centro hecho bastón y el caos comienza.

 **Edificio Schafer.**

Todos los guardias estaba en su lugar, hasta que uno escucha un sonido de abajo el asoma y mira caer a su compañero, antes de que pudiera reacciónar cada uno es derribado en segundos.

—Despejado —dijo Barton por su comunicador desde el edificio de enfrente.

 **Museo.**

Loki toma a Schafer y lo derriba sobre un banco, luego saca un dispositivo para escanear el ojo de Schafer, todo esto ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

 **Edificio Schafer.**

Barton llega a la bóveda, ahí lo esperan sus cómplices, el coloco un dispositivo igual sobre el lector de la bóveda.

 **Museo**.

El dispositivo de Loki comienza a girar y sin dudarlo atraviesa el ojo de Schafer para enviarle una copia holográfica a Barton, matando al hombre en el proceso.

Todos empiezan a correr para salvarse, mientras Loki los mira con una sonrisa malvada.

 **Con Goten.**

The Saiyan Dragon está volando al lugar cuando siente las energías.

«Las energías cercanas a Loki, estan alteradas, y uno acaba de desaparecer...Loki ya tomo la primera vida»penso Goten enojado.

Su enojó es interrumpido por otras energías de ki acercandose al lugar donde esta Loki, el se enfoca en una en particular, el abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

«No puede ser que esta haciendo ahí, maldición debo apresurarme» pensó el rubio acelerando a una velocidad increíble.

 **Edificio Schafer.**

La copia del ojo aparece en el dispositivo de Barton, el escáner reconoce la retina y abre el almacén, en minutos Barton toma el iridio y se retira rápidamente del lugar.

 **Museo**

Loki comenzo a caminar a la salida entre gritos y personas corriendo, mientras su atuendo cambiaba a su armadura con capa, su casco con cuernos y el centro en su mano, la policía estaba llegando pero Loki le lanzó una ráfaga azul que los hizo volcarse.

La gente que intentaba huir se detuvo cuando una copia de el aparecio enfrente de ellos.

—Arrodillense, ante mi —dijo Loki.

La gente intentó corre al otro lado, pero otro Loki volvió aparecer cerrandoles el paso, un tercero hizo su aparición, el original bajo por los escalones.

—De rodillas —dijo Loki— ¡YAAAAA!.

La gente obedeció y comenzó arrodillarse, en segundos todos lo estaban, Loki sonrió mientras caminaba entre ellos.

—No es esto más simple, no es este su estado natural —dijo Loki moviendose entre ellos— la verdad de la humanidad de la que nadie quiere hablar, es que anelan ser sometidos, el seductora encanto de la libertad, pero fueron creados para se dominados, al final siempre de doblaran.

Un anciano se levantó en ese momento y miro a Loki.

—No ante hombres como tu —dijo el anciano.

—No hay hombres iguales a mi —dijo Loki riendose del hombre.

—Los tiranos siempre van a existir —dijo el anciano.

—Escuchen al anciano, que sirva de ejemplo —dijo Loki apuntando su centro con la energía azul y disparó.

En ese momento el capitán América apareció con su escudo devolviendole el ataque y derribandolo.

El capítan se puso de pie y lo miro fijamente, Loki levantó la vista con furia.

—Sabes la última vez que vine a Alemania, un hombre quiso ponerse encima de todos los demás y terminamos en total desacuerdo —dijo El capítan América, caminando a él.

—El soldado, que viene de otro tiempo —dijo Loki de pie.

—Y a ti, ya no te queda nada —dijo el capitán América.

Detrás de él la nave de Shield aparecio apuntando con un arma gigante.

—Loki, suelta el arma y entregate —dijo Natasha.

Loki hizo lo contrario disparó a la nave, antes que el capitán pudiera lanzar su escudo, pero nadie espero que la bola azul fuera otra vez repelida, ahora por otra bola de energía azul más fuerte, que envió a Loki al suelo varios metros atrás.

«Que mierda» pensó Natasha confundída hasta que sintió algo aterrizar arriba de su nave.

Todos miraron a la nave incluso Steve confundído y lo vieron de pie ahí con los brazos cruzados.

—The Saiyan Dragon —dijo Steve.

—¡Que! —dijo Natasha que lo escuché del auricular.

Loki se puso de pie adolorido, esa energía definitivamente era más fuerte, miró a la nave y vio a un sujeto vestido de negro y capucha.

—¿Quien es el? —dijo Loki«ese típo no estaba en la ecuación».

«Asi que Natalie trabaja para Shield, es eso o da viajes exclusivos a heroes»penso Goten«ya veo por qué evadió mis preguntas sobre su trabajo... en fin no es momento de eso».

El salto y decendio de pie justo alado del Capitán América que lo miraba confundído.

—Capitan America, un gusto conocerte —dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa— creo que no es el mejor escenario para presentarnos.

—The Saiyan Dragon, he escuchado de ti...pero tienes razón, no es el momento para conversar —dijo El Capitán América.

El rubio miró a los otros clones de Loki que impedían que la gente escapara.

—Capitan, ¿puede encargarse de el original mientras me ocupo de los clones? —dijo Saiyan Dragon.

—No hay problema —dijo Steve corriendo a Loki.

—Bien comenzemos a limpiar —dijo Goten desapareciendo.

 **En el Quitjet.**

Natasha después de superar la sorpresa de ver al rubio se enfoco nuevamente, ella miró a Capitan America correr a Loki y comenzar una batalla, lamentablemente parecía que el capitán estaba perdiendo.

—No puedo disparar están en todas parte —dijo Natasha.

Entonces ella comenzó a ver cada clon de Loki desaparecer rápidamente.

—Dios en que me metí —dijo Natasha luego sonrio— aunque me alegro que esté de nuestro lado.

 **Con The Saiyan Dragon.**

—Creen que puede escapar mortales —dijo el clon de Loki.

—Yo creo que deberías dejarlos ir —dijo The Saiyan Dragon detras de el.

El clon de Loki apenas pudo girar para recibir un golpe de derecha e izquierda derribandolo y desapareciendo.

—Uno menos —dijo el saiyajin luego miro a las personas y le sonrió— pónganse a salvo.

Las personas entendieron perfectamente el Aleman de héroe y asintieron, dándoles las gracias mientras corrían.

El resto de los clones fueron noqueados en segundos por el Saiyajin, el último fue eliminado por un gran rodillazo en el estómago doblandose y desapareciendo.

«Bien estás cosas eran muy débiles» pensó Goten el miró a la dirección del Capitán América y Loki«justo a tiempo, probemos al original».

 **Con el Capitán América.**

El capitan America estaba en una batalla contra Loki, el logro darle un golpe al rostro pero Loki no se inmutó, lanzó dos golpes con su centro que el Capitán logro bloquear, pero el tercero lo conecto en el pecho haciendolo volar unos metros, el Capitán logro girar y caer en una rodilla.

El levantó la vista y lanzo su escudo, Loki lo desvío con su centro haciéndolo a un lado, el capitán corrió a él y lanzo un golpe que Loki esquivo y respondío lanzando un golpe cruzado con su lanza que el capitán logro evadir agachándose, luego giro su cuerpo y esquivo otro golpe del centro que golpe el piso.

Rápidamente el capítan conectó un gancho en su costado, que no le hizo nada a Loki que logró golpearlo por la espalda con su lanza lo cual hizo salir volando al capitán lejos.

Loki se movió rápidamente y coloco la punta de su centro en la cabeza del capitán.

—De rodillas mortal —dijo Loki.

—Hoy no —dijo el capitán logrando sorprenderlo desviando el centro y darle una patada en el rostro.

Loki se enfureció y lo tomo arrojándolo lejos.

—Se acabo mi paciencia —dijo Loki apunto de lanzar el centro como una lanza a Steve, pero fue frenando.

Girando el miró quien lo estaba deteniendo pudo ver al rubio de hace unos minutos ahí deteniendo su centro con una sola mano y mirándolo fijamente, Loki no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al mirarlo, era como un bestia listo para atacar.

Antes que pudiera decir algo The Saiyan Dragón lo arrojó lejos con todo y centro, y camino al Capitán América.

—¿Esta bien capitán? —dijo Goten.

—Si, tal vez unos moretones pero nada grave —dijo Steve— lograste evacuar el área.

—Si todos estan a salvo —dijo el rubio.

—¡ESTOY HARTO, NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN ERES PERO VOY A DESTRUÍRTE! —grito Loki furioso.

Goten lo miro y luego al Capitán América.

—¿Puedo suplirlo? —dijo The Saiyan Dragón.

—Claro, estaré aquí si necesitas ayuda —dijo Steve.

—Gracias, puede decirle a sus amigos que yo me encargo —dijo el rubio caminando al asgardiano.

—Agente Romanoff, no dispare el dragón está de nuestro lado —dijo Steve.

 **Quitjet.**

—De acuerdo Capitan —dijo Natasha mirando la escena«Fury tenía razon, el apareció cuando lo necesitamos, esto será interesante».

 **Con Goten.**

—No se quién te crees, pero prepárate para enfrentar a un dios —dijo Loki mirándolo acercarse.

El rubio levantó una ceja, hasta donde él sabía si fuera un dios, no podría sentir su ki.

—Entonces, por eso es la capa ridículo y ni hablar de los cuernos, no eres casado verdad —dijo The Saiyan Dragón sonríendo burlonamente.

Natasha no puedo evitar reír en la nave, al igual que Steve y Loki estaba furioso.

—Pagaras con tu vida ese insulto mortal —dijo Loki disparando con su centro.

El rubio solo le dio un manotazo a la bola de energía y la desvío al cielo.

—¡QUEEE! —grito Loki— asi que quieres lucirte, ¡PUES TOMA ESTO!

El comenzó a lanzar varios disparos que The Saiyan Dragón desvío con una sola mano cada uno de ellos, asegurándose de enviarlos al cielo donde no dañen a nadie.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿QUE ERES TU?! —grito Loki, esto no era parte de su plan.

—Soy un Saiyajin diosesillo —dijo The Saiyan Dragón con una sonrisa estilo Vegeta.

«¿Que es un saiyajin?» pensaron Natasha y Steve.

Loki cambio el Schock y miedo por la ira al escuche como este mortal se burlan de el, el tuvo suficiente, el corrió y lanzo un golpe cruzado con su centro que el rubio esquivo agachándose fácilmente.

Loki giro e intento atacar nuevamente, pero el rubio golpe el centro y lo hizo volar lejos mientras con su otra mano le dio un golpe en el pecho, que lo envío al suelo.

Loki se levantó rápidamente e intento golpearlo en el rostro, pero fue bloqueado, luego intento atacar las piernas fue lo mismo, luego nuevamente por arriba esta vez fue bloqueado otra vez con la mano izquierda y recibio de lleno la mano derecha del rubio al rostro que lo hizo volar más lejos y perder su casco también.

«No puede ser» pensó Loki tocando su nariz y amplio los ojo«mi sangre real está saliendo».

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? —dijo the Saiyan Dragón— y te haces llamar un dios...eres un fracasado.

«Tiene entrenamiento incluso mejor que el mío»penso Steve que miraba la pelea si se le podía llamar así, ya que era más una humillacion.

 **Quitjet.**

—Wooow, ese estilo de pelea no lo conozco, pero le está patiando el trasero —dijo Natasha impresionada.

 **Con Goten.**

Loki apretó los dientes a ese insulto, se levantó nuevamente y corrió al rubio que de una patada de frente lo hizo retroceder y caer de espaldas.

Goten lo miro ponerse de pie otra vez y atacar, el lo esquivó sin esfuerzo nuevamente, pero golpeándolo cada vez que fallaba haciéndolo doblarse, luego lo tomo por su capa y lo hizo girar enviándolo a la fuente cayendo dentro.

Loki salió con esfuerzo de la fuente mojado y muy furioso y se congeló al mirar como un aura dorada envolvió al rubio de repente.

—Esto se acabo asgardiano, rindete —dijo The Saiyan Dragón haciendo fluir su aura, y con una bola de energía en su mano derecha.

 **Quitjet.**

Natasha estaba perdienda en la escena, hasta que una música la saco de sus concentracion.

 _ **All you women who want a man of the street.**_

 _ **But you don't know which way you want to turn.**_

 _ **Just keep a coming and put your hand out to me.**_

 _ **'Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn.**_

—Agente Romanoff me extraño —dijo una voz, mientras la música se colocó en el panel de la nave.

 _ **I'm gonna take you down - down, down, down.**_

 _ **So don't you fool around.**_

 _ **I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger.**_

Natasha solo suspiro de exaperacion.

 **Museo.**

Loki apretó los dientes, el no sería vencidos por un mortal, nisiquiera le importaba el plan que ya tenía, el iba a decir algo pero fue cortado por una música.

 _ **Shoot to thrill, play to kill.**_

 _ **Too many women with too many pills.**_

 _ **Shoot to thrill, play to kill.**_

 _ **I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will.**_

 _ **Yeah.**_

Steve miró hacia arriba, al igual que Goten los tres confundídos vieron acercarse algo que le disparó a Loki derribandolo nuevamente en la fuente.

 **I'm like evil, I get under your skin.**

 **Just like a bomb that's ready to blow.**

 **'Cause I'm illegal, I got everything.**

 **That all you women might need to know.**

Iron man aterrizó en una rodilla y apunto con sus propulsores y armas.

—Entoces, ¿cual era tu respuesta? —dijo Tony.

Loki miró que ahora eran tres, era imposible ganar con el saiyajin, menos con esos dos ahi, el alzó las manos y regreso a su ropa normal.

—Buena decision —dijo Iron man luego miro a los dos detrás de el— Capitán...Dragonian.

—Soy yo o acaba de robarnos el crédito —dijo Goten con un tic en el ojo por ese nombre.

—Es un Stark —dijo Steve suspirando— gracias por la ayuda.

—No hay de que Capitán —dijo el rubio sonríendo.

Ellos giraron para ver el quinjet aterrizar ahí y mirar salir a una pelirroja de ahi.

«Natalie...el uniforme le quedan bien»penso Goten mirando a Natalie o como sea que se llame.

—Caballeros gran trabajo —dijo Natasha caminando a ellos.

—Gracias —dijo Tony caminando al centró de Loki.

Natasha y Steve solo suspiraron, si el había llegado al final, Goten solo río por el parecido con Mr. Satán en tomar el crédito.

—Bueno llevemos a este tipo a Shield —dijo Natasha, ya que aún faltaba encontrar el Tesseract y a Barton.

—Señor Stark, ¿podría ayudarme? —dijo Steve.

Tony asintió, el ya había tomado el centro.

—Camina cuernitos —dijo Tony luego miro al rubio— bonito traje, espero que nos acompañes a la fiesta.

Goten los miro ir a la nave, ahora que tenían a Loki, el no podía dejar de pensar que algo estaba mal...había sido demasiado fácil, claro que aún faltaba el Tesseract y había algo sobre ese centro que lo inquietaba.

—Hola tierra a Dragón —dijo Natasha enfrente de el.

—Hee, si lo siento —dijo el Saiyajin.

—No te preocupes, es bueno conocerte al fin, soy la agente Natasha Romanoff —dijo Natasha extendiendo la mano.

«Natasha Romanoff» repitio en su mente Goten.

—Un Placer agente Romanoff, mi nombre ya lo sabe creo —dijo el rubio sonríendo y tomando la mano.

Para ser honesto no podia enojarse por no decirle la verdad era una espía por algo, además el tampoco había sido muy sincero que se diga.

Natasha fue sacudida por esa sonrisa, era igual a la de Goten, pero eso era imposible este hombre era completamente diferente en aspecto.

—Agente —dijo el rubio notando que no había soltado su mano.

Natasha miró su mano y lo soltó rápidamente y se aclaró la garganta para disimular el momento bochornoso.

—Si, tu nombre ha sido noticia últimamente, ¿crees que puedas acompañarnos? ya sabes por el chico cuernos, además creo que el director Fury le gustaría hablar contigo —dijo Natasha.

Goten consideró eso, realmente que más podía perder y si era honesto consigo mismo, tenía curiosidad de saber cómo era Shield y por que Natasha trabajaba ahi.

—¿No estoy arrestado ni nada verdad? —dijo el rubio para confirmar.

—No para nada, además dudo mucho que podríamos hacerlo —dijo Natasha sonríendo.

—Esta bien, los acompañaré a llevar a Loki, pero no prometo quedarme mucho tiempo —dijo The Saiyan Dragón sonríendo.

—Bien entonces vamos...tal vez mientras llegamos, podrías hablarme un poco de ti y que es un saiyajin —dijo Natasha caminando a la nave seguida de el saiyajin.

—Y ¿como planea convencerme agente? —dijo Goten sonríendo.

—Me las arreglare, un amigo me han dicho que soy muy buena en eso —dijo Natasha sonríendo al recordar que amigo.

—Algo me dice que es verdad agente Romanoff —dijo The Saiyan Dragón.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, Natasha no puedo evitar sentir como si hablara con alguien familiar en lugar de un extrañó.

 **Quitjet.**

Tony y Steve veían todo desde la nave, Loki ya estaba atado bajo la promesa que si intentaba algo el saiyajin lo golperia nuevamente.

—Sabes Capitán, me preguntó ¿por qué el rubio ojos verdes se queda con la chica? —dijo Tony— sin ofender.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Crees que podemos confiar en el? —dijo Tony.

—Señor Stark, yo todavía creo en los heroes —dijo Steve sonríendo.

 **Y listo, que capítulo, creo que ha sido el más largo hasta ahora espero que les está gustando la historia.**

 **Ahora para lo que me preguntaron si Goku y Goten se rencontraran la respuesta es si cuando aún no lo sé xd pero si pasara.**

 **Igual quiero aclarar desde ahora que esta historia no es harem al igual que la Redención de un heroe, así que Goten solo tendrá una pareja, la verdad es que no me siento cómodo escribiendo harems.**

 **Y antes que me digan que solo dos o tres, para mí eso es harem, y la verdad no sabría cómo manejar las historias, y para mí ya la idea del harem está sobre explotada, respetó a los que hacen historias harem, pero no es lo mio, lo siento.**

 **Ahora sí dicho esto nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de la Redención de un heroe nos vemos.**


	8. ¿Que es un saiyajin?

**Descargo de responsabilidad, Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y Marvel y sus personajes a Disney.**

 **Capítulo 8: ¿Que es un saiyajin?**

 **Quitjet.**

Goten estaba recargado contra una pared de la nave mientras, observaba a Steve y Tony tratar de sacarle información del paradero del Tessercat a Loki que simplemente estaba ahí sentando ahi sin decir nada.

El estuvo tentado a leer su mente para sacarle la información, pero Goten aún no quería revelar más de sus habilidades, hasta que pudiera confiar en ellos realmente, él era consciente que ellos tenía muchas preguntas.

Dejando de mirar el intento de interrogatoria cambio la mirada a Natalie o mejor dicho Natasha que estaba piloteando la nave y parecía hablar con el director de Shield, él se enfocó en tratar de escuchar la conversación.

—¿Que ha dicho? —dijo Fury del otro lado de la línea.

—Nada señor —dijo Natasha, ella escucho a Fury suspirar.

—Solo traingalo aqui —dijo Fury— ¿nuestro invitado está ahí también?.

—Si señor él está aquí —dijo Natasha mirando de reojo al rubio que parecía estar con los ojos cerrados.

—Esta bien, agente nos veremos en la base —dijo Fury.

—Entendido señor —dijo Natasha y cortó la comunicación.

—Asi que soy un invitado —dijo el rubio sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

La pelirroja salto un poco por la sorpresa, ella no se dio cuenta en que momento se movió.

—Bueno no es para menos, después de todo gracias a ti no hubo bajas en la base de Mojaved —dijo Natasha— estoy segura que el director Fury tiene muchos deseos de agradecerte y conócerte.

—No tiene que hacerlo, solo hice lo que cualquier hubiera hecho agente Romanoff —dijo The Saiyan Dragón sonriendo.

—Siempre eres tan modesto, debe ser el héroe en ti —dijo Natasha sonriendo— también necesitaremos ayuda con ese tipo, el director te explicará la situacion cuando lleguemos.

Goten asintió, él ya sabía la situacion pero no podía decirle que hackeo sus sistemas eso lo haria sospechoso.

—¿Puedo hacérte una pregunta? —dijo Natasha mirándolo.

—Digame agente Romanoff —dijo Goten devolviendo la mirada.

—¿Cómo sabias lo que pasó en Mojaved? y ¿lo que pasaba aqui? —dijo Natasha— tienes un GPS o algo así.

Goten no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

—No, para nada, no tengo un GPS, ¿sabes lo que es el Ki? —dijo el rubio.

—Si no me equivoco, es la energia de la vida o algo así —dijo Natasha— escuché de la subdirectora María Hill que tú lo usas, eso era ese rayo azul.

Goten no estaba seguro de quién era María Hill, pero se imaginó que era la mujer que rescató de los escombros primero.

—Si eso era ese rayo azúl, y para responder tu pregunta, todos tienen una energia diferente nunca pueden ser igual— dijo The Saiyan Dragón— yo tengo la habilidad de sentir esas energías, la de Loki era bastante fuerte.

—Entonces cuando sentiste su energía la seguiste —dijo Natasha impresionada— eres como un detector humano.

—Se podría decir que si —dijo el rubio riendo.

—Y volaste de Washington hasta Alemania en tiempo récord —dijo Natasha asimilando la información— eso explica por qué no pudimos alcanzarte.

—Si, lo siento por eso, pero aún no estaba listo para hablar agente Romanoff —dijo Goten.

—Natasha —dijo la pelirroja.

El saiyajin inclinó la cabeza confundido.

—Puedes llamarme Natasha si quieres —dijo la Natasha riendo— después de todo me salvaste cuando Loki disparo a la nave, no te daré mi número de teléfono, pero puedo dejar que me llames por mi nombre

Goten sonrió a eso, era bueno ver que la actitud de Natasha era real y no una cortina de humo.

—Gracias Natasha —dijo The Saiyan Dragón.

—Sabes, tampoco me molestaría que me dijeras tu nombre, ya sabes para estar parejos —dijo Natasha con una sonrisa juguetona.

«Si definitivamente era ella» pensó el saiyajin sonriendo— Buen intento Natasha.

—No, puedes culparme por intentarlo —dijo Natasha encogiéndose de hombros— ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?.

—Vaya que eres curiosa —dijo el rubio— ¿no haz escuchado que la curiosidad mató al leon?

Natasha soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—De hecho el dicho decía que era un gato, pero a mí me dicen Black Widow así que puedo manejarte —dijo Natasha.

—Contra un Dragón lo dudo, pero hagamos algo, puedes hacer tres preguntas —dijo Goten sonriendo.

—Solo tres, pero tengo como cincuenta —dijo Natasha riendo— bien las aceptó.

—Genial cual es tu segunda pregunta —dijo The Saiyan Dragón.

—Espera, como que segunda pregunta —dijo Natasha.

—Bueno me preguntaste cómo los encontré y que era el ki, tienes suerte que no me lo preguntaste cuando era niño, hubiera explotado algo —dijo Goten riendo al recordar su explicación a Videl.

Ahí Natasha supo su segunda pregunta, aún así ella no estaba conforme.

—De acuerdo, mi segunda pregunta es, ¿cuales son tu poderes? —dijo Natasha.

—Mmm, déjame ver —dijo Goten pensandolo, el nunca las había enumerado— serían super fuerza, super velocidad, volar, telequinesis, y puedo lanzar energía, si creo que eso sería todo.

Natasha se quedó en shock, todas esas habilidades en una sola persona, eso explicaba por qué Fury estaba interesado en conocerlo y de seguro no sabía todas los poderes que tenía, el más cercano a el sería el otro asgardiano Thor, ella realmente no tenía deseos de ver una batalla entre ellos.

—Técnicamente eres un ejército tu solo, cuando terminemos esto deberías considerar unirte a shield, serías un gran agente —dijo Natasha.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo interes en trabajar para Shield —dijo The Saiyan Dragón.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Natasha sorprendida— podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente a salvar el mundo.

—Yo no vi a Shield ayudarme en el incendio, además me gusta ayudar a la gente por igual, sea una emergencia mundial o un simple robo —dijo The Saiyan Dragon.

—Entiendo eso, pero para eso tenemos policías y bomberos, también algunos héroes callejeros como la araña, pero tus poderes podrían hacer un bien mejor —dijo Natasha tratando de razonar con el.

—Puede ser, pero aún así no me agrada la idea de que me frenen de ayudar alguien solo por que soy un agente —dijo el rubio.

—Al menos piensalo, salvarias muchas vidas en el mundo, y tal vez trabajaríamos juntos en misiones —dijo Natasha sonriendo.

—Si eso sería interesante Natasha, ya veremos, tal vez pueda llegar a un tipo de alianza con Shield, sin que yo sea un agente —dijo Goten— la verdad es que no me gusta que me controlen ni nada, debe ser mi herencia saiyajin.

Esa mención de los saiyajins le recordó a Natasha que se habían desviado del tema importante, era tan natural hablar con el, como si lo hubiera hecho antes y no fuera la primera vez, ella solo tenía conversaciónes así con Barton y recientemente con... ella sacudio la cabeza, ella estaba en servicio ahora.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, esa será mi tercera pregunta —dijo Natasha— ¿Que es un saiyajin?

—Yo también quiero saber eso —dijo Tony de repente.

Ambos saltaron por la sorpresa, ellos giraron para ver a Tony con una sonrisa descarada ahí y Steve con sonrisa de disculpa, Goten había estado tan metido en la conversación que no noto cuando los dos se acercaron.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí? —dijo Natasha con una mirada no feliz.

—Lo suficiente —dijo Tony alzando la cejas a los dos.

—No es verdad, acabamos de acercarnos —dijo Steve rápidamente.

—Esta bien, puedo decirles de todos modos lo iba a ser cuando llegaremos —dijo el rubio presionado algo en su muñeca y retirando la capucha.

Los tres se quedaron impresionados, al mirarlo sin la capucha, se veía incluso más rudo de lo que se veía hace unos minutos, era increíble como alguien con el cabello levantado podría verse tan genial.

«Increible» pensó Natasha sin encontrar una palabra mejor.

—¿Cómo haces eso con tu cabello? —dijo Steve.

—¿Que tipo de gel o cemento industrial usas? —dijo Tony.

Goten rio a eso, luego su mirada se volvió dura, sorprendiéndo a los tres como podía pasar de una sonrisa a un ceño fruncido tan rápido.

—Loki, si intentas algo te golpeare nuevamente —dijo el rubio«que es esta energía que acaba de aparecer».

Los tres giraron a Loki que parecía inquieto por unos rayos que aparecieron de la nada.

—No me agrada —dijo Steve— Fue muy sencillo.

—Que cosa que se rindiera, bueno llego yo, además aquí el pelos locos ya lo había golpeado —dijo Tony.

—El capitán tiene razon, un tipo con ese ego no se rendiria tan fácil —dijo Goten, luego cerró los ojos al sentir esa energía más cerca.

—El tiene un punto Stark —dijo Natasha.

—Vamos, tal vez lo piensan por qué cuernitos fue humillado, pero aquí el Dragón es fuerte, ¿haces pilates? —dijo Tony.

—¿Que? —dijo Steve confundido.

—Es un ejercicio, te perdiste de muchas cosas en tus años como capipaleta —dijo Tony.

Por el rostro del Steve era obvio que el comentario de Tony no le había agradado.

«No puede ser»penso Natasha suspirando, ella miró al rubio y lo miro con los ojos cerrados«¿que está haciendo?».

—Sabes Fury, mencionó la ayuda de The Saiyan Dragon, pero no a ti —dijo Steve.

—Si, hay cosas que Fury no te dice —dijo Tony.

Loki se movió nuevamente.

—¿Que te pasa, te dan miedo los truenos? —dijo Steve.

—No me hace feliz, lo que viene —dijo Loki.

—¿Que está pasando? —dijo Natasha mirando como los relámpagos aumentaban.

—El está aquí —dijo Goten abriendo los ojos.

En ese momento se escucho algo caer en el techo de la nave, Tony rápidamente tomo su casco y Steve su máscara.

—¿Quien? —dijo Natasha.

—Thor —dijo Goten colocándose su capucha nuevamente— yo me haré cargo.

—¿Que haces? —dijo Steve.

Goten y Natasha miraron a Tony abrir la compuerta y a Thor aterrizar ahi.

«Que idiota» penso Natasha, como siempre acaba en estas situaciones extrañas.

Thor avanzó al interior, cuando miro a Iron man intentar atacar, movió rápidamente su martillo y lo golpeó en el pecho haciéndolo volar al frente parecía que iba a estrellarse con el cristal de la nave, si no es por qué The Saiyan Dragon lo freno con una mano.

Thor amplio los ojos unos segundos, mirando al otro rubio con capucha, lo mismo hizo Goten, era una batalla de miradas entre guerreros, ninguno retrocedío, hasta que Thor miro a Loki junto a él, en un rápido movimiento lo levanto del cuello rompiendo los cinturones que lo aprisionaban, le dio una mirada de reojo al saiyajin y salió por la compuerta con Loki.

—Y ahora este otro —dijo Tony poniendose de pie y miro a Goten— ¿por qué no lo detuviste?

—Y explotar la nave, su poder es mucho más grande que el de Loki —dijo Goten— además tú lo atacaste primero.

—Detalles —dijo Tony caminando a la salida.

—Stark, necesitamos un plan de ataque —dijo Steve.

—Yo tengo uno, atacar —dijo Tony y con esos salió volando.

—Me gusta ese plan —dijo Goten caminando a la compuerta— nos encargaremos.

—Espera, iré contigo —dijo Steve.

—Si fuera usted yo no lo haría Capitan —dijo Natasha desde los controles.

—No tengo elección —dijo Steve.

—Son técnicamente dioses, cuentos de leyenda— dijo Natasha— sería mejor dejárselo a Dragon.

—Solo hay un Dios para mí, y jamas se vestiria así —dijo Steve.

—Estoy de acuerdo Capitán, yo conozco como a quince dioses y ninguno viste así —dijo The Saiyan Dragon mientras lo tomaba por detrás de la camisa— espero que no le molesten la turbulencia, volveremos Natasha.

Y con eso Goten salto con Steve y despego a gran velocidad, Natasha pudo escuchar un pequeño grito de sorpresa de parte del Capitan América.

—Definitivamente, preferiria estar en Washington —dijo Natasha girando la nave para seguirlos.

 **Montaña.**

En una de las tantas montañas que había, ahí aterrizaron Loki de espaldas riendo y Thor de pie.

—¿Donde está el Tesseract? —dijo Thor.

—Tambien te extrañé —dijo Loki.

—Tengo cara de querer bromear —dijo Thor.

—Oye agradeceme, con el puente destruido, cuanta energía oscura tuvo que usar el padre de todo solo para enviarte aquí —dijo Loki levantándose— tu preciosa tierra.

Thor dejó caer el martillo y levantó a Loki para mirarlo.

—Te creí muerto —dijo Thor.

—¿Y sufriste? —dijo Loki.

—No solo yo —dijo Thor— nuestro padre.

—Tu padre —dijo Loki corrigiendo.

Thor lo soltó, mientras Loki se alejó unos metros.

—Te contó mi verdaderos orígen, ¿no es así? —dijo Loki.

—Los dos crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos, peleamos juntos —dijo Thor— ya olvídaste todo eso.

—Fui una sombra tuya, siempre a la sombra de tu grandeza —dijo Loki— recuerdo bien que me arrojaste a un abismo, yo que era y debía ser rey.

—Y atacas el mundo que amo para compensar estos supuestos ultrajes —dijo Thor— no, la tierra está bajo mi protección Loki.

Loki río a eso burlonamente.

—Y estás haciendo un maravilloso trabajó cuidándola —dijo Loki— los humanos se masacran uno a otros sin que a ti te afecte, yo quiero gobernarlos y no veo por qué no.

—Con esa nariz rota y labio roto ¿aun te crees superior a ellos? —dijo Thor.

—Esto no lo hicieron los humanos, fue el saiyajin y me tomo por sorpresa —dijo Loki enojado— pero para responder a tu pregunta si soy superior a ellos.

—Si aún no sabes aceptar una derrota con dignidad y respetar a tu rival —dijo Thor— no mereces un trono.

Loki lo hizo a un lado enojado, ese saiyajin era una anomalía, a diferencia del resto, no sentía dudas en el, si no una paz y eso no era posible.

—He visto mundos, que tu no te imaginas y esa cosa no pertenece a ninguno de ellos — dijo Loki— también he crecido hijo de Odín, he visto el poder del Tesseract, cuando lo usé.

—¿Quien te enseño su poder? —dijo Thor— ¿quien controla al supuesto rey?

—¡YO SOY El REY! —grito Loki.

—¡NO AQUI! —grito Thor.

—Devuelve el Tesseract, olvida tu envenenado sueño —dijo Thor— vuelve a nuestro mundo.

—Yo no lo tengo —dijo Loki.

Thor tuvo suficiente, y llamo a su martillo.

—Necesitas el cubo para llevarme a casa, pero lo envié lejos y no sé dónde está —dijo Loki.

—Escuchame bien hermano —dijo Thor antes de desaparecer cortesía de Tony.

—Te escucho —dijo Loki burlonamente.

Ironman y Thor calleron en el bosque debajo del las montañas.

—No intentes eso otra vez —dijo Thor levantándose.

—Tu no te lleves mis cosas —dijo Tony.

—No tienes idea con quién tratas ni lo que enfrentas —dijo Thor.

—Amm Chespir en el parque —dijo Tony— vuestra madre sabe que usais sus cortinas.

—Esto es más grande que tú, hombre de metal —dijo Thor— Loki enfrentará a la justicia Asgardiana.

—Si nos devuelve el cubo será tuyo —dijo Tony— hasta entonces no estorbes... turista.

Thor bajo la cabeza tratando de mantener la calma, hasta que escucho la última palabra y entonces arrojó el martillo a Ironman que salió volando hacia atrás.

—...Ok —dijo Tony en el suelo.

Loki miraba todo desde la montaña, Thor llamo a Mjolnir que regreso a su mano y comenzó a girarlo, hasta que Ironman respondio con su repulsor aturdiendo a Thor y luego con una patada que lo derribo.

Thor se recuperó y llama y nuevamente a Mjolnir que regreso a su mano y comenzó a llamar a un trueno.

 **Con Goten.**

—Estas seguro que es por aquí —dijo Steve siendo cargado como una bolsa por el saiyajin.

The Saiyan Dragon iba a responder cuando un trueno iluminó al cielo y bajo a una dirección del bosque.

—Bastante seguro Capitán —dijo el saiyajin volando a esa dirección.

 **Con Thor y Ironman.**

Thor cargo el trueno y se lo arrojó a Ironman que lo recibió de lleno, cuando termino la descarga.

—Enerigia al 400% de capacidad —dijo Jarvis.

—Que te parece —dijo Tony con una cara complacida y disparo con los tres repulsores enviando lejos a Thor.

Thor se levantó de nuevo y se lanzó hacia adelante igual que Ironman ambos saliendo volando e intercambiando golpes y estrellándose con varios riscos.

 **Montañas.**

—¿Que divertido? —dijo Loki riendo en la montaña— destruyanse entre ustedes.

Hasta que recibió un golpe detrás del cuello y cayó inconsciente cortesia de Goten, el capitan lo miro con una ceja levantada.

—Vamos ya me estaba dando dolor de cabeza —dijo el saiyajin encogiéndose de hombros— además ¿no se le hace sospechoso que no haya escapado? mientras esos dos pelean.

—Si algo planea —dijo Steve— pero debemos detener primero a esos dos, ya derribaron medio bosque.

—Dejelos unos minutos mas, aunque no lo crea de donde yo vengo así forjamos amistades —dijo el rubio«tambien me servirá para mirar su estilo».

Un explosión más se oyó del bosque, el capitan miro al rubio.

—Entonces creo que solo seres compañeros de trabajo —dijo Steve si eso significaba pelear con el saiyajin así.

 **Con Thor y Ironman.**

Ambos cayeron nuevamente en una zona del bosque, rápidamente se pusieron de pie, Thor conecto con su martillo al rostro de Ironman, que intentó responder con un golpe que Thor atrapo y luego intentó con el otro brazo atrapandolo también y comenzó aplastar la armadura.

Ironman rápidamente respondió con otro disparo de su repulsor que aturdio a Thor, rápidamente Ironman atacó con un cabezo que apenas movió a Thor que respondió con un cabezazo también enviando lejos a Ironman.

Ironman logró caer en una rodilla y lanzarse al asgardiano tomándolo y girando rápidamente para arrojarlo a un árbol, Thor se enojo y se lanzó hacia adelante, Ironman intentó golpearlo pero el lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en un costado, que sacó de equilibrio a Ironman y rápidamente le dio otro en la espalda que lo hizo caer, luego lo levantó y lo azotó contra el suelo.

 **Con Goten.**

—Ok suficiente vamos o Ironman saldrá para chatarra —dijo The Saiyan Dragon.

—¿Que pasa con Loki? —dijo Steve.

—No despertara en una hora, déjelo ahí volveremos por el —dijo el saiyajin tomando al capitán nuevamente y llendo al lugar.

 **Con Thor y Ironman.**

Ironman seguía derribado, entonces Thor llamo a Mjolnir nuevamente que llegó a su mano y se preparo para aplastarlo, Iron mano fue más rápido y logró moverse con sus propulsores derribando a Thor, rápidamente regreso y lo golpeó al rostro, Thor estaba listo para contratacar, si no es por el escudo del capitán América los detuvo.

Los dos giraron a un trozo de árbol derivado ahí estaban El Capitan América y The Saiyan Dragon junto a él flotando, aunque este último miraba el desastre.

«Definitivamente a N°17 no le gustaría ver este lugar»penso Goten mirando todos los árboles destrozados.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo Steve que se lanzó y cayo de pie y miro a Thor— no sé que planeas hacer aqui.

—Vine a terminar con los planes que tiene Loki en este mundo —dijo Thor.

—Entonces pruébalo —dijo Steve— baja el martillo.

Goten dejó de mirar el paisaje destrozado al sentir la energía de Thor aumentar nuevamente.

—No, no lo creo, mala idea, adora su martillo —dijo Tony pero fue tarde fue lanzado hacia atrás de un golpe de Mjolnir.

—¡QUIERES QUE BAJE ESTE MARTILLO! —grito Thor lanzándose hacia el.

El capitan coloco su escudo para cubrirse pero antes que el impacto se hicieron entre los dos, apareció Goten que cargo su puño con toda su fuerza y lo lanzó así adelante conectado con Mjolnir, el resultado fue a una onda de expansión que arrojó lejos a Thor, Steve y Tony nuevamente.

Los tres se levantaron para mirar al saiyajin en medio sacudiendo la mano, había perdido el guante.

—Uff eso dolió, si no hubiera usado todo, no la hubiera contando —dijo el saiyajin sobándose el puño pero con una sonrisa.

«De donde salió este tipo» fue el pensamiento de los tres

—¿entonces terminaste? —dijo Goten.

Thor miro al rubio que imaginó que era el saiyajin.

—Escucha Thor, si vienes ayudar por qué no vienes con nosotros a Shield y resolvemos esto —dijo Steve— no tiene caso luchar.

—El comenzó, atacandome —dijo Thor apuntando a Tony.

—Que yo comenze —dijo Tony ofendido— tú eres el que aterrizó en el techo de Quitjet lanzado golpes.

—No importa quién comenzo —dijo Goten caminando al martillo— escucha Thor verdad, no queremos problemas ambos buscamos lo mismo, así que por qué no hacer equipo.

Y con eso The Saiyan Dragon tomo el Mjlonir y lo levanto sin darle importancia y se lo tendió.

Mientras que Tony y Steve no entendían muy bien que pasaba, cuando vieron a Thor ampliar los ojos, ante eso y estirar la mano para tomar el martillo.

—¿Como es posible? —dijo Thor incrédulo ante lo que veía.

—Si quieres saberlo ven con nosotros y te lo explicaré —dijo Goten con una sonrisa de sinceridad.

—Esta bien saiyajin los acompañaré, pero cuando encontremos el Tesseract vendrá conmigo —dijo Thor.

Tony iba a protestar pero al ver la mirada del Asgardiano y Saiyajin, prefirio guardar silencio, después de todo el era un genio como para no saber que era una pelea que no podría ganar...aun.

—Claro, nuestro transporte llegó —dijo The Saiyan Dragon mirando el Quitjet arriba de ellos.

Irónman subió al capitán América aunque ninguno estaba feliz con eso, se acaban de conocer en persona y no se soportaban, a Goten le recordó un poco a su padre y el sr. Vegeta, aunque su padre era más tolerante.

Thor voló por su hermano a la montaña para verlo inconsciente, el arqueo una ceja.

—Lo siento, pero tiene una boca suelta —dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Si Loki tiene este problema, aun así es mi hermano mi pequeño, ojalá no hubiéramos llegado a esto —dijo Thor levantadolo y volando a la nave.

Goten lo siguió y no pudo evitar recordar a Gohan en Thor, ese modo de cuidar a Loki a pesar de todo lo que habia hecho, Goten tenía curiosidad.

—Oye Thor —dijo The Saiyan Dragon.

—Dime saiyajin —dijo Thor.

—Por que no platicamos mientras volamos, yo también tengo curiosidad de tu historia —dijo Goten.

Thor lo miro dudoso, este tipo era extraño, demasiado amable, claro que eso explicaría como levanto a Mjoldir y como pudo soportar un golpe del mismo, definitivamente este tipo no era de aquí.

—De acuerdo, dejemos a mi hermano en la nave y podremos hablar —dijo Thor mientras entraba a la nave, seguido del saiyajin que camino a la única mujer una pelirroja en los controles.

El soldado se sentó en una esquina y el hombre de metal solo lo miraba fijamente pero no dijo nada.

—Entonces, ¿está de nuestra parte? —dijo Natasha.

—Si lo está, puedo encargarles a Loki, el y yo los seguiremos desde afuera, tenemos que hablar algunas cosas —dijo Goten.

—¿Y no pueden hablarlas aquí? —dijo Natasha no convencida— ibas a contarme que era un saiyajin recuerdas.

—Lo se y lo haré Natasha pero cuando lleguemos, lo prometo —dijo el rubio tocando su hombro, él no sabía por qué hizo eso.

Natasha se puso un poco rígida a su toque por qué no lo esperaba, pero tampoco lo apartó.

—Esta bien saiyajin, recuerda que lo prometiste —dijo la pelirroja dándole una sonrisa de lado.

—Si Black Window —dijo Goten y con eso se dio la vuelta y salió de la nave con Thor.

—Sabe agente Romanoff no conocía este lado de ti, ya sabes el amable —dijo Tony.

—Es por qué solo lo demuestro con la gente simpática y no vanidosa —dijo Natasha dándole una mirada sería.

Steve sonrió a ese comentario.

 **Afuera del Quitjet.**

Ambos rubios volaban siguiendo sin problemas la nave, Thor estaba sorprendido por qué era capaz de seguir su velocidad sin problema y Goten estaba igual en definitiva, el era más fuerte que Loki, sería difícil saber un resultado en una pelea contra el, pero eso más que preocuparle, lo emocinaba.

—Entonces ¿quien comienza saiyajin? —dijo Thor.

—Comienza tu —dijo Goten.

—¿Que eres?, conozco los nueve reinos y nunca escuche hablar de un saiyajin —dijo Thor.

Goten sabía que hablaba de los nueve reinos mitológicos

—Es por qué no existe, al menos en este universo —dijo Goten.

—¿Que quieres decir? —dijo Thor era imposible que hubiera más reinos.

—Te diré lo que pueda, por que creo que eres el único que puede manejarlo —dijo Goten.

—De acuerdo —dijo Thor.

—Fui traido por el dios de este universo —dijo Goten.

—Mi padre Odín —dijo Thor— el no me dijo nada.

—No, fue The One Above All —dijo Goten

El aún tenía dudas sobre eso de ser dioses, el podía sentir su ki, tal vez ellos eran como Kamisama o Kaiosama o algo así.

—The One Above All, pensé que era un cuento de niños una fantasía —dijo Thor dudoso.

—No lo es, yo lo he visto y es muy real —dijo Goten— yo llegue a este mundo hace pocos dias.

Thor estaba tendiendo problemas para asimilar todo, aún con su gran conocimiento, definitivamente sí no lo hubiera visto golpear su Mjlonir y levantarlo lo tomaria como un loco.

—Esta bien, te creo o al menos lo intento, ¿de donde vienes? ¿y que eres? —dijo Thor.

—Vengo del universo siete de los doce universos creado por zeno-sama —dijo Goten.

Cuando miro el rostro de Thor, el aclaro

—Zeno-sama sería lo que The One Above All es aqui —dijo— y soy un híbrido saiyajin, mi padre es una alienígena de la raza guerrera llamada saiyajin y mi madre un humana.

—Eres mitad alienígena, Zeno-sama, está historia es demasiado complicada —dijo Thor tratando de asimilar todo definitivamente el no esperaba esto— ¿por qué The One Above All te trajo, cuales son tu poderes?.

—La razon no la sé realmente, solo quería ver el cambio que lograría aquí —dijo Goten que no vio la necesidad de decirle de esa catástrofe después de todo el no sabía tampoco que era— y sobre mis poderes yo manejo el Ki.

Con eso el saiyajin hizo una bola de energia en su mano, Thor se acercó y miró la bola azul flotando ahí.

—¿Es magia? —dijo Thor.

—No, yo la conozco como Ki, aunque también escuché que se llama chi —dijo Goten aplastando la bola en su mano.

—Bueno realmente no esperaba esto cuando vine aquí nuevamente, pero no veo mentira en tus palabras y fuiste el único en no atacarme —dijo Thor— además lo que viene, no será fácil y será bueno tener a un aliado con tu poder y temple así que el hijo de Odín te cree y agradece tu confianza.

—Bueno gracias el hijo de Goku te lo agradece...y mi nombre es Goten pero agradecería que no lo dijeras —dijo Goten mirando la nave— ellos aún no lo saben y lo prefiero así.

—Si, los humanos no pueden manejar bien estas situaciones —dijo Thor— ¿lo sabe tu mujer la pelirroja?

Goten casi se estrella con el Quitjet al escuchar eso.

—Mi mujer... Natasha no es mi mujer —dijo Goten un poco rojo.

—O bueno parecía, sentí atracción sexual entre ustedes —dijo Thor.

Goten estaba como el cabello de Natasha en este momento rojo.

—Hee, no...bueno es hermosa, pero no somos nada, nos conocimos hace pocos —dijo Goten luego suspiro— es complicado, somos vecinos, al menos cuando ella no es una agente y yo The Saiyan Dragon.

—The Saiyan Dragon...no había un nombre mejor —dijo Thor— ¿como es eso que no lo sabe? dudo mucho que esa capucha cubra tu rostro lo suficiente.

—Realmente está no es mi apariencia original —dijo Goten tratando de ingnorar el asunto del nombre, aunque su ojo brinco un poco.

El se alejo de la nave una distancia considerable y se detrasformo unos segundos para que Thor pudiera verlo y se transformo nuevamente.

—Espera... eres pelinegro con cabello extraño, ¿como hacés eso? —dijo Thor.

—Algunos saiyajins podemos transformarnos en esta apariencia, se le llama super Saiyajin —dijo Goten— nos permite liberar nuestro máximo poder.

—Que fascinante es la raza saiyajin —dijo Thor asombrado— entonces la mujer de cabello rojo, no sabes quien eres, no confías en ella.

—No es eso, para ser justos, yo me acabo de enterar que era una agente, hasta que fuimos por Loki —dijo Goten defendiendose.

—Ya veo, es complicado Goten, pero si puedo darte un consejo como alguien que hasta al final se confesó a la mujer que amaba —dijo Thor pensando en Jane Foster— no esperes mucho tiempo.

—Amar es una palabra demasiado grande aún, como te digo sólo han pasado días desde que llegué —dijo Goten apenado— pero gracias Thor, creo que llegamos.

El cielo ya estaba azul nuevamente.

 **New York.**

 **Hellicarrier.**

Ambos miraron la gran base voladora enfrente de ellos y como el Quitjet aterrizó ahí, haci que lo dos bajaron, ahí estában, esperándolos, Nick Fury, María Hill y muchos agentes.

«Que base más grande» pensó Goten mirándo el lugar.

—Un placer conocerlos al fin, a los dos soy el director Nick Fury —dijo el hombre del parche extendiendo su mano.

—Soy Thor —dijo el asgardiano estrechando la mano unos segundos.

—Soy The Saiyan Dragon, ya nos habíamos visto antes —dijo Goten estrechando la mano, luego miro a la María Hill— hola también a ti...creo que no me dijiste tu nombre la última vez.

—Subdirectora María Hill y si gracias por lo de la última vez —dijo María un poco nerviosa tomando la mano.

La compuerta de la nave se abrió, ahí estaban saliendo Steve, Tony, Natasha escoltando a Loki esposado.

—Agentes escolten a nuestro invitado a su habitación —dijo Fury.

Los ocho agentes avanzaron a Loki, que comenzó a caminar, cuando cruzó junto a Thor y Goten se detuvo unos segundos.

—Asi que los dos ya son amigos, era de esperarse, ambos son iguales desperdiciando su poder en salvar a estos humanos —dijo Loki y con eso avanzó.

«Tecnicamente soy mitad humano»penso Goten con una mueca, realmente no le agradaba este Loki.

—Agente Hill, agente Romanoff por favor lleven a nuestros invitados a la sala principal, los veré ahí en algunos minutos —dijo Fury— The Saiyan Dragon podría acompañarme.

Goten no le sorprendió, después de todo el era el enigma que salió de la nada, el asintió y comenzó a seguirlo.

—Yo iré a cambiarme los veré ahí —dijo Tony y con eso entro sin esperar a nadie.

—¿Que tipo tan extraño? —dijo Thor.

Nadie discutio eso.

 **Laboratorio de Banner.**

Bruce Banner estaba trabajando en su laboratorio, cuando miro cruzar a Loki dándole una sonrisa, escoltado por ocho agentes, el se floto los ojos unos segundos, luego miro pasar a Fury y un tipo encapuchado, parecía ser rubio.

—¿Ese es el que rivaliza con el otro sujeto?... lo dudo —dijo Bruce mirándolos irse.

—Entonces The Saiyan Dragon antes que nada gracias por lo del otro día —dijo Fury— aunque es extraño que supieras donde estábamos, ¿puedo saber como?.

—No hay de que, y además de salvarles la vida —dijo Goten con una sonrisa burlona estilo Vegeta— también puede sentir la energía de Loki.

—Si, he escuchado que manejas el Ki, y también he podido verlo en acción, ¿como haces para manipularlo así? —dijo Fury— alguna mutacion, exposición a rayos gama, un suero, eres un dios.

—Nada de eso señor, soy tan mortal como usted y el resto —dijo Goten— yo me imagino que no espera que comparta toda mi vida e información en nuestra primera plática.

Fury tenía que admirlo, este chico era bueno, faltaba ver si tenía agallas.

—Seria demasiado fácil si lo hicieras, aunque la mayoría habla cuando están en una base del gobierno, con agentes equipados —dijo Fury.

—Si la mayoría, por suerte no soy la mayoría —dijo Goten tranquilo— compartiré con ustedes lo que pueda en este momento, no quiero ser grosero, pero en esta nave, hay mucha hostilidad entre todos.

—Asi que lo notaste, si lamentablemente el restos son personas difíciles —dijo Fury suspirando— bien no tengo opción, entonces que puedes decirme de ti.

—Prefiero, que estén todos lo que deban escucharlo, no me gusta repetír —dijo Goten«mierda esas pláticas con Vegeta y Piccolo funcionaron».

Fury está impresionado, este chico sabía cómo manejarse, no era tan altanero como Stark, ni tan condescendiente como Rogers, definitivamente no era paranoico como Banner, ni se creía una deidad, se podría decir que era el más equilibrado de todos.

—Bien, entonces vamos a enseñarle su suite privada a Loki y podemos ir con el resto para comenzar —dijo Fury.

The Saiyan Dragon asintio con una sonrisa.

 **Celda especial.**

Loki fue colocado en un domo, era bastante grande y extraño, Fury y Goten entraron al lugar.

—Por si no te ha quedado claro —dijo Fury caminando al panel de control— si tratas de escapar, un simple rasguño en ese vidrio.

Entonces una compuerta se abrió debajo del domo.

—Nuevemil metros de caída libre, directo a una trampa de acero —dijo Fury.

«Si es una gran altura»penso Goten.

—Entiendes como funciona, insecto —dijo Fury apuntando a Loki y luego al panel— bota.

«Al sr. Vegeta le gustaría esa explicación»penso Goten con una sonrisa.

—Es una jaula impresionante —dijo Loki riéndo— dudo que fuera hecha para mí.

—Fue construida para alguien más fuerte que tú —dijo Fury.

—Una bestia salvaje —dijo Loki.

 **Sala de control.**

Ahí estaban el resto menos Tony escuchando y observando la conversación, todos miraron a Bruce.

—El piensa que todavía es un hombre —dijo Loki luego miro a The Saiyan Dragon— ¿cuánto tiempo antes que hagan una para ti?.

The Saiyan Dragon simplemente bostezo a eso, haciendo reír un poco a Natasha y al resto al ver el enojo de Loki, era como si el simplemente no podía ser afectado por las palabras de Loki, este con mal humor regreso a Fury.

—¿Que tan desesperado estás?, que reúnes a unas criaturas deslichadas para defenderte —dijo Loki.

 **Celda especial.**

—¿Que tan desesperado estoy, amenazas mi mundo con una guerra, robas una fuerza que nunca podrás controlar —dijo Fury— solo hablas de paz pero asesinas, por diversión...es por ti que me siento muy desesperado, tal vez te puedas arrepentir.

Goten suspiro, Loki era capaz de hacerlos enojar y eso era lo que el buscaba.

—Te enfurece en saber que estuviste cerca de poseer el Tesseract, de tener ese poder inlimitado verdad —dijo Loki— una luz cálida para la humanidad...¡Y DESPUÉS LES RECORDARÉ UN PODER REAL!

—Señor, por qué no dejamos que el poder real, se relaje —dijo Goten«juraria que acabo de escuchar hablar a zamasu y eso que lo vi segundos».

—Si, que el poder real avise si quiere una revista o algo —dijo Fury saliendo con el saiyajin de la sala.

 **Pasillos Shield.**

—Señor, dejo que se meta en su cerebro —dijo Goten.

—Lo se, es que es un dolor de cabeza, no sé cómo lo soportas —dijo Fury.

—Tengo una mente tranquila, no tengo nada que esconder señor, al menos nada malo —dijo Goten mirando de reojo a Fury.

—Si, yo tampoco —dijo Fury rápidamente.

—Si, bueno usted es el hombre de experiencia, solo espero que sepa que guardar secretos a sus aliados es como un bomba de tiempo, siempre terminará estallado en su rostro —dijo el saiyajin«o mejor dicho bombas nucleares».

Fury no respondió, mientras seguían caminando.

 **Y listo el capítulo, como verán el próximo capítulo será un verdadero caos, ya veremos como se las arregla Goten con el restos ahora lo dije en La Redención de un Heroe y lo digo aquí tengo un anuncio.**

 **bueno me tómare exactamente 20 días sin actualizar, y puede que esté desconectado por ese tiempo, ya que necesito resolver unos problemas que he estado postergando, pero quiero decirles que regresaré el día 15 de septiembre sin falta con ambas historias ese mismo día.**

 **Como ahora ya que actualiza el hijo de la leyenda en este momento igual, solo quería avisarles para que no crean que abandone la historia yo prometi que las terminaria y así será pero necesitó un tiempo para arreglar varias cosas sin más me despido y nos veremos el 15 de septiembre.**

 **hasta que nos volvamos a ver xd.**


	9. Anomalía

**Descargo de responsabilidad, Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y Marvel y sus personajes a Disney ( pronto rey del mundo xd).**

 **Capítulo 9: Anomalía.**

 **Sala de control.**

—Uno puede encariñarse con el —dijo Bruce refiriéndose a Loki.

Todos habían terminado de mirar el discurso de Loki, ahora esperaba que The Saiyan Dragón y Fury entrarán para comenzar, el primero en llegar fue el rubio que entró a la sala con varias carpetas, Fury le había pedido que se adelantara y se pusiera al día.

—Hola siento la demora, el director vendrá en unos minutos, pero me envió para poder leer esto —dijo The Saiyan Dragon.

Ahí estaba la mayoría sentádos en una mesa de reuniónes; menos Thor que estaba de pie enfrente, María a un costado donde se encontraban las pantallas, y un hombre más a unos metros de él, Goten se acercó a saludarlo, claro que sabía quién era.

—Un gusto, doctor Banner —dijo el rubio extendió la mano.

Bruce lo miro unos segundos analíticamente, este era el hombre que Fury y la mayoría creían que podía competir con el monstruo, el sintió un rápido impulso de Hulk queriendo salir pero respirando profundamente logro calmarlo y tomo la mano.

—Igualmente... disculpa no sé tú nombre —dijo Bruce.

—Saiyan o Dragón está bien —dijo Goten que pudo sentir unos momentos como su poder aumentó, parecia que Hulk quería salir a saludarlo.

Pero este no era el momento ni lugar para eso, además por la energía que pudo percibir, podía sentir enojo más no maldad como todos decían, eso lo dejo curioso.

Goten solto la mano y se giró para buscar donde sentarse.

—Sientate aquí, no muerdo —dijo Natasha con una sonrisa burlona y apuntando una silla vacía junto a ella.

—No tengo buen sabor de todos modos Natasha —dijo Goten dándole una sonrisa y caminando a la silla.

—Eso tendría que decidirlo yo —dijo Natasha.

Todos se quedaron ahí sorprendidos, estos dos estaban conqueteando en medio de una crisis, aunque Maria Hill se sentía molesta por otra cosa, que ella no diría en voz alta, nisiquiera lo pensaría, en lugar dijo.

—Puedo ayudarte con esos documentos si quieres —dijo María caminando junto a él.

—Hee, si gracias —dijo Goten que ya sabia está información de todos modos, pero no quería ser grosero.

—No se moleste subdirectora Hill yo podría hacerlo —dijo Natasha con una ceja levantada.

—No agente Romanoff, como subdirectora es mi obligación que todos estén informados del asunto —dijo María y con eso se sentó junto al rubio.

Natasha solos los miro unos segundos y luego giró la cabeza no conforme, aunque los miraba de reojo, Steve y Bruce solo se miraron confundidos y Thor solo tenía una sonrisa.

«Parece que los saiyajins tienen el toque con las mujeres...me preguntó si Sif...no» Pensó Thor sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Amm bueno, regresando al tema —dijo Steve tosiendo un poco— Loki no nos dirá nada, así que Thor, ¿cuál es su plan?.

—Tiene un ejercito malvado llamado los chitauri, no son de Asgard ni de otro mundo conocido —dijo Thor— su plan es que sometan a los humanos, ganarán para el la tierra, a cambio de Tesseract supongo.

«Eso quería decir The One Above All, una invasión» pensó Goten que estaba leyendo pero escuchando.

—Un ejercito...del espacio —dijo Steve mirando a todos.

—Asi que va a construir otro portal —dijo Bruce— para eso necesita a servig.

—Servig —dijo Thor al reconocer ese nombre.

—Si es un astrofísico —dijo Bruce.

—Es un amigo —dijo Thor.

—Loki lo tiene bajo un encantamiento —dijo Natasha luego bajo la vista— y a uno de los nuestros.

Goten levantó la vista de los documentos y la miro curioso al ver su reacción, quien sea que fuera la persona que Loki encanto, además de Servig parecía importante para ella.

—Oye no te distraigas, no repetiré —dijo María Hill tomando su rostro y girandolo para ella, cuando notó como se quedó mirando a Natasha.

Natasha no pudo evitar reír a pesar del momento, este rubio y sus ocurrencias, además de que parecía prestarle más atención a ella, Natasha estaba segura que si no fuera rubio, estaría viendo a Goten.

—No entiendo por que Loki se rindió así, sé que dragón lo golpeó increíblemente, pero no podra dirigir sus tropas desde aqui —dijo Steve.

—Es verdad Capitan, yo estoy seguro que Loki planeaba entregarse, incluso si yo no hubiera aparecido —dijo Goten retirando su capucha.

Eso sorprendió a Bruce y María que eran los únicos que no lo habían visto sin ella.

—Pasa algo —dijo Goten confundído cuando María no dejo de mirarlo.

—Hee no, para nada sigamos —dijo María bajando el rostro para que no pudiera ver su ligero sonrojó.

El rubio se encogió de hombros sin entender, pero la que si lo noto fue cierta pelirroja que los miraba fijamente, sin gustarle lo que podía observar.

—Yo creo que no hay que enfocarnos en Loki, hace mucho que perdió la cabeza —dijo Bruce después de salir del asombro por la apariencia del saiyajin.

—Cuidado con tus palabras, Loki ha perdido la cabeza, pero aún es de Asgard y es mi hermano —dijo Thor en su defensa.

—Casi mató a ochenta personas, si dragón no aparece —dijo Natasha con una mirada sería.

—...es adoptado —dijo Thor lanzado un mirada de disculpa a ellos.

—No te preocupes, no eres el único que tiene familia extraña, yo tenía un tío así —dijo Goten dándole una sonrisa.

Eso llamó la atención de todos nuevamente, María estaba por pedir una explicación a eso, pero Goten hablo antes.

—Regresando al tema, yo creo que va por el lado técnico, ¿para que necesita iridio? —dijo Goten.

—Como agente estábilizador —dijo Tony vestido con traje, mientras entraba a la sala acompañado por Coulson, y hablaba de unas vacaciones.

—Siempre es así —dijo Goten en voz baja a Natasha y María.

—Lamentablemante sí —dijeron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo.

—Significa que el portal ya no se colapsara como el de shield —dijo Tony caminando y pasándo junto a el rubio y las mujeres— Sr. y Sra. Smith... cualquiera de las dos.

Mientras que Goten inclino la cabeza confundido, Natasha solo gruño de fastidio, y María Hill puso los ojos en blanco, Tony paso junto a Thor y toco su hombro.

—Sin resentimiento, que bien lanzas —dijo Tony— otra cosa es que también podrán abrir un portal más ancho y mantenerlo abierto el tiempo que quieran.

Mientras Tony seguía su explicación, María había terminando la suya.

—Eso sería todo lo importante por ahora, lo entendiste —dijo María cerrando la carpeta y mirándo a Goten.

—Si lo entendí, muchas gracias María...digo agente Hill —dijo The Saiyan Dragón sonriendo.

—S, si, no hay de que, es mi trabajo lo que necesites aquí estoy —dijo María tosiendo un poco, ella necesitaba agua, de repente había calor aquí.

El rubio asintio y la miró levantarse para regresar a su lugar de pie junto a las computadoras, Goten de repente sintió como si alguien lo observará y giro para mirar a Natasha mirándolo con un rostro indescifrable.

—¿Pasa algo Natasha? —dijo Goten confundído.

—No —dijo Natasha solamente y giro su rostro para adelante.

Goten no le creyó pero antes que pudiera preguntar que pasaba.

—Ese hombre está jugando galaga, creyo que no lo escuchariamos —dijo Tony apuntando a un agente, luego giro a las pantallas— ?como ve Fury este lado?.

—Girando —dijo María Hill, que ya había regresado a su color y su actitud normal.

—Como no se cansa, el resto de los materiales el agente Barton los hayara fácilmente, solo hay un componente que aún no tiene y es la fuente de energía, algo que encienda el cubo —dijo Tony.

El pasaba de pantalla en pantalla y colocaba un dispositivo pequeño en cada una de ellas sí que nadie lo notará a excepción de un rubio que levantó una ceja.

«Definitivamente esto esta lejos de ser un equipo»penso Goten.

Sabiendo que eso era un tipo de decodificador para sacar la información, considero en decirle a Natasha, pero el resto tenía derecho a saber lo que esos altos mandos pensaban hacer...y el también había hackeado así que sería hipócrita.

—¿Cuando se volvió experto en astrofísica termonuclear? —dijo María.

—Anoche, los documentos, las notas de Selvig, las teorías... fui el único que leí todo —dijo Tony.

—¿Loki necesita un fuente de energía especial? —dijo Steve.

—Debe calentar el cubo a ciento veinte millones de grados para traspasar su barrera —dijo Bruce.

—A no ser que Selvig aya descubierto como estabilizar el efecto del túnel cuántico —dijo Goten tocando las carpetas— las acabo de terminar.

Eso sorprendió a todos en la sala, parecía que el rubio no solo era fuerte, si no inteligente también, Natasha y María sonrieron por eso.

—Pero si logra hacer eso tendrá una gran fusion de yones en cualquier rector del planeta —dijo Bruce.

—Por fin, dos personas que hablan mi lengua, pelos locos no dejas de sorprenderme —dijo Tony sonriendo y luego camino a Bruce.

—¿De que lengua habla? —dijo Steve confundido.

Goten miro a Natasha con ceja levantada por eso.

—Acaba de despertar después de setenta años, apenas se está actualizando —dijo Natasha.

—O ya veo —dijo Goten con una sonrisa melancolíca «me pareció una pregunta que mi padre hubiera hecho».

—Es un placer doctor Banner su trabajo en el choque de electrones es incomparable —dijo Tony— y admiro su modo de perder el control y convertirse en un monstruo verde.

—Gracias —dijo Bruce no sabiendo cómo tomar eso.

—El doctor Banner solo nos ayudará a rastrear el cubo, tal vez puedas ayudarlo —dijo Fury entrando a la sala.

—Comenzamos con la estaca de Loki, tal vez sea mágico pero su función se parece a las armas de Hydra —dijo Steve.

—De eso no tengo idea pero el cubo es su fuente de poder, también quiero saber cómo lo uso Loki para convertir a dos de los hombres más brillantes en sus fieles monos voladores —dijo Fury.

—¿Monos voladores?, no entiendo —dijo Thor.

—Yo sí —dijo Steve rápidamente, ganándose la mirada de todos— es que si entendi la referencia.

«Algo me dice que esa frase pasará a la historia» pensó Goten riendo.

—Bueno ahora pasemos contigo The Saiyan Dragón —dijo Fury mirando al rubio— ¿que nos puedes decirnos de ti?

—Me huele a interrogatorio, quiero verlo —dijo Tony sentándose— ¿quien me pueda dar una margarita?.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco menos Goten que suspiro, mirándo que ahora tenía la atención de todos.

—Ok, que les parece si me hacen las preguntas y veré si puedo responderlas o no —dijo Goten.

—¿Que quieres decir si puedes responderlas? —dijo Steve.

—Capitan con todo respeto a todos, sé que cada uno tiene sus secretos que no quiere revelar, ademas no nos engañemos, muchos quisieran no estar aquí ahora —dijo el rubio.

Todos se miraron y era verdad cada uno quería terminar esto e irse a sus propios asuntos.

—Este chico me agrada cada vez más, directo y sin pelos en la lengua —dijo Tony.

—Está bien hagamoslo a tu manera —dijo Fury— ¿De dónde saliste?.

—De un lugar muy lejos de estados unidos —dijo Goten que había decidido cambiar un poco su historia para no entrar en detalles de The One Above All.

—¿No nos dirás la ubicación? —dijo Fury.

—Algo me dice que aunque se los dijera no me creiria —dijo el rubio junto con la risa de Thor que era el único que sabía la verdad.

—Pruebanos —dijo Steve.

—...del oriente —dijo The Saiyan Dragón.

Viendo que no obtendria más Fury asistió, al menos tenían el continente, el miro a Natasha levantar la mano para hablar, Fury asintio autorizando.

—Dragón, yo aún quiero saber ¿qué es un saiyajin? —dijo la pelirroja.

Ellos pudieron ver como el semblante serio de el rubio flaquio un poco al mirar a la pelirroja.

—Claro, esto tampoco será fácil pero si quieren saberlo...un saiyajin es una raza guerrera del espacio —dijo Goten sorprendió a todos.

—¿Eres un alienígena? —dijo María Hill incrédula su apariencia era humana.

—Pense que habías dicho el oriente —dijo Bruce.

—Asi es, y soy humano...al menos la mitad —dijo Goten.

—¿Que quieres decir? —dijo Natasha que estaba igual de impresiónada al saber que era un extraterrestre.

—Soy un híbrido saiyajin, mi padre era un saiyajin puro y mi madre era una humana —dijo Goten.

—Espera, no eres resultado de una invasión alienígena para implantar huevesillos en nuestras mujeres —dijo Tony.

—¡STARK! —gritaron todos menos el saiyajin que comenzó a reír a eso.

—No para nada, mis padres se casaron como cualquier pareja, los saiyajin son de apariencia parecida a la humana y son compatibles genéticamente...tal vez solo un detalle físico que los diferencia —dijo Goten.

—¿Cual? —dijeron todos expectantes.

—Una cola de mono —dijo Goten con una sonrisa.

Todos parpadearon a eso, el primero que pudo hablar fue Bruce.

—Bromeas verdad —dijo Bruce.

—No, aunque en los híbridos varia, pueden nacer con o sin ella, pero los puro de sangre si la tiene, al menos que se las corten —dijo The Saiyan Dragón.

—Hay más como tú —dijo Fury un poco preocupado, que hubiera más con su poder y ellos no lo supieran.

—No...el planeta original de los saiyajin explotó hace muchos años más de treinta, estoy completamente seguro que soy el único saiyajin en este universo —dijo The Saiyan Dragón.

—¿Que pasó con tu padre? —dijo Thor que esa parte no la había escuchado.

—El se fue hace mucho tiempo, luego mi madre, realmente no tengo familia aquí —dijo Goten.

—Oh lo sentimos —dijo Natasha.

—No te preocupes Natasha, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero yo nací en la tierra y he sido criado como un humano —dijo The Saiyan Dragón con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces ahora que sabemos que eres un híbrido entre un humano y una raza existinta, que podrías decirnos de tus poderes —dijo Maria que tenía curiosidad.

—Manejo la energía conocida como el ki o chi, gracias a ella puedo tener mis habilidades o poderes como quieran llamarle —dijo Goten extendiendo la mano y apareciendo una bola de energía para ellos.

Todos la observaron con curiosidad, incluso se acercaron para mirarla mejor, era increíble y fascinante.

—Esto es una habilidad saiyajin —dijo Tony en modo científico.

—Algo así, tenemos la habilidad de manejar nuestra energía mejor, asi como bastantes reservas de ki —dijo Goten— no la toquen podría quemarlos.

—¿Que poder tiene esta bola? —dijo Bruce.

—Depende la fuerza que ponga en ella, podría colocarle la fuerza para destruir está nave —dijo el saiyajin«o planeta...mejor no decirles aun».

—Seguro que no es magia —dijo Thor.

—Bastante —dijo Goten.

—Es increíble —dijo Steve que le dio otro billete a Fury que lo tomo dinero era dinero.

The Saiyan Dragón apretó la bola de energía y la hizo desaparecer.

—Por ahora es todo lo que puedo decirles de mi, espero que sea suficiente —dijo el rubio.

—Gracias lo agradecemos —dijo Fury que ahora no sabía como iba a explicarle a los altos mandos, que podía haber otra persona nivel Omega— cuando esto termine tal vez te interese un puesto de agente.

Goten estaba por decir que no estaba interesado, pero de reojo pudo a Natasha mirándolo fijamente y suspiro.

—Si ya veremos —dijo el rubio serio para luego pasar a una sonrisa— ...no sé si sea mucho abusar pero no tendrán algo de comer me muero de hambre.

Eso los dejo otra vez sin habla, como podia pasar de una mirada sería, a una sonrisa así en segundos.

—He si claro, agente Romanoff podría —dijo Fury que había notado como ella parecía la más cercana al saiyajin.

—No hay problema señor, vamos dragón te mostraré la cafetería, ahi podras comer hasta que no puedas mas —dijo la pelirroja en broma.

—Promesas Natasha —dijo Goten que ya sabia como esto terminaria.

Con eso ambos salieron de la sala dejando al resto ahí.

—Bueno después de conocer al amigo extraterrestres, es hora de regresar al trabajo, vamos doctor —dijo Tony levantandose«debo saber si esa energía puede usarse en una armadura».

—Claro sr. Stark —dijo Bruce siguiendolo«podria ser que él pueda vencer a Hulk».

Ellos dos también salieron de la sala.

—Caballeros, lo que necesiten el agente Coulson se encargará —dijo Fury haciéndole una señal a María para que lo siguiera y saliendo también.

—¿Que piensa agente Hill? —dijo Fury mientras caminaban.

—Creo que dice la verdad señor, hay cosas que oculta, pero siento que hay que darle el beneficio de la duda —dijo María.

—Me sorprende de ti María, tú nunca confías en nadie —dijo Fury con una pequeña sonrisa.

—He, bu, bueno —dijo María un poco sonrojada por eso.

—No te preocupes, extrañamente yo también le creo, aún así debemos averiguar más sobre el, parece que Natasha es la más cercana a su persona —dijo Fury— incluso creo que Natasha está siendo ella misma.

—Yo no estaría segura señor, la agente Romanoff es una maestra del engaño —dijo María que no le había agradado la idea.

—Tal vez, pero no la había visto tan relajada con nadie más, que no se Barton —dijo Fury sonriendo.

 **30 minutos despues.**

 **Cafeteria.**

Natasha habia mirado muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca penso ver algo como esto, era científicamente imposible, al menos que vomitaras y aún asi, sería difícil de lograr.

«Y pensé que Goten era un loco por comer ocho pizzas»penso Natasha.

—Sabes cuando dije lo de comer hasta no poder mas...no lo decida en serio —dijo Natasha mirando todos los platos vacíos, mientras los cocineros estaban más que exhaustos de llevar y traer comida.

—Lo siento, es que tengo un metabolismo acelerado, tengo que comer grandes cantidades de comida para recuperar mi energia —dijo Goten con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Y como no engordas, digo haz comido por seis o siete personas lo mínimo —dijo Natasha que había contando cuento veinticinco platos.

—Mi fisiológica saiyajin está hecha para pelear, puedo comer todo esto sin preocuparme, mi cuerpo se encarga de quemarlo, además también entreno —dijo Goten terminando su último plato.

—Tiene ese poder y entrenas aún así, pensé que solo los que no tenemos poderes lo hacíamos —dijo Natasha mientras recogían los platos vacíos restantes.

—Claro, mi padre nunca dejó de entrenar, siempre sobrepasando su propia fuerza, para serte sincero, mi poder actual aún no alcanza el suyo, pero eso me motiva a superarme —dijo Goten que tenía una sonrisa aunque luego flaquio un poco— aunque esa sed de superarse al final le costo caro.

Natasha era muy hábil leyendo a las personas, y definitivamente algo malo había ocurrido con el padre de Dragón, no queriendo hacerlo sentir incómodo con preguntas desvío el tema.

—¿Y cuál es tu estilo de pelea?, por que he visto casi todos los que existen y el tuyo no pude reconocerlo, pero es fascinante —dijo Natasha.

—Me sorprendería si hacía fuera, mi estilo de pelea se le conoce como estilo de la tortuga, es un estilo que no todos poseen, creado por el maestro de mi padre —dijo Goten.

—Otro saiyajin o extraterrestre —dijo Natasha.

—No, un humano el enseñó a mi padre, las artes marciales, yo aprendí de mi padre y luego de su maestro —dijo Goten.

—En serio, un humano entreno a dos saiyajin con un poder destructivo, suena difícil de creer —dijo Natasha asombrada.

—No tanto, ¿tu entrenas Natasha? —dijo el rubio.

—Si, desde niña —dijo Natasha aunque con una mueca a eso.

—Tu sabes entonces, que de nada sirve el poder, si no eres capaz de golpear a tu rival, y pereceras cuando enfrentes a un rival con tu misma fuerza y que sabe pelear —dijo Goten.

—Es verdad, creo que Stark debería escucharte decir eso —dijo Natasha riendo.

—Si, lo que podido ver Tony, tiene la manía de confiar en sus armaduras demasiados...aunque admitire que son geniales —dijo The Saiyan Dragón.

—Si es divertido usar los repulsores de la armadura, aunque debe ser mas genial hacerlo naturalmente como tú —dijo Natasha con una sonrisa.

—No lo negaré, cuando era niño y apenas acababa de descubrir cómo usar mi ki, explote la cocina de mi madre tres veces, claro que con los castigos sin comer me enseñaron a no hacerlo —dijo Goten.

El rubio escucho a la pelirroja soltar una risa, que había escuchado solamente cuando estaban en Washington, una real, el no pudo evitar reír con ella, después de unos segundos Natasha comenzó a calmarse y tomo un vaso de agua.

—Oh dios, lo siento, bueno gracias por contarme más sobre ti, pero tengo curiosidad —dijo Natasha ya más tranquila— ¿por que no mencionaste esto al resto?.

—No crei que fuera importante, ademas aun no los conozco bien —dijo Goten.

—¿Y a mi si? —dijo Natasha mirándolo fijamente.

Goten se dio un golpe mental, como se le pudo escapar eso, era obvio que la espia en ella lo notaría.

—No, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti —dijo el rubio«tal vez como para decirte la verdad».

—Mmm, si me conocieras bien, creo que no pensarías eso —dijo Natasha desviando el rostro.

—¿Que quieres decir? —dijo The Saiyan Dragón.

Natasha se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos pensando si decir más o no, su instinto de espia le decía no confiar en nadie, pero algo más le decia que confiara como el ya había hecho con ella, de repente sintió una mano sobre la suya que estaba en la mesa.

—Si es difícil hablar de ello, no hay problema Natasha, todos tenemos nuestros secretos —dijo Goten que no sabía por que había tomando su mano, fue como un instinto.

—Yo...mucho antes de trabajar para shield me forje una reputación, tengo habilidades muy específicas, me daba igual en que las usaba —dijo Natasha levantando el rostro, el la miraba atentamente.

—Ya veo, la vida de espia es difícil —dijo Goten que no quería presionar.

—No es que no quiera decirte, pero...me es difícil hablar de eso, dios hojala pudieras leer mi mente —dijo Natasha con una risa seca.

—¿Que me dirías si te digo que puedo hacer eso? —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Natasha parpadeo unas cuantas veces procesando lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —dijo la pelirroja, cuando recibió el asentimiento de el— ¿por que no lo usaste con Loki? así no estaríamos tratando de averiguar qué planea y dónde está Barton.

—No es tan fácil, hasta ahora la veces que la he usado a sido con permiso de la otra persona, si Loki opusiera resistencia, podría destruir su mente y dejarlo en estado vegetativo —dijo el rubio.

Natasha se quedó en silencio unos segundos, tratando de asimilar su explicación, era un riesgo por que Loki de seguro opondría resistencia y dejarlo en estado vegetativo lo harian perder su única pista.

—Entiendo, el riesgo es alto...de verdad ocultas muchas habilidades aún dragón —dijo Natasha puchero.

—Igual que tú Widow —dijo Goten sonriendo.

—потрогать(touche) —dijo Natasha en ruso.

—Грэкиас(gracias) —dijo Goten disfrutando como ella amplió los ojos.

—Hablas ruso —dijo Natasha asombrada.

—да(si) —dijo Goten con una sonrisa.

Natasha no puedo evitar soltar una risa a eso, este hombre era un estuche de monerias.

Наташа, я должна тебе сказать( Natasha tengo que decirte algo) —dijo The Saiyan Dragón.

cuando por fin puedo calmarse nuevamente, ella considero si decirle esto o no, al final su boca reaccióno por si sola.

—Дракон есть камеры и микрофоны в этой комнате, как и во всем, я не знаю, если вы должны сказать больше своих навыков(Dragon hay camaras y micrófonos en cada habitación, no se si deberias decir mas de tus habilidades o otra cosa) —dijo Natasha.

Ella no sabía por qué le aviso, se supone que era para seguridad y a quien engañaba, para mantener cierto control sobre los agentes, Natasha lo miro sonreír y asentir.

—YA znayu, ne volnuysya pozzhe, vozmozhno, ty vidish', chto oni royut(Lo se, no te preocupes de todos modos mas adelante se los iba a decir) —dijo Goten con una sonrisa, claro que tendría cámaras y micrófonos despues de todo eran una agencia del gobierno.

«Creo que tendré que esperar un poco más para decirte quien soy Natasha» penso Goten.

—Seguro que no eres ruso, creo que hablas mejor el idioma que yo —dijo Natasha.

—No, pero gracias...olvidemos tu pasado por ahora ¿puedo preguntarte algo más? —dijo Goten, el quería que se lo dijera cuanto estuviera lista.

—Por que no, ya me haz contando mucho, así que puedo responder alguna pregunta —dijo Natasha sonriendo por dejar por ahora su pasado de lado.

—¿Quien es Barton? ¿es el tipo que Loki tiene? —dijo el saiyajin que no pudo evitar más su curiosidad.

Natasha lo miro unos segundos, luego suspiro y asintio.

—Barton es el unico compañero de shield en quien confío completamente, y le debo un favor, por eso quiero salvarlo para saldar esa deuda —dijo Natasha.

—Eso es todo, digo al ver tu reacción pensé que habia algo más entre ustedes —dijo Goten que soltó un suspiro de alivio sin darse cuenta.

—Si eso es todo...no soy tan buena en esas cosas de las relaciones —dijo Natasha con una mirada timida de repente.

Eso llamo la atención de Goten, pero no quería presionar así que intento hacerse el desentendido.

—Si yo tampoco soy bueno en eso —dijo el rubio sonriendo.

—Bromeas, Thor y tú apenas entraron a esta base y han llamado la atención de todas las agentes, en tu caso incluso de la Subdirectora, aunque eso puede ser también por tu rescate al estilo príncipe —dijo Natasha burlonamente.

—Hee, bueno no fue mi intención... y tú qué me dices, digo eres hermosa —dijo Goten.

Las palabras del rubio la habían tomado por sorpresa, ella era consciente de su belleza se lo había dicho demasiado, pero algo en la forma que el lo dijo fue diferente, fue como cuando Goten le dijo que le gustaban sus piernas.

«Genial lo que no necesitó ahora una confusion de sentimientos» pensó Natasha entre el rubio alienígena enfrente de ella y un pelinegro en Washington.

—Tengo una confusión repentina en este momento y no se que hacer —dijo Natasha mirándolo fijamente.

Goten no pudo evitar sonreír a eso, por que de algún modo sabía que era el, en sus dos formas, no podía engañarse, Natasha y él se habían acercado más indirectamente, y repentinamente había calor ahí.

Ambos pares de ojos verdes se encontraron, y era como una atracción magnética que comenzó acercarlos, tal vez el momento, tal vez algo más, ellos lo averiguarían después, sus labios estaban por conectarse.

De repente una energía extraña e inusual apareció desconcentrado a Goten que se retiró, al mismo tiempo que un agente entraba a la sala.

—Agente Romanoff la subdirectora quiere verla —dijo el agente.

«Como siempre en mi vida lo bueno no tarda...aunque puede que haya sido mejor, por ahora»penso Natasha.

Ella asintió al agente, que salió rápidamente de la sala, girando para mirar al rubio lo pudo ver perdido en su pensamientos.

—¿Todo bien? —dijo Natasha esperando que no se deba a su casi beso.

—He si claro, tal vez tenga que irme en un rato, después de hablar con el resto —dijo The Saiyan Dragón poniendose de pie.

—¿Que, por que? escucha lo siento si...— dijo Natasha creyendo que lo incómodo.

—No Natasha, no tiene que ver con eso, de hecho estoy todo menos enojado —dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa rápida— pero tengo que ver algo, volveré lo prometo.

—¿Y no puedes decirme a donde vas? —dijo Natasha que de algún modo estaba preocupada.

—Ese es el problema aún no lo sé —dijo Goten mientras abrió un compartimento de su chaqueta y saco dos semillas y las coloco en su mano.

—¿Que es esto? —dijo Natasha mirándo los pequeños frijoles.

—Es difícil de explicar ahora Natasha, pero si estás lastimada comelo, prometo volver lo más rápido que pueda —dijo The Saiyan Dragón caminando a la salida«tengo que hablar con el resto antes de ir averiguar qué es esa energía».

—¡DRAGÓN ESPERA! —grito Natasha girando pero ya se había ido, ella miro los frijoles y los guardo en un bolsillo de sus traje«confio en ti saiyajin...tal vez tanto como para dejarte ver mis recuerdos, cuando esto termine».

Con eso ella camino a la salida con una pequeña sonrisa, algo le decía que el volvería.

 **Laboratorio Banner (minutos antes)**

Bruce estaba escaneado el centro de Loki para ver qué podían averiguar.

—Lecturas de energía gama consistentes, tardaremos semanas en procesarlo —dijo Bruce.

—Si cambiamos a la red compartida, eludiendo la computadora central la velocidad se eleva a seiscientos teraflogs —dijo Tony usado su equipo tecnologico.

—Solo empaque mis cepillo de dientes —dijo Bruce con una risa.

—Un día el saiyajin con cola y tú deberían visitar la torre Stark, hay diez pisos dedicados a la investigación, te sentirás como niño en dulcería y el chico creo que también, si su Black Window lo deja —dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

—Bueno no puedo hablar por el Dragón, pero mi última vez en New York cause un alboroto —dijo Bruce siguiendo escaneado el centro.

—Te prometo un ambiente sin estrés sin tensiones...además tenemos al saiyajin para controlarte —dijo Tony que en ese momento uso un aparato pequeño que le dio una descarga pequeña.

—Auch —dijo Bruce.

—¡OYE ESTAS LOCO! —grito Steve entrando al laboratorio.

—Si sabes controlarlo verdad, cuál es tu secreto tocar los bongos —dijo Tony ingnorando a Steve.

—El es un chiste para ti —dijo Steve.

—Si me hace reír —dijo Tony.

—Arriesgar la seguridad del personal de la nave no tiene gracia —dijo Steve— sin ofender dr. Banner.

—Descuida, me han dicho cosas más duras —dijo Bruce regresando a su trabajo.

—Eres demasiado precavido, mira al Dragón está relajado —dijo Tony.

—El tiene el control de sus poderes, y tú deberías centrarte en el problema sr. Stark —dijo Steve.

—Si lo hago, ¿por que Fury nos reunió?, ¿por que ahora?, ¿por que no antes?, ¿que no nos está diciendo?, no tengo la ecuación si no tengo las variables —dijo Tony— al saiyajin le doy el beneficio de la duda pero no confío completamente hasta que nos diga su verdadero nombre.

—Yo confío en el saiyajin ha salvado más vidas que nadie sin pedir nada a cambio —dijo Steve.

—Si lo sé, por eso le doy el beneficio de la duda, pero en Fury; es en el que no confío —dijo Tony.

—¿Crees que nos oculta información? —dijo Steve.

—Es un espía capitán, es el espia, sus secretos tienen secretos, también a él le molesta cierto —dijo Tony mirando a Bruce.

—Yo solo quiero terminar mi tarea aquí —dijo Bruce que no quería opinar.

—Doctor —dijo Steve.

—Una luz calidad para la humanidad, Loki así ofendió a Fury, hablando del cubo, creo que el comentario era más para ti —dijo Bruce mirando a Tony— si es que Barton no le contó a Loki sobre la torre, salio en todos los medios.

—La torre Stark, esa espantosa... edificio en New York —dijo Steve mirando a Tony.

—Trabaja con un reactor Arc. una energía autosustentable, se abastecerá a sí misma por cuánto un año —dijo Bruce.

—Solo es el prototipo, somos lo unicos trabajando con energía libre, a eso quiere llegar —dijo Tony.

—Entonces, ¿por que shield no lo involucro en el proyecto por el Tesseract? —dijo Bruce— no entiendo por qué están en el negocio de la industria energética.

—Le hechare un vistazo a eso en cuanto mi decodificador termine de penetrar los archivos secretos de shield —dijo Tony.

—Espera —dijo Steve.

—En pocas horas tendremos los sucios secretos de shield, ¿quieres un mora? —dijo Tony ofrecido un dulce.

—Y así te preguntas por que no te quieren cerca de aquí —dijo Steve.

—Una organización de inteligencia que teme a la inteligencia, históricamente no es genial —dijo Tony.

—Yo creo que Loki quiere separarnos, y parece que el único que se da cuenta es Dragón, si nos descuidamos lo lograra —dijo Steve— tenemos órdenes hay que seguirlas.

—Seguir órdenes no van con mi estilo —dijo Tony.

—Y solo te importa tu estilo —dijo Steve.

—Quien de nosotros esta vestido con un traje brillante y...estorbando —dijo Tony.

—Steve, es un poco sospechoso —dijo Bruce.

—Solo busquen el cubo —dijo Steve y con eso salio.

 **Pasillo.**

Goten estaba caminando por los pasillos buscando la salida a la planta alta del hellicarrier.

«Que es esta energía»penso Goten mientras pasaba por el laboratorio de Bruce Banner ahí estaban Tony y Bruce trabajando en algo.

El casi se estrella con Steve que estaba saliendo del laboratorio.

—Lo siento Dragón, no te vi —dijo Steve.

—Hola capitán, sabe dónde está el director Fury, estoy siguiendo su energía pero con tantas puertas no lo he encontrado —dijo Goten.

—En la sala de control, todo derecho ¿pasa Dragón? —dijo Steve.

—Tengo que salir por un rato capitán, quiero avisarle antes de irme, gracias —dijo Goten comenzando a caminar.

—Dragón —dijo Steve de repente.

Goten se detuvo y lo miro, el capitán miro ambos lados para asegurarse que no había nadie.

—¿Tu crees que Shield, no oculte información? —dijo Steve.

«Parece que la bomba este por explotar»penso Goten mirando al interior del laboratorio y luego al capitán

—Veo que no sólo están tratando de encontrar el cubo ahí adentró —dijo Goten que suspiro— yo creo capitán que todos tenemos derecho a saber la verdad, aunque a veces eso implique romper algunas reglas.

Steve entendio entre líneas lo que quería decir y asintió.

—Pensamos igual Dragón, espero que regreses pronto —dijo el capitán tocando su hombro y llendose por el pasillo.

—Goten capitán —dijo el rubio, cuando Steve lo miro extrañado— mi nombre real es Goten.

—Sabia que podía confiar en ti Goten —dijo Steve con una sonrisa y dándole un adiós con la mano.

Goten miro el interior del laboratorio nuevamente, esta vez miro a Tony llamarlo, el dudo pero parecía que la energía se había estancado.

«Unos minutos solamente»penso el saiyajin entrando.

 **Laboratorio Banner.**

—Sr. Stark, dr. Banner, acabo de ver al capitán salir de aqui —dijo el rubio entrando.

—Llamame Tony, si tuvimos una plática amigable —dijo Tony entre comillas— y pensar que mi padre no dejaba de hablar de él, creo que estaba mejor en el hielo.

—Aunque Steve tiene razón, Loki nos lleva ventaja —dijo Bruce.

—Lo que él tiene es dinamita marca acme y le estallara en el rostro y yo estare ahí para verlo —dijo Tony.

—Yo también espero estar ahí —dijo Goten recargado sobre la pared.

—Yo lo leeré —dijo Bruce.

—Oh podrías ponerte tu armadura también —dijo Tony.

—Si lo que sucede es que yo no uso una armadura estoy expuesto como un nervio...es una pesadilla —dijo Bruce.

—Oye yo tengo un fragmento de metralla, que todo el tiempo trata de enterrarse en mi corazon, esto lo para, esta ruedita de luz ahora es parte de mi —dijo Tony caminando a el— no es una armadura es un terrible privilegio.

—Pero ustedes tiene el control —dijo Bruce mirándolos a ambos.

—Por que aprendimos a hacerlo —dijo Tony.

—Es diferente —dijo Bruce.

—No lo es —dijo Goten caminando a ellos.

—¿Que quieres decir? —dijo Bruce.

—Tony, puede desactivar las cámaras, tengo que mostrarles algo —dijo Goten.

—¿Y como haría eso? —dijo Tony fingiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba.

—Ya sabe aprovechando que está hackeado el sistema de shield, tranquilo no dije nada a nadie, pero me impresionó su decodificador —dijo Goten con una sonrisa.

Bruce y Tony ampliaron los ojos unos segundos pero, este último sonrió orgullosamente.

—Eres un caso Dragón —dijo Tony caminando a su equipo unos segundos después— listo nos dará algunos minutos, ¿que tienes que enseñar?.

—Bueno para comenzar, mi nombre real es Goten y lo siguiente es esto —dijo Goten que desactivo su transformación en ese momento regresando a su apariencia normal.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —dijo Bruce quitándose la gafas para ver si no era un efecto visual.

—Chico que pasa contigo y tus peinados extraños —dijo Tony mirando al pelinegro.

Goten rio a eso.

—Eso que acaban de ver es el Super Saiyajin una transformación que cambia mi apariencia y me deja usar todo mi poder —dijo Goten.

—Super saiyajin...que clase de Superman eres —dijo Tony.

—Yo no le puse el nombre, mi padre fue el primero en transformarce —dijo Goten— en fin; el punto es que está transformación también tiene que aprender a controlarse las primeras veces.

—¿Como es eso? —dijo Bruce.

—El modo de activar esta transformación es alcanzando un estado de furia, lo cual te vuelve más violento, pero una vez que la dominas puedes acceder a la fase dos que permite usarla al 100% del poder —dijo Goten.

—Espera eso es un multiplicador, ¿por cuánto multiplica tu poder está transformación? —dijo Tony que ya había entrado en materia.

—la fase uno —dijo Goten transformándose nuevamente ahora con el aura dorada— lo multiplica por cincuenta veces mi estado base, la fase dos que no puedo usarla aquí por que todos se darían cuenta lo hace por el cien por ciento.

«Y las otras fases, pero eso no necesitan saberlo aún»penso Goten.

—Goten tienes que enseñarme esa transformación dos, cuando esto termine —dijo Tony— saben el resto tú nombre...lo sabe la agente Romanoff.

—No, y agradeceria que no dijeron nada aún, yo quiero hacerlo cuando esto termine —dijo Goten— si me ayuda con eso, le enseñare la fase dos.

—Tienes un trató Goten, que te dije Banner este chico sabe negociar —dijo Tony.

—Asombroso...pero no es lo mismo, tu te transformas en un rubio ojos verdes y yo en un monstruo verde, además tú tienes el control —dijo Bruce nuevamente.

—Por que aprendi como dijo Tony —dijo Goten.

—Bruce vamos, leí sobre tu accidente debiste haber muerto por esa radiación —dijo Tony.

—Dices que Hulk...me salvó —dijo Bruce con sarcasmo— es un lindo sentimiento...¿por que?.

—Espera, ¿por que te refieres a él en tercera persona?...no son la misma persona —dijo Goten confundido.

—Sabes ahora que lo pienso es verdad, ¿por que? —dijo Tony.

—No, no lo sé es complicado puede que la respuesta no les guste —dijo Bruce.

—Puede que a ti si, estoy seguro que nosotros podemos ayudarte —dijo Tony.

—¿Por que lo harian?... realmente no nos conocemos —dijo Bruce.

—No necesito conocerte para saber que eres una buena persona doctor...y tal vez Hulk también lo sea, claro que ayudare con lo que pueda cuanto esto termine —dijo Goten caminando a la salida— tengo que salir por un rato espero que pueda confiar en su discreción por poco tiempo.

—No se tú Bruce pero ese chico me agrada cada vez mas, tiene estilo, porte, dureza es casi tan genial como yo pero no me llega —dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

—Yo...no lo sé, tiene algo que no puedes evitar confiar en el, por ahora terminemos con esto —dijo Bruce que no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

 **Sala de control.**

Fury estaba caminando por los pasillos a la sala de control después de enviar a Natasha a interrogar a Loki y para hablar con Thor.

—Director Fury —dijo una voz que él ya conocía.

—The Saiyan Dragon, ¿que pasa? —dijo el hombre de un ojo.

—Tengo que salir por un rato pero volveré —dijo Goten.

Eso sorprendió a Fury, pero sabía que tenía que ir con cuidado, lo que menos necesitaba era entrar en un altercado con un saiyajin capaz de rivaliza con un asgardiano y Hulk.

—¿Puedo saber a dónde? —dijo Fury serio.

—No estoy seguro, pero senti una energía extraña que debo revisar —dijo Goten.

—¿Y vienes a pedirme permiso? o —dijo Fury pero fue cortado.

—Vengo a avisarle solamente, con todo respeto; yo no trabajo para usted y no soy un prisionero y para que sepa que volveré —dijo Goten dejando en claro que él no trabaja para shield.

Fury no pudo evitar reír a eso, este chico era una sorpresa, como podía pasar de un carácter amigable a uno que haría temblar ejércitos.

—Muy bien Dragón, solo te pediré que no tardes demasiado...soy consciente que no podemos detenerte aunque quisiéramos —dijo Fury comenzado a caminar a la sala.

—Director Fury —dijo Goten de repente.

El hombre giro para atrapar un frijol verde y extraño.

—¿Para que es esto? —dijo Fury confundido.

—Es una muestra de amistad, si tiene una emergencia solo debe comerla —dijo Goten y con eso salio por la puerta que daba a la salida.

El saludo algunos agentes que estaba afueras, la mujeres le pidieron una foto, mientras los hombres un autógrafo.

«Nunca te cansas de tener razón Natasha»penso Goten con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba a la orilla del hellicarrier, el giro a su espalda.

—Por favor resistan hasta que vuelva —dijo Goten lanzándose, y despegando hacia la ciudad, tenía un mal presentimiento.

 **Zona aislada de shield.**

Steve estaba entrando a una habitación confidencial después de forzar la puerta, el capitán había decidido encontrar respuestas el mismo.

Tomando una caja el la abrió y no espero ver su contenido.

—No puede ser —dijo Steve incrédulo.

 **Sala de control.**

—En cuanto Selvig fue secuestrado, nos enfocamos en Jane Foster, hay un excelente observatorio en Boston, a ella repentinamente le ofrecieron un trabajo de consultoría, buenas prestaciones un avión privado —dijo Coulson mostrándole la imagen a Thor.

—Gracias no es accidental que Loki use a Selvig, me aterra pensar lo que hará con el cuando termine —dijo Thor— es un buen hombre.

—Siempre habla de ti cambiaste su vida —dijo Coulson.

—Fingimos que en Asgard somos más avanzados pero solo venimos a pelear como un bisnai —dijo Thor.

—¿Un que? —dijo Coulson.

—Bisnai, son unas criaturas grandes con astas, ¿no hay de esos aquí? —dijo Thor.

—No lo creo —dijo Coulson— apenas acabamos de enterarnos de los saiyajins.

—A diferencia de Go...digo Dragón son repulsivos y devastan todo a su paso —dijo Thor.

—Me alegra que no haya aquí entonces —dijo Coulson no queriendo ver esas cosas.

—Cuando vine la primera vez, la ira de Loki me persiguio aquí y tú pueblo pago el precio —dijo Thor mirando por la gran ventana justo para mirar a Goten descender por debajo del hellicarrier.

—¿A dónde va el Dragón? —dijo Coulson— la guerra está por comenzar.

—La guerra aún no comienza, el volverá cuando haga falta —dijo Fury desde las escaleras— Thor ¿crees convencer a Loki de decirnos donde está el Tesseract?.

—No lo sé, la mente de Loki está muy afectada, no sólo poder es lo que desea, si no también venganza contra mi —dijo Thor— no habrá tormento que lo distraiga.

—Es casi lo que todos creen hasta que empieza el dolor —dijo Fury.

—¿Que esta pidiéndome que haga? —dijo Thor.

—Quiero saber si estás comprometido en esto —dijo Fury mirando fijamente a Thor.

—Loki es un prisionero —dijo Thor.

—Y por que parece ser junto con el saiyajin, los que están en la nave por que quieren —dijo Fury.

Thor no tuvo respuesta.

 **Zona desconocida**

Goten aterrizó en lo que parecía una zona deshabitada, las afueras de New York, no había más que campo.

—Aqui está la energía pero no veo a nadie —dijo Goten confundido, de repente la energía se sintió a su espalda haciendo reaccionar al saiyajin tomando distancia.

En un destello de luz violeta, apareció una figura en forma de humano, completamente cubierta por dicha luz púrpura, la luz finalmente se apagó, revelando a un hombre que parecía estar alrededor de su altura.

Su apariencia era muy extraña, la más extraña que había visto en este planeta hasta el momento, el hombre llevaba una camisa verde suelta que se sujetaba a su cuerpo por un par de hombreras moradas que estaban conectadas a un cinturón de herramientas a juego.

Las mangas sueltas de la camisa eran del mismo color de los guantes morados que subían hasta sus antebrazos inferiores, y a lo largo de sus piernas había botas que combinaban con los guantes y el color púrpura del atuendo.

La cabeza del hombre estaba cubierta por un casco morado, la única parte que mostraba su piel era su cara, que era de un azul metálico, con dos líneas que recorrían su frente hasta sus mejillas, y luego terminaban en su barbilla, sus pupilas habían desaparecido, dejando sus ojos de un blanco espeluznante durante todo el proceso.

—Asi que tú eres la anomalía, que The One Above All trajo — dijo el hombre— has hecho un gran impacto en esta línea de tiempo.

—Anomalía —dijo Goten mirando fijamente a ese hombre— tú eres el dueño de ese ki extraño, ¿quien eres?.

El hombre extendió sus brazos desde su espalda en un movimiento dramático.

—Tengo muchos nombres y muchos títulos, pero puedes llamarme Kang, Kang el Conquistador, es realmente un placer conocerte; Son Goten...hijo de la leyenda —dijo Kang con una sonrisa confianda.

 **Y listo aquí termina el capítulo, un largo tiempo pero he regresado, con esta historia, no hay mucho que decir realmente, han sigo semana difícil de mucho trabajo pero al fin pude actualizar.**

 **Gracias a todos lo que me estuvieron apoyando como futuros beta, de verdad necesito uno por que entre escribír y revisar se me hace difícil, ahora no sé cómo escojer entre tantos, si tiene una manera de elegir pueden proponerla, y la haremos.**

 **Sin más gracias por seguir está historia y nos veremos en la actualización de la redención de un heroe.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	10. Motivaciónes

**Descargo de responsabilidad, Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y Marvel y sus personajes a Disney**

 **Capítulo 10: Motivaciónes.**

 **Celda de Loki.**

Loki estaba caminando en su celda cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él.

—Es difícil que alguien pueda sorprenderme, pensé que vendrías acompañada —dijo Loki con una sonrisa girando para mirar a Natasha ahi parada.

—Pero sabías que vendría, créeme es mejor que solo sea yo, al menos que quieras el otro ojo negro —dijo Natasha con los brazos cruzados.

—Fue solo suerte del saiyajin —dijo Loki con una mueca— pero aún así después de todas las torturas que ha Fury se le ocurrieran, sabía que tú vendrías como una amiga, un balsamo y pensarías que cooperaria como el saiyajin.

«Debi dejar que Dragón lo dejara en estado vegetativo»penso Natasha pero con una mirada neutral— ¿dime qué le hiciste al agente Barton?.

—Dire que solo expandi su mente —dijo Loki.

—Y si triunfas y llegas a la cima de la montaña, ¿que le pasará a su mente? —dijo Natasha ahora enfrente de él, con el vidrio de por medio.

—Esto es amor agente Romanoff...no eso lo tiene otro hombre —dijo Loki sonriendo burlonamente.

—El amor es para niños, estoy en deuda con Barton —dijo Natasha con una mirada seca pero no negandolo.

—Bien, cuéntame —dijo Loki caminando a su pequeño asiento detrás de él.

Natasha lo miro unos segundos y luego se sentó en una silla junto a ella.

—Bueno mucho antes de trabajar para shield, yo me hice una reputación, mis habilidades son específicas y no me importaba en que las usaba o en quien, hice algo que a shield no le gusto —dijo Natasha.

Loki solo la miraba sin decir nada.

—Barton fue enviado a eliminarme y cambio de decision —dijo Natasha.

—¿Y que vas hacer si te ofrezco liberarlo? —dijo Loki.

—Sacarte no creo, te volverían a encerrar en minutos —dijo Natasha.

—Aun así es interesante, tu mundo pende de un hilo, y tú solo buscas salvar a un hombre —dijo Loki.

—Los regimen van y vienen, no es algo que me afecte mucho, yo soy de Rusia o lo era —dijo Natasha.

—¿Y que eres ahora?...….o tal vez crees que ese fenómeno puede salvarlos —dijo Loki.

—Realmente no es complicado, el dragón y el resto puede detener a tu ejercito alienígena, yo estoy en número rojo con Barton y quiero saldar mi deuda —dijo Natasha.

Loki la miro conteniendo su enojo.

—Y podrás saldar todas tus deudas Natasha, la hija de Drake —dijo Loki.

Natasha solo lo miraba en silencio a eso.

—San paulo, el hospital en llamas, Barton me habló de tu pasado —dijo Loki levantándose— ¡TU DEUDA NO ESTÁ EN NÚMEROS ROJOS, ESTÁ DERRAMANDO SANGRE Y CREES QUE SALVAR A UN HOMBRE MAS VIRTUOSO QUE TU, VA A CAMBIAR ALGO, ES EL MAS BASICO SENTIMENTALISMO, ERES UNA NIÑA REZANDO PATÉTICO.

 **Laboratorio de Bruce.**

El decodificador de Tony había terminando su escaneo permitiendo ver los documentos ahora.

—Tony, ¿eso es lo que creo? —dijo Bruce quitándose las gafas.

—Si lo es —dijo Tony mirando fijamente.

 **Celda de Loki.**

—Mientes y asesinas sirviendo a mentirosos y asesinos —dijo Loki— quieres ser diferente, tener tu propio código, algo que compense tus errores, pero son partes de ti y nunca podrás olvídarlos.

Entonces Loki soltó un golpe al cristal haciendo saltar a Natasha.

—No tocaré a Barton, no hasta obligarte a que te mate, tan lento tan íntimo, haré que explote tus miedos y lo despertare solo para que contemple lo que hizo —dijo Loki— todo eso lo hará enfrente de tu querido saiyajin, entonces tú sabes lo que hará el, lo tomare y le romperá el cráneo.

Natasha tenía una mirada horrorizada que se dio la vuelta rápidamente para alejarse.

—Eres un monstruo —dijo Natasha de espaldas— sabes que no puedes vencerlo.

—Puede ser, pero tú trajiste al que lo hará —dijo Loki riendo malvadamente.

Entonces Natasha se giró con su rostro como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Claro Banner, el es tu plan quieres enfrentarlos —dijo Natasha.

—¿Que? —dijo Loki confundido por lo que pasó.

—Loki planea usar a Banner para frenar al Dragón, si está en el laboratorio que no salga y envíen a Thor —dijo Natasha por el audífono de su oreja.

Luego giro para mirar a Loki que seguía confundido.

—Gracias por tu cooperación y mejor cruza los dedos para que esos dos no se encuentren, puede que ni tú sobrevivas —dijo Natasha girando para irse.

«Mujer irritante, igual que ese monstruo»penso Loki apretando los dientes.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

—Hijo de la leyenda —dijo Goten confundido a eso.

—Ese es solo unos de tus sobrenombres, pero créeme que te haz hecho una fama más aya del legado de tu padre —dijo Kang sin cambiar su posición— al menos en esta línea de tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —dijo Goten entrecerrado los ojos— tú me llamaste aquí a propósito verdad.

—Simplemente quería observarte, he visto lo que puedes hacer con esas transformaciónes de fuego y sus evoluciones, esa es la fase uno, ¿no es así? —dijo Kang.

—¿Conoces mis transformaciónes...vienes de otra línea del tiempo verdad? —dijo Goten que ya sabía de esto gracias a la historia de Trunks del futuro.

El hombre cruzo sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

—De verdad eres interesante, Son Goten el alienígena de otra dimensión, en ninguna otra línea de tiempo has aparecido o incluso haz sido mencionado —dijo Kang— es verdaderamente bastante fastidioso, pero no podía esperar menos de The One Above All.

—Bien ya me viste, ahora repito la pregunta, ¿que quieres?, en este momento estoy ocupado —dijo Goten serio, este tipo sabía demasiado.

—Lo se, este es el día en que los Avengers nacieron...mi dolor de cabeza —dijo Kang con una mueca— contigo solo puedo imaginar ese dolor de cabeza por cien veces más.

—¿Vienes a evitar que eso pase? —dijo Goten.

—¿Que harías si te digo que si? —dijo Kang sonriendo.

Goten no respondió, en lugar apareció frente al rostro de Kang, lanzando un golpe contra la cara del hombre, la sonrisa de Kang seguía ahi cuando atrapó el golpe con facilidad.

Sin embargo la fuerza causó que la tierra detrás de ellos temblara y se partiera con un explosión sólida, sin embargo logró pausar a tiempo, ya que los restos se congelaron en el aire.

Goten miró a Kang a los ojos en completo shock mientras el agarre del hombre de piel azul se apretaba, causando que el híbrido realmente se sobresaltara por el dolor unos segundos antes de responder, haciendo que ahora Kang hiciera una mueca de dolor.

De repente, los guantes de Kang brillaron con un extraño color púrpura antes de que el brillo envolviera a Goten, causando que se sintiera repentinamente sin peso.

El hombre morado luego arrojó a Goten lejos de él con una sola mano, el brillo alrededor del rubio desapareció permitiendo a Goten sentir el peso de su propio cuerpo una vez más, para lograr caer en una rodilla pero haciendo un cráter debajo.

—Sabia que aumentar la gravedad no te afectaría, eres habilidoso pero estas lejos del poder que te vi ejercer —dijo Kang.

—Aun no te he mostrado todo mi poder —dijo Goten sonriendo haciendo aparecer su aura dorada nuevamente.

«No hay rayos alrededor de él, aun no ha entrado en la fase dos, aún así fue buena idea venir preparado y no confiarme por su juventud»penso Kang.

—Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso, Golden Dragón —Gritó Kang, apoyando sus manos en sus caderas— pelearás contra gente más fuerte que yo en el futuro.

Un rayo de color dorado brilló desde el agujero que Goten hizo, antes de aterrizar en el suelo en cuclillas, haciéndo que el suelo crujiera.

—No me llames así —dijo Goten levantadose y haciendo una flexión a su brazo— y créeme, puedo hacerlo mejor.

—Oh sé que puedes, las hazañas que realizarás en el futuro de esta línea de tiempo son bastante sorprendentes —dijo Kang— y ese nombre te lo puso tu esposa.

Kang miro a Goten abrir la boca a eso, pero no salio palabras de ahí, parecía que eso no lo esperaba, Kang sin esperar chasquio lo dedos.

Con el chasquido una barrera violeta apareció alrededor de todo el campo en el que habían estado, parpadeo unos segundos y el tiempo comenzó a avanzar nuevamente.

—¿Que pasa? pensé que querías matarme para que Loki ganará —dijo Goten confundido.

—Yo nunca dije eso, tu tomaste una decisión y me atacaste he podido comprobar que siempre haz sido fuerte pero no estoy aquí para matarte, Son Goten —dijo Kang.

—Entonces ¿no vienes a detenerme por ser una anomalía o algo asi? —dijo Goten.

—Mi papel en esta línea de tiempo es solo como un observador, puedes irte ahora sí lo deseas, ellos te necesitaran —dijo Kang cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda una vez más, una almohadilla circular apareció debajo de sus pies, levantándolo del suelo mientras miraba a Goten condescendientemente.

Goten asintió y se dio vuelta para irse, tenía que regresar pronto algo se lo decia pero Kang hablo nuevamente.

—Una cosa más, si fallas en la misión por la que estás aquí, viajaré hasta el día en que llegaste y te erradicare —dijo Kang.

—Eso es una amenaza —dijo Goten girando pero en ese momento se escucho una explosión del cielo.

—Tu señal es esa Golden Dragón, mejor apresurate, aunque volverás a este lugar en poco tiempo —dijo Kang sonriendo.

Con eso, su cuerpo fue rodeado por una luz púrpura antes de desaparecer en un destello brillante.

—¿Que diablos acaba de pasar? —dijo Goten cuando sintió una energía aparecer del lugar de la explosión«esta energía es de Bruce pero diferente, pero hay otro más cerca de el... Natasha».

Con eso Goten despegó a su máxima velocidad.

 **Hellicarrier.**

 **Laboratorio de Bruce Minutos antes.**

Al escuchar lo que Natasha había descubierto, Fury había ido rápidamente al laboratorio para mirarlos a los dos ahí sentados.

—¿Qué están haciendo señor Stark? —dijo Fury.

—De hecho nos preguntábamos lo mismo de usted —dijo Tony.

—Crei que estaban localizando el Tesseract —dijo Fury.

—Eso hacemos, fijamos el parámetro y estamos ubicando la señal cuando se registre lo ubicaremos en un radio de media milla —dijo Bruce apuntando la pantalla.

—Recuperaran su cubo sin lios ni molestias, ¿Qué es la fase dos? —dijo Tony girando la pantalla.

Antes que Fury respondiera, Steve entro dejando en la mesa una arma extraña.

—La fase dos, es que shield use el cubo para fabricar armas, lo siento pero no pude esperar tu maquina —dijo Steve.

—Rogers reuni todo lo relacionado con el Tesseract, no significa —dijo Fury pero fue cortado.

—Disculpame Nick, que me mentias —dijo Tony.

Mientras Thor y Natasha entraban a la sala.

—Me equivoque director el mundo no ha cambiado —dijo Steve.

—¿Usted sabia de esto? —dijo Bruce al ver entrar a la peliroja.

—Quisas lo mas apropiado sea apartarse de este entorno doctor —dijo Natasha.

—Yo estaba en Calcuta lo suficientemente apartado —dijo Bruce.

—Loki esta tratando de manipularlo —dijo Natasha.

—¿Y que se supone que esta haciendo usted? —dijo Bruce.

—No lo seduje para que me acompañara o si doctor —dijo Natasha.

—No, pero tal vez es por que no soy rubio y extraterrestre —dijo Bruce.

—El no tiene que ver en esto —dijo Natasha.

—Pues llámenlo para que me saque, no me ire por que les pone nerviosos, ahora diganos ¿por que shield esta usando el cubo para crear armas de destrucción masiva? —dijo Bruce apuntando la pantalla.

—Por culpa de el — dijo Fury apuntando a Thor.

—¿Mia? —dijo Thor confundido.

—El año pasado la tierra tuvo un visitante de otro planeta, cuyo batalla dejo devastado a un pueblo pequeño, descubrimos que además de no estar solos, que nuestras armas en comparacion son juguetes y aun no les he hablando del único saiyajin —dijo Fury suspirando.

Todos pusieron muecas a eso, el Dragon solamente había ayudado desde que llego y parecía que estaba apunto de entrar en la lista con Hulk Y Thor.

—El solo viene ayudar, y como mi pueblo quiere la paz con su planeta —dijo Thor.

—Pero a diferencia de el que es el último, tu pueblo no es el único que existe o si —dijo Fury mirándolo— y no son la única amenaza, el mundo esta repleto de personas que nadie puede vencer tampoco controlar.

—¿Cómo controlaron el cubo? —dijo Steve.

—Su labor con el Tesseract fue lo que atrajo a Loki y su aliados aquí, están anunciando a todos los mundos que la tierra esta lista para una guerra mas avanzada —dijo Thor.

—Nos forzaron actuar, teníamos que proponer algo —dijo Fury.

—Destruccion nuclear que bueno que no conocen el ki, por que eso ayudaría a calmar cualquier conflicto —dijo Tony,

—Recuerdame como hiciste tu fortuna Stark y que no paso por tu mente usar esa energía también —dijo Fury.

—Ya me imagino como privatizaría esa energía —dijo Steve.

—Oye espera, ¿por que ahora se trata sobre mi? —dijo Tony.

—¿Qué no siempre lo es? —dijo Steve.

—Ahora veo por el dragon no dijo mas de el, pensé que los humanos eran mas evolucionados —dijo Thor.

—Disculpa nosotros fuimos a tu planeta para explotar cosas —dijo Fury.

—Por lo que escuche tratan a su defensores con desconfianza, tal vez debería invitar al dragon a Asgard, ahí seria tratado como se merece —dijo Thor.

—Un momento nadie ha dicho que se le cazaria, y Asgard no tiene nada que el no pueda conseguri aquí —dijo Natasha cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo recompuso— además nos ayudaría a tratar con peligros potenciales.

—Si claro te creemos —dijo Tony en tono burlon

—Eso de peligro potenciales es para mi, no me digas que hasta el capitán america esta vigilado —dijo Bruce.

—Eso no le incumbe Doctor —dijo Fury.

Y mientras ellos seguían su guerra verbal y desahugandose, el centro de Loki comenzaba a brillar sin que ellos lo notaran.

 **Nave desconocida.**

—Nave seis; envie sus códigos de verificación, los veo en la computadora pero no en la bitácora, cual es su cargamente cambio —dijo la centralista.

—Armas y municiones cambio —dijo el piloto de la nave.

En la parte trasera venia varios hombres armados, pero en el fondo estaba Barton preparando su arco.

 **Laboratorio de Bruce**.

—Hablan de control cuando solo atraen el caos —dijo Thor.

—Es su modo de operar, que es esto un equipo para nada, esto es un grupo de químicos que producen caos, somos una bomba de tiempo —dijo Bruce algo alterado.

—Usted tiene que apartarse —dijo Fury.

—Dejen que el hombre libere tensión es mas cuando regresa G…digo el saiyajin para que tengan unos rounds —dijo Tony colocando una mano en el hombro de Steve.

—Estas loco, sabes que pasara si eso ocurre, cierra la boca —dijo Steve apartando su mano.

—Tal vez quieras obligarme —dijo Tony.

—Si muy valiente con esa armadura y sin ella que eres —dijo Steve.

—Un genio, filántropo, millonario, playboy —dijo Tony.

«Tiene un punto» pensó Natasha inclinando la cabeza.

—Muchos que no tienen eso valen diez veces mas, he visto los videos tu solo peleas para ti mismo —dijo Steve— no eres capaz de sacrificarte por otros, de acostarte sobre el alambre y dejar que otros pasen sobre ti.

—Yo cortaría ese alambre —dijo Tony.

—Siempre una salida, quizás no seas una amenaza pero deja de aparentar que eres un héroe, por que aparentemente salvar a un niño de un rinoceronte de metal y cien personas de un incendio te hace una amenaza —dijo Steve.

—No vengas con sermones Rogers tu tampoco hiciste nada, y lo único que te hace especial viene de una botella —dijo Tony.

 **Afuera del Helicarrier.**

La compuerta de la nave se abrió revelando a Barton ahí, el tomo una flecha e hizo un lanzamiento perfecto y se pego a un lado de la nave.

 **Laboratorio de Bruce.**

—Ponte tu traje veamos quien gana —dijo Steve.

—JA, JA, JA, ustedes son tan banales y enanos —dijo Thor.

—Si somos un gran equipo —dijo Bruce.

—Agente Romanoff escolte al doctor Banner de vuelta a su —dijo Fury.

—¿A dónde? rentaron mi cuarto —dijo Bruce.

—La celda era solo en caso —dijo Fury.

—De tener que matarme lo se, pero es inútil ya lo intente —dijo Bruce sorprendiendo a todos— estaba harto ya no quería sentir dolor; asi que dispare una bala en mi boca y el otro sujeto la escupio, segui con mi vida me concentre en ayudar a otras personas y todo estaba bien hasta que ustedes me metieron en este absurdo circo, que hasta extraterrestres tiene…..¿quiere saber que hago para conservar la calma agente Romanoff?.

—Doctor Banner ponga el centro en la base —dijo Steve.

Bruce miro su mano para ver que había tomado el centro incosientemente, pero entonces la maquina de ubicación sono.

—Lo siento señores creo que no tendrán función después de todo —dijo Bruce dejando el centro en su lugar.

—¿Localizaste el Tesseract? —dijo Thor.

—Puede llegar rápidamente —dijo Tony.

—EL cubo pertenece Asgard no hay humano que lo domine —dijo Thor.

—No iras solo —dijo Steve jalando a Tony.

—Tu lo vas a evitar —dijo Tony.

—Ponte tu traje y averígualo —dijo Steve.

—No me da miedo golpear a un anciano —dijo Tony.

—No puede ser —dijo Bruce mirando la pantalla y antes que alguien pudiera decir algo.

BOOOOOOOOOOM( Krilin llegó de visita xd).

La explosión de unos de los motores fue los suficiente fuerte para destruir una buena parte de la nave, Tony, Steve y Fury fueron enviados a un lado, mientras Thor atravesó una ventana, Bruce y Natasha cayeron a la planta baja.

—Ponte tu traje —dijo Steve poniendose de pie.

—Si estoy de acuerdo —dijo Tony.

Con eso los dos salieron corriendo.

 **Con Goten.**

—Estos son lo momentos que lamento no saber a usar la teletransportación —dijo Goten volando en dirección a la nave.

Entonces el vio aparecer del cielo varios pedazos de metal cayendo a su dirección.

—Eso parece las partes de un motor o algo así, pero si dejo que caigan lastimaran a alguien —dijo Goten que se detuvo.

El hizo una bola de energía y la arrojó a un fragmento de metal que se evaporó por completo, para luego hacer un movimiento con su mano y dirigir la bola de energía a otra pieza de metal.

«Sokidan, por fin sirves para algo» pensó Goten sonriendo.

Después de unos segundos logro acabar con todas piezas de metal, sin perder tiempo siguio subiendo al Hellicarrier que esperaba que siguiera flotando.

 **Con Fury.**

Rápidamente todos lo agentes tomaron sus armas y posiciones.

—Hill —dijo Fury apenas pudo reaccionar un poco.

—Detonacion externa, el moto tres está dañado —dijo María del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Que tan grave es? —dijo Fury.

—Ya no estaremos en el aire si perdemos uno más —dijo María— alguien tendrá que salir a reparar ese motor.

—Stark, ¿lo escuchaste? —dijo Fury.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Tony por su comunicador.

—Coulson, ¿el Dragón ya regreso? —dijo Fury.

—No señor —dijo Coulson.

—Entonces inicia un cierra de emergencia en la zona de detenciones y luego dirigente a la zona de armería —dijo Fury.

—Entendido —dijo Coulson.

«Donde diablos se metió el saiyajin»penso Fury— Romanoff.

 **Con Natasha y Bruce.**

Una de la piernas de Natasha había quedado debajo de una estructura dejándola atrapada.

—Todo bien —dijo Natasha por su comunicador.

Ella giro a Bruce para mirarlo, pero comenzaba hacerse más grande.

—¿Todo en orden verdad? —dijo Natasha.

 **Afuera del Hellicarrier.**

La nave de Barton había logrado aterrizar, ahora con todos en la cubierta, procedieron a entrar por unos de los conductos.

—Neutralicen el motor —dijo Barton a un grupo— ustedes a detención y esperen a desactivar las cámaras.

 **Con Tony y Steve.**

—Motor tres, te veré ahí —dijo Tony enviando a Steve adelantarse.

Con eso el saco un dispositivo para abrir el lugar donde guardo su armadura.

«Mas vale que te apresures Goten»penso Tony.

 **Con Natasha y Bruce.**

—Doctor —dijo Natasha al no recibír respuesta— oye Bruce tienes que resistir es lo que Loki quiere, todo estará bien.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —dijeron dos hombres de mantenimiento.

Natasha le hizo una señal para que se fueran de ahí rápido los hombres obedecíeron.

—No te abandonare, te juro por mi vida que voy a sacarte, no tienes que pelear con —dijo Natasha pero fue cortada.

—¡SAIYAJIN NO ES MAS FUERTE QUE HULK! —grito Bruce o mejor dicho Hulk.

Por que en eso momento la camisa de Bruce comenzó a romperse, mientras su cuerpo empezaba hacerse más grande y verde, con una última mirada a Natasha la transformación se completó.

Natasha por la adrenalina logro sacar su pie de dónde lo tenía atorado, su tobillo estaba lastimado, un recuerdo vino a su mente.

«Si estas lastimada comelo» pensó Natasha recordando los extraños frijoles, lamentablemente antes que ella pudiera abrir la bolsa donde los tenía.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —grito Hulk mirándola.

Natasha hizo lo único que se podía hacer en una situacion así, ella corrío como pudo a las escaleras, apenas logrando llegar al segundo piso gracias a su habilidad atlética, con un Hulk detrás que destruyo las escaleras.

usando rápidamente una serie de movimiento, logro evitar que Hulk la atrapara desde abajo y llegar a la salida.

«Por favor apresurate Dragón»penso Natasha mientras se movía para salvar su vida.

 **Con Loki.**

Loki estaba sentándo en su cama, cuando escucho el gran rugido.

«Ya es hora»penso Loki sonriendo.

 **Sala de control.**

—Redirigan la nave a ciento ochenta grados dirección sur —dijo Fury entrando rápidamente— diriganse al océano.

—Volamos a ciegas hay que recalibrar el equipo de navegación —dijo un agente.

—El sol sigue ahi —dijo Fury.

—Si señor —dijo el agente confundido.

—Entonces pon el sol a tu izquierda y vuela, llevanos al océano vamos a desplomarnos si dañan otra turbina —dijo Fury.

 **Zona de la turbina dañada.**

El capitán América había llegado a la zona del impacto un buena parte se había ido.

—¡STARK, STARK YA ESTOY AQUI! —grito Steve en la orilla.

—Bien que tenemos —dijo Ironman volando a la zona del daño y comenzando a revisar— tengo que reactivar el sistema de enfriamiento si quiero llegar a los rotones y retirar los escombros.

Ironman comenzó a mover varios aparatos de esa zona.

—Ve al panel del control y dime qué radiadores indican sobrecalentamiento —dijo Tony.

El Capitán asintió y dio unos cuantos saltos para llegar al lugares mientras Ironman entraba más profundo de la turbina, Steve llegó y abrió el panel encontrandose con mucho cables que no entendía.

—¿Que puedes ver adentró? —dijo Tony por el comunicador.

—Segun parece...esto funciona con electricidad —dijo Steve.

—Bueno eso es correcto —dijo Tony con cara de póker.

—Los radiadores están intactos —dijo una voz que no eran de Capitan América.

—¿Goten? —dijo Tony con duda.

—Si soy yo —dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa aunque estuvieran en esta situacion.

—Demonios chico donde rayos te metiste, te vas menos de una hora y una turbina explota —dijo Tony para luego respirar— bueno al menos llegas a tiempo menos trabajo entre los dos.

—De hecho Tony, tendrás que seguir con la ayuda del Capitán, tengo un asunto que atender —dijo Goten ahora serio.

—Asi, ¿que puede ser más importante? —dijo Tony.

—Uno verde y muy enojado —dijo Goten simplemente.

—Oh...buena suerte chico la necesitarás —dijo Tony.

—Gracias Tony, buena suerte también —dijo Goten quitandose el audífono para regresarlo a Steve.

—Hulk —dijo Steve simplemente.

—Si Hulk, es mejor que me mueva buena suerte capitán —dijo Goten corriendo al interior rápidamente.

—Yo debería decir eso Goten —dijo Steve mirando por donde se fue.

 **Zona baja de shield.**

Natasha estaba moviéndose silenciosamente entre las máquinas y la oscuridad, no había rastro de Hulk, de todos modos ella había sacado su arma.

«Bien creo que ahora puedo comer este frijol extraño, donde diablos estás saiyajin» pensó Natasha sacando la semilla y apunto de comerla.

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —grito Hulk apareciendo entre las máquinas.

Natasha por instinto disparo a un tanque de gas en el techo, liberando su contenido sobre Hulk y corriendo como podía por un pequeño mini túnel, para su mala suerte su tobillo no le ayudaba y menos que un paso de Hulk fueran diez de ella.

Asi que ella corrío como podía mientras Hulk en segundos acortó la distancia destruyendo el mini túnel y logrando golpearla, Natasha fue enviada a estrellarse a una pared, por suerte Hulk no había puesto suficiente fuerza.

Natasha apenas pudo sentarse para mirar a Hulk enfrente de ella, y como lanzó lo que parecía una cachetada, pero entonces dos cosas pasaron, ella solo pudo ver un borrón y como en segundos o milisegundos, estaba alejada de la pared y como había un gran hoyo donde parecía que Hulk había desaparecido.

—¿Estas bien Natasha? —dijo una voz que ella conocía bien.

Ella levantó la vista para ver a un rubio conocido y mirándo mejor ahora, ella estaba siendo cargada como novia, no es que le molestara realmente, pero entonces vino el reclamo

—¡DONDE MIERDA TE METISTE, DIJISTE QUE NO TARDARÍAS! —grito Natasha.

Goten amplió los ojos por unos segundos, realmente juraría que había visto a su madre regañandolo en ese momento.

—Disculpa, realmente no pensé que por el tiempo que me fuera, el hellicarrier sería atacado y comenzaría a caer —dijo Goten.

Natasha respiro un poco para calmarse demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo.

—Esta bien, no te perdono de todo pero al menos llegaste a tiempo nuevamente —dijo Natasha dándole una sonrisa, luego miro el hoyo gigante— ¿tú mandaste a Hulk por ahí?.

—No realmente, fue Thor por suerte nos encontramos camino aqui —dijo Goten sonriendo.

 **Con Thor vs Hulk.**

Después de atravesar tres paredes de acero, Hulk y Thor cayeron para mirarse fijamente mientras se levantaban.

Hulk se levantó y lanzó un golpe que Thor esquivo alejandose, luego Hulk lanzo uno más que el asgardiano esquivó nuevamente y conectando al rostro, Hulk lanzó un tercer golpe que Thor logro detener apenas.

—Nosotros no somos tus enemigos Banner —dijo Thor— trata de concentrarte.

En lugar de eso fue levantado como si fuera un muñeco por Hulk y recibió un golpe que lo envío a volar contra unas máquinas atravesandolas.

 **Zona de la turbina dañada.**

Ironman había terminado de limpiar la zona de la turbina.

—¿Cual es el siguiente paso? —dijo Steve cerrando el panel.

—Aunque limpie los rotones, está cosa no arrancara por si misma —dijo Tony— tendré que darle un empujón.

—Cuando gire la turbina te hará pedazos —dijo Steve.

—Si la unidad de control revierte la polaridad unos minutos desactivara el marglet —dijo Tony.

—Habla claro —dijo Steve poniendo los ojos.

—Ves la palanca roja, prenderá los motores el tiempo suficiente para que yo salga, ahora ve ahi y espera mi señal —dijo Tony.

Con eso Steve salta para llegar al lugar de la palanca roja.

 **Con Thor vs Hulk.**

Thor había sigo enviado a volar nuevamente contra unas cajas.

«Quieres jugar bien juguemos» pensó Thor limpiandos un poco de sangre y estirando la mano para llamar a Mjolnir.

Hulk corría a el, cuando el martillo llegó a tiempo para que Thor lo conectara directo al la quijada haciendo volar a Hulk hacia atrás y estrallerse con una avioneta.

Hulk se incorporo y rugió, para luego tomar el ala del avión arrancarla y lanzarsela a Thor que logro esquivarla al agacharse y tomar el impulso para arrojar a Mjolnir a Hulk.

El hombre verde lo atrapó pero aún así fue derribado, el se puso de pie para intentar levantar el martillo pero no logro elevarlo, rápidamente Thor corrió y le dio un rodillazo en el rostro para luego intentar ahorcarlo con Mjlodir pero Hulk se le libero rapido.

«En serio Goten cuando tiempo puede tomar ayudar a la pelirroja, esto sería más fácil entre dos»penso Thor levantándose para correr a Hulk.

 **Sala de control.**

—Hay que evacuar por completo la zona inferior —dijo Fury tecleando en la pantalla.

María Hill asintió mientras pensaba donde estába ese saiyajin ahora que lo necesitaban, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando algo fue arrojado al suelo.

—¡GRANADA! —grito María arrojándose a un lado pero aún así cayó de las escaleras al momento de la explosión.

Fury rápidamente se colóco detrás de la puerta cuando dos infiltrados entraron acabando rápidamente con ellos, un tercero estaba listo para dispararles pero María fue más rápida y le disparo acabando con el.

—Buen disparo Hill —dijo Fury rápidamente tomando posición para disparar a los que entraban.

—Señor, Hulk está en el área de investigación hará pedazos todo el lugar —dijo María Hill mientras disparaba también.

—Quiero que lo distraigan —dijo Fury.

—Nave seis cero vuele a la zona oeste y ataque al objetivo hostil —dijo María.

—¡NO YO ME HARE CARGO! —dijo una voz interrumpiedo.

—¿Dragon eres tú? —dijo María reconocíendo la voz.

—Ya era hora —dijo Fury suspirando de alivio.

—Si María soy yo, retira a las naves yo enfrentare a Hulk solo —dijo The Saiyan Dragón.

—¡QUE! —dijo María y juro escuchar a Natasha decir lo mismo.

—¿Que pasa Hill? —dijo Fury.

—El Dragón dice que enfrentara al Hulk solo —dijo María.

—¡Que, dame el comunicador! —dijo Fury y se coloco— ¡muchacho se que eres fuerte pero enfrentarlo solo no es buena idea, además que la nave no lo soportará!.

—Lo se director, por eso llevaré la pelea a otra zona desahibitada, confíe en mi —dijo Goten.

—...bien chico pero más te vale sobrevivir, buena suerte—dijo Fury— Hill cancela los aviones.

María asintió pero no segura, solo esperaba que el saiyajin supiera lo que hace.

 **Zona de armería.**

—Violacion del perímetro, el enemigo porta uniformes de shield, esten alerta con los nuestros —dijeron por los megáfonos.

Coulson ingnoro eso mientras caminaba a la compuerta y colocó su retina para acceder.

 **Con Goten y Natasha**.

—Estas loco Dragón —dijo Natasha recargada contra una caja.

—No sería la primera vez que me dice eso, dicen que lo herede de mi padre —dijo The Saiyan Dragón inclinadose enfrente de ella— debes comer la semilla te hará recuperarte.

—No desvies el tema, sé que eres fuerte pero enfrentarte tú solo a Hulk, es un suicidio al menos deja que Thor te ayude —dijo Natasha.

—No, Thor debe quedarse aquí para contener a Loki, si no detengo a Hulk muchos saldrán lastimados —dijo The Saiyan Dragón.

—Pero ¿puedes vencerlo verdad? por eso haces esto —dijo Natasha.

—Para serte honesto no lo sé, tengo que pelear con el primero para saberlo —dijo el rubio— por favor come la semilla te recuperarás, si todo sale bien volveré con Bruce.

Goten estaba poniendose de pie cuando su mano fue jalada por la pelirroja.

—Prometeme que volverás, incluso prometo hablar de mi pasado si eso quieres —dijo Natasha mirandolo fijamente

—No importa que hiciste en tu pasado Natasha, tus actos presentes son los que te definen —dijo rubio apretando su mano para luego soltarla.

Natasha lo miraba irse, pero en eso el se detuvo y giro una vez mas con su sonrisa.

—Además aun tengo una cita, con una vecina de buenas piernas Natalie —dijo el rubio y con eso se fue a una gran velocidad.

—Go, Go, Goten —dijo Natasha quedándose en Shock.

 **Con Hulk vs Thor.**

Hulk y Thor atravesaron otro piso, pero el hombre verde parecía tener la ventaja ahora mientras azotaba a Thor contra las mesas y el suelo, justo cuando Hulk iba a pisarlo una luz alumbró de más el lugar.

Ambos giraron para mirar a Goten ahí en una posición extraña pero con un orbe en sus manos, Thor por instinto logro girar para apartarse del impacto.

—Kame-hame-AHHHHHHH —grito Goten lanzando el poder que hizo temblar toda la nave.

Hulk fue tomado por sorpresa y fue enviado a volar por la ventana cayendo desde esa altura.

 **Sala de control.**

Fury y María junto con los agentes de shield y los infiltrados fueron sacudiendo por la turbulencia que logro derribar a todos.

—Señor eso —dijo María levantándose rápidamente.

—Si fue el —dijo Fury reincorporadose nuevamente.

 **Con Natasha.**

—No puede ser, ¿será una peluca?, no ninguna peluca puede fijarse tan bien —dijo Natasha aún sentada contra la caja— pero se supone que era científico.

De repente ella sintió la gran turbulencia que la hizo perder el equilibrio.

—Sea peluca o no, más le vale regresar bien —dijo Natasha levantándose.

 **Zona de la turbina dañada.**

—Bien, unas cuantas soldaduras más y estara listo —dijo Tony usando un rayo de su armadura.

Cuando miro como la nave se sacudió y como Steve casi caía de su posición, además del lo que parecía un mega disparo de energía azul, con un punto verde cayendo al vacío.

—Stark eso era —dijo Steve que había visto el punto verde cayendo.

—O era Hulk, o tenían un marcianito cumbiero ahí —dijo Tony.

 **Con Goten y Thor.**

Thor logro levantarse para mirar que Hulk no estaba por ninguna parte y a Goten bajar la manos.

—¿Que fue eso? —dijo Thor.

—Una técnica de mi universo, se le puede llamar un herencia —dijo Goten.

—Increible...no lo —dijo Thor.

—No, puedo sentir su ki y no bajó nada, creo que logré enviarlo a volar por qué lo tome por sorpresa —dijo Goten.

—Deberiamos ir por el, no sé si sobreviva está caída —dijo Thor.

—Lo hara algo me lo dice, pero yo iré por el, encargate que Loki no escapé —dijo Goten.

—Pero, no podrás tú solo, Hulk es muy fuerte he podido comprobarlo —dijo Thor.

—Lo se, pero algo se me ocurrirá, encargate de Loki, yo traeré a Bruce —dijo Goten caminado a donde Hulk había salido volando.

—Si estás seguro respetaré tu espíritu de guerrero, buena suerte Goten —dijo Thor— te estaremos esperando.

—Gracias Thor, volveré lo prometo —dijo Goten y con eso voló así abajo para alcanzar a Hulk.

 **Zona de la turbina dañada.**

Tony terminaba los últimos arreglos para comenzar a impulsar la turbina, cuando dos agentes llegaron, Steve los miro confundido hasta que los vio arrojar una granada a Tony, rápidamente Steve se lanzó para atrapar y desviar la granada.

De ahi dio otra salto y cayo sobre el agente para noquearlo, mientras al otro lo arrojó desde esa altura, un tercero apareció para comenzar a dispararle, el capitán se cubrió y luego tomó el arma de uno de los hombres para comenzar a disparle también.

 **Con Hulk.**

Mientras Hulk caía al vacía pudo ver como una luz amarilla volaba a su dirección, siendo tacleado y en segundos como la velocidad aumento, Hulk bajo la mirada para ver al hombre rubio, el saiyajin empujándolo hacia el suelo.

—No es que no quiera pelear contigo —dijo Goten— pero espero que esta caída te haga perder el conocimiento.

Con esas palabras la velocidad aumento mas, en toda esa zona desahibitada pudo sentirse un gran terremoto y mirar un gran cráter formarse.

 **Sala de control.**

Fury y María seguían repeliendo a los infiltrados que parecían no atacar.

—Aqui no lograrán entrar, entonces ¿que están tramando? —dijo Fury.

Su respuesta vino en forma de fecha explosiva que hizo volar a varios agentes, Barton estaba en una ventanilla de ventilación, el disparo una flecha más a las computadoras que las dejo inservibles, despues se retiró cuando Fury le disparó.

En segundos el hellicarrier comenzó a desplomarse.

—Señor perdimos la potencia del motor uno, nos desplomamos —dijo un agente.

 **Lugar Desahibitado.**

Lo que parecían un gran meteoro se había estrellado después de impactar de una altura de nueve mil pies dejando un gran cráter.

—Ok eso dolió, este lugar es donde me encontré con kang, ya veo por qué dijo que volvería aqui —dijo Goten levantando la vista— y parece que mi ataque no valió la pena.

—Hombre rubio lastimó a Hulk —dijo el hombre verde poniendose de pie y dando un pisóton que hizo temblar la zona— ¡HULK APLASTA AL SAIYAJIN!.

«Su poder aumento más, ya veo mientras más enojado está más fuerte se vuelve, mi padre y Vegeta estarían emocionados por esto, tendre que usar más poder»penso Goten empezando a elevar su ki.

En ese momento toda la zona comenzó a temblar nuevamente, pero también el aire comenzó hacerse más fuerte como si fuera un huracán.

—Para tu mala suerte, no voy a permitir que te enojes más —dijo el saiyajin rodeado de un aura dorada ahora.

 **Con Natasha.**

—Veamos que haces —dijo Natasha comiendo por fin la semilla— no tiene sabor.

Cuando ella la trago completamente, entonces sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a crujir y era como si estuviera como nueva, incluso su tobillo estaba curado.

—Esto no tiene una explicación lógica —dijo Natasha poniendose de pie y caminando normalmente, luego sonrio— bueno no es como si todo sobre Goten lo tuviera, tendra que darme muchas explicaciones.

Su comunicador sonó en ese momento.

—Es Barton destruyo los sistemas, se dirige al nivel de detencion —dijo Fury— ¿alguien me copia?.

—Aqui agente Romanoff, lo copió —dijo Natasha caminado a la zona.

 **Zona desahibitada.**

 **Goten vs Hulk.**

La criatura rugió de ira, corriendo hacia Goten.

—Hulk aplasta —grito el monstruo verde.

Goten esquivó una serie de ataques de Hulk, el era mucho más rápido que Hombre verde, y estaba esquivando sus ataques con tiempo de sobra, mientras que conectaba sus propios ataques al mismo tiempo.

Pero no había duda en su mente de que Hulk era más fuerte con cada minuto que pasaba, Goten comenzaba a considerar subir el nivel de poder, ya que sus instintos le dijeron que si Hulk podía golpearlo, tendría suerte si no lo hería de gravedad.

«Tendre que usar lo que tengo de ventaja» penso Goten.

Hulk corrió tras él, pero Goten saltó más allá del monstruo verde y disparó una ráfaga en su espalda, aunque sin otro efecto que un gruñido de Hulk.

—Hulk no quiero pelear contigo, quiero ayudarte —dijo Goten tratando de razonar con el monstruo.

—Saiyajin amigo de Banner, Hulk odia a Banner —dijo el hombre verde.

«Hulk odia a Banner, que rayos pasa con esos dos» pensó Goten confundido.

Hulk tomo un gran pedazo de piedra, arrancándolo directamente del suelo y arrojándolo al saiyajin, Goten rompió la roca con una ráfaga de Ki, antes de elevarse más en el aire para poner más distancia de Hulk.

 **Con Tony y Steve.**

Ironman estaba listo para comenzar a mover la turbina.

—Stark perdemos altura —dijo Fury por el comunicador.

—Si ya lo noté —dijo Tony que comenzó a impulsar la turbina para darle velocidad.

Mientras tanto Steve seguía enfrascado en un tiroteo con el otro hombre, pero el suelo debajo de él se desplomó haciéndolo resbalar y quedar colgado de una soga apenas.

 **Sala de Detención.**

Thor llegó a la sala donde Loki estaba encerrado para mirar cómo se abría en ese momento la celda.

—Nooo —grito Thor corriendo para detenerlo pero resultó ser un holograma, el lo atraveso y cayo dentro de la celda que se cerró.

Thor giro para mirar a Loki de pie afuera de la celda.

—¿Cuántas veces caeras en el mismo truco? —dijo Loki burlonamente.

 **Conductos de shield.**

Barton se movía sigilosamente para ir a libera a Loki, cuando a su espalda apareció Natasha, rápidamente libero una fecha que ella desvío con el arco, Barton respondió con un golpe que la conecto, pero ella contraatacó con una patada en el pecho que lo hizo ir atrás.

Natasha rápidamente se deslizó por debajo de la escalera, Barton se recupero y no la miro ahí, pero entonces Natasha apareció por debajo dándole otra patada en el pecho, Barton disperso otra flecha pero ella, uso una columna para girar y esquivarla, Barton fue para adelante.

El atacó tratando de golpearla con su arco, Natasha bloqueo dos golpes para luego tomar la cuerda del arma, Barton aprovecho el impulso y dejo ir el arma hacia adelante golpeandola en el rostro, para luego arrinconarla contra los barrotes de la escalera.

Natasha patio su espinilla eso lo hizo perder el equilibrio, y luego ella lanzó un golpe de revés con su mano derecha, arrebatadole el arco.

«Que buenas son esas semillas, gracias Goten»penso Natasha que se sentía en su mejor forma.

Barton saco un cuchillo de uno de sus bolsillos.

«Pelea con cuchillos» pensó Natasha.

 **Lugar desahibitado.**

 **Goten vs Hulk.**

Desde el aire, Goten disparó múltiples ráfagas de Ki, pero aún sin ningúna afecto más allá de hacer a Hulk más enojado, lo que pareció hacerlo más fuerte.

—Demonios es que nada lo daña —dijo Goten comenzado a perder la paciencia.

Hulk luego saltó en el aire, lanzándose directamente hacia Goten, el habría sido tomado por sorpresa, excepto que había mirando videos de el haciendo exactamente lo mismo, Hulk podía ser la fuerza bruta en su máxima expresión, pero no sabía pelear.

Goten voló hacia un lado, evitando al Hulk, antes de dispararle una ráfaga Ki, lanzando al monstruo verde lejos, el vio como Hulk se estrellaba en suelo haciéndolo pedazos como si fueran de cristal formando otro crátera más grande.

Pero en segundos Hulk saltó hacia atrás en el aire, lanzando un gran trozo de piedra a Goten, que lo hizo añicos con una ráfaga de ki.

Aquí ocurrió algo que no esperaba, Hulk sonrió.

—Saiyajin destruye bien —dijo Hulk sonriendo.

—Tu tambien Hulk —dijo Goten sonriendo— ¿seguro que quieres seguir con esto?.

—Hulk aplasta —dijo el hombre verde chocando su puño con su mano— Hulk quiere que saiyajin use bola brillante.

—Podrías ser más específico —dijo Goten confundido.

—Bola brillante sacar a Hulk volando de la ave de acero —dijo Hulk apuntado el cielo.

—¿Quieres que use el Kamehameha? —dijo Goten incredulo.

—Hulk no estaba listo, el puede resistirlo ahora —dijo Hulk.

Goten nunca pensó que alguien pediría recibir el Kamehameha por voluntad propia que no fuera entrenamiento claro.

—De acuerdo, pero no me culpes si te hace daño —dijo Goten colocando sus manos hacia atrás.

—Hulk más fuerte que saiyajin —dijo Hulk que nunca había tenido una conversación tan larga.

—Kame —dijo Goten con la manos en los costados.

Hulk pudo ver cómo la energía se formaba en sus manos nuevamente.

—Hame —dijo Goten aumentado el tamaño de la bola el iría con todo en su fase super saiyajin uno.

Hulk miro como la bola brillante comenzó a hacerse más grande y desprender más brillo, así que el corrió y salto justo para caer encima del Saiyajin.

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —grito Goten liberando la técnica.

El impacto tomó a Hulk en el aire que lo hizo salir volando en el cielo perdiéndose, Goten respiraba agitadamente, había usado una gran cantidad de energía.

—Realmente espero que no haberlo matado —dijo Goten cuando empezó a recuperarse.

De repente algo llamo sus atención una energía se acercaba nuevamente, el levantó la vista para mirar a Hulk llegando del cielo nuevamente.

—En serio, este tipo es único —dijo Goten sorprendido pero no pudo evitar reír, hace mucho que no tenía una pelea así.

Goten se elevo en el aire para evitar el aterrizaje destructivo de Hulk, que destruyo más el suelo de lo que ya estaba.

—Hulk más fuerte —dijo Hulk al aterrizar.

—De acuerdo no negaré que eso fue increíble —dijo Goten sonriendo y retirando su capucha— de hecho eres el más fuerte que he enfrentado en esta dimensión, creo que puedo usar una transformación más.

—Hulk puede vencer a cualquiera —dijo el monstruo verde.

Goten soltó un grito, el fuego dorado alrededor de su cuerpo comenzó a expanderse una vez más, el suelo comenzó a desmoronarse a medida que la tierra se elevaba en trozos enormes alrededor del Saiyajin.

Goten se puso en cuclillas en su lugar, sus puños a su lado, nuevamente, los músculos del Saiyajin crecieron, su cabello se elevo un poco más, unos rayos comenzaron a chispear a su alrededor.

La fuerza era demasiado para incluso Hulk, ya que se vio obligado a retroceder cuando la llama dorada creció en intensidad, los ojos verdes de Goten lo miraron furiosos, cruzó sus antebrazos frente a su rostro, con un grito bestial, los tiró a los costados.

El fuego a su alrededor explotó en un furioso infierno de ki, Hulk podía sentir que todo temblaba bajo el poder del hombre, cuando el miro al saiyajin nuevamente pudo ver su nueva apariencia.

La electricidad irradiaba de su cuerpo ahora, tenia los ojos más fríos, la masa muscular de Goten volvió a aumentar, Seguía siendo un guerrero elegante, pero las venas en sus brazos se hinchaban.

—Entonces último round —dijo Goten con una sonrisa de soberbia.

 **Sala de detencion.**

Thor en su enojó golpe la celda con su Mjlodir rasgandola, más no pudo romperla, la celda hizo un sonido que hizo reír a Loki.

—Los humanos nos creen inmortales, ¿quieres comprobarlo? —dijo Loki caminando al panel.

Entonces un guardia que habia estado con Loki cayó incisiente, cortesía de Coulson y un gran arma en su mano.

—Por favor apartate —dijo Coulson apuntado.

Loki alejó sus manos del panel.

—Te gusta, comenzamos el prototipo después de que enviaste al destructor —dijo Coulson— la verdad no sé lo que hace, probamos ahora.

La máquina comenzó a cargar una luz anaranjada, pero en ese momento el Loki original apareció a su espalda atravesandolo con el centró.

—¡NOOOOO! —grito Thor.

Sin decir más palabras Loki camino al panel abrió la compuerta de abajo de la celda, miro a su hermano que lo observaba con enojo y dejo caer la celda desde esa altura, pero entonces una gran sacudida se sintió en el aire, como si un monstruo hubiera liberado su poder.

—El saiyajin y el monstruo se mataran entre ellos y Thor esta fuera camino— dijo Loki sonriendo.

 **Conductos de shield.**

Natasha esquivo el primer tajo que Barton lanzó y lo golpe, el lo intento una vez más pero está vez ella atrapó su brazo torciendocelo, Barton saco otro cuchillo, pero ella logro agacharse a tiempo para tomar su otro brazo, pero en fuerza el era superior.

Ella puso toda su fuerza para detener el cuchillo que estaba cerca de su rostro, mientras Barton empujaba su mano a ella, Natasha entonces lo mordío en la mano, haciendo que Barton pierda la concentración, ella hizo un giró enviándolo a entrellarse contra un barote dejándolo confundido.

—Na, Natasha —dijo Barton solo para recibir un golpe de la pelirroja que lo dejo incosiente.

—Eso es por dejarte controlar idiota —dijo Natasha suspirando de cansancio.

Entonces la sacudienda llego, ella logro agarrarse a los barandales.

«Por que presiento que esto tiene que ver con Goten y Hulk» pensó Natasha.

 **Con Thor.**

Thor iba en caída libre siendo azotado por todas partes de la celda, el realmente no tenía intención de saber si era inmortal o no, faltaba menos de 1000 pies cuando logró impulsarse de una pared de la celda y salir volando de ahí justo antes que esa cosa se estrellarse haciéndose pedazos, por desgracia el aterrizaje no fue bueno.

 **Sala de detencion.**

Loki estaba listo para irse cuando alguien habló.

—Vas a perder —dijo Coulson apenas vivo.

—De verdad, sus héroes se matan entre sí y su fortaleza frotante se desploma, ¿cual seria mi desventaja —dijo Loki acercándose.

—No tienes convicción —dijo Coulson.

—Escucha —dijo Loki enojado cuando salió volando de un disparo del arma en las piernas de Coulson.

—Asi que eso hace —dijo Coulson.

 **Zona de la turbina dañada.**

Irónman había logrado hacer funcionar la turbina, pero ahora estaba atorado en ella.

—Capitan la palanca —dijo Tony.

—¡NECESITO UN MINUTO! —grito Steve.

—La palanca ahora —dijo Tony preocupado por el mismo.

Mientras Steve logro subir a la nave nuevamente y llegar a la palanca con todo y disparos del otro agente, Tony quedó pegado a la turbina como una mosca.

—Oh oh —dijo Tony que quedó abajo de la turbina siendo triturado— ¡AYUDA!.

Steve logro girar la palanca, que libero a Tony que con la armadura dañada pudo, lograr regresar y taclear al último agente inflitado.

«Necesito vacaciones»penso Tony cuando la armadura se apagó y se sintió la gran sacudienda.

«Goten, Bruce denos un descanso» pensaron Steve y Tony.

Mientras todos se reagrupaban una nave se fue del hellicarrier con Loki que se había recuperado sonriendo por su victoria.

 **Sala de detencion.**

Fury llegó a la sala y se acercó rápidamente a Coulson agonizando.

—Lo siento jefe, Loki escapo —dijo Coulson.

—Concentrate tus ojos en mi —dijo Fury.

—Hoy me retiro señor —dijo Coulson.

—No es una opción —dijo Fury.

—Esta bien jefe, el dragón dijo que este no era un equipo y tenía razón hay que darles primero una motivación —dijo Coulson.

Fury abrió su ojo en ese momento, y saco la semilla que el saiyajin le había dado.

—Y la tendrán, pero esta noche no te retiras —dijo Fury.

 **Sala de control.**

María estaba siendo atendida por los paramédicos cuando Fury habló.

—Perdimos al agente Coulson —dijo Fury por el comunicador.

María apartó a los paramédicos para escuchar.

 **Conductos de shield.**

Los agentes se llevaban a Barton a enfermería.

—¿No saben que pasó con el Dragón y Hulk? —dijo Natasha.

—No agente Romanoff, estamos parados en el aire, sin comunicación —dijo el agente.

Entonces la noticia llego y Natasha quedó sería mientras escuchaba.

—Enviamos a un equipo medico a su ubicación —dijo otro agente.

—Ya están aquí —dijo Fury.

 **Zona de la turbina dañada.**

Steve y Tony estaban ahí escuchando la noticia con miradas serías.

—Llegaron tarde —dijo Fury.

 **Lugar deshabitado.**

Hulk sin esperar más corrió he intento golpear a Goten que lo esquivo como si nada y estaba a sus espaldas.

—Eres increíble Hulk y estoy seguro que si la pelea siguiera tu me terminarias derrotando tu poder es infinito —dijo Goten para luego impactar al hombre verde en el estómago cuando giro.

—HAAAAAA —rugio Hulk cayendo en una rodilla.

—Pero es una pena que la pelea se terminó ahora —dijo Goten.

Dándole un puñetazo a las costillas de Hulk que lo dejó sin aliento, una de las pocas veces en la vida de Hulk, escuchó el hueso romperse, tal vez habían sido sus costillas.

El Saiyajin siguió con un rodillazo debajo de su barbilla y giró de costado en el aire, extendiendo su pierna y atrapando al hombre verde con un golpe en la cara que lo envió rebotando en el suelo.

Hulk se levantó rápidamente, pero Goten le dio un rodillazo a su rostro y un codo a su pecho al mismo tiempo, el Saiyajin había estado frente a él incluso antes de tocar el suelo, Hulk rodó sobre su estómago y miró a su enemigo.

Fuego y rayos lo envolvieron, su cara sin emociones, debajo de esa conducta sin emociones, Hulk podía sentir la ira, en su desesperación, el hombre verde se movió para atacar.

Derechas, izquierdas, todos fallaron cuando Goten simplemente se balanceó y movió su cabeza alrededor de los torpes ataques de Hulk.

Hulk lanzó un golpea más y el puño hizo contacto ... y pasó directamente a través de la cara de Goten, la sorpresa se disparó a través de la cara de Hulk cuando se dio cuenta de que no había golpeado nada más que una imagen.

En un movimiento Goten se agachó, extendió su pierna derecha y barrió la pierna izquierda de Hulk debajo de él, Hulk comenzó a caer hacia adelante.

Con un grito, Goten lanzó una derecha que derribó al hombre verde cayendo directamente en su rostro, el dolor blanco y caliente disparó a través de Hulk cuando su nariz se rompió bajo el golpe.

Antes, los golpes de Goten habían dolido, pero no lo suficiente como para causar lesiones graves, como si un niño golpeara a un hombre adulto, estos ataques fueron en un nivel diferente, con cada golpe con poder rompió un hueso.

Hulk sabía que cualquiera de sus ataques podría vencerlo, el monstruo verde luchó por levantarse y con toda su fuerza restante, lanzó un golpe más, esta vez, lo golpeó, esta vez se estrelló contra la cara de Goten con la fuerza suficiente como para enviar otra onda de choque a través del campo, un golpe así hubiera partido la luna en dos.

La cabeza de Goten se movió hacia atrás, su cuerpo inmóvil, Con el gran puño de Hulk aún en todo su rostro, Goten apartó la mano gigante para mirarlo a los ojos antes de mover sus palmas la cabeza de Hulk que sintió como empezaba a perder la consiencia.

—Hulk más fuerte, pero saiyajin no lo hace mal —dijo Hulk mientras empezaba a tener sueño.

—Tú tampoco Hulk, nos volveremos a ver —dijo Goten dándole una sonrisa«no pude vencerte, solo logre que Bruce regrese».

Con eso Hulk cayó así atrás, para regresar a ser Bruce Banner desnudo.

—Ok he mirado más de lo que quería —dijo Goten mientras caía sentado y regresaba a su forma base— está pelea fue difícil, creo que dormiré cinco minutos.

Y con eso cayó de espaldas agotado.

 **Listo el capítulo y que capítulo por favor antes que me llegue la arena déjenme explicarme xd.**

 **Realmente me esforzarse por se lo más centrado posible en cuando está pelea, y esto es un fic, no soy ni stan lee, ni Akira Toriyama, que sad xd.**

 **Este Hulk es de las películas así que saben que aún no están fuerte como el de la guerra Hulk que está rotisimo, y tampoco quería que la pelea acabará con dos golpes, yo no soy un experto en comics, ni me interesa quien es un planet Buster o universal Buster y esas cosas solo quiere entrenarlos un rato.**

 **Y esto lo digo por un sujeto que no es capaz de entrar a leer un fic sin empezar a llorar con su lee un cómic, Hulk sobrevivo esto, Hulk esto no diré tu nombre por qué no vale la pena pero tú sabes quién eres.**

 **Ahora mucha gracias por su apoyo y seguir está historia a todos esas personas que me leen, nos veremos en la redención de un héroe.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	11. Votaciones

Hora de votar amigos como ya estamos en el final de saga de la película es hora de elegir oficialmente que pasara con el cabello de Goten aquí la opciónes.

1) se queda el cabello al estilo Goku.

2) se corta el cabello al estilo Gt será lo único que tendra de esa versión xd.

3) una variación del peinado de Gohan del futuro, no se me llegó la idea.

Dejen su respuesta con la opción 1,2,3.

Ahora segunda votación, como ya había dicho cuando está historia comenzó, yo sé que Goten no puede tener las fase dios por ser híbrido, y la pregunta es.

1)¿Goten debería tener la transformación Super saiyajin rage?

2)Debería buscar otro camino evolutivo al Súper saiyajin cuatro y de algún modo recuperar la cola?.

Aquí dejen sus repuestos con la palabra Rage o Ssj 4 para saber su opinión.

La invasión de los chitauri terminará en el siguiente capítulo tiene hasta esa fecha para elegir por en el siguiente se tomará el cambio si hay alguno.

Gracias por su respuesta de ante mano y no vemos.


	12. Avengers vs Chitauris parte 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad, Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y Marvel y sus personajes a Disney.**

 **(Resultado de la votación al final del capítulo).**

 **Capitulo 11: Avengers vs Chitauris parte 1.**

 **Al dia siguiente.**

—Que pasa Goten, no me digas que ya llegaste a tu limite hijo —dijo una voz.

—Papa —dijo Goten levantándose y mirando donde estaba.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era que después de la pelea con Hulk había perdido la conciencia y ahora estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro y juraría haber escuchado la voz de su padre.

—Quien mas hijo, pero no es hora de dormir tus compañeros te necesitaran al igual que todas las personas de ese mundo —dijo la voz de Goku.

—Pero como es posible papa, se supone que estas en otra dimension —dijo Goten tratando de encontrarlo por su ki pero no funcionaba.

—Goten crees que eres el único que conocía al ser supremo de su dimensión —dijo la voz de Goku mas cerca.

—The One above All, menciono al dios del comic, hablas de el papa —dijo Goten siguiendo la voz de su padre.

Goku rio a eso, lo cual le trajo nostalgia a Goten habían sido trece años desde que escucho esa risa.

—Si fue el, pero no le llames asi no le gusta ese nombre y si The One Above All le pidio a la Presencia que me dejara hablar contigo, al menos por nuestra mentes —dijo Goku.

—Ya veo, me gustaría haberte visto en persona papa, pero es mejor que nada —dijo Goten con un poco de tristeza.

—No estes triste Goten, nunca dije que no podríamos vernos voltea detrás de ti —dijo Goku.

Goten se congelo a eso, pero girando lentamente pudo ver la silueta revelandose y ahí estaba, el cabello era imperdible, su sonrisa era la misma, se veía de su edad, el traje era distinto pero era increíble.

—Pa, papa —dijo Goten sin poder decir mas, mientras se acerba lentamente.

—Goten como haz crecido, eres idéntico a mi…. eso sono como un dejavu —dijo Goku pensando luego sacudió la cabeza— pero vamos, no le daras un abrazo a tu viejo después de trece años.

—¡PAPA! —dijo Goten abrazando a su padre, que respondio el abrazo.

Fueron momentos en donde las palabras sobraban entre los Son, después de unos segundos mas por fin se soltaron.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, déjame verte Goten —dijo Goku colocando sus manos en los hombros de Goten— es increíble deje de verte cuando eres un niño, ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?.

—Tengo 22, aunque aparento 26 años por que entrene en la habitación del tiempo —dijo Goten sonriendo— pero Papa pareces de mi edad, se que lo saiyajin envejecemos lento, pero te ves incluso mas joven que cuando te fuiste.

—Es por que antes de ser enviado a la tierra treinta ocho, Daishinkan me rejuvenecio por eso me veo asi, pero olvida eso entrenaste en la habitación del tiempo es increíble, me alegro que no dejaras tu entrenamiento, ni dejaras tus estudios como tu madre quería —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Si papa me esforze mucho para no fallarte y mama se hizo mas accesible cuando te fuiste….. hablando de ella...—dijo Goten un poco triste.

—Lo se hijo, la Presencia me lo contó lamento no haber estado ahí, también se que esa es la razón por la que tomaste este viaje —dijo Goku con un semblante triste al recordar a Milk.

—Si, la verdad es que ya no había nada para mí en el universo siete, se que Gohan estaba ahí pero él ya tiene a Videl y Pan —dijo Goten— por eso cuando The One Above All me dijo que te volviste un héroe en esa dimensión, sentí que debía hacer esto.

—Y lo estás haciendo increíble hijo, he podido ver tus acciones en este universo, pero aún te falta pasar por más —dijo Goku.

—Lo se, la guerra contra los chitauri y detener a Loki —dijo Goten.

—Si, pero eso es sólo el principio Goten, ellos no son tu verdadera misión, solo es la primera prueba —dijo Goku serio.

—The One Above All me dijo eso, tú sabes contra quién debo pelear ese que pondrá en peligro el universo —dijo Goten.

—Si lo sé, pero no tengo permitido decirte Goten, tu poder es increíble, Vegeta y el maestro Roshi hicieron un trabajo genial en entrenarte, pero necesitas romper ese límite —dijo Goku.

—¿Mas aya de la fase tres? —dijo Goten dudoso.

—Si hijo más aya de la fase tres, tienes que acceder al siguiente nivel —dijo Goku.

—El siguiente nivel...el ki divino, pero papa yo no soy un saiyajin puro, no sé si puedo obtener esa transformación, además que no tengo cinco saiyajines para el ritual o Whiss que me entrene —dijo Goten.

—Lo se Goten, por eso necesitas encontrar un camino diferente, una transformación evolutiva saiyajin —dijo Goku.

—Una línea evolutiva diferente... yo no entiendo —dijo Goten.

Entonces el lugar comenzó a temblar.

—Se nos acaba el tiempo Goten, pero sé que podrás encontrar ese camino diferente, tienes amigos muy listos que te ayudarán —dijo Goku«quien diría que la película de Avengers está basado en hechos reales, los dioses y sus manías».

—Tan pronto, pero papá ¿te volveré a ver? —dijo Goten.

—Yo siempre estoy contigo hijo no lo olvides, pero te prometo que cuando el momento llegue nos volveremos a ver en persona —dijo Goku sonriendo— estoy muy orgulloso de ti Goten.

Y con eso Goku se giró para comenzar a irse por donde llegó.

—Papa, te prometo que encontrare esa transformación y te la mostraré —dijo Goten sonriendo— salúdame a tu esposa y a mi hermanito o hermanita.

Goku se detuvo y giro sonriendo también.

—Se que lograrás encontrarla, y cuando nos volvamos a ver me enseñarás su poder, les daré tus saludos también quieren conocerte —dijo Goku estuvo en silencio unos segundos— también salúdame a mi nuera tendrán un bebé fuerte.

Con eso desapareció en la luz, que alumbró todo el lugar.

 **Almacén.**

Goten se sentó de repente agitado, mirando su entorno rápidamente puedo ver que estaba en un almacén estaba cubierto con lo que parecía una sábana, y junto a él estaba Bruce cubierto también con una sábana.

—Buenos días por fin despertaste —dijo un anciano entrando tenía un uniforme de guardia de seguridad.

—Buenos días, ¿donde estamos? —dijo Goten mientras revisaba la energía de Natasha y resto todos eran estables, aunque el de Thor estaba alejado.

—A unos kilómetros de donde los encontré anoche, tú te veías agotado y tu amigo estaba desnudo me imágine que los habían asaltado —dijo el anciano dándole un vaso de agua.

—Bueno algo así, gracias por la ayuda señor, nos salvó —dijo Goten mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su chaqueta una semilla— solo me quedan dos.

El miro a Bruce dormido, después de la pelea que tuvieron, debería estár con grandes heridas, pero para su sorpresa estaba curado completamente.

«Veo que Hulk ayudo» pensó Goten comiendo la semilla.

Después de tragarla puedo sentir su cuerpo sonar y al instante estaba curado, pero entonces lo sintió.

«Mi poder acaba de tener un incremento...estos son los zenkais que tenemos los saiyajin, no había tenido uno desde que entrenaba con el sr. Vegeta» pensó Goten sonriendo, había llegado justo a tiempo.

El se levantó del suelo como si nada, eso impresióno al guardia de seguridad.

—Si que la juventud de ahora tiene energía con solo dormir una noche —dijo el anciano.

Goten rio mientras buscaba su celular, el miro algunas mensajes de voz, escucho el primero de un número extrañó.

—Una hora para la invasión Goten, ya sabes el lugar, es hora de reunir a tu equipo — dijo el mensaje.

«The One Above All, así que llegó el momento»penso Goten.

El miro los otros mensajes de voz eran de Jessica, claro habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que se vieron, escucho el primero.

—Gambo, donde mierda te metiste, no me digas que los yakuzas te secuestraron por qué no te rescatare...oye en serio llamame para saber que estás bien, no me gustaría que nada le pase al japonés lindo que puede invitarme alcohol caro —dijo Jessica terminando el mensaje.

Goten retiro el teléfono de la oreja sorprendió, Jessica Jones le había llamado lindo, entonces es cuando recordo su último encuentro y que pasó casi esa noche, claro que en ese momento su relación con Natasha era de vecinos solamente, para ser honesto no sabía que eran ahora.

«Deberia llamarla...no solo tendrá preguntas, y la invasión será en una hora, lo mejor es apresurarse» pensó Goten guardando su teléfono.

El tenía que enfocarse en esto, luego resolveria su extraña vida amorosa que se habia vuelto tan complicada en días.

—Entonces ¿que harás ahora muchacho?, ¿tienen alguna amigo al cual llamar? —dijo el guardia.

—Algo así, señor puedo pedirle un favor señor, tengo que salir pero mi amigo aún no despierta, podría entregarle esto —dijo Goten dándole una cápsula.

—¿Que esto?, y ¿a donde irás?, no hay ninguna persona a kilómetros —dijo el anciano.

Goten suspiro no tenía tiempo para explicar así que en ese momento activo el super Saiyajin, dejando al anciano sin palabras.

—The Saiyan Dragón —dijo el anciano sin creerlo.

—Si, y realmente es importante que me ayude con lo que le pedí señor —dijo Goten.

—Cl, claro, lo que, sea para ayudarte, tu salvaste a una de mis nietas en el incendia del edificio —dijo el hombre.

—Muchas gracias señor, tendrá papel y bolígrafo —dijo Goten sonriendo.

El hombre asintió entregadoselo al rubio, que lo tomo y escribió rápidamente algo y se lo entrego de regreso.

—Cuando despierte entregeselo por favor —dijo Goten y con eso salio del almacén«es hora del último round Loki».

 **Hellicarrier shield.**

 **Sala de juntas.**

Ahí estaban Steve y Tony sentados, mientras Fury y María estaban de pie enfrente de ellos.

—Esto lo encontre en la chaqueta de Coulson, creo que no pudo conseguir tu firma —dijo Fury arrojando las cartas a la mesa.

Steve las tomo para verlas manchadas de sangre, mientras Tony no dijo nada.

—Estamos paralizados en el aire, nuestras comunicaciones, la ubicación de cubo, Thor, Banner, Dragón, no tengo nada para ustedes —dijo Fury— y perdí a mi único ojo bueno.

María bajo la cabeza a eso, Tony miraba la mesa solamente y Steve miraba las cartas manchadas de sangre.

—Si pensábamos contruir un arsenal con el Tesseract, pero jamás inverti mucho tiempo en eso, por qué aposté por algo más arriesgado— dijo Fury— surgió una idea y Stark la conoce, se llamaba iniciativa Avengers, la idea era encontrar y reuniór a grupo de personas excepciónales y convertirlos en algo más.

Fury se movió al asientó más cercano a ellos mientras continúaba.

—Ver si podían cooperar para librar las batallas que nosotros no podíamos, Phill Coulson murió firmemente en esa idea, en los heroes —dijo Fury.

Tony se levantó y salió de la sala sin decir nada.

—Bueno la idea es obsoleta ahora creo —dijo Fury.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

Thor que se aterrizó en una zona rodeado de naturaleza, camino al martillo y estiró la mano para levantarlo pero se detuvo, el apretó el puño dudoso.

—¿Porque la duda Thor?, aún no hemos perdido —dijo una voz desde el cielo.

Thor giro para mirar decender a Goten detrás de él.

—Goten sobreviviste —dijo Thor sonriendo al menos no todos habían muerto.

—Si, te dije que no moriria fácilmente, y de hecho tengo más poder que antes —dijo Goten sonriendo.

—¿Que quieres decir? —dijo Thor.

—Para resumir cuando los saiyajins peleamos y somos heridos, despues de recuperarnos nuestro poder aumenta —dijo Goten.

—Entonces no tienen límite en su poder, es increíble, tu raza no deja de sorprenderme —dijo Thor.

—Bueno tenemos un límite, pero hasta que alcanzas cierto poder, es un hecho que aún me falta mucho aún así —dijo Goten considerándo los zenkais que había tenido.

—Ya veo, pero aun no deja de sorprenderme, ¿que sucedlo con Banner? lo mataste —dijo Thor.

—Claro que no, Bruce esta bien pude hacer que regrese a su forma original —dijo Goten.

—¿Y dónde está? lo necesitaremos, Loki escapó y tiene el cubo, en cualquier momento iniciará la invasión —dijo Thor.

—La invasión será en una hora, tenemos tiempo suficiente para reunir a todos, no te preocupes por Bruce el llegara a tiempo —dijo Goten sonriendo.

—Si es que siguen vivos, yo fui lanzado desde la celda que tenía a Loki, ¿cómo sabes que la invasión será en una horas? —dijo Thor.

—The One Above All —dijo Goten simplemente— y no te preocupes puedo sentir la energía de todos.

—No todos, el agente Coulson murió, Loki lo mato —dijo Thor apretando los puños.

—El agente Coulson era el señor bajito, un poco calvo verdad —dijo Goten con duda mientras sentía energías en el hellicarrier.

—Si era el, ¿por qué? —dijo Thor.

—No por nada, es una pena su muerte, pero por eso lo vengaremos, el plan de Loki comienza en New York, pero no sé dónde —dijo Goten pensando.

—Conociendo su ego en algun lugar alto donde pueda ser admirado, pero en esa ciudad hay tantos edificio iguales que podría estar en cualquiera —dijo Thor.

Goten se trono los dedos a eso.

—Claro, la torre Stark —dijo Goten recordando la fotografía del edificio era el más egocéntrico y alto de la New York.

—¿Como estás seguro? —dijo Thor aunque luego recordo quien precisamente era su creador— tienes razón la torre Stark, debemos ir por el resto.

—No, tu adelantate a New York e intenta detener a Loki, mientras yo voy por el resto —dijo Goten comenzado a elevarse— nos veremos en Manhattan, es hora de la pelea decisiva.

 **Hellicarrier.**

 **Sala de detencion.**

Barton estaba atado a una camilla, mientras luchaba por recuperar su mente.

—Clint vas a estar bien —dijo Natasha sentada en una silla cercana.

—Estas segura...eso crees —dijo Barton.

—Trata de calmarte esto llevará tiempo —dijo Natasha mientras servía agua.

—No lo entiendes, ¿alguna vez alguien se ha metido dentro de tu mente? enviándote lejos, para meter a otro ser —dijo Barton— ¿haz sentido que te parten en pedazos?.

—Tu sabes que si —dijo Natasha mirándolo.

—¿Como desperté? ¿como lo desplazaste? —dijo Barton.

—Recalibracion... te di un golpe en la cabeza —dijo Natasha sentandose a su lado, ella trató de de reír, pero no salió nada.

—Natasha ¿a cuantos agentes? —dijo Barton pero fue cortado.

—No Clint, no te tortures de ese modo —dijo Natasha mientras liberaba sus manos— Loki lo hizo, aquí hay montruos, magia... alienígenas, nunca entrenamos para esto.

Barton noto su tono a la palabra alienígenas, pero prefiero no tocar el teme por ahora.

—¿Loki logro huir? —dijo Barton.

—Si, ¿sabes a dónde pudo ir? —dijo Natasha.

—No necesitaba saber, así que no pregunte —dijo Barton.

Natasha se levantó y miro por la ventana tratando de encontrar algo o alguien pero no había nada.

—Aunque pronto pondrá en marcha su plan, será hoy —dijo Barton bebiendo agua.

—Lo detendremos —dijo Natasha girando rápidamente para mirarlo.

—¿Quienes? —dijo Barton.

—No tengo idea...quien siga vivo —dijo Natasha.

—Bueno si atravieso a Loki con una fecha en el ojo, dormire tranquilo —dijo Barton.

—Ya te reconozco —dijo Natasha sentandose junto a él.

—Yo a ti no, eres una espía no un soldado, ahora quieres luchar en una guerra ¿porque? —dijo Barton.

—Nada...es solo que...—dijo Natasha pero no pudo continuar.

—Natasha —dijo Barton nuevamente.

—Estoy en numeros rojos con alguien más y si sigue vivo o no...quiero ayudarlo —dijo Natasha.

—Esto tiene que ver con el nuevo héroe, el rubio dragón —dijo Barton.

—The Saiyan Dragón, algo así —dijo Natasha girando el rostro para ocultar el sonrojó.

—Pense que no creías en lo héroes, ni sus ideales —dijo Barton.

—No importa que dije en el pasado, tus actos presentes son lo que te definen —dijo Natasha sonriendo«genial ya me contagió sus frases motivaciónales».

 **Almacén.**

Bruce comenzo a despertar, el miro que estaba en el suelo cubierto con una sábana, el giro para ver al anciano con uniforme de guardia de seguridad.

—¿No heri a nadie? —dijo Bruce.

—Aqui no había nadie a quien lastimar, además que The Saiyan Dragón estaba contigo —dijo el anciano.

—Que suerte —dijo Bruce«parece que Goten si pudo detener al monstruo».

—Toma el te dejo esto —dijo el guardia entregando la cápsula y la nota.

—¿Que es esto? —dijo Bruce mirando ese pequeña cápsula, luego abrió la nota tal vez ahí estaban las respuesta.

 **Doctor Banner, si está leyendo esta nota es que ya está despierto y espero que haya sido justo a tiempo, necesitamos la ayuda de usted y Hulk en New York, la invasión será hoy, en esa pequeña cápsula le dejo lo que necesita solo apreté el botón y arrogela, el equipo lo estará esperando atte. Goten**

Bruce quedó confundido, pero con todas las sorpresas que Goten había traído con el, ya podía esperar cualquier cosa, asi que apretó el botón y arrojó la cápsula lejos.

Ambos hombres solo pudieron escuchar el sonido de una explosión junto con una cortina de humo, cuando se disperso ahí estaba una motocicleta y un par de ropa.

—Por dios, qué clase de brujería es esta —dijo el anciano que en todos sus años no había visto algo igual.

—Sabe señor con The Saiyan Dragón, nada me sorprende —dijo Bruce tomando la ropa«si que eres un estuche de monerias Goten».

 **Hellicarrier.**

 **Sala privada.**

Fury estaba de pie en la gran ventana, mientras miraba las tarjetas de Coulson.

—Señor —dijo María acercándose.

—Agente Hill —dijo Fury.

—Esas tarjetas estaban en el casillero del agente Coulson, no en su chaqueta —dijo María de brazos cruzados.

—Solo les di un impulso —dijo Fury.

María iba a preguntar de qué hablaba cuando alguien los interrumpio.

—No es el impulso que esperaba, pero creo que es el necesario —dijo una voz.

Ellos giraron para ver en la mesa sentádo y sonriendo como si nada a Goten.

—¡DRAGÓN ESTAS VIVO! —grito María que dejó por un momento que la emoción le ganara.

Cuando miro el rostro de Fury con una sonrisa descarada y a el rubio confundido tosió y se aclaró la voz.

—Digo Dragón que bueno que estés bien —dijo María sonrojada de la vergüenza.

—Por un momento pensamos lo peor Dragón —dijo Fury acercándose— pudiste encargarte de Hulk.

—No hay problema director, Hulk regreso a ser Bruce, lo deje descansando en un lugar seguro regresará cuando sea necesario —dijo Goten sonriendo.

—¿Estas seguro que fue una buena idea? —dijo María.

—Bastante lo necesitamos para lo que viene, también me encontré con Thor que está afectando por la muerte del agente Coulson —dijo Goten haciéndo comillas en muerte— uso la semilla verdad director.

—Asi es y vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos, pero como ya dijiste es el único modo que ellos dejarán sus diferencias atrás por ahora —dijo Fury— sobre el otro asunto, ¿por qué necesitamos a Banner?.

—Por que la invasión es hoy, y tenemos poco tiempo para prepararnos —dijo Goten Serio— necesitamos reunir al equipo.

 **15 minutos después.**

 **Zona de detencion.**

Tony estaba de pie mirando donde la celda para Hulk había caído.

—¿Tenia esposa? —dijo Steve parado en la entrada.

—No, salía con una chelista —dijo Tony.

—Lo siento, parecía un buen hombre —dijo Steve.

—Era un idiota —dijo Tony.

—¿Porque? por tener fe —dijo Steve.

—Por atacar a Loki solo —dijo Tony.

—Solo hacia su trabajo —dijo Steve.

—Era mucho para el, debio esperar —dijo Tony.

—A veces no hay otra salida —dijo Steve.

—Si ya lo sabía —dijo Tony.

—¿Primera vez que pierdes a un soldado? —dijo Steve.

—No somos soldados —dijo Tony serio— yo no marchó al ritmo que diga Fury.

—Yo tampoco, mancho sus manos con la misma sangre que Loki, pero ahora tenemos que olvidar eso y resolver esto —dijo Steve.

—Lo hizo personal —dijo Tony.

—Ese no es el punto —dijo Steve.

—Si lo es, de Loki al menos, nos atacó al nivel personal —dijo Tony.

—Nos quería separar —dijo Steve.

—Si dividir y vencer funciona, pero el tiene claro que solo lo hará si nos derrota, por eso saco a los más fuertes primeros —dijo Tony pensando— ahora quiere vencernos y que lo vean cuando lo haga, quiere una concurrencia.

—Eso quería hacer en Alemania —dijo Steve.

—Exacto, pero no contaba con Goten en ese momento, así que esta es su noche de estreno, Loki es como una diva, quiere Flores, quiere desfiles, quiere un monumento que llegue con su nombre escrito en...—dijo Tony— ese maldito.

—Y yo que venía a decirles que Loki atacara en minutos la torre Stark, pero veo que ya lo descubrieron —dijo Goten entrando a la sala pero venía en su forma base— hay que movernos rápido, tenemos menos de treinta minutos para el inicio de la invasión.

—Goten, ¿cuánto hace que llegaste? y ¿desde cuando eres pelinegro? —dijo Steve confundido.

—No tiene mucho tiempo Capitán, pase para hablar con Fury primero y nos dejara manejar esto a nosotros y sobre mi cabello, se lo contare luego —dijo Goten sonriendo.

—Chico sobreviviste, ¿que pasó con Banner? —dijo Tony.

—Por Bruce no se preocupen está vivo y nos alcanzara apenas pueda, al igual que Thor —dijo Goten.

—Veo que ya los reuniste a todos —dijo Steve sonriendo.

—Todos tenemos un objetivo en común, regresarle el favor a Loki, es hora de engañar al dios del engaño —dijo Goten sonriendo.

—Si no podemos proteger la tierra entonces la vengaremos —dijo Tony sonriendo.

—Bien y ¿cuál es el plan? —dijo Steve.

Goten y Tony se miraron y sonrieron.

—Atacar —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

 **10 minutos después.**

 **Sala de detencion.**

«Aun tengo una cita con una vecina de buenas piernas Natalie» pensó Natasha recordando las últimas palabras que Goten le había dicho antes de irse.

Ella esperaba que haya sobrevivido a Hulk, para que ella lo matara por tardar tanto en volver.

La puerta de la sala se abrió revelando a Steve con su uniforme del Capitán América.

—Nos vamos —dijo Steve.

—¿A dónde? —dijo Natasha.

—Te explicó en el camino, ¿puedes volar uno de los jets? —dijo Steve.

—Yo si —dijo Barton saliendo del baño.

Steve lo miro y luego a Natasha como preguntado si estaba listo, ella asintió.

—¿Tienes un traje? —dijo Steve.

—Si —dijo Barton.

—Entonces pontelo —dijo Steve.

 **15 minutos después.**

Steve, Natasha y Barton caminaban a la zona de jets de shield.

—¿Donde está Stark? —dijo Natasha mirándo que solo eran tres contra un ejército.

—Se adelantó a la torre Stark —dijo Steve mientras entraban al jet.

—No es por desánimar, somos tres humanos increíbles, pero humanos al final, no deberíamos tener algo de fuerza con nosotros —dijo Barton.

—Y la tenemos —dijo Steve sonriendo.

En ese momento la silla del piloto se giró para revelar a Goten sentado en su estado base, solo cubierto con su capucha y comiendo un sándwich.

—Hola bienvenidos a las aerolinas Dragon —dijo Goten.

—Goten, ¿como?, ¿cuando? —dijo Natasha que estaba impresionada no esperaba verlo.

—Te lo dije Natasha, soy difícil de eliminar —dijo Goten terminando su sandwich para levantarse y caminar a ella— ¿como está tu tobillo?.

—Bien gracias a tu frijol extraño, sabes nunca pensé que mi vecino japonés fuera de Saiyan Dragón —dijo Natasha sonriendo— pero creo que me empieza a gustar el nombre...tal vez solo deberíamos cambiar el Saiyan por no se Golden Dragón.

Goten amplió los ojos a eso, recordando las palabras de Kang sobre quién le puso el nombre de Golden Dragón, eso significaba que Natasha y el.

—Oigan no quiero interrumpir este reencuentro estilo Jack y Rose pero hay que irnos —dijo Barton en los controles con una sonrisa burlona.

—Que divertido Clint —dijo Natasha dándole una mirada, luego miro a Goten sonriendo— salvemos al mundo y luego resolveremos esto quiero saberlo todo.

—Claro será una conversación divertida —dijo Goten sonriendo.

Natasha camino a la silla de copiloto y se sentó para despegar, Goten se sentó junto al capitán América.

—Oye Goten —dijo Steve serio.

—Si Capitan —dijo Goten mirando su seriedad.

—Entendi esa referencia de Jack y Rose —dijo Steve sonriendo.

Una gran carcajada del Saiyajin puedo escucharse mientras salían del hellicarrier.

 **New York.**

 **Torre Stark.**

Iron man logro llegar con esfuerzo a New York, ya que la armadura apenas podía volar, el pudo mirar al profesor Selvig en la cima de la torre con lo que parecía la entrada de los chitauri.

—Señor apague el reactor Arc. pero el cubo ya es autosustentable —dijo Jarvis.

—Apaguelo doctor Selvig —dijo Irón man.

—Ya es tarde no sé desactivara, ella quieres enseñarnos algo, un nuevo universo —dijo Selvig.

—Ok —dijo Iron man disparando a la máquina.

Pero tenía un campo de fuerza que envió a lejos unos metros a Tony, mientras Selvig se desmayó por el impacto, la gente cercana pudo escuchar la explosión.

—La barrera es de energía pura, es impenetrable —dijo Jarvis.

—Si ya lo note, plan B —dijo Tony mirando a Loki ahí esperando.

—Señor ese protocolo no está terminando aún —dijo Jarvis.

—Tengo prisa olvida los acabados —dijo Tony bajando a la plataforma que retiraba su armadura.

El comenzó a entrar mientras miraba a Loki hacer lo mismo, ambos se encontraron en sala de la torre.

—Dime que vienes apelar lo que ustedes llaman mi lado humano —dijo Loki.

—De hecho planeo amenazarte —dijo Tony.

—Necesitas tu armadura para eso —dijo Loki.

—Si está muy maltratada y tú tienes la barrita del destino —dijo Tony apuntando el centro— ¿quieres algo de tomar?.

—Nada ganarás haciendo tiempo —dijo Loki.

—No para nada, pero soy mejor amenazado con un trago, no quieres yo si quiero —dijo Tony entrando a su bar.

Loki giro y miro la ciudad desde la gran ventana de la torre Stark.

—Los Chitauri ya viene, nada cambiará eso a que temeria —dijo Loki.

—A los Avengers...yo no escogí el nombre pero no está mal, somos una clase de equipo los héroes más poderosos del planeta —dijo Tony sirviendo su trago.

—Ya los vi, y el único que se comportó como adulto fue el dragón —dijo Loki.

—Si, no negaré que nos costó trabajo entendernos, pero hagamos un reencuento, tu hermano el semi dios —dijo Tony mientras se ponía unas muñequeras— un súper soldado, una leyenda viviente que supera su propia leyenda, un hombre con un terrible manejo de la ira, dos asesinos maestros y claro nuestro propio alienígena que si recuerdo te pateo el trasero sin sudar y tu te la arreglaste para molestarnos a todos.

—Ese era el plan —dijo Loki sonriendo.

—No fue tan buen plan, cuando vengan y lo harán, será tu fin —dijo Tony caminando a Loki.

—Yo tengo tropas —dijo Loki.

—Tenemos un saiyajin y un Hulk, que oferton verdad —dijo Tony.

Eso hizo que Loki se pusiera nervioso.

—Crei que el saiyajin y la bestia se habían matado —dijo Loki.

—No cambies el tema, no hay una versión de la historia en donde obtienes el triunfo, tal vez tú ejército se más fuerte que nosotros pero tú causaste esto y si no protegemos la tierra te prometo que la vengaremos —dijo Tony.

—Y tus amigos tendrían tiempo para mí, cuando estén ocupados peleando contigo —dijo Loki tocando con el centro el pecho de Tony.

Pero solo se escucho un sonido metálico, Loki se sorprendió y lo intento de nuevo pasó lo mismo.

—Antes funcionaba —dijo Loki.

—Bueno problemas técnicos es bastante común una de cada cinco —dijo Tony pero fue cortado por qué Loki lo tomo del cuello y lo derribo.

—Jarvis cuando quieras —dijo Tony.

—Todos ustedes caerán ante mi —dijo Loki tomándolo del cuello otra vez.

—Despliegalo —dijo Tony.

Loki lo arrojó por la ventana.

—¡DESPLIEGALO! —grito Tony.

En ese momento la armadura salio volando detrás de Loki derribándolo y salvando a Tony a metros del suelo, el regreso a donde estaba Loki, que estaba sorprendido.

—Y también hiciste enojar a otra persona su nombre era Phil —dijo Ironman atacando con su repulsor enviando lejos a Loki.

Pero también en ese momento la maquina se activo y lanzo un rayo hacia el cielo, y ahí salieron unas crituras grotesacas volando en carruajes espaciales o algo asi, eran miles.

—Cierto las tropas —dijo Tony volando al portal y acabando con varios pero como cucarachas salían mas.

Los chitauri estaban en la tierra y lo hicieron saber atacando a la población que solo podía correr para salvar sus vida, mientras Loki miraba todo esto desde las alturas.

—Loki cierra el portal, o destruiré el Tessaract —dijo Thor aterrizando ahí.

—No puedes, nada los desactivara, solo nos queda la guerra —dijo Loki apuntando con su centro.

—Tu lo pediste —dijo Thor.

Loki se lanzo sobre Thor pero este se movio y lo esquivo, he intento golpear con su martillo pero Loki bloqueo con su centro he inteto golpearlo con el, Thor se agacho esquivando el centro y bloqueando un ataque de energía de este, los dos hermanos chocaron el centro y Mjolnir al mismo tiempo destrozando un pedazo del suelo de ese piso que cayo.

 **Quinjet.**

—Ya comenzó —dijo Goten que sintió las energías de golpe, no eran fuertes pero si era una cantidad gigantesca.

Todos pudieron ver como las explosiones comenzaban a iluminar la gran ciudad Sin perder tiempo entro en su fase super saiyajin nuevamente dejando a los tres en schock ya que era la primera vez que vieron algo asi.

—¿Como haces eso? —dijo Barton.

—Yo pensé que era peluca y pupilentes pero veo que no —dijo Natasha«aunque ninguna de las dos formas me desagrada».

—Se los contare luego, por ahora abran la compuerta, es hora de comenzar a pelear—dijo Goten caminando a la salida, su teléfono comenzó a sonar el lo tomo para ver quien era.

—Jessica, ¿que pasa? ¿estas bien? —dijo Goten respondiendo rápidamente.

—¿Quién es Jessica? —se preguntaron los otros tres en la nave, aunque Natasha mas con un mueca,

—Deberia golperte por responderme hasta ahora, si no fuera por que parece que estoy mirando el dia de la independencia en vivo, dime que no estas en new york —dijo Jessica.

—No, no lo estoy pero ¿donde estas tu? —dijo Goten que podía escuchar las naves y la gente corriendo.

—Aunque no lo crees protegiendo mi edificio de mierda, escucha no vengas aquí por nada del mundo si sobrevivo esta mierda te llamo adiós —dijo Jessica colgando.

—Jessica, Jessica —dijo Goten pero había colgado el retiro el teléfono de la oreja.

Goten tendría que confiar en ella, el rubio se giro solo para ver a Natasha enfrente de el y no se veía feliz

—¿Asi que quien es Jessica? No sabia que eras un mujeriego Goten —dijo Natasha.

—Hee no, ella es una amiga solamente —dijo Goten sudando de repente tenia mas miedo de la pelirroja que de los chitauri.

—No te creo, pero es tu problema solo salvemos al mundo y puedes irte con tu amiguita o lo que sea, después de todo quien se llama jessica que nombre tan malo —dijo Natasha caminando a su asiento de nuevo claramente celosa.

—Mi abuela se llamaba Jessica —dijo Steve un poco ofendido.

Mientras Barton se reia de esta situación, el nunca imagino ver celosa a la infame Black Widow.

—Natasha de verdad, Jessica es solamente —dijo Goten tratando de hablar.

—Stark se esta comunicando —dijo Natasha cortando al rubio— estamos a tu derecha dirección noreste.

—Que antes pasaron por hamburguesas —dijo Tony por su comunicador— vayan a park los llevare por ahí, Goten sal para jugar galaga tienen una flota detrás suyo.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Goten que se coloco un comunicador— si me necesitan llámenme.

Steve y Barton asintieron.

—Con cuidado —dijo Natasha pero sin mirarlo, aunque era clara su preocupación.

Goten asintió sonriendo y con eso salio volando por la compuerta, lo primero que pudo ver fue la flota de chitauris directo a el.

—Vamos a pelear —dijo Goten volando hacia ellos y en su mano apareció en ese momento una espada de ki«que bueno que el sr. Vegeta insistio en que aprendiera esto».

Los chitauris solo pudieron ver como sus naves eran explotadas en segundos era como si fuera una fila de bolos cayendo como si nada, la ultima nave de esa flota solo sintió su pecho ser atravesado por la espada dorada y la mirada seria de su portador antes de explotar.

—Primera flota eliminada —dijo el rubio, que miro a el jet acabando con naves también, al igual que Tony, y a Thor combatiendo con Loki— todos están bien me ocupare de la siguientes flotas.

Con eso Goten volo a toda velocidad por las calles, mientras giraba y maniobraba alrededor de la ciudad, disparando a cualquier alienígena que viajaba en los carruajes.

La espada seguia en su mano con ella borró todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, usando su otra mano Goten disparaba bolas de ki hacia cualquier alienígena demasiado lejos para eliminar de cerca.

Al ver a un escuadrón de ellos aterrorizando enfrente de la gente en el suelo, Goten se dejó caer en las calles, agrietándo el pavimento debajo de sus pies.

Cuando uno de los alienígenas trató de empalarlo con sus lanzas, Goten lo desvió fácilmente con su espada antes de darle una golpe tan duro en la cara que le rompió el cuello he hizo un sonido repugnante, mirando la gran cantidad de Chitauris se le ocurrió usar una técnica antigua.

—No puedo creer que use esto después de tanto tiempo, aunque es vegonzoso —dijo Goten tomando aire y comenzando a soplar lo que parecía chicles.

Las personas corriendo se detuvieron, incluso los chitauri se quedaron boquiabiertos, al ver como de esas cosas salían cabezas y brazos y en segundos era versiones pequeñas del rubio.

«En que estábamos pensando Trunk y yo» pensó Goten con la mano en la cien.

—Ordene jefe —dijeron los fantasmas como militares.

—Solo háganlos explotar —dijo Goten señalando a los chitauri.

Sin mas los fantasmas volaron a los chitauris tocándolos y explotándolos no quedando nada de ellos, Goten le hizo una señal a los civiles para que se muevan a un lugar seguro ellos le agradecieron y corrieron a refugiarse.

—Es una técnica vergonzosa pero efectiva —dijo Goten entonces el miro Quitjet caer, parecía que Loki los había impactado.

—¿Natasha están bien? —dijo Goten por el comunicador.

—No te preocupes, Clint logro un aterrizaje forzoso aunque no fue comodo —dijo Natasha.

—Quisiera verte intentarlo a ti Nat —dijo Barton.

—Tenemos que volver al aire —dijo Steve.

—Voy para….—dijo Goten pero fue cortado cuando miro una gran sombra taparlos y venia del portal.

Dos ballenas gigantes con armadura salieron del portal y pasaron a centímetros de ellos.

—¿Aun quieres ir al aire Capitan? —dijo Goten.

—Yo creo que amo el suelo en este momento, ¿Stark estas mirando esto? —dijo Steve.

—Lo veo pero me cuesta trabajo creerlo, aun no hay señales de Banner —dijo Tony.

—Esta cerca iré por el, mientras me encargo de más naves chitauri —dijo Goten despegando al aire.

—Bien, nosotros haremos tiempo —dijo Tony.

 **Con Thor.**

—Mira esta demencia, ¿crees que esto terminara cuando seas rey? —dijo Thor .

—Ya es tarde hermano, nada los detendrá —dijo Loki.

—Nosotros podemos juntos —dijo Thor.

Cuando parecía que Loki lo consideraba, atravesó a Thor con un cuchillo, Thor cayo en una rodilla.

—Sigues siendo sentimental —dijo Loki que ataco con el cuchillo nuevamente.

Pero fue bloqueado por Thor que lo pateo, para luego levantarlo y dejarlo caer, Loki rápidamente se dejo caer de edficio aterrizando sobre una nave Chitauri escapando.

 **Suelo.**

Steve Natasha y Barton estaba detrás de una patrulla.

—Entonces tenemos que hacer tiempo —dijo Natasha— hay civiles atrapados todavía.

Ellos escucharon las explosiones, cuando miraron hacia arriba, vieron al asgardiano atacando todo a su paso con explosiónes.

—Es Loki —dijo Barton.

—Son blanco fácil aya —dijo Steve pero dos disparos vinieron de algunos Chitauris que aterrizaron enfrente de ellos.

—Dejanos esto a nosotros ve —dijo Natasha.

—¿Creen que los puedan detener? —dijo Steve.

—Capitan para mí será todo un placer —dijo Barton dándole a un chitauri en la cabeza.

Con eso Steve corrió a los civiles mientras Natasha y Barton se encargaban de los chitauri.

—Igual a Budapest —dijo Natasha disparando.

—Nuestra memoria es muy diferente de Budapest —dijo Barton.

 **Con Steve.**

Los policías estaban disparando tratando de hacerle algo a los chitauri pero era inútil.

—La guardia nacional tardara una hora —dijo un oficial.

—La guardia nacional, ¿no sabe el ejercito que pasa aquí? —dijo el otro policía.

—¿Nosotro si? —dijo el oficial.

Cuando el capitán aterrizó arriba de una patrulla.

—Vayan a los edificios hay civiles, que escapen por el subterráneo, pero que no salgan a la calles y extiendan un perímetro hasta la treinta nueve —dijo Steve.

—¿Por que voy a seguir órdenes tuyas? —dijo el policía.

Cuando cuatro chitauris intentaron atacar al capitán y fueron derrotados rápidamente el policía tuvo su respuesta.

—Hagan lo que dijo el sr capitán América —dijo el policía rápidamente.

 **Por el Aire.**

 **Con Tony.**

Iron man había estado toreando a una de la ballenas metálicas como era el plan, lo malo vino cuando la otro ballena se dio cuenta de su presencia y comenzó a perseguirlo.

—Bueno ya tengo su atención cuál es el paso dos...Goten Bruce están por ahí —dijo Tony comenzando a volar lejos de esas dos cosas.

 **Suelo.**

Natasha y Barton segúian eliminado Chitauris pero era demasiados y a este paso se cansarían primero ellos, Steve llegó para ayudar pero el resultado fue casi el mismo.

—¿Por qué tú novio que cambia de color tarda tanto con Hulk? —dijo Barton mientras le daba en la cabeza con flechas a los chitauri.

—No es mi novio, y tranquilizate, no me digas que ya te cansaste —dijo Natasha usando un arma chitauri para eliminarlos.

—Pero quisieras que lo fuera —dijo Barton.

—Podriamos hablar de la vida de Natasha cuando no haya chitauris —dijo Steve golpeando a los alienígenas con su escudo.

—¿Por que sería sobre mi vida? —dijo Natasha no conforme.

Por suerte unos truenos cayeron, acabando con los Chitauris restasntes en esa zona, y Thor aterrizó con ellos.

—¿Que está pasando aya? —dijo Steve.

—El poder que rodea el cubo es impenetrable —dijo Thor.

—Thor tiene razón hay que acabar con estas cosas ya —dijo Tony.

—Tengo un asunto pendiente con Loki —dijo Thor.

—No eres el único —dijo Barton.

—Olvidenlo, necesitamos trabajar en equipo —dijo Steve.

—Nos faltan dos, ¿alguna idea? —dijo Natasha.

—Necesitamos enfocar la atención de Loki en nosotros, sin el estás cosas se dispersarian —dijo Steve.

—Hey que pasa ¿haciendo planes sin nosotros? —dijo Goten decendiendo con Bruce en una motocicleta.

Todos se acercaron a ellos, mientras Bruce bajaba de la motocicleta.

—Vaya, Goten me dijo que era malo, pero veo que la situacion es terrible —dijo Bruce.

—Si he visto peores —dijo Natasha sería.

—Ya me entere lo siento —dijo Bruce avergonzado.

—No es justo lo que necesitamos ahora, además me salvaron —dijo Natasha sonriendo al rubio.

—Si lo que necesitan es esto —dijo Goten sacando de su chaqueta la semilla restante— ¿aún tienes la otra que te di Natasha?.

La pelirroja camino a él y saco la semilla que le quedaba.

—Stark volvieron —dijo Steve.

—¿Goten y Banner? —dijo Tony.

—Si —dijo Steve.

—Pues que se preparen, tengo una fiesta en. la tierra y otra en el cielo —dijo Tony.

En segundos aparecieron las dos ballenas metálicas persiguiendo a Ironman.

—Yo no creo que eso sea una fiesta —dijo Natasha, cuando sintio que Goten ponía la semilla en su mano.

—Natasha come la mitad y reparte el resto entre todos —dijo Goten sonriendo— yo tomo la ballena del aire.

Con eso despegó al cielo, haciéndo que una ballena lo siguiera.

—¿Que va hacer? —dijo Barton confundido.

—Algo fuera de este mundo lo más seguro, come esto rápido —dijo Natasha mascando la mitad de la semilla y dandoselo a Barton y al resto.

—Doctor Banner, sería un buen momento para enojarse —dijo Steve comiendo la semilla y recuperandose en seguida.

—Por la barba de Odín, ¿que magia es esta? —dijo Thor que sintió su herida cerrarse.

—Eso es algo que Goten y yo tenemos en común, secretos —dijo Bruce mientras caminaba a la ballena— el mío es siempre estoy enojado.

Con eso pudo verse como se transformó en Hulk y detuvo la ballena metálica, que parecía que iba aplastarlos.

—No lo sueltes —dijo Tony soltando el misil que hizo una gran explosión.

Steve cubrió a Natasha con su escudo, Barton destras de un auto, Thor uso su brazo, solo quedo restos de la ballena metálica, todos ellos se pusieron en un círculo para prepararse, una escena para la historia.

—¿Que pasa con la otra ballena? —dijo Tony.

El temblor y la gran luz se los hizo saber, ellos levantaron la vista para mirar a Goten rodeado de esa energía dorada nuevamente, pero jurarían ver rayos alrededor de él y cómo la ballena gigante se acercaba.

—¡KAMEEEEE! —grito Goten con la manos hacia atrás.

La ballena seguia avanzado a él.

—¡HAMEEEEE! —grito Goten.

—Ballena azul será aplastada —dijo Hulk.

—Oye hablas —dijo Barton, pero recibió un codazo de Natasha que miraba la escena fijamente.

Incluso los chitauri y Loki se habían congelando a mirar lo que pasaría.

—¡HAAAAAAÁAAAAAAAAA! —grito Goten liberando el monstruoso ataque«esto es por ti papá».

El rayo golpeó la nave y la explosión sacudio todo el lugar, que se vio envuelto en una luz azul, fueron segundos que nadie sabía que habia ocurrido.

Pero cuando todos levantaron la vista fue para ver qué no quedaba nada de aquella ballena metálica, por primera vez en mucho tiempo que los Chitauris sintieron miedo.

 **Planeta desconocido.**

Se podía mirar lo que parecía ser un enorme trono hecho de piedra, la silla digna de un rey que flotaba sobre el suelo.

El miraba la batalla que se llevaba acabo en la tierra, para el no era nada impresionante, al menos hasta que pudo ver como ese chico rubio había evaporado con por completo uno de sus Leviatán es Chitauri.

—Que interesante poder, parece que la tierra guardaba algunas sorpresas —dijo el titan loco sonriendo.

 **Y lista la primera parte de la guerra en New York, espero que le haya gustado se que prometí terminar esto en un capítulo pero bastante largo, no se preocupen todo terminará en el siguiente capítulo, además que habrá otro interesante encuentro, lo dejo a su imaginación xd.**

 **Ahora gracias a todo por sus opiniones respecto a la votación que hice tanto en Wattpad como en fanfiction ahora para que haya imparcialidad daré los resultados.**

 **Resultados del cabello.**

 **Cabello estilo Goku: 77 votos**

 **Cabello Gt: 15 votos**

 **Cabello alternó: 37 votos**

 **Resultados de la línea evolutiva.**

 **Ssj Rage: 45 votos**

 **Ssj 4: 76 votos**

 **Bueno esos fueron los resultados que tuvimos y este camino seguirá la historia, gracias por lo que votaron nuevamente y espero que lo que no ganarán puedan entender que fue la decisión de la mayoría.**

 **Con eso terminamos y nos veremos en la actualización de la Redención de un héroe.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	13. Avengers vs Chitauris parte 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad, Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y Marvel y sus personajes a Disney**

 **Capitulo 12: Avengers vs Chitauris parte 2.**

Hay veces que tienes un plan que para ti era perfecto, pero de algún modo se termina complicado por completo, para Loki esto era lo que había sucedido, se supone que el debía aplastar este inmundo planeta fácilmente y reclamar lo que le pertenecia por derecho.

Pero de algún modo que el no podía comprender, estos vengadores que no tenían nada en común, habían logrado dejar atrás su diferencias y plantarle cara, su hermano el dios del trueno, el hombre de metal, el soldado de otro tiempo, el arquero, el monstruo verde, la espía y el más extraño de ellos...el saiyajin.

El había aparecido de la nada, en todos los escenarios planteados de Loki nunca lo considero y aún no podía entender en donde pudo ocultarse un ser con ese poder y decidir rebelarse al mundo justo cuando el atacaba.

El maldito habia logrado complicar sus planes, golpearlo y ahora había evaporado un Leviatán Chitauri con uno de sus ataques mágicos o lo que eso hubiera sido, era un monstruo salido del mismo Hel.

El dios del engaño solo podía apretar los dientes enojado y frustrado, al ver como estos siete acababan con todo su trabajo, su esfuerzo y posiblemente su vida si no le llevaba el Tesseract a el, así que Loki cegado por la ira tomo una decisión.

—¡NO ME ASUSTAN, QUE ENTREN EL RESTO! —grito Loki dando la orden, ya no tenía nada que perder.

Con eso unas nuevas flotas de Chitauris en carruajes y Leviatánes entraron por el portal, listos para tomar venganza.

Goten decendio cayendo en una rodilla agrietando el suelo bajo sus pies y levantado la mirada.

«Aterrizaje de superhéroe, siempre quise hacerlo» pensó Goten con una pequeña sonrisa y colocándose de pie.

El miro a sus compañeros que estaban estupefactos por lo que acababa de hacer, además de su apariencia, después de unos segundos más el primero en reaccionar fue Hulk.

—Saiyajin aplasta bien —dijo Hulk estirando la mano en forma de puño.

Goten río y chocó su puño con el hombre verde.

—No se que me sorprende más, si su apariencia con electricidad, que evaporo la nave con ese rayo, o Hulk siendo su amigo —dijo Barton.

—¿Que es esa transformación? —dijo Natasha curiosa y acercándose al saiyajin mirando los rayos alrededor del rubio«que sexy se ve».

—El Super Saiyajin fase dos —dijo Goten sonriendo.

—¿Esta es la fase dos? —dijo Tony sorprendió.

—Si, pero luego hablamos de eso terminemos con ellos primero —dijo Goten apuntando la nuevos Leviatánes que estaban saliendo del portal.

—Cierto, ordena capitán —dijo Tony.

—Ok escuchenme hasta cerrar ese portal la prioridad es que no escapen —dijo Steve— Barton en el techo; mantente alerta buscá patrones y ataques sueltos, Stark; defiende el perímetro si algo se aleja más de tres cuadras o lo haces volvér o lo haces cenizas.

—¿Me das un aventon? —dijo Barton.

—Claro, sujetate bien legolas —dijo Tony tomándo a Barton y subiendo.

—Thor, Goten, intenten obstruir ese portal no los dejen avanzar, controlan el rayo y el ki, conviertanlos en carbon —dijo Steve.

—¿Una competencia? —dijo Thor con una sonrisa desafiante haciendo girar su martillo.

—Voy detras de ti —dijo Goten sonriendo.

Dándole una última mirada a Natasha y ella a el, Goten y Thor despegaron.

—Natasha tú y yo nos quedamos en tierra combatiremos aquí —dijo Steve— y Hulk.

El hombre verde giro para mirarlo.

—Aplasta —dijo Steve.

Hulk sonrió y se lanzó sobre los Chitauris comenzando hacer lo que mejor hacia aplastar.

Goten y Thor llegaron a la cima de un edificio cercano al portal.

—Entonces yo usaré un gran rayo, ¿tu usaras nuevamente el Kame jade he? —dijo Thor.

—Kamehameha —dijo Goten corrigiendo— no, el capitan dijo hacerlos carbon y justamente, unos de mis maestros me enseño su técnica especial para eso.

—Bien hagámoslo —dijo Thor levantando a Mjlodir, la nubes negras hicieron presencia, mientras el rayo era preparado.

—¡FINAAAAAL! —grito Goten uniendo la manos hacia adelante, apuntando al portal, el orbe de energía se materializo en sus manos.

Mas Chitauris en carruajes y Leviatánes salían del portal, pero no esperaban ser recibidos por nubes negras con relámpagos y una esfera gigante que parecía un cañón, los dos guerreros se miraron y asintieron.

—¡HAAAAA! —grito Thor liberando el trueno.

—¡FLAAAAAAAAS! —grito Goten liberando la energia.

Ambas energías se estrellaron con el portal acabado con las naves que estaban saliendo y lo más seguro con algunas estrellas del otro lado, el impacto hizo sacudir el terreno nuevamente.

«Esos dos, si que se emocionan de más »pensaron Steve, Natasha, Barton y Tony desde sus lugares al sentir la gran explosión.

Mientras Hulk disfrutaba la vista, a el le gustaba ver cosas ser aplastadas.

 **Hellicarrier.**

 **Sala de control.**

El gran sacudon producido por el poder del saiyajin y asgardiano, había llegado hasta la base de shield, en otro momento Fury se hubiera preocupado pero ahora adoraba este escenario.

«Bien sigan así» penso Fury mirándo las imágenes en la pantalla.

Hasta que su segunda al mando se acerco a él, su mirada decía que no era nada bueno.

—Señor el consejo —dijo María sería, ella era consiente que nada bueno podía venir de esos ancianos.

Fury suspiro y cerró la imagen, para caminar a la sala.

 **New York.**

—Stark hay varias naves persiguiendote —dijo Barton desde la cima de un edificio mientras eliminaba naves chitauri.

—Trato de que no molesten en tierra —dijo Tony.

—Note que no pueden dar vuelta —dijo Barton apuntando de espaldas a la nave y destruyendolas— busca una esquina estrecha.

—Es justo lo que haré —dijo Tony.

Iron man aceleró hasta que logro encontrar una esquina estrecha y efectivamente las naves no pudieron girar y terminaron estrellándose.

—Gran consejo, ¿que más tienes? —dijo Tony.

—Thor y Goten están peleando con dos escuadrones en la sexta —dijo Barton.

—Y no me invitaron —dijo Tony con voz ofendida.

Alejados de ellos uno de los Leviatánes iban a estrellarse con un edificio ante los gritos de las personas ahi, cuando Hulk entró desde el otro lado del edificio y corrió al Leviatán rompiendo las ventanas y logrando desviarlo y estrellarlo.

En otra zona en tierra Natasha estaba teniendo problemas con uno de los chitauris, pero usando su habilidad logro aturdirlo con su pinchazo de Black Widow y arrebatarle su arma para acabar con el, ella escucho algo detras de ella, rápidamente giro apuntando pero era el Capitán América, ella suspiró y bajo el arma.

—Capitan esto jamás funcionará si no cerramos el portal —dijo Natasha.

—La mejores armas no lo tocan, pero no hemos probado con un ataque de Goten —dijo Steve.

—Tal vez haya otro camino, ya uso dos ataques nivel omega, no se cuanto energía le quede —dijo Natasha mientras miraba el edificio donde estaba la máquina que mantenía abierto el portal.

—Necesitaras transporte para llegar haya —dijo Steve— los que vuelan están lejos.

—Ya tengo uno, ayúdame alcanzarlo —dijo Natasha mirando una nave chitauri.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo Steve tomando distancia y preparando su escudo.

—Si, será divertido —dijo Natasha tomando distancia también.

Con eso corrió saltó sobre un auto y luego sobre el escudo de Steve que la impulso hacia arriba, la pelirroja logro atrapar el carruaje Chitauri.

Usando su fuerza Natasha logro subir al carruaje y lanzar al Chitauri fuera, dándo un salto logro llegar a la cosas que usaban como caballos para clavarle algo en la espalda.

—Gira, gira —dijo Natasha usando lo que parecía una clase de manubrio para hacer que esa cosa la obedezca.

Los otros Chitauris al darse cuenta comenzaron a perseguirla, pero fueron destruidos rápidamente por bolas de ki que Goten había lanzado al percatarse de la situacion.

—Hola, ¿porqué no me llamaste para que te lleve? —dijo Goten volando de espaldas para mirar a la pelirroja.

—Soy una mujer independiente —dijo Natasha sonriendo, mientras manejaba esa Caballo Chitauri.

—No lo dudo, pero creo que llegarás más rápido conmigo, además soy más cómodo —dijo Goten sonriendo.

—No lo se, me gusta mi pony —dijo Natasha haciéndose la difícil— ¿no hay más extraterrestre que destruir?.

—Estan controlados —dijo Goten mirando abajo.

Ellos volaban sobre Tony y Steve haciendo equipo, Barton acabando con Chitauris a distancia y Hulk y Thor derribando otro Leviatán.

—Bien...¿me atraparas? —dijo Natasha.

—Siempre —dijo Goten sonriendo.

Natasha negó con la cabeza pero salto, siendo atrapada por el rubio al estilo novia.

—Esto es tan cursi —dijo Natasha sonriendo.

—Lo se, si el capitán nos viera entendería está referencia —dijo Goten sonriendo y volando a la torre Stark.

 **Hellicarrier.**

Fury estaba de pie enfrente de las pantallas con los miembros del consejo en ellas.

—Director Fury el consejo ha tomado una decisión —dijo la mujer.

—Reconozco que el consejo ha tomado una decisión —dijo Fury— pero en vista que es una absurda decision estoy dispuesto a ingnorarla.

—Usted esta más cerca que nuestro submarinos haga despegar el jet —dijo el hombre.

María estaba con los puños apretados por los que había escuchado.

—Esa es la isla de Manhattan, hasta que no vea a mi equipo derrotado, no voy a ordenar un ataque nuclear contra la isla y menos contra uno de sus miembros solo por qué tienen miedo —dijo Fury.

—Tanto los Chitauris, como el saiyajin son un peligro vio lo que hizo solamente con sus manos, si no los controlamos allí lo perderemos todo —dijo el hombre del consejo.

—Y lanzar un misil contra un aliado es señal que ya ocurrió —dijo Fury cortando la comunicación.

 **New York.**

—Estamos cerca —dijo Natasha mirando la torre pero fue cortada por un movimiento un poco brusco.

Goten había sentido la presencia de Loki detrás suyo e hizo una rápida maniobra esquivo los disparos.

—¿Que pasa saiyajin? no puedes atacarme por tener a tu humana en los brazos —dijo Loki riendo desde el carruaje Chitauri— eres igual de estúpido que Thor con aquella mortal.

—¿Natasha que hacen? —dijo Barton desde el comunicador.

—Llendo a la torre, pero Loki está estorbando ¿puedes ayudarnos? —dijo Natasha que ya se estaba mareando por la piruetas de Goten en el aire.

 **Con Barton.**

Barton ya tenía la flecha lista, ahora sólo enfocaba.

—Lo tengo —dijo Barton y libero la flecha.

 **Con Goten.**

—Maldito Loki, voy a terminar con el —dijo Goten.

—No Goten déjalo, Clint ya se está encargando —dijo Natasha sonriendo.

La flecha volo a la cabeza de Loki que la atrapó con una mano y sonrio, lo que no esperaba era que le explotara en el rostro derribandolo dentro de la torre.

—Ve por Loki y patealo por mi —dijo Natasha.

—¿Puedes seguir sin mi ayuda? —dijo Goten.

—Ya te lo dije guapo, soy una mujer independiente —dijo Natasha saltando y aterrizando en una rodilla en el edificio.

«Aterrizaje de superhéroe, pero que mujer »penso Goten sonriendo y bajando a la torre.

El Son aterrizó en la plataforma de observación, luego inclino su cabeza hacia lo que parecía una especie de área de descanso.

En medio de la habitación estaba Hulk, debajo de él Loki, tras un vistazo rápido, Goten pudo ver que parecía que el asgardiano acababa de ser golpeado en el suelo varias veces por el hombre verde.

—Hola Hulk —dijo Goten acercándose.

—Saiyajin —dijo Hulk tranquilo.

Goten se arrodilló a la altura del brutalmente golpeado y supuesto dios, al mirarlo vio que Loki no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia, estaba ocupado emitiendo un gemido de dolor.

—Creo que lo rompiste —dijo Goten mientras lo tocaba con su dedo.

—Debilucho —dijo Hulk dándose la vuelta por completo y saltado a la batalla afuera.

«Es igual al sr. Piccolo...incluso en el color» pensó Goten riendo y levantandose.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación, pudo notar que la habían destrozado por completo debido a la batalla en curso, cuando Goten estaba mirando la ventana de cristal destrozada que asumió que Hulk había atravesado con el cuerpo de Loki, algo llamo su atención.

«¿Que es esta energía?, es parecido a la del Tesseract, pero a la vez diferente» pensó Goten.

El rubio caminó a través del agujero del vidrio, sus ojos escanearon el área en busca de la fuente de energía, cuando un resplandor golpeó la esquina de su ojo.

Goten miró a su derecha para ver el Centro de Loki tendido en el suelo a unos pies de distancia de él, la gema que parecía alimentar el arma brillando en azul.

Goten recogió con cuidado el bastón afilado, sintiendo la energía pulsando en sus manos.

«Alguien intenta entrar en mi mente» pensó Goten cosa que sería imposible al menos que el lo permita«creo que vere quién está del otro lado»

El híbrido cerró los ojos y fue entonces cuando sintió un repentino tirón de fuerza en su subconsciente.

 **Con Natasha.**

Natasha estaba acercadose a la máquina que mantenía abierto el portal.

—El centro de Loki —dijo Selvig— el Tesseract la energía, el cubo no pelea, no puedes controlarte a ti mismo.

—Tranquilo doctor no es culpa, no sabía lo que hacía —dijo Natasha tratando de calmarlo.

—De hecho creo que si, lo construi de manera que pueda cortarse la energía —dijo Selvig.

—El centro de Loki —dijo Natasha.

—Tal vez con el puedas cortar la energía del cubo y cerrar el portal —dijo Selvig luego miro hacia abajo— y veo que tú amigo lo tiene.

Natasha bajo la vista para mirar a Goten con los ojos cerrados y el centro en la mano.

—Goten —dijo Natasha confundida.

 **Con Goten.**

Después de unos momentos Goten abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar nuevo y extraño, mirando a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido por el hecho de que parecía estar en el espacio.

Y estaba sentado en lo que parecía ser una especie de asteroide, mirando hacia arriba en las estrellas, Goten se encontró inmóvil en el vasto espacio sobre él, observando con asombro cómo los cometas volaban y los planetas que se avecinaban suavemente en órbita alrededor.

Dando unos pasos hacia adelante, el rubio encontró una larga columna de escaleras en espiral que conducían a un lugar desconocido.

—Bueno que más pierdo con subir —dijo Goten trepando las escaleras.

Mientras más subía comenzó a distinguir lo que parecía ser un enorme trono hecho de piedra, la silla digna de un rey que flotaba sobre el suelo.

«Es una energía sorprendente» pensó Goten.

El comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el trono, hasta que en su camino se interpuso un extraño encapuchado y se acercó metiéndose en su espacio personal.

La criatura era la definición de feo, su piel gris arrugada y sus dientes torcidos y dorados que casi hacen que Goten se estremezca.

Tenia la cara cubierta por una extraña máscara que le recuerda a un jugador de fútbol, mientras que el resto estába cubierto por un traje de monje.

—¿Dónde está el asgardiano, mortal? ¡¿Por qué estás empuñando nuestro centro?! —dijo la criatura, su voz era un gruñido grave.

El saiyajin no respondió, en lugar miro por encima del hombro de la criatura encapuchada al hombre misterioso sentado en el trono, la persona obviamente no sentia la necesidad de revelarse.

Mirando hacia atrás al encapuchado, Goten no pudo evitar seguir sintiéndose un poco disgustado por su aspecto de gárgola y que no parecía conocer el respeto por el espacio personal.

—Oye amigo, no se si sabes de algo llámado siete pasos de distancia, es un poco incómodo ver tu rostro tan cerca, incluso Babidi era un galán a tu lado —dijo Goten.

El otro hizo una mirada enojada, el no sabía quién era Babidi, pero sabía que era un insulto.

—¡¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí, eres un patético mortal?¡ ¿No sabes en qué presencia estás? ¡Este es el santuario del Señor Oscuro Thanos, el ser más poderoso del universo! ¡¿Ahora, dinos quién eres y por qué estás aquí?! y no el Asgardian Loki, ¡O te enseñare lo que sucede cuando no le das respeto al Titán Loco! —dijo el otro lleno de furia.

Mientras que intento tomar a Goten por el cuello, pero su mano fue detenida como si nada, y en lugar fue apretada, haciendo que soltara un gruñido de dolor.

—Te recomiendo que te tranquilices amigo —dijo Goten serio.

—¿Quién eres tu mortal? ¿por qué tienes este poder? —dijo el Otro en una rodilla.

—Un saiyajin, pero no estámos aquí por mi, supongo que eres el que le dio a Loki su ejército y este centro, ¿tengo razón? si es así déjame decirte que fallaron —dijo Goten con eso soltó su mano.

La criatura se tomó la mano un momento para calmar el dolor mientras miraba a Goten antes de que comenzara a reírse.

—Entonces ... Loki ha fallado, no solo eso, sino que no pudo conquistar un planeta tan primitivo como ese, qué lastima, tal vez deberíamos haber enviado a Nebula o Gamora en lugar de confiar en el supuesto dios —dijo el otro.

Goten solo estaba en silencio cruzado de brazos, con el baston en la mano.

—Sin embargo, por lo que he visto, tu y tus compañeros son bastante formidables, tal vez Ronan habria sido más adecuado para esa tarea —dijo el otro.

Goten seguía mirandolo fijamente sin decir nada, este tipo estaba soltando información solo.

—Tu en particular, has demostrado que eres un ser poderoso para poder derribar o evaporar a nuestros Leviatanes Chitauri, Pero no importa —dijo el otro— por esta leve razón, Thanos acabaro contigo y tu mundo.

La criatura encapuchada fue interrumpido.

—Otro ... eso es suficiente —dijo la voz que venía del trono.

Con eso, el trono comenzó a girar, revelando el ser sentado en él, Goten amplió los ojos, sin tener que confírmarlo lo supo.

«Es el tipo por el que The One Above All me trajo» pensó Goten bajando los brazos.

El hombre estaba vestido con una gloriosa armadura dorada y púrpura, dándole la mirada de un guerrero y de un gran gobernante, era enorme, casi el doble del tamaño de Goten.

Tal vez una cabeza más baja que Hulk, con una musculatura obvia que se mostraba incluso debajo de su armadura, el tono de la piel del hombre era de un color púrpura claro, con signos evidentes de mediana edad.

Su rostro tenía arrugas finas alrededor de sus ojos y boca, para terminar con la apariencia alienígena del hombre, parecía tener líneas subiendo su cara desde la barbilla hasta el cuero cabelludo, las líneas desaparecieron detrás del casco de batalla.

El Otro inmediatamente inclinó su cabeza en obediencia.

—Por supuesto, mi maestro, lo siento —dijo el otro.

—Déjanos —dijo Thanos, con la cabeza apoyada en su barbilla mientras miraba a Goten, su voz era inquebrantable de poder y autoridad.

Goten miro al Otro inclinarse aún más si era posible.

—Por supuesto, mi maestro, de inmediato, mi maestro —dijo el Otro y se dirigió a la escalera para bajar.

Goten se giró para mirar a Thanos, los dos entraron en una lucha de miradas, era como si ambos supieran el destino que les esperába ninguno parecía querer hablar primero.

—Así que tú eres el dueño de ese resplandor que borro las Leviatanes, fue muy impresionante —dijo Thanos.

—Y tu eres el verdadero líder detrás de la invasión de Loki, pero si eres el más poderoso del universo ¿Por qué no veniste tú mismo por el Tesseract? —dijo Goten serio.

Thanos simplemente se echó a reír, recostándose en su asiento.

—Porque Loki era fácilmente manipulable, el buscaba la gloria de ser rey, incluso si eso significaba tratar con un ser que sabía que podía destruirlo cerrando el puño —dijo Thanos riendo— todos lo que hice fue darle una fracción de mi ejército, únicamente a cambio de la Gema del espacio.

«Gema del espacio» pensó Goten confundido«tendre que preguntarle a The One Above all, dudo que esté tipo quiera decirmelo».

—¿Que pasa saiyajin? demasiada información para tu mente mortal, te daré una lección ya que me siento generoso, existen seis gemas que tienen consciencia propia y al usarse al unísono hacen a su portador omnipotente y con control absoluto sobre todo el universo —dijo Thanos— un poder que solo yo soy merecedor de poseer y que tomaré en su momento, así que esta pequeña derrota de Loki no es más que un plazo que les doy a tu pequeño mundo.

—Entonces la invasión a la tierra fue un entretenimiento para ti solamente —dijo Goten— eres tan arrogante para creer que podrías obtener esa Gema del espacio en cualquier momento, no eres el primer tirano que veo Thanos y no serás el último que mire caer.

El titán loco sonrió.

—Eres valiente muchacho, tiene mucho tiempo desde que alguien se atrevío hablarme asi ¿cuál es tu nombre? —dijo Thanos.

—Son Goten —dijo el saiyajin.

—Son Goten, por lo que escuche no eres humano ¿verdad? no hay manera que un simple humano hubiera llegado hasta aquí —dijo Thanos curioso.

—Soy un híbrido saiyajin humano —dijo Goten sin apartar la vista— no deberías subestimar a los humanos tampoco.

—Un híbrido saiyajin, nunca escuché de esa raza y conozco todas —dijo Thanos pensando un momento para luego sonreír— ya veo, eres una anomalía algun dios te trajo no es así.

—Y si así fuera cuál es el problema, ¿tienes miedo? —dijo Goten.

Thanos río desde su trono.

—He luchado contra seres más poderosos de lo que podrías imaginar muchacho —dijo Thanos— tú y tu grupo de Avengers son meros juguetes para mí, si yo hubiera querido simplemente podría haber tomado la gema en el momento que el portal se abrio y lo haré cuando a mí me plazca.

—Bueno, entonces... parece que por fin se cuál es mi misión —dijo Goten.

—¿Y cual sería esa saiyajin? —dijo Thanos.

Goten sonrió mientras descansaba el bastón de Loki en su hombro.

—Evitar que tomes las gemas...y exterminarte de este universo —dijo Goten endureciendo la mirada.

—Es un desafío —dijo Thanos levantandose del trono para intimidarlo.

—No...es una promesa —dijo Goten elevando su poder.

Todo el terreno se sacudió ante ellos, mientras mantenían las mirada fijas y el Otro caí de rodillas ante la presión de los espíritus de ambos...el destino había sido sellado solo uno sobrevivíria, sería el saiyajin o sería el titan.

Thanos coloco una sonrisa sedienta de sangre, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su trono.

—Una promesa...bien esperare el día de tu desafío Son Goten y te demostrare por qué soy conocido como el titan loco —dijo Thanos.

—Y yo te desmostrare por qué soy el hijo de la leyenda —dijo Goten.

Con eso Goten sintió que su subconsciente regresaba al mundo real, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para ver que estaba de regreso fuera de la Torre Stark, la batalla todavía se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

—¡Dragón! ¡GOTEN! —grito Natasha sacudiendo su rostro por su tono tenia preocupación.

—He si, ¿que pasa Natasha? —dijo Goten sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Necesitamos el centro para cerrar el portal! —grito Natasha.

—Asi claro ten —dijo Goten mientras le entregaba el centro.

—Goten ... ¿estás bien? —dijo Natasha preocupación clara en su voz.

—Si claro, no te preocupes debemos terminar esto, el resto no soportara mucho tiempo —dijo Goten.

La pelirroja asintió lentamente Goten la tomo por la cintura y la subio al techo donde Selvig los estaba esperando.

 **Hellicarrier.**

 **Pista de aterrizaje.**

—El director Fury ya no esta al mando orden de anulación siete uno, alfa, uno, uno —dijo la voz de la mujer del congreso.

—Orden aceptada, listo para despegar —dijo el piloto.

 **Sala de control.**

María estaba mirando las pantallas para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, hasta que noto algo inusual.

—¡Señor tenemos una nave en movimiento! —grito María.

Fury al escuchar eso se movió rápidamente a la salida.

—¡Atencion a cubierta despegue no autorizado detenga esa nave! ¡repito despegue no autorizado! —grito María«malditos ancianos».

Fury llegó a la cubierta armado con un lanza misiles, para mirar que la nave despeguara con su único ojo apunto e impacto la nave logrando detenerla, pero entonces una segunda nave despego y logro escapar antes los disparos de Fury, el entro de nuevo a la nave.

—Stark escuchame, hay un misil que se dirige a la ciudad —dijo Fury.

 **New York.**

Iron man que estaba en el suelo, debido a que había destruido un Leviatán metiéndose dentro para explotarlo, cosa que lo llevó a impactarse contra el pavimento y ahora estaba siendo atacado por unos Chitauris, escucho la voz de Fury.

—Tenemos tres minutos máximo, volará la mitad de Manhattan —dijo Fury.

—Jarvis pon toda la energia en los propulsores —dijo Tony con eso despego al cielo.

 **Torre Stark.**

Después de terminar sus preparativos, Selvig señaló el dispositivo que sostenía el cubo, y el campo que lo protegía con un fuerte zumbido

—¡Directo a la corona! —grito Selvig sus instrucciones, señalando la corona de la esfera y mostrando dónde quería que Natasha empujara el centro.

Goten observó cómo Natasha empujaba la hoja del centro en la esfera, el campo de fuerza hacía todo lo posible por combatirla, pero Natasha se mantuvo fuerte.

—Dejame ayudarte Nat —dijo Goten colocándose detrás de ella y colocando sus manos sobre la de la pelirroja.

Natasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la posición que estaban, a pensar de la situacion, ella sonrió.

—Veo que no pierdes el tiempo y que es la primera vez que me dices Nat —dijo la pelirroja.

—Si te molesta puedo...—dijo Goten pero fue interrumpido.

—No para nada, me gusta cómo suena de ti —dijo Natasha sonriendo mas— hagamoslo Golden Dragón.

Ambos empujaron la hoja más y más cerca hasta que estaba a unos centímetros del cubo.

 **En el piso.**

En otro lugar Thor y Steve estában luchando con otra flota de Chitauris, en un descuido por el cansancio Steve recibo un disparo en la rodilla derribandolo, Thor uso su martillo para enviar un auto a los chitauri acabandolos.

—Listo para otra ronda —dijo Thor tendiendo la mano.

—Dame una semilla más y puedo hacer esto toda el día, al menos que ya te hayas aburrido —dijo Steve.

Thor sonrió y llamo a su Mjolnir, entonces ellos escucharon la voz de Natasha.

—Podemos cerrarlo, ¿alguien puede copiarlo? —grito Natasha— ¡Podemos cerrar el portal!.

—¡HÁGANLO! —grito Steve desde el comunicador.

—¡No, esperen! —dijo Tony interrumpiendo.

—Stark, estas cosas siguen llegando —dijo el Capitán.

—Tengo un misil nuclear, y va a explotar en menos de un minuto —dijo Tony.

 **Torre Stark.**

Goten miro de reojo la ubicación donde Tony estaba volando con el misil.

—¿Quién ordenó un lanzamiento nuclear? —dijo el saiyajin que imaginaba la respuesta.

—El Consejo de Seguridad ordenó el ataque —dijo Fury que habia logrado tener comunicación.

Todos reconocieron de inmediato la voz de Fury,

—¡¿Y no hiciste nada para detenerlo? ¡Hay millones de civiles todavía en la ciudad! —gritó Steve.

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé? —dijo Fury— hice todo lo posible por disuadirlos, pero lo lanzaron a mis espaldas.

—Sí, bueno, sé dónde ponerlo —dijo Tony volando al portal con el misil.

 **Con Tony.**

—Stark ... ¿sabes que es un viaje de ida? —dijo Steve.

—Guarda energía para el regreso Jarvis —dijo Tony.

—Señor ¿llamo a la señorita Potts? —dijo Jarvis.

—¿Porque no? —dijo Tony.

Mientras Peper miraba desde el avión sin notar su teléfono, lo mismo sucedia en el hellicarrier y el resto del mundo, todos esperando que pasaría.

«No debes subestimar a los humanos tampoco» pensó Goten recordándo sus palabras a Thanos«gracias por probar mi punto Tony».

Iron man voló a la torre y usando toda la fuerza que tenía cambio la dirección del misil rozando el edificio y entrando al portal, salvando Manhattan.

 **Hellicarrier**.

Al momento que iron man entró por el portal con el misil, los aplausos comenzaron por los agentes, que habían estado mirando.

María solo suspiro de alivio, pero girando a Fury pudo verlo mirar la escena con tristeza por lo que significa.

—¡OIGAN MIREN! —grito un agente.

María y Fury regresaron la vista para ver entrando al portal a otra persona, pero por el atuendo negro y su cabello sabían quién era.

«Una última hazaña» pensaron ambos.

 **New York.**

 **Torre Stark.**

Natasha había visto a Stark lograr desviar el misil hacia el portal, ahora sólo tenía que salir y ellos podrán cerrarlo, el problema es que no sabía si lo haría, ella sintió de repente como Goten retiro sus manos de las de ella, antes que pudiera preguntar el hablo.

—Saldare cuentas con Tony, Nat cuento contigo para hacer lo necesario —dijo Goten sonriendo y volando al portal.

—¡ESPERA QUE! —grito Natasha que no podía soltar el centro— ¡GOTEN!

Con eso ella lo miró entrar al portal también.

—¡¿Natasha que hace?! —grito Steve por el comunicador.

—Yo también quisiera saberlo —dijo Natasha mirando el portal«de dónde habrás heredaro lo impulsivo».

 **Dentro del portal.**

Iron man había logrado entrar al portal y enviar el misil a la nave principal mirandola explotar, pero sus sistemas de soporte vital fallaron, y la energía se agotó, Tony se derrumbó en la inconsciencia.

Hasta que sintió que su máscara era arrancada para colocarle otra rápidamente, el oxígeno comenzó a llegar abriendo lo ojos apenas, pudo mirar a otro hombre con otra máscara igual puesta, era una máscara gris con dos rayas en forma de x, unos ojos rojo y dos tubos en la parte de la boca.

—No es hora de dormir Tony, ¿recuerdas como interrumpiste mi pelea en Alemania?, bueno te devuelvo el favor, vamos a casa —dijo el rubio.

—Goten...yo pago... la comida —dijo Tony apenas hablando.

—Tenemos un trato, aunque no prometo que la caída sea suave —dijo Goten que miraba el portal comenzando a cerrarse.

Con eso aceleró hacia la salida del portal cargando en su hombro a un Iron man.

 **New York.**

 **Torre Stark.**

Natasha estaba comenzando a cerrar el portal pero lentamente, ella había visto caer a los chitauris restantes, ahora sólo esperaba ver salir a esos dos idiotas.

«Por favor, por favor, tú puedes Goten» pensaba Natasha.

Entonces cuando faltaban centímetros para cerrarse dos figuras salieron a gran velocidad del portal, regresando el alma al cuerpo de la pelirroja.

—Sabia que lo lograrias... no lo veo bajar la velocidad —dijo Natasha.

 **En el piso.**

—Lo lograron —dijo Steve sonriendo.

Thor sonrío también, hasta que noto lo mismo.

—No están disminuyendo la velocidad —dijo Thor girando su martillo.

 **Con Goten.**

—Demonios me pase con el impulso —dijo Goten tratando de frenar— bueno es un hecho que va a doler y voy a romper algo...¡HECHEN PAJA!

Pero antes que ellos ocasionarán un gran crater en la ciudad, Hulk apareció para frenar su caida colgándose de un edificio y luego cayendo sobre unos autos, Tony quedó sobre Hulk mientras Goten fue a dar a otra fila de autos

—Hay eso dolió, tenemos que practicar el aterrizaje —dijo Goten flotandose la cabeza y retirando su máscara«y Trunks decía que nunca necesitaría una máscara para el espacio».

—Saiyajin tonto —dijo Hulk.

Hulk hizo a un lado a Irónman para levantántarse, mientras Thor y Steve llegaron al lugar, Thor tomo la máscara y la retiro para ver a Tony con los ojos cerrados.

—Tranquilos, Hulk me ayudas —dijo Goten colocandose su capucha.

El hombre verde asintió.

—¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! —grito Hulk.

Tony al instante abrió los ojos asustado y agitando para alivió de Steve y Thor.

—¿Donde estoy? ¿que pasó? —dijo Tony mirandolos a todos ahi— ¿díganme qué no me besaron?.

—Ganamos —dijo Steve suspirando.

—Hurra, heee, no hay que venir mañana señores, tomemonos el día libre...¿ya han comido Shawarma? no sé que es pero se me antoja —dijo Tony.

—Aun no hemos terminado —dijo Thor mirándo la torre.

Todos miraron a la torre sabiendo a quien se refería.

—Y el Sharwarma después —dijo Tony para mirar al saiyajin luego— Goten pide lo que quieras.

El saiyan se frotó la nuca mientras mostraba una sonrisa a todos los demás,

—Qué tal un sándwich de dos pisos? —dijo Goten.

 **Torre Stark.**

Goten y Thor se encargaron de subir a Steve y Tony a la cima mientras Hulk fue por Barton.

Ahí estaba Natasha sentada esperándo su llegada, al verla Goten se acerco pero antes que pudiera hablar la pelirroja se había levantado y le había dado una bofetada que lo hizo dar dos pasos atrás, todos se congelaron incluso Hulk que había llegado con Barton.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —dijo Goten tomando su mejilla.

—Por tonto e impulsivo —dijo Natasha con una cara enojada.

Para luego pasar a una sonrisa y tomar su salvaje cabello en su mano y con la otra acercó su cabeza a la de ella para aplastar sus labios contra los de él.

—Wooow —dijeron todos los hombres ahí.

Las emociones negadas hace mucho tiempo explotaron en ambos, la adrenalina que aún había por la batalla, la atracción que tenían el uno por el otro desde que se conocieron y que había ido en aumento por toda esta aventura, su beso fue tan apasionado como feroz.

Justo cuando Goten iba a colocar sus manos en la cintura de Natasha, se escucho una garganta aclararse arruinado el ambiente, ellos rompieron el beso para darse cuenta que eran el centro de la atención.

—He, no quiero interrumpir pero aún no terminamos —dijo Steve claramente incómodo.

—Yo sabía que tenían tensión sexual —dijo Thor con un pulgar arriba.

—Es verdad, además yo estuve en ese agujero también por qué solo Goten recibe algo —dijo Tony.

—Puedo darte la bofetada si quieres —dijo Natasha dándole una mirada pero aún con las manos en los hombros del Saiyajin.

—Ahora veo por qué el gran cambio de ideas Natasha —dijo Barton con una sonrisa burlona.

Goten estaba bastante incómodo ahora mismo, por suerte su amigo Hulk vino al rescate.

—Debilucho se mueve —dijo Hulk apuntando al interior.

—Podemos terminar esto después —dijo Goten sonriendo a la pelirroja.

—Definitivamente...aún me debes una cita —dijo Natasha devolviendo la sonrisa.

Con esos todos caminaron al interior del edificio.

 **Dentro del edificio.**

Loki que por fin había salido del impacto de ser golpeado por Hulk, comenzó a levantarse pero entonces sintio algo detras de el, cuando giro fue para mirar a las sietes personas causantes de su derrota, el arquero apuntandolo con una flecha, se había terminado y el lo sabía.

—Entonces Loki, ¿quién era la bota y el insecto? —dijo Goten sonríendo«oye que relajante ahora entiendo por qué lo usa el señor Vegeta».

—Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría, ese trago ahora —dijo Loki Pobremente.

—¿Qué hacemos con el? —dijo Steve.

—Shield llegara en treinta o cuarenta minutos —dijo Natasha.

—¿Alguien trae esposas? —dijo Barton.

—Yo voto por qué Goten o Hulk le rompan los huesos para que no escape —dijo Tony.

—Hulk lo haría —dijo el hombre verde.

—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo Goten sonriendo— ¿alguien tiene un frasco y plumón.

 **5 minutos después.**

Todos se miraron confundidos mientras el Saiyajin coloco el pequeño frasco en el suelo Loki estaba siendo sujetado por Thor.

—¿Estas seguro de esto? —dijo Thor que a pesar de todo era su hermano.

—No te preocupes Thor, no lo matare es una técnica de sellado —dijo Goten.

—Una técnica de sellado, ¿eso existe? —dijo Tony que como hombre de ciencia no creía mucho en la magia.

—¿Que son esas letras? —dijo Natasha.

—Son una combinación de sellos, esto evitará que escape —dijo Goten— puedes soltarlo.

Thor lo hizo y se alejó, Loki trato de escapar pero fue tarde.

—¡MAFUBA! —grito Goten y el espectáculo comenzo.

—¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! —grito Loki.

Todos fueron testigos del remolino verde que envolvió a Loki haciéndolo girar, mientras Goten con su manos extendidas hizo un rápido movimiento apuntando a la botella.

—Natasha tenías razón nunca fuimos entrenados para esto —dijo Barton.

—En mis tiempos a esto se le llamaba brujería —dijo Steve.

Con eso el remolino envío a Loki a la botella entrando, no sin decir sus últimas palabras.

—¡TE ODIO SAIYAJIN! —grito Loki para desaparecer en el interior de la botella.

Goten coloco la tapa para luego levantar la botella, el giro para mirarlos a todos en Shock, el solo podía decir algo.

—¿Vamos por Sharwarma? —dijo Goten sonríendo.

 **Planeta desconocido.**

—Así que ... el saiyajin y su equipo ganaron la batalla —dijo Thanos desde su trono.

De pie ante su maestro, el Otro inclinó la cabeza y respondió.

—Sí, señor, al final la tierra tenía más sorpresas de las que esperábamos —dijo el Otro.

Thanos simplemente se rió.

—Son Goten tiene más poder del que me mostró, honestamente no sé cómo terminaría una pelea entre nosotros —dijo Thanos.

—¿Es realmente tan poderoso ... mi señor? —dijo Otro.

—Tal vez ...mantenlo vigilado para ver si alguien en la tierra logra hacerlo ejercer ese poder —dijo Thanos.

—¿Y si no sucede mi señor? —dijo el otro.

—Entonces yo le enviaré una prueba —dijo Thanos apoyando su barbilla en su puño.

Si Thanos o el Otro supieran que también estaban siendo observados, por el ser creador de todo y el que estaba por encima de todos.

—La cuenta regresiva ha comenzado —dijo The One Above All.

 **Y listo con esto termina técnicamente la primera saga de esta historia inspirada en los Avengers, el próximo capítulo será el final definitivo de esto así que será un capítulo más tranquilo.**

 **No tengo muchos más que decir que gracias por todo su apoyo como siempre y si lo leyeron mi nota lo repetire aquí me tomaré un descanso de tres o cuatro semanas de actualizar.**

 **Las razones bueno serían que necesito descansar el cerebro Xd. también necesito pensar en lo que viene para cada historia, además de el dios destructor que comenzaremos a escribir la segunda temporada.**

 **Respecto a esta historia he estado pensando que pase un periodo más cortó de película a película a lo que me refería que no pasaran los diez años como en el universo cinematográfico si no un poco menos, tampoco digo que saltaremos de película a película algunas serán usadas y otras no.**

 **También planeo pensar en meter a los cuatro fantásticos y los X-Men pero como sabrán eso necesito pensarlo mucho para que no se sienta forzado y no acabe con 80 personajes xd.**

 **Si alguien tiene sugerencia para la inclusion de estos pueden enviarmelas por mensaje privado, pero por favor chicos tengan en cuenta que es el universo cinematográfico y tengo que basarme en el, así que su sugerencia cuadren por favor.**

 **Bueno ya nos alargamos mucho así que con eso me despido y nos veremos en tres o cuatro semanas en la redención de un héroe**

 **Adios.**


	14. Aliado o enemigo

**Descargo de responsabilidad, Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y Marvel y sus personajes a Disney ( pronto rey del mundo xd).**

 **Capitulo 13: Aliado o amenaza.**

 **New York(Dos horas después).**

 **Restaurante.**

El sharwarma es un plato tradicional turco; comúnmente encontrado en Medio Oriente que consiste en finas láminas de carne de cordero, pollo o ternera cocinada en un asador vertical, generalmente consumido con un pan plano como pide o pita junto con verduras y otros acompañamientos. Sus versiones en dürüm u otras formas de fast food se han hecho populares en Europa como comida rápida.

—Me da cuatro más —dijo Goten mientras términaba su plato sesenta.

—Si otro —dijo Thor arrojando su vaso veinte.

—Ponga ese vaso a la cuenta también —suspiró Tony el tenía suerte de ser billonario.

Después de haber sellado a Loki en el mafuba y haber ayudado a liberar algunas personas atrapadas por la batalla, el grupo había terminando en el restaurante de Sharwarma o lo que quedaba de el, mientras esperaban que shield llegará por ellos, claro que los únicos con ánimo de comer parecian ser Goten, Thor y Bruce, mientras el resto miraba asombrado, menos Natasha que ya había mirado comer antes a Goten.

—¿Como pueden comer así después de esa batalla? —dijo Steve contando los platos.

—En Asgard siempre tenemos un banquete después de una dura batalla —dijo Thor bebiendo otra cerveza.

—Y mi padre siempre nos decía que comamos bien, además tengo un sistema acelerado tengo que comer para recuperar energías —respondió Goten mascando su Sharwarma.

—Si lo he visto acabaste con la despensa del Hellicarrier en una hora, además de las veinte hamburguesas —dijo Natasha con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Si fue cuando llegue y no me querías dejar entrar —dijo Goten.

—No sabía quién eras qué tal si me hacías daño —respondió Natasha con burla en su voz.

—Claro lo dice la chica que me dijo que me arrepientiria si le mentía —dijo Goten imitando el tono.

—Ustedes viven en el mismo edificio y nunca te diste cuenta Nat, estás perdiendo el toque —dijo Barton uniéndose a la conversación.

—Solo tenía días que llegó y no pude enfocarme en el caso por qué tuve que ir a rescatarte —se defendió la pelirroja— si no hubiera sucedió eso lo hubiera descubierto en una semana a lo mucho.

—Yo no lo creo te hubiera tomando más tiempo mi identidad era increíble —decía Goten mientras tomaba su comida.

El estaba apunto de darle un mordisco a su Sharwarma, pero la pelirroja se lo arrebato rápidamente.

—Si... pero yo soy más increíble —decia Natasha mientras le daba un mordisco— no está nada mal.

—Por mucho que disfruto este ida y vuelta entre Goten y Natasha tengo que preguntar ¿qué pasara ahora con esto de los vengadores? —dijo Steve.

Todos se miraron cada uno lo había pensado, pero nadie había tocado el punto, ellos se habían unido por la invasión de Loki y sus Chitauris pero con eso terminado que seguía ahora, viendo que nadie respondia el saiyajin fue quien tomó la palabra.

—Cuando el mundo nos necesite volveremos, todos tenemos asuntos que atender otro más lejos de este mundo, pero después de todo lo que ya pasamos, para mí cada uno es mi aliado ahora y tienen mi confianza —dijo Goten tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

El resto lo miraron con sorpresa, por sus palabras nadie en el mundo era tan confiado y humilde, menos un ser con ese poder todos se encontraron asintiendo, pero también había dicho el pensamiento de todos en esa mesa.

—Diablos Goten, ese fue un discurso elocuente seguro que no eres político —dijo Tony sonriendo y aceptando a su manera.

—Yo tengo que volver Asgard para entregar a Loki y el Tesseract, pero si me necesitan el hijo de Odín está listo para luchar junto a ustedes —dijo Thor.

—Cuando este mundo me necesite aquí estare —dijo Steve.

—Por que no, será interesante —dijo Barton.

—Alguien tiene que evitar que todos ustedes hagan tonterías —dijo Natasha.

Goten sonrio, con el tiempo el les diría más de su vida y de Thanos no es que esto fuera una historia ficticia para que revelará toda su información de un golpe, el se dio cuenta que solo uno no había respondido y tenía la mirada baja.

—¿Que dices Bruce? —dijo Goten mirando al científico.

—Yo...no se si soy un vengador, pero definitivamente eres el único que puede contener a Hulk en este momento, además que junto con Tony creen poder ayudarme...así que por ahora me quedaré en New York —dijo Bruce levantando el rostro.

—Esto merece un brindis —dijo Thor levantando su vaso

—Te sigo Thor —dijo Goten levantado la suya.

El resto negó con la cabeza pero también levantaron sus vasos y los chocaron para luego tomar el líquido de un golpe.

—¡OTRO! —gritaron el saiyajin y asgardiano arrojando el vaso al suelo haciéndolo pedazos.

—¡DEJEN DE ROMPER VASOS! —gritaron el resto del equipo.

 **Dos horas después.**

 **Hell kitchen.**

The Saiyan Dragón estaba flotando enfrente del edificio de Jessica Jones, mientras debatia que hacer, tenía algunos minutos que había llegado, la detective estaba ahí podía sentir su ki.

Después de haber terminado el almuerzo con los vengadores y que el Quitjet llegara para escoltarlos al Hellicarrier, Goten había dicho que se quedaria en la ciudad un poco mas pero que los alcanzaría en un rato.

Cuando se le pregunto que haría, el había dicho que solo quería comprobar a una persona, eso fue todo para que Natasha lo tomara del brazo y lo jalara a un lado que nadie escuche.

 **Flashback**.

—Vas a visitar a la chica que te llamo Verdad —dijo Natasha una afirmación más que una pregunta.

Goten estaba un poco duduso sobre responder eso, pero al final el tomo el camino de la honestidad.

—Si, pero solo es para saber cómo está —dijo el saiyajin.

A Natasha no le agradaba la idea, Goten podía sentir su energía y esta se lo decía, aunque la pelirroja usará su mirada sin emociones para tratar de ocultarlo.

—No puedes dejar de ser el héroe verdad —exclamó la espía una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios— ¿ella sabe de tu identidad?.

—No, eso solo lo saben ustedes seis —dijo Goten.

—Asi que soy la única chica que lo sabe —dijo Natasha haciendo un poco más grande su sonrisa.

—Te sientes especial Romanoff —se burlo en broma Goten.

—No voy a negarlo, ¿que sabe ella exactamente de ti? —pregunto Natasha.

—Cosas básicas mi nombre, mi telefono, que vivo en Washington —respondio el saiyajin.

—¿Cómo vas a justificar tu llegada de Washington a New York? si ella sabe que vives en Washington —dijo Natasha.

Ahí es cuando Goten noto que no había pensado en eso, si el también tenía sus momentos como su padre, con ver su expresión la pelirroja supo que pasaba.

—¿No lo habías pensado verdad tonto? —dijo Natasha negando con la cabeza— ve como Golden Dragón puedes decir que conoces a Goten y que te pidió que la comprobarás.

Una cuartada sencilla pero efectiva el rubio asintió.

—Eres una genio Nat te lo han dicho —dijo Goten sonriendo.

—Si...pero me gusta escucharlo, ahora veo y no se te ocurra tardar tenemos mucho que hablar —dijo Natasha para colocar una mano en el pecho del saiyajin— o tal vez hagamos algo más que hablar.

Goten se puso nervioso, mientras sentía que el calor aumento de repente de verdad está mujer era un caso.

—S, si, cl, claro —tartamudeo Goten mientras giraba para irse volando.

Pero antes Natasha lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo, y luego girarlo platandole un beso feroz y sensual que incluso Tony se hubiera impresionado, Goten se sorprendió pero luego coloco sus manos en la caderas de la espía mientras está envolvio sus brazos en el cuello del saiyajin, despues de unos segundos más ellos se separaron un poco agitados.

—Ahora... recuerda ese beso... mientras estás con ella —dijo Natasha un poco agitada con una sonrisa seductora, para luego caminar al Quitjet.

El saiyajin miro la nave despegar e irse, Goten se quedó ahí unos segundos perdido en sus pensamientos para luego sonreír como idiota y elevarse aunque casi Choca con un edificio.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Después de terminar su recuerdo Goten decidío acercarse a la ventana de Jessica, el asilo y pudo verla estaba en su escritorio bebiendo el tocó la ventana.

Ella giro y lo miro decir que la expresión de Jessica no le causo gracia a Goten sería mentír, después de unos segundos ella se levantó camino a la ventana y la abrio.

—Creo que te confudiste de ventana, la de la jodida torre Stark está por ahí —dijo Jessica.

Ella no sabía que decir de ver al héroe más nuevo y ahora parte de ese grupo de vengadores o lo que sea en su ventana, ella hubiera culpado al alcohol si no fuera por qué no le afectaba tan fácil.

—No, vengo a verla usted señorita Jones podría darme unos minutos —dijo el rubio.

—A mi, ¿porque? —dijo Jessica pero miro hacia abajo rápidamente algunos curiosos ya estaban observando— mierda estás llamando la atención...espérame en la azotea ahora voy.

El rubio miro así abajo el puedo ver como ya estaba siendo grabado y señalado por las personas, el asintió y voló a la azotea.

 **Cinco minutos después.**

 **Azotea.**

Jessica salió por la puerta que llevaba a la azotea, ella alzó la vista para mirar al rubio de espaldas, la detective no negaría que era atractivo pero aún no tenía sentido, ¿que hacía el aquí? ¿como la conocia? ¿que quería de ella?, esto era una locura aunque después una invasión alienígena no dejaría sorprenderla, como si supiera que estaba ahí, giro a sub direccion y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Entonces ¿que quieres conmigo?, déjame decirte que aunque seas un súperheroe con poderes geniales te pateare el culo —dijo Jessica dándole un trago a su botella.

«Es bueno ver que aún es Jessica» pensó Goten y luego respondío— un amigo en común estaba preocupado por ti y me pidió que viniera a ver cómo estábas.

—Seguro que no te equivocaste de persona tampoco tengo muchos amigos y de esos menos —dijo Jessica bebiendo otro trago.

El sarcasmo de Jessica siempre divertia a Goten, así que el tomo un camino más directo.

—Me envío Son Goten —dijo el rubio.

Jessica que seguía bebiendo su botella, se ahugo de repente cuando escucho ese nombre, ella hizo lo mejor para recomponer de rápidamente, cuando lo hizo el idiota del rubio tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, tan parecida a... Jessica negó con la cabeza era imposible, así que retomo el tema.

—Mierda, dijiste Son Goten, un hombre chino o coreano —dijo Jessica.

La ceja de Goten crispo a eso pero hizo lo mejor para contestar indiferente.

—Creo que es Japonés —dijo Golden Dragón.

—Si lo que sea, lo importante es ¿como el te conoce? —dijo Jessica entrando en su modo detective.

—No es importante —dijo Goten que ya se imaginaba está reacción de Jessica.

—Asi para mí lo es, me dice que el chico japones científico conoce a uno de los héroes que salvaron New York hace unas horas —dijo Jessica.

—El mundo es muy pequeño —contraresto Goten.

—Si intenta de nuevo —dijo Jessica.

Goten dudo si decirle la verdad o no, a pesar de no conocerla mucho tiempo, sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero en este momento sería difícil explicar tanto, ademas que el quería ganarse su confianza primero para que ella le contara de sus poderes.

Jessica seguía mirandolo detenidamente esperando una respuesta, tenía que pensar algo rápido, no había duda que ella era perspectiva y si dejaba avanzar más esto podría ser peligroso, así que el desvio el tema.

—Esa es la verdad...al menos ¿que quieras hablar de tus poderes también? —dijo el rubio.

Eso la pelinegra no lo esperaba y Goten lo noto en su ki, que se alteró de repente parecía que eso era un tema sensible, el definitivamente tenía que ir con cuidado.

—¿Co, como sabes eso? —dijo Jessica.

—Puedo sentir la energía de la vida de cada persona y la tuya es diferente más fuerte —dijo Golden Dragón.

—Mierda, eres extraño te lo han dicho —dijo Jessica con una ceja levantada.

—Bastante, pero si dejas de preguntar no te presionare para que me hables de eso —dijo Goten para calmarla.

Cuando su energía parecía estabilizarse un poco el sabía se dio cuenta que funcionó.

—No era como que iba hacerlo...¿Goten lo sabe? —dijo Jessica.

Goten noto la duda en su voz, tanto le importaba si el lo sabía.

—No, pero estoy seguro que no le importaria te considera una amiga —dijo Golden Dragón.

—Solo me ha visto dos o tres veces, ¿como es posible? —dijo Jessica.

—Tiene buen ojo con la gente y él vio que eres una buena persona —dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa.

Jessica se quedó de piedra ese tonto pero lindo japones siempre la sorprendía, antes que Goten noto como alguien le hablaba por su mente.

«Goten te vere en la estatua de la libertad» dijo la voz de The One Above All.

Con eso la voz desaparecio de su mente, Goten sacudió la cabeza y giro a la pelinegra.

—Creo que ya debo irme ahora que comprobe que estás bien —dijo Golden Dragón alejándose un poco.

—Si...bueno como sea, dile a ese idiota que me visite cuando pueda —dijo Jessica una sonrisa fugaz— y ya sabes...mierda gracias por no presionar o lo que sea.

—De nada Jessica Jones, le daré tu mensaje, espero que no sea la última vez que nos veamos, me da curiosidad tus habilidades —dijo el rubio— espero que podamos hablar de eso la próxima vez.

La pelinegra lo miro unos segundos una mirada indesifrable de nuevo, Goten se preguntaba si todas las chicas en esta dimensión eran así, Jessica lo saco de eso cuando respondió

—Si tal vez la próxima, pero usa la jodida puerta... no eso será la un dolor de culo más grande —dijo Jessica imaginado la atención que recibiría si entra a su edificio— mejor solo toca la ventana pero no lo tomes como una invitación.

El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras solto una carcajada, para luego asentir.

—Nunca sería capaz Jessica —dijo Golden Dragón saltando del edificio.

Jessica estuvo tentada a correr para mirar si no se hizo tortilla humana, pero luego lo miro salir volando envuelto en una aura dorada.

—Joder ojala yo volara asi de fácil, en que me meti ahora —dijo Jessica para luego soltar una carcajada— tienes amigos igual de extraños que tú Gambo.

Con eso ella giro y camino a la puerta para ir a su departamento.

 **Enfermería de shield.**

 **2 horas después.**

Natasha estaba esperando para su revisión medica, nada complicado solo un chequeo para asegurarse que no tenía nada roto, después de todo Steve, Clint y ella habían sido los únicos en pelear sin poderes o una armadura protectora.

Ella comenzaba aburrirse, su única distracción era observar al resto del grupo llamado los vengadores dando vueltas dentro del helicarrier muchos de ellos celebrando un trabajo bien hecho.

Ahora que Loki estaba en esa botella por algún sello o cosa sin sentido, su centro asalvo y el Tesseract en posesión de Thor, todos ellos ahora podian relajarse, aunque solo sea por un momento.

Al menos ellos, ya que ella estaba en espera de un pelinegro o rubio o el color de cabello que decidiera usar, Goten había estado en su mente desde el momento que se conocieron y después de haber pasado toda esta fiesta como Tony lo había llamado, el interés solo había aumentado.

Eso realmente sorprendia a Natasha, por lo cómoda que estaba con esta nueva situación, ella no se veía así misma en un tipo de relación, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en una oficialmente y menos que fuera con un híbrido humano de una raza guerrera extinta.

«Asi se sentía Lois Lane con Superman» penso la pelirroja.

Claro que esto también tenía sus beneficios obvios, como el hecho que podría compartír su amplia variedad de comidas y restaurantes, ella era consiente que esto la llevaría a muchas miradas cuando el saiyajin hiciera muestra de su gran apetito.

Pero aún así comer con alguien más era agradable y más con alguien de tu agrado que te trataba como a una persona, no a una agente secreta peligrosa ni a la infame Black Widow.

Goten no parecía intimidado por su reputación, claro que eso no era nada cuando podías destruir un planeta con tus manos, pero extrañamente tampoco se encontraba intimidada, en lugar ella mostro su lado juguetón que solo Clint y Laura habían visto antes

El inconveniente era que era que Natasha podría llegar hacerlo un hábito y una parte de Natasha siempre hacía todo lo posible para evitar caer en hábitos, los hábitos te hacían predecible y ser predecible era peligroso y mas en una profesión como está

Sin embargo, tan extraño como sonaba Natasha se sentía segura alrededor de Goten, dada la gran cantidad de peligro que era seguro que atrairia, ella no debería haberlo hecho, pero se sentía segura a su alrededor.

Goten realmente era el tipo que parecía ser el guerrero definitivo, pero también un tipo bueno y decente, el no parecía tener motivos ocultos pero si una vida misteriosa que Natasha tenía muchas ganar de conocer, y eso no era algo que todo el mundo tenían el privilegio.

Sintiendo un fuerte apretón de manos sobre su hombro, ella giro para mirar a Clint sonriendole.

Habían sido socios desde que la trajo, en su mayoría trabajaban en misiones en solitario ahora, pero siempre serían socios, de alguna manera, su relación fue la más cercana para ambos.

Laura parecía entenderlo, todavía sorprendía a Clint que su esposa hubiera estado bien con eso e incluso le dio la bienvenida a Natasha a la familia, en ese pequeño mundo secreto que él había creado, ella no era la asesina o espía, solo era la tía Nat.

Después que Fury le diera un tiempo a todos ellos, donde cada uno podría resolver sus asuntos o lo que quisieran, Barton había decidió regresar con su familia, cuando le dijo Natasha ella le dijo que se divirtiera, que ella estaría bien que tenía igual tenía planes.

Clint era el que menos había tratado al saiyajin debido a su lavado de cerebro cortesía de Loki, pero haberlo visto pelear, sus palabras en el restaurante y la extraña confianza que había desarrollado con Natasha le decía que podía confiar en el, lo cual era algo que no acostumbro hacer, aun asi quería asegurarse de que ella iba a estár bien realmente.

—¿Y como saliste? no quiero tener que darte otro golpe en la cabeza —pregunto Natasha, su tono plano y neutral, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Esta era la Black Widow que le hablaba la máscara estaba levantada y las emociones encerradas, la mayoría, al menos los inteligentes, giraban y corrían cuando la veían así, Clint en lugar se sento junto a ella.

—Viviré no te preocupes —dijo Barton con una sonrisa— sé lo emocionada que te pones en estas situaciones, además que no haz dejado de mirar la puerta de entrada, a Nat le gusta Goten.

Rápidamente Natasha le tapó la boca para que ningun agente lo escuchara, menos Nick Fury y María Hill.

—Shhh, solo nosotros sabemos su verdadero nombre y no éstoy segura si el vaya a decirle a Fury —dijo Natasha quitando la mano de la boca de Clint.

—Ya veo aún así no puedo creer que estés protegiendo su identidad, esto es más serio de lo que pensé, deberia desempolvar mi smockin para la boda —dijo Clint burlonamente.

La mirada seria de la pelirroja se deslizó un poco y una pequeña sonrisa fugaz se deslizó sobre sus labios.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Natasha.

—Me heriste, claro como no soy rubio con ojos verdes —dijo Clint con fingida indignación, rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que alguien tuviera sexo contigo? —dijo Natasha— y que lo hiciera mas veces.

—Mi encanto y buena apariencia —dijo Clint con orgullo.

—Así que también eres delirante —dijo Natasha con una ceja levantada.

—Eso es parte de mi encanto —dijo Clint.

Después su sonrisa se suavizó mirandola nuevamente.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —dijo Clint.

—Por supuesto, ya te lo había dicho —dijo Natasha automáticamente.

—Nat, sé que no necesitas esto pero ¿estas consiente de lo que implicará relacionarte con llámemoslo G? —pregunto Barton.

Natasha no respondió, pero claro que sabía a qué ser referia de hecho ella ya había tenido esta plática camino a la enfermería.

 **Flashback**.

Natasha estaba caminando por los pasillos su destinó la enfermería, mientras era saluda y felicitada por los agentes, la pelirroja solamente les diría gracias o asentiria con la cabeza para seguir su camino.

La pelirroja no estaba cerca de nadie en Shield excepto algunas personas que podía contar con una mano, lamentablemente esa lista había disminuido con la muerte de Phil Coulson.

El había sido tanto su controlador como su amigo, su muerte los había golpeado a Clint y ella con fuerza ahora con la partida de Clint un tiempo, Natasha no tenía a nadie cercano en shield, ella respetaba a Fury, pero no eran amigos íntimos.

Natasha realmente esperába que Goten considerara unirse a shield, así ella tendría alguien de confianza y podrían pasar tiempo juntos, eso aún la sorprendía.

Aunque no debería la relación entre ellos había sido tan extraña pero increíble a la vez, casi como si su encuentro fuera plan divino o algo así.

Natasha sacudió la cabeza a esas locuras, de aquí a cuando ella era religiosa, aunque no pudo evitar una mueca al recordar donde estaba el en este momento, la espía siempre se había dicho que el amor es de niños una parte de ella aún lo cree firmemente.

Entonces por qué a ella le molestaba que Goten fuera a visitar a su amiga Jessica, después de todo el podía ser amigo de quién quiera demonios su linda sonrisa conquistaria a cualquiera.

—¿Que me estás haciendo Son Goten? —dijo Natasha en voz baja.

Para su mala suerte su reflexión tendría que esperar por qué alguien la interrumpio.

—¿Esa es una buena pregunta? —dijo Fury desde la puerta de su oficina— de hecho tengo otra para ti, por qué no entras para hablarlo.

«Mierda» pensó Natasha pero rápidamente cambio a su mirada sin emociones y entró a la oficina— Dígame director Fury.

Fury camino a su escritorio y sentó, el hombre miro unos segundos ala pelirroja fijamente como siempre Natasha era indesifrable.

—¿Qué opinas de Dragón? ¿podemos confiar en el? —dijo Fury.

Esto no tomo por sorpresa a Natasha era cuestión de tiempo para que ocurriera, ella se sentó en la silla enfrente del hombre.

—Se puede confiar en el señor, en todo este tiempo ha hecho méritos para ganarse la confianza —dijo Natasha firmemente— esto es por el congreso verdad, ellos enviaron ese misil no solo para acabar con los Chitauris, si no con el también.

—Como siempre eres tan perpicas Natasha —dijo Fury poniéndose cómodo en la silla— si ellos le temen a su poder junto con Thor y Hulk se le ha considerado una amenaza nivel omega.

Natasha no dijo nada, como cada régimen que ha existido le temen a lo que no entienden y no pueden controlar, apesar que esas supuestas amenazas hayan ayudado a salvar el mundo.

—Thor se irá mañana con el Tesseract, Banner acepto trabajar con Stark y creo que tengo una solución para que los ancianos dejen en paz a The Saiyan Dragón —dijo Fury mirando a la pelirroja

—Su nombre ahora es Golden Dragón y déjame adivinar tu solución es que yo me gane su confianza y lo mantenga vigilando para informales, como lo hice con Stark —dijo Natasha con una sonrisa pequeña.

—El plan de siempre, he mirado que de todo el grupo el te tiene más confianza tal vez atracción, así que será fácil acercarse y tal vez descubrir su... —dijo Fury.

—No —dijo la pelirroja rotundamente y cortando al hombre de un ojo.

—¿Que dijiste? —dijo Fury que juro que escucho mal incluso se limpio los oídos.

—No acepto la mision, no pienso fallar a esa confianza o atracción —dijo Natasha que se sentía feliz y confundida por dentro.

Fury necesito unos minutos para entender que estaba pasando, la infame Black widow que nunca había renegado de una misión sea cual sea, acababa de hacerlo, hasta que algo lo golpe.

—Natasha no me digas que te enamoraste de el —dijo Fury inclinandose en su escritorio.

El silencio de la pelirroja y su mirada desviada respondió.

—No puede ser, sabes que esto complica las cosas Romanoff, te estás volviendo un blanco —dijo Fury tocándose la sien.

—Yo no me estoy volviendo nada, soy capaz de cuidarme sola, pero de ninguna manera los estoy ayudando a espiarlo, así que piensa en otro plan —dijo Natasha levantadose de la silla y caminando a la saluda, pero se detuvo cuando Fury habló nuevamente.

—Espera, por suerte tenía un plan B, ¿que posibilidades hay de que acepte un empleo en shield? —dijo Fury suspirando el tendría que mover algunos hilos.

Natasha se detuvo y giro para mirarlo con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Muy pocas, pero con algunos arreglos especiales, creó que podría considerar una alianza —dijo Natasha regresando a la silla.

«Pierce me cobrará este favor muy caro» pensó Fury.

 **Fin del Flashback**

—Nat, Nat, ¡Natasha! —grito Clint sacudiendo sus hombros.

La pelirroja regreso a la realidad, parpadeando unos segundos.

—Si Clint estoy consiente de lo que puede implicar y estoy lista —dijo Natasha.

—De acuerdo, pero si llega a suceder algo y necesitas ayuda bueno te debo una —dijo Clint.

—Que bien se siente estar del otro lado, pero estare bien, Clint, en serio —dijo Natasha en voz baja— Y saluda por mí si a ya sabes.

—Lo haré —dije Clint con una pequeña risa— Sabes que espero que llames, ¿verdad? el hecho de que estés saliendo con unos de los hombres más fuertes de planeta, no significa que no puedas contestar el teléfono.

—Llamaré —dijo Natasha sonriendo.

—Bien... escucha yo no conozco a G... tanto como ustedes pero si llega a funcionar podrías invitarlo estoy seguro que les gustaría conocer al futuro tio —dijo Barton.

—Clint, eso es demasiado pronto no crees —dijo Natasha desviando la mirada.

—Por eso digo si funciona, tu decidirás eso yo confío en ti —dijo Clint sonríendo— pero algo me dice que así será.

Antes que Natasha pudiera decir otra cosa la enfermera salió.

—Agent Romanoff es su turno —dijo la mujer.

—Ahora portate bien, para que la enfermera te de una paleta, te vere en la reunión —dijo Clint levantadose.

Con esos Natasha lo miro salir de la sala, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

«Goten y Clint podrían llevarse bien, que estoy pensando no quiero mirar el mundo explotar» pensó Natasha sacudiendo la cabeza y entrando al consultorio.

 **Estatua de la libertad(Atardecer).**

Goten aterrizó en el lugar exacto donde habian aparecido a su llegada a este mundo, no pudo mirar a nadie, pero sabía que estaba aquí después de todo era un dios.

—The One Above All ya estoy aquí —dijo el rubio mirando la ciudad.

Goten no tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir alguien junto a él mirando la ciudad.

—Hola Goten, ¿no se te hace nostalgico? —dijo The One— aunque la última vez estába menos destruido.

Goten miro la ciudad era verdad, si era honesto consiguo mismo, en su mundo nunca se habían tenido que preocupar por estas cosas, siempre un deseó lo arreglaba todo pero esto era diferente.

—Si, es una pena que no podamos evitar la destrucción y las vidas pérdidas en esta batalla —dijo Goten.

—Todo es un ciclo Goten, nadie puede salvar a todo el mundo nisquiera tu, pero este día ustedes evitaron que más vidas se perdieran deberían sentirse satisfechos —dijo The One— no hay más que hacer, aquí no hay esferas del dragón.

—Lo se señor, en mi mundo cada pelea morían muchas personas, la tierra la hicieron explotar dos veces, yo mori esas dos veces —dijo Goten suspirando— este mundo es diferente aquí hay consecuencia con cada acción que tomas.

—Eres muy maduro Goten, eso te será muy útil más adelante, por ahora cambiemos el tema ya sabes por qué estás en esta tierra ¿verdad? —dijo The One.

—Si, la razón es Thanos y la gemas del infinito —dijo Goten.

—Pudiste sentir su poder, ¿dime puedes vencerlo en este momento? —dijo The One.

Goten medito unos segundos su respuesta, Thanos era diferente a todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, al igual que su poder.

—No podría estar seguro ya que no lo he mirado usar toda su fuerza, pero creo que cada uno tendría un 50% de ganar si yo fuera al máximo en este momento, tal vez ambos moriríamos —dijo Goten— eso ya lo sabía usted, ¿no es así?.

—Lo sabía, quiero que sepas que si Thanos obtiene las gemas su poder no tendrá comparación con los mortales e incluso algunos entidades —dijo The One Above All.

—Tan fuerte son esas gemas, en cierto modo se le podría llamar las esferas del dragón de este mundo —dijo Goten.

The One Above All solto una carcajada.

—Si podría decirse, cada multiverso tiene sus propios poderes prohibidos, aquí son las gemas, con zen sus esferas y con la presencia la ecuación antivida, se supone que nadie deberían obtenerlas pero terminando siendo todo lo contrario —explico The One.

—Sé que está de más pero ¿Thanos la quiere para dominar el universo o algo asi? —pregunto Goten.

—No de todo Thanos está jugando con fuerzas que no entiende completamente, y lo hace por lo que el considera una manera de traer el equilibrio —dijo The One Above All.

—¿Cuál es ese equilibrio? —dijo Goten confundido.

—El titán ve el universo como un lugar caótico debido a su enorme población, así que sin importar a quien debe enfrentar y los sacrificios que tenga que hacer "restaurará" el ordena a través de la muerte de millones de seres vivos —dijo The One Above All.

Goten amplio los ojos eso era terrible, pero al mismo tiempo era increíble el poder de las gemas del infinito, era como pedir un deseo a sheng long pero a la inversa.

—Ya veo, ¿por qué no lo elimina ahora? usted es una entidad ominisiente, omnipotente y omnipresente sería un juegos para usted —dijo Goten.

—Antes de responderte, quiero que lo pienses y me digas que piensas que es la respuesta —dijo The One.

Goten no se esperaba eso, esto era como los ejercicios mentales que Piccolo le había puesto en lo que el hombre verde llamaba usar su cerebro de mono, el saiyajin cerro los ojos para analizar cual podria ser la razón, el no entendía el pensamiento de los dioses ya que eran tan complejos, después unos momentos el los abrió.

—Usted es el que está por encima de todos, eso no le permite dar una preferencia a nadie, ya que su participación debe ser imparcial —dijo Goten luego sonrió— nosotros los mortales debes hacernos cargo por eso hacemos valiosas nuestras vidas por qué luchamos por ellas.

The One Above All sonrió a esa respuesta y tocó el hombro de Goten.

—Ahora se que fue un acierto traerte Son Goten como dijo tu padre estás destinado a grandes cosas —dijo The One Above All comenzando alejarse.

—Es verdad gracias por dejarme verlo al menos en mi mente señor, pero ahora no sé cómo encontrare las gemas del infinito —dijo Goten.

—Ten paciencia Goten, a veces las cosas llegan cuando menos lo esperas, en tu camino aún hay mucha aventuras que te darán la fuerza y experiencia que necesitarás —dijo the One.

—Se refiere a la línea evolutiva saiyajin diferente al dios de la cual hablo mi padre —dijo Goten.

The One Above All sonrió solamente.

—Puede ser Goten, te di un pequeño regalo que podría darte una pista —dijo The One.

—En serio ¿cuál? —dijo Goten.

—Dejaré que sea sorpresa, tienes amigos muy listos que te ayudaran a entenderlo —dijo The One— entonces cuando lo descubras vendré por ti para tu siguiente paso, hasta que nos veamos nuevamente Golden Dragón, me gusta cómo suena felicita a Nat.

Con eso The One Above All desapareció completamente, Goten se quedó muy confundido con sus palabras, pero como había dicho los dioses son muy complejos, el rubio meditó sobre informarles sobre Thanos y su plan.

«Por ahora no es conveniente decirles de Thanos han tenido mucho por estos dias» pensó Goten.

El mira la ciudad una última vez luego el cielo, estaba un poco oscuro se le había ido el tiempo.

«Nat estará enojada mejor me apresuró» pensó Goten elevandose para ir al Hellicarrier.

 **Hellicarrier(noche).**

Thor estaba en la zona de aterrizaje del Hellicarrier, la última vez que miro el cielo nocturno de Midgard había sido cuando conocí a ese grupo de astrofísicos, Erick Selvig, Darcy Lewis y Jane Foster, su Jane.

El había convivido con ellos como un humano en ese momento, al final Jane y él se habían enamorado, pero Loki había enviado a destructor para asesinarlo después de vencerlo Thor tuvo que ir para detener a su hermano prometiendo que volvería con ella, pero con la destrucción de Bifröst eso no pudo ser.

—No sabía que te gustaba mirar el cielo nocturno Thor —dijo una voz.

Thor giro para mirar aterrizar a Goten en la plataforma a unos metros de el tenía una bolsa en la mano, este saiyajin también había sido una sorpresa que nunca espero, un ser de otra dimensión, el tendría que informale a su padre, si es que no lo sabía ya.

—Se hizo una costumbre, estuve un tiempo viviendo en la tierra con unos astrofísicos —dijo Thor.

—Es verdad, los hechos de nuevo México con Erick Selvig, por cierto ¿que pasó con el? —dijo Goten caminando al asgardiano.

—Fury me dijo que lo llevaron a casa, quedó muy afectado con el control de Loki pero con el tiempo espero que mejore —dijo Thor— ¿como sabes lo que pasó en nuevo?.

—Cuando llegue a este universo, una de las primeras cosas que The One Above All me dijo fue que investigará los hechos más extraños de los últimos años —dijo Goten sonríendo— un ser gigante hecho de metal que disparaba rayos de su rostro peleando con cinco personas vestidas como vikingos no se ve todo los días aquí creo.

Thor soltó una carcajada a ese recuerdo tan lejano.

—Si, en ese tiempo yo era como Loki arrogante inmaduro, buscaba y ansiaba la guerra era.. —dijo Thor.

—Como un saiyajin, créeme entiendo todos esos rasgos, yo tengo sangre guerrera que me exige batalla, por suerte ambos sabemos controlarla ahora —dijo Goten.

—En mi caso esa arrogancia hizo que me exiliara aquí trayendo a Loki y condenando este mundo y Phil Coulson —dijo Thor.

Goten en esta parte dudo en decirle, no sabía cómo reaccionaria Thor y el resto al engaño de Fury, claro que fue por una causa buena pero al final, era un engaño.

—No te puedes culpar de eso, Loki tarde o temprano hubiera atacado este mundo con tu intervención o no...el caso del agente Coulson yo no lo conocí mucho, pero creo que debes creer en lo milagros podrías llevarte una sorpresa —dijo Goten.

Por ahora no diría nada al menos hasta que hablara con Fury y averiguara donde estaba Coulson, Thor lo miro confundido el iba a perdir una explicación pero una lata voló hacia el que la atrapó.

—Se que no es la mejor cerveza, pero servira que dices un brindis —dijo Goten abriendo su lata y levantandola.

Thor sonrió abrió la lata y la levantó.

—Por Phil Coulson —dijo Thor.

Ambos chocaron sus latas y las bebieron, era verdad no era la mejor cerveza que hubieran probado pero servía para la ocasión.

—¿Entonces antes de irte mañana visitaras a Jane Foster? —dijo Goten.

Thor tardo unos segundos en responder.

—Me gustaría pero no puedo, si la veo no podré irme nuevamente y todavía tengo que regresar el Tesseract a Asgard y arreglar muchos conflictos que Loki ocasiono en los nueve reinos —dijo Thor.

—Hablas de la mitología asgardiana verdad eran Muspelheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim, Nidavellir, Svartalfheim y Hel era así —dijo Goten rascándose la cabeza.

Thor por otro lado se había quedado helado, el estaba listo para darle una explicación como había hecho con Jane en su momento, pero este saiyajin lo había dicho sin equivocarse incluso en la procunciacion.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso Goten? o mejor dicho ¿como lo memorisaste? —dijo Thor.

—Amm, mi hermano mayor es un investigador de los mejores en mi universo, y mi madre era una mujer muy estricta con los estudios, ella no me daba de comer si no terminaba mis tareas, así que creo que eso me hizo tener una super memoria —dijo Goten riendo.

Thor podía notar también que en lugar de alardear de eso, Goten era muy modesto con sus habilidades y conocimientos, era un guerrero humilde.

—Ya veo, bueno como te decía no puedo verla al menos hasta que resuelva los problemas en los otros reinos —dijo Thor.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte en eso yo creo que sería más rápido —dijo Goten.

Thor no le sorprendió la oferta, este chico siempre ofreciendo ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio, era verdad que sería mucho más rápido con el campo de batalla, pero este era error suyo y de Asgard, no era justo que el luchara por ellos y también el tenía esa atracción sexual con la mujer espía.

—Yo Thor te lo agradezco Goten, pero esto es algo que debemos resolver nosotros, y ustedes me ayudan mucho sabiendo que Midgard estará a salvo —dijo Thor— además tú también tienes a la espía de cabello rojo aqui.

Goten parpadeo y luego bajo el rostro incómodo parece que todos se divertían con esta situacion no es que a él le desagradara pero no estaba acostumbrado.

—Entiendo, pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en buscarme, también tengo deseos de conocer Asgard una tierra de guerreros me emociona de solo pensarlo —dijo Goten sonríendo— ahí podremos tener una pelea amistosa sin miedo a destruir el planeta.

—Claro será un honor combatir contra ti viajero de otro universo, pero debo decirte que no podrás derrotar al hijo de Odín —dijo Thor sonriendo desafiante y tomándo otra lata de cerveza.

—Bueno el hijo de Goku no está seguro de eso —dijo Goten sonríendo y tomándo otra lata también.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y chocaron nuevamente sus latas.

 **Oficina de Fury.**

—Entonces, ¿con qué estamos tratando exactamente aquí? —dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

Nick Fury estaba parado en su oficina con el teléfono en la oreja al otro lado de la linea estaba Alexander Pierce; Secretario del Consejo de Seguridad Mundial, el secretario Pierce era el intermediario entre la Csm y Shield, asegurándose de que ambas partes estuvieran sincronizada con la otra.

—¿Has visto las fotos supongo? ademas de todo los reportes —dijo Fury.

Pierce resopló.

—Junto con todo el Consejo, no están de todo contentos de que tengamos tres bomba nucleares literalmente caminando sin supervisión —dijo Pierce.

—De hecho solo son dos, el asgardiano se irá pronto si regreso en mucho tiempo —dijo Fury— Banner estará siendo observando y vigilado por Stark.

—¿Eso debería tranquilizarme? —dijo Pierce con sarcasmo— ¿y qué pasó con el saiyajin?.

Fury suspiró aquí venía lo complicado.

—Bueno, por lo que he visto, el chico ha experimentado la guerra o batallas a muerte y no estoy hablando de civil, sino de una magnitud muy diferente, pero tiene el control total sobre sus poderes —dijo Fury.

—¿Mentalmente está estable? —dijo Pierce.

—No ha mostrado ningún signo de inestabilidad, o al menos es más estable que la mayoría de las personas con las que he lidiado en este tipo de situación —dijo Fury.

—Dame una evaluación completa, desde tu punto de vista —dijo Pierce.

—El saiyajin fue capaz de disparar un ataque similar a una bomba atómica, pero de menor tamaño y sin ningún tipo de efecto de radiación, Según el punto de vista de los otros vengadores, el ataque que usó para derribar a los Leviatán Chitauri no fue con toda su fuerza ni siquiera la mitad, supo cuanta energía usar para no hacer más daño del necesario —dijo Fury.

El secretario Pierce se frotó un lado de la cabeza y su edad lo alcanzó momentáneamente.

—Sé que esto es probablemente redundante, pero le preguntaré de todos modos. ¿Nivel de amenaza? —dijo el secretario.

—Nivel de amenaza Omega —dijo Fury sin dudarlo.

Pierce se hundió más profundamente en su silla.

—Son cuatro personas que se convertieron en niveles de amenaza Omega en menos de cinco años Nick ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —dijo Pierce exasperado.

—Creo que este es el universo que nos dice que algo viene y que nos da las piezas para luchar contra lo que sea; Primero, Tony Stark construye un traje increíblemente avanzado tecnológicamente y lo usa para combatir terroristas en Afganistán —dijo Fury— Luego, el científico Dr. Bruce Banner se convierte en un Jekyll y Hyde de la vida real, solo que su Hyde es una máquina de rabia masiva que puede demoler una unidad militar preparada y luego destruir una cuadra de la ciudad como si no fuera nada.

—Luego un supuesto dios asgardiano con el poder de rivalizar con Hulk y que controla el rayo a su antojo —dijo Pierce— ahora, tenemos un extraterrestre salido de la nada que es tan poderoso que uno pensaría que era una especie de personaje de cómic que cobró vida.

—Nos dieron estos hombres por una razón, Alex —dijo Fury.

Pierce sacudió la cabeza con agitación en sus ojos.

—Lo mejor sería desaparecer el Programa de iniciativa Vengador ya, el Consejo no lo apoya, y yo tampoco, la idea de tener a esos cuatro solos ya es bastante mala, ¿pero juntos? mira que hicieron —dijo Pierce.

—Salvar el mundo junto con el resto de sus compañeros —dijo Fury.

—¡Podrían hacerlo contra nosotros y no podríamos hacer nada! —dijo Pierce.

—O proteger este planeta ya los miraste como equipo trabajaron juntos para marcar la diferencia —dijo Fury.

Pierce suspiró.

—Incluso si convenciera a el Consejo de que aprobara este programa, como sabremos que aceptara y si es como Tony Stark, lamentablemente el hombre no se parece en nada a su padre —dijo Pierce.

Pierce miró el archivo de Golden dragón que estaba en su pantalla de computadora

—Puede ser poderoso, pero es joven, y joven significa maleable, impredecible, no sería mejor tratar de que se una definitivamente a shield —dijo Pierce.

—Ya dije que el chico es inteligente, incluso si logras manipularlo por un tiempo, eventualmente lo descubriria y convertiría el Triskelion en un estacionamiento en el mejor de los casos —dijo Fury.

El Triskelion fue la principal sede pública de Shield, el edificio en sí mismo tenía un aspecto bastante extraño en comparación con la mayoría, ya que estaba en una isla en medio de un río.

El edificio construido a lo largo del contorno principal de la isla, los pisos superiores del edificio estaban colocados a un lado, y en forma de cilindro, solo los lados se dividían en tercios, fue el orgullo y la alegría de los fundadores de shield, siendo su último proyecto antes de que la mayoría de ellos se retirara sin Howard Stark.

—¿Crees que esto puede controlarlo entonces? —dijo Pierce.

—¿Controlarlo? no ¿mantener un ojo en él? si —dijo Fury— díle al Consejo que es mejor tenerlo como aliado, antes que hagan algo estúpido de nuevo.

Después de unos segundos Pierce respondió.

—De acuerdo tienes mi apoyo convencere al consejo, ¿estás seguro que no tiene otra debilidad un ser cercano a el? —dijo Pierce.

—No ninguno —dijo Fury colgando«Natasha espero que sepas en qué te estas metiendo».

 **Planta baja de shield.**

Goten salio del ascensor, al principio firme y enérgico, comenzó a desacelerarse con toda seguridad cuando se acercó a su destino, después de terminar de hablar con Thor, el había pensado saludar al resto pero había sentido la energía de Natasha inestable como nerviosa o ansiosa.

 **Flashback**.

El saiyajin estaba entrando al Hellicarrier, se le había ido el tiempo hablando con thor, ahora el necesitaba hacerlo con Natasha, pero no podía encontrarla llevaba cinco minutos pasando de pasillo en pasillo, cuando se aburrío y decido encontrar su energía fue entonces que noto que está estaba en un estado nervioso.

—Esta en su habitación, desde que salió de la enfermería se retiró ahí dijo que estaba cansada —dijo Steve en ropa civil.

—Capitan —dijo Goten que no esperába verlo

—No estamos en el campo de batalla, llámame Steve —dijo Steve sonríendo.

Goten sonrió y asintió el se preparaba para ir con la pelirroja.

—Sabes es lindo —dijo Steve.

EL saiyajin se detuvo y lo miro confundido.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Goten.

—Romanoff y tú —respondio Steve.

Goten se puso incómodo otra vez, el realmente no estaba acostumbrado a estos escenarios, pero parece que sus compañeros si.

—Amm, bueno es complicado aun no lo hablamos —aclaro Goten.

—Relajate, no están comentiendo ningún delito —dijo Steve calmandolo— no la conozco mucho pero se ve que no es una persona abierta más que con Barton...y Contigo.

—Si eso creo...no lo sé creo que es muy pronto mis padres nunca hablaron de esto conmigo y mi hermano era horrible en estos temas, su esposa fue quien se le declaró —dijo Goten.

—Buena yo tampoco éstoy familiarizado con estos temas hijo, estuve en congelado setenta años —dijo Steve— pero te puedo dar un consejo como el mayor experto en esperar demasiado.

Goten asintió.

—No lo hagas, el tiempo y la vida a veces son injustas más con nosotros y nuestra línea de trabajo, los dos merecen ser felices y si ambos sienten los mismo por qué esperar —dijo Steve sonríendo alejándose a su habitación— buenas noches Goten.

—Buenas noches Steve —dijo el saiyajin meditando las palabras del capitán.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Pero ahora que estaba aqui, no tenía ni idea de que diría ni como la situacion se desenvolvia, con la pelirroja.

Al llegar a la puerta que era como una barrera entre él y la mujer que tenía sus emociones locas ya que el no podía negarlo estaba atraído así la espia pelirroja y ella por el, después de esos dos besos incluso su padre se hubiera dado cuenta.

Ahora el problema era que Goten no tenía realmente ninguna experiencia en el tema de las relaciones, si había tenido citas como cualquier chico normal, pero nunca más haya de unos tres citas.

Ahora estaba interesado en una espía de una agencia gubernamental con el sobre nombre de Black widow, un hombre listo se daría vuelta y regresaría por donde vino, eso dejaba dos teorías Goten era un hombre sumamente valiente o muy tonto, el espero que fuera la primera opción.

El rubio respiró casi de forma inestable cuando llamó a la puerta, cuando no hubo respuesta, volvió a llamar, más fuerte esta vez, de nuevo, no hay respuesta, cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta por tercera vez, una voz detuvo la accióna a centímetros de la puerta.

—¿Qué? —dijo la voz de Natasha a través de la puerta.

Incluso con una puerta entre ellos, el rubio podía escuchar la irritabilidad en su voz.

—Soy yo ... Nat tenemos que hablar —dijo Goten.

 **Y listo el capítulo de hoy, espero que le haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera, como verán al igual que redención es un capítulo más relajado, pero con información.**

 **Ahora he leído muchas sugerencia sobre historia y agradezco el apoyo y toda la energía que le ponen y quiero que sepan que leo cada uno de sus comentarios y lo analizo.**

 **Bien no hay mayor cosa que decir que enos veremos en la redención de un héroe en el mejor de los casos en 2 semanas.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	15. Chapter 14: Agente especial

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama así como Marvel y sus personajes a Disney ( pronto rey del mundo xd).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Agente Especial.**

 **ESTACIONAMIENTO SUBTERRÁNEO.**

 _(Lugar desconocido)_

— Nombre clave: The Saiyan Dragon. — comentó Pearce mientras entregaba una tarjeta electrónica.— Apareció hace siete días. No se conoce de dónde salió.

— Háblame sobre sus 'cualidades' — imperó su acompañante desde un punto oscuro— ¿Es otro dios asgardiano, otra abominación?— inquirió el extraño desde el anonimato.

—No, ninguno de ese tipo.— dijo Pearce—. Tengo que investigar más pero si observas bien el ataque chitauri notarás que es una fuerza que podría llegar a ser aún más destructiva — termino de decir mientras su compañero le miraba fastidiado.

—Dime algo que no sepa.— contestó el hombre.— Lo que quiero saber es como lo destruiremos.

—No necesariamente tenemos que destruirlo, solo necesitamos ponerlo en el bando correcto...— comentó Pearce con una sonrisa siniestra.— Piensa en las posibilidades

— ¿Que posibilidad, según tú?.— preguntó el hombre con curiosidad.— dijiste que no hay manera de manipularlo.

—Siempre hay una manera, y el idiota de Fury nos ayudará sin que él se entere.—dijo Pearce con una sonrisa confiada— ¿Que le pareceria tener esa fuerza a nuestro favor, señor?

— Dime más —dijo el extraño saliendo de la oscuridad revelando su identidad.

— Como usted diga, Barón Strucker.— contestó sonriente Parece.

— ¡HAIL HYDRA! —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo siendo lo único escuchado en aquel desolado lugar.

 **Helicarrier de shield.**

La noche caía sobre la ciudad de New York. Según las noticias en toda cadena televisiva anunciaban que los estragos dejados luego del ataque extraterrestre ya eran escasos debido a la rápida intervención de los Héroes así como de industrias Stark quién se encargaba de dar limpieza y otorgar asilo a los afectados por dicha amenaza erradicada. En la aerobase de SHIELD también se encontraban descansando algunos pocos que no quisieron quedarse en la nueva base "Avengers"...

Ya nadie soportaba el egocentrismo de Tony al contar por milésima vez cómo entro al portal.

El saiyajin caminaba por los pasillos un poco ensimismado debido a todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido. Ver de frente y cara a cara al coloso titán le dejó un poco pensativo. Sabía que debía alcanzar un nivel alto próximamente pero, lo que no estaba seguro era si debía contarle a los demás. «Realmente, ¿De qué sirvió que Trunks del futuro les advirtiera a mi papá y los demás si aún preparados no pudieron hacerles frente? Solo vivieron presionados de su futur...»

Salió de su retrospectiva al chocar de frente contra la habitación a la cual se dirigía con anterioridad. Volteo a varios lados un poco avergonzado de que sus sentidos lo habían guiado hasta ahí, justo a donde deseaba llegar.

—Goten, ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Natasha asomando un poco por la puerta. Recobrando el aplomo, el guerrero contestó.

—Eh, ¿Esperando que me dejes entrar? —dijo Goten confundido— además, tú fuiste quien pidió viniera a verte cuando regresara.

—Eso fue hace tres horas —contesto Natasha con un tono serio.— ¿Tu amiga 'Jennifer' no te dejo venir antes?

— Eh... ¿Si digo que estaba con Thor hablando y luego con el capitán... puedo entrar? — preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa inocente. Natasha no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante tal muestra de ingenuidad.

—Si, claro.— contesto ella con sarcasmo. — De hecho, es bueno que estés aquí. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. —termino de decir la pelirroja abriendo la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Goten paso y miro que la habitación de Natasha; Un aula de tamaño módico de paredes en colores monocromáticos era como la suponía, nada personal todo estrictamente secreto. Aunque, algo que Goten pudo destacar de dicho "apartamento" es que al igual que su dueña, este era demasiado sencillo, poco ostentoso pero con un ambiente cargado de la feminidad de dicha espía. Los muros no tenían retratos pero sí unos cuantos cuadros de paisajes. Su cama individual solo cubierta con algunas sábanas dobladas en orden, algunas un poco revueltas sosteniendo un libro de bolsillo.

Todo en ella decía _"lista para viajar ligero"._

El saiyajin se adentro solo un poco más no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa enternecida al notar una pequeña caja musical sobre uno de los buró. Percatandose de ese íntimo detalle, Natasha intentó ocultarlo con su cuerpo interpuesto entre la atención del guerrero y dicho recuerdo.

— Oferta en una tienda de antigüedades, nada personal.— contestó ella desviando la mirada.

—Claro... —contestó él con el mismo tono sarcástico que la espía había utilizado anteriormente.— Yo guardaba la nube voladora de mi padre —comentó en un tono normal sonriendo y sentándose en una silla

La pelirroja lo miro en confusión pero sacudió la cabeza creyendo que el saiyajin había bebido más de la cuenta. Tomando una carpeta se acercó al guerrero entregándose.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Goten abriendo la carpeta y arqueando una ceja— ¿Agente especial?

—Sí. —contestó la espía sentándose en la orilla de su cama.— Miralo como una oferta de trabajo

—No gracias —dijo Goten cerrando la carpeta y entregándose a Natasha. Ella le mira confundida.

—No me haz dejado explicarte de qué trata el puesto — imperó la espía con tono serio.

—Es para SHIELD —contestó Goten.

—Si pero... —

— No necesito saber más Nat. — declaró el saiyajin pasando a su mirada sería.— Lo siento pero no dejaré que me utilicen como un arma.

—No se trata de ser un arma, Goten, se trata de ser la respuesta, el ataque...— explicaba la espía con efusividad.— La prevención.

—Sigue siendo un arma —dijo Goten poniéndose de pie. De todo, lo menos que se había imaginado era que Natasha le ofreciera una oferta para pertenecer a una agencia de espionaje. Algo que él ya había dejado claro.— Y no dejaré que SHIELD me use de ese modo.

El guerrero se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta siendo detenido por la habilidad mano de la pelirroja.

—Entonces, ¿Yo soy un arma?.— inquietud la espía mirándolo acusatoriamente.— ¿Tu también me consideras letal?.— su voz se notaba triste a pesar de que ella lo ocultaba muy bien.

—Sabes que no es lo que quise decir, pero también sabes que yo creo en la justicia para todos. Incluido el enemigo —respondió Goten.

—Definitivamente estuviste con Steve. Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Ayudar ancianas a cruzar la calle? ¿Salvar gatitos, plantar un árbol? —dijo la espía soltando al guerrero y enfatizando su sarcasmo. El nego.

—Quiero hacer la diferencia —mencionó el saiyajin— y pensé que tu querías lo mismo.

—Eso es lo que quiero.— decía la espía mientras se acercaba al guerrero.— Por eso hablé con Fury para darte un puesto especial — sonriendo animadamente.

—¿Puesto especial?... No quiero el puesto de Fury lo parches no me quedan —dijo Goten poniendo una mano en la barbilla— en un cumpleaños de Trunks...

Pero fue silenciado por Natasha.

—No quiero escuchar aventuras con tus amigos lanza bolas brillantes, yo te estoy hablando de algo serio, algo que puede marcar la diferencia —decía Natasha— solo escúchame y si de verdad no te interesa no insistiré más.

Goten la miró unos segundos analizado sus palabras. Él sabía que Natasha era una espía experta en engaño y manipulación, bien podría estarlo usando. Si algo había aprendido de Vegeta era el no confiarse, cómo olvidar los tantos golpes que se llevó de esté por bajar la guardia ante un "me siento exhausto" falso. No debía bajar la guardia. Sin embargo, otra parte le decía que no perdía nada con escuchar. Si de algo podía estar seguro era de que si ella insistía tanto, no era por simples promesas.

—De acuerdo, te escucharé con una condición — La pelirroja solo arqueo una ceja intrigada.— Me invitaras a cenar, ¿Qué te parece? después de todo me debes una cita — terminó de decir el guerrero sonriendo con inocente malicia.

La pelirroja lo miró un poco sorprendida para luego sonreír seductoramente.

—Me tientas, me tientas...— decía ella más tranquila de que el no tomara a mal la propuesta que días antes le comento Fury. — De acuerdo saiyajin —dijo Natasha finalmente «podría aprovechar la oportunidad para contarle sobre ese otro asunto».

 _«¡WOOW NUNCA PENSÉ QUE ESA FRASE DE TRUNKS FUNCIONARA!»_ pensó el rubio, luego girando la cabeza a la puerta de la habitación.

—Bien, con eso resultó.— dijo la voz detrás de Goten. Natasha al verlo dirigir la mirada también miro a esa dirección para ver alguien de pie ahí.—déjame hablarte de tu puesto en shield —dijo Fury sonriendo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —dijo Natasha.

—Lo suficiente para no escuchar mi nombre, buen intento director —dijo Goten con una mirada de orgullo.

—No dejas de sorprenderme muchacho —dijo Fury ignorando el reclamo de Natasha.

—Esta bien, soy todo oídos —dijo Goten no muy convencido mirando a la espía quien se veía igual de incomoda.

—El agente especial consiste en hacer misiones que no cualquiera puede hacer —dijo Fury.

—¿Que tipo de misiones? —dijo Goten serio— no pienso matar ni secuestrar a nadie.

—No. Ese es mi trabajo —dijo Natasha sonriendo de lado.

—Romanof, por favor. Escucha Dragón, no tienes que secuestrar a nadie ni matar… Bueno, no siempre —dijo el hombre de un ojo— tu labor será encontrar y neutralizar a esas personas fuera de nuestro alcance.

—¿Con fuera de su alcance te refieres a los seres con poderes especiales? — inquirir Goten.

—Así es. Tu sabes; alienígenas, dioses de fantasía o lo que sea… Incluso experimentos fallidos —explicó Fury— tú podrías ser de utilidad para neutralizarlos cuando sea necesario.

—Creo que se de quienes están hablando y, más que ayudarlos, parece que quieres que haga el trabajo sucio —dijo Goten.

—No te negaré que es sucio, pero como los años me han enseñado alguien tiene que hacerlo —dijo Fury.

Natasha al ver la situación decidió intervenir.

—Además, no necesariamente tiene que ser ellos. Pero, Dragón, tus poderes serían usados para un bien mayor —dijo Natasha.

Goten los miró unos segundos y luego bajó la vista mientras ameritaba que hacer luego la levantó.

—Tengo dos condiciones —dijo el saiyajin.

—Te escuchamos —contesto Fury serio mientras Natasha miraba atentamente.

—La primera, y quiero que quede muy claro; yo no soy un asesino así que queda dicho que yo no mataré por órdenes suyas —dijo Goten.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron.

—¿Y la segunda? —pregunto curiosa Natasha.

—No trabajo para shield ni me rijo bajos sus leyes. Detendré a quien amenace este universo pero lo haré por un bien mayor como ya lo dijiste tú Nat.— ella asintió.— No por órdenes suyas —termino de aclarar el guerrero aún manteniendo su tono serio.

Fury sonrió con arrogancia mirando a Goten antes que pudiera decir algo más el saiyajin habló nuevamente.

—Pero les advierto, si me traicionan o peor, me utilizan ni el consejo... —decía Goten seriamente logrando que Fury volteara su atención alarmado a Natasha quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—Ni tu... ni nadie importante para mí —dijo mirando a la espía.— evitará que haga algo al respecto.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? — reto Fury colocando su mano derecha sobre la funda de su arma escondida en el interior de su gabardina.

Bastó la mirada del Saiyajin sobre el arma y un destello de sus ojos para que el arma, aún con la mano de Fury posada sobre ella, explotara repentinamente— No. Es una advertencia…

Ante el espectáculo explosivo, no les quedó de otra más que aceptar que no se enfrentaban con cualquier sujeto. Mientras que en el pensamiento de la espía, más curiosidad le despertaba. A Fury no le pareció del todo seguro. Después de todo, aún se masajeaba la mano que se había dañado ante la explosión. Goten por su parte cambió su mueca estoica por una que nadie esperaba.

— Y bien… ¿En dónde firmo? —inquirió con una sonrisa rompiendo así la pesadez en el ambiente.

Fury aun sacudía su mano por el impacto de varios metales sobre su palma, rectificado su conclusión anterior un poco irritado por la leve carcajada de la pelirroja. — Eres extraño saiyajin.

—Se lo dije —mencionó la espía mirándolo con burla.

Fury solo rodó el ojo.

—Ya entendí, sin sorpresas. Entonces vamos a mi oficina para hacerlo oficial —dijo el director caminando a la puerta seguido de los otros dos.

—De acuerdo pero tengo una duda, ¿Me dará seguro médico o tendré que ir con Bruce? —decía Goten con legítima curiosidad mientras seguía a Fury— ¿me darán bono navideño?.

Natasha miraba enternecida mientras les seguía.

«Aun no puedo creer que incluso con un poder tan sorprendente sea capaz de ser tan humilde» pensó la espía caminando hacia la puerta— Esto será interesante.

La pelirroja habló al aire sin percatarse que doblando la esquina un antiguo compañero había presenciado la actitud emocionada de la espía.

—Maldito saiyajin —dijo Elihas Starr

 **Lugar desconocido.**

— Debo suponer que entendemos bien tu misión.— Dijo un hombre oculto tras la sombra del anonimato al sujeto que le hacía compañía.

— Sabes que no necesito tantas explicaciones.— respondió él acomodando una tediosa corbata. No era de sus mejores apariencias y aun así se esforzaba por aparentar lucir bien. El hombre de mayor edad continuo.

— Si, lo sé. Por eso recurrí a ti. — mencionó el con seguridad logrando una sonrisa en su visitante.— Entonces no hay más que decir. En la carpeta encontrarás toda documentación necesaria para entrar, la misión radica en el cómo salir. ¿Alguna duda?.—

— Una de hecho, ¿Porque liberarlo a él?.— inquirió con legítima curiosidad. El hombre mayor se puso de pie y caminó a donde una enorme ventana le daba la vista perfecta de la estatua de la libertad.

— Sabes que para reunir a las fuerzas vitales para este movimiento debe primero comprobar que sea alguien a la altura de este mismo.— respondió.

— Pero, ese tipo no es más que un molestia. ¿Porque probar precisamente a él?.— preguntó nuevamente ahora calzando el saco negro. Peino sus cabellos hacia un lado colocándose detrás del mayor.

— Hay algo que aún no has comprendido.— el hombre guardó silencio al sentir unas manos sobre su hombro derecho.— El sujeto de tu misión, no es la prueba. Es el anzuelo. — el termino de decir sacudiendo su hombro violentamente.

— Sigue pensando en el noticiero ¿verdad?— cuestiono de nuevo el sujeto de traje oscuro volviendo a posar su mano sobre él. — ¿Que no te das cuenta que solo está jugando a ser el héroe?

— Más bien, tú no te has percatado de que puede llegar a ser un componente muy valioso... incluso, más que tú. — respondió el mayor con hastío lanzando el mismo la mano sobre sus hombros. Su acompañante al sentirse humillado, desplazado y sobajado, solo aparto la mirada decepcionada de su compañero. Aun así, recobrando el aplomo, no se limitó a decir unas cuantas cosas que el mayor se negaba a aceptar.

— Yo pienso que no es para tanto. Ese poder no es natural...— decía el sujeto del traje siendo cortado por una mirada suspicaz.

— Y yo creo que ya te di tu misión. Lárgate de mí vista. — ordeno el mayor tomando nuevamente asiento frente a la ventana. Su acompañante asintió resignado mientras abandonaba esa fría y oscura guarida. — como pude creer que llegarías a entenderme si no eres siquiera capaz de ver el gran potencial frente a tus ojos. — dijo a la nada aun observando las últimas noticias del New York Times.

 _( **Día siguiente…** )_

 _(Puto el que lo lea)_

 **Autopista**.

Recién acababan de dejar al dios asgardiano llevarse a su hermanastro a su encarcelamiento en Asgard. Goten por un momento se preguntó si ahí sería el lugar adecuado para retener al dios del engaño siendo que éste gozaba de un guardián demasiado permisivo. Reconocía que Thor era un hombre poderosos e impetuoso, aún así, Loki sabía cómo manipular las situaciones a su favor.

 _«Quizá, debería ver cómo es Asgard… estar seguro que es el lugar adecuado para tener ahí a Loki y el tesseract…»_ pensaba el guerrero siendo interrumpido por Tony.

—Les gustará empresas Stark, sobre todo la que inauguramos en Washington — dijo el filántropo conduciendo un deportivo.

—Espera Tony.— dijo Bruce alarmado desde el asiento del copiloto.— ¿Quieres decir que nos quedaremos en Washington?

— A mí me agrada, vivo cerca. Aunque sabes que no podré estar de tiempo completo — informó Goten mirando los planos del reactor ark de Tony, después de todo trabajarán juntos.

—Lo sé Goten no te preocupes, tu tendrás horario flexible después de todo eres un genio —dijo Tony alzando las cejas viendo por el retrovisor.

—No es para tanto, solo aprendí bien de la verdadera genio —dijo el rubio recordando a Bulma y las tantas veces que ella le insisto a que aprendiera sobre tecnología.

— Eso diría un verdadero genio y buena persona… lamentablemente solo soy lo primero —dijo Tony para mirar luego a Bruce— no te preocupes Banner, tu iras conmigo a New York.

El científico no se veía del todo convencido, antes que nada, el no se sentía seguro en ninguna parte. Soltó un suspiro pesado justo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—Si, Bruce — dijo Goten.— No te preocupes por Hulk, si algo sucede estaré ahí en minutos.— ante lo dicho, Banner asintió.— Además, tenemos que trabajar en tu relación con nuestro amigo verde.

— ¿Y tienes algo en mente? — pregunto Bruce interesado.

—Una mejor pregunta sería, ¿crees que funcione? — se burló Stark.

—Algo así.— respondió Goten.— A menos que Hulk tenga poderes mentales o sea un androide, debe funcionar.—

Ambos hombres se observaron entre ellos.

— ¿Poderes mentales? — cuestionó Banner confundido.

— ¿Androides? — al igual que Tony aún más interesado.

«Rayos hablé de más» pensó el rubio rascándose la cabeza

— Mmm… no sé cómo explicarlo… Esto me lo dijo Piccolo una vez…— el saiyajin intentaba recordar.— Aahh, no me hagan caso.

—De acuerdo.— dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros.— Dejando de lado eso de "poderes mentales" y un "Picasso", háblanos de esos androides — insistió Stark.

—¡Oh, claro!… Bueno, no hay mucho que pueda decir, yo no había nacido aún pero, he peleado con ellos algunas veces. Son bastante fuertes — explicó Goten.

—¡ESPERA, ESPERA! — exclamó Bruce— ¿Luchaste con ellos y te dieron pelea?

—Si. Separados son fuertes pero puedo vencerlos. — recordó el guerrero.— Aunque, unidos son casi imparables —termino de decir el saiya logrando que Tony nuevamente le viera por el retrovisor.

— Solución. Virus informático.—

— ¡Oh Tony, vamos!—

— Solo piénsalo Banner. Un virus de computador; invade el software, colapsa el sistema, bun-bin-ban… chatarras convertidas en adornos.— explicó Stark haciendo muecas con las manos.

— Jajaja… nosotros no usábamos esas artimañas.— dijo Goten

— No me digas que los atacaban con sus bolas doradas o prenderte en lucesitas.— molesto Stark.

— Tony, ofendes al chico.— Banner solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

— Déjalo Bruce. Se nota que solo de poder artificial conoce. Poco has escuchado del ki

— ¿Ki?.— pregunto curioso Banner.

— Sigue así y te daré un aumento muchacho. Tienes la inteligencia para crear un archivo liquidador, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Rápido, eficaz y sin usar ninguna sílaba.— dedujo Stark.

— jajaja… déjalo Goten. Le gusta presumir que ganó la feria de ciencias. Mejor explícame qué es eso del ki.— insistió Bruce.

—Si me hubieran preguntado hace años hubiera explotado algo —dijo Goten recordando con nostalgia a Videl y Gohan. Sonrió por lo bajo antes de proseguir con su explicación.— El ki es la energía interior de un ser vivo y cualquiera puede dominar el ki de mejor o menor manera. Por lo general, mientras más energía se concentre, más tiempo requerirá usuario para materializarlo.

—Wow, wow, wow... espera cerebrito —dijo Tony— Déjame ver si entiendo; Cuando ustedes incrementan eso llamado Ki, ¿Son capaces de obtener una mayor fuerza, velocidad, resistencia?

— Así es… creo.

— Dime algo Goten. — pregunto Banner.— Esa misma energía, controlada, ¿Los vuelve capaz de aumentar el poder en sus ataques para causar mayor daño a sus oponentes?

— Eso es cool.— dijo Stark mirando por el retrovisor ocasionalmente.

— jajaja… Si Bruce. Aunque también puede emplearse el Ki para empujar al oponente si el rival es muy poderoso.— prosiguió Goten.

— Sigo pensando en que un virus es más efectivo. Además, solo es cuestión de que el virus afecte directamente el centro de carga y vuelva a esos androides en cafeteras.

— Como dije, yo todavía no nacía pero una vez Lazuli fue a que Bulma le diera mantenimiento...

— ¿Lazuli?.— pregunto Banner.

— Oh, cierto. 18, fuera a una revisión y ahí ví los planos de su sistema. Ella contaba con un reactor de energía ilimitada.

— Suena sexy.— comentó Tony.— ¿Ella no tiene ki?

—No. Ella maneja algo parecido.— explicó Goten — Es una energía artificial inagotable e indetectable —

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó Stark emocionado.— ¿ Eso quiere decir que hay manera de crear esa energía? — eso mismo llamó la atención de Bruce.

—¿Tú sabes cómo recrearla Goten? —insistió Banner.

—Tengo una idea pero nunca le di demasiada importancia.— percatandose de la insistencia de ambos científicos, y la mirada curiosa de Stark sobre él, prefirió dejar en claro la situación.— Pero no Stark, no hay manera que te deje llegar a esa tecnología para tu armadura — señaló Goten.

—Yo, no… Bueno, si lo iba a preguntar —dijo Tony— ¿Cuánto dinero quieres para desarrollar esa energía?

—Tony, ¿En serio? —exclamó Banner.

—No es por dinero Tony, mi antigua jefa me líquido muy bien —dijo Goten— no puedo ayudarles con esa tecnología por qué es peligroso para este mundo, y más con la fama de tu empresa.

—¿Que escuchaste? Pensé que mis escándalos sexuales eran más relevantes que mi mala fama. —dijo Tony con burla.

—Mejor dicho investige y me encontré con lo que industrias Stark hacia y distribuía —dijo Goten— bonitas armas por cierto.

—Las recupere y destruí todas — respondió Stark en tono más molesto.

—Todas no.— insistió Goten.— Lo siento pero entenderás que no puedo darles esas fuente de energía como si nada tomando en cuenta los antecedentes. El misil que desviaste era de tu empresa. —

—El tiene un punto Tony —dijo Banner.

—¿Saben? no es la mejor manera de iniciar una amistad —dijo Stack en un tono más calmado. Suspiro— Bien, nada de energía de lucecitas… Por ahora. Espero que al menos puedas compartirme otros inventos.

—No sé tu, Goten, pero eso me suena a que quiere ser nuestro amigo. —dijo Bruce sonriendo burlonamente.

—Claro Tony, tengo varios que se que te gustarán, y ya que hablamos de amistad... ¿Crees que puedas hacerme un favor?—dijo Goten.

—Esta será buena, para demostrarte que yo sí sé lo que hacen los amigos... está será una buena oportunidad; escupelo chico.— dijo Tony con la vista fija en la autopista.

— ¿Que tan bueno eres en conseguime una reservación para dos en un buen restaurante? — mencionó Goten un tanto sonrojado.

Ambos hombres se miraron sorprendidos entre sí, aunque Stark sonrió rápidamente.

—Goten te presentare otro de mis súper poderes… Le llamaremos "influencias" —dijo Tony sonriendo con autosuficiencia mientras Banner ponía los ojos en blanco.

— Presta atención Goten. Esa es la que tiene más dominada jajaja...— los tres rieron mientras el auto entraba en la metrópoli.

 _Más tarde..._

 **Prisión de máxima seguridad:**

 **(** _Base a cargo de shield._ **)**

El reluciente calzado negro hacía eco contra las pulcras baldosas de un largo pasillo tenue. La caminata se hacía cada vez más corta hasta donde un punto de control, resguardado por los más capacitados civiles, atendían bitácoras de seguridad.

— Buenas tardes, ¿En que le puedo ayudar?— preguntó un joven a la autoridad frente a su escritorio. Esté mostró un hacerte donde se leía la información del agente.

— Acceso delta. Vengo por órdenes mayores para clasificación de algunos presos. — explicó el hombre en traje mientras guardaba la identificación.

— Lo siento señor, pero el área que usted desea clasificar está bajo máxima seguridad y no permite visitantes. Además, debe traer formatos C2-456 para poder entrar en esa zona. ¿Puede mostrarme nuevamente su identificación?— inquirió el joven ganándose la mirada molesta de su acompañante.

— Las formas requeridas están en el informe. Sí ya revisaste los filtros, te darás cuenta que todo está en orden. Así que, avísame cuando termines de jugar al encargado.— dijo ya molesto.

— Las computadoras no me informan sobre una visita planificada señor. Y menos de este código de seguridad, agente. Pase nuevamente sus huellas y retina por favor.— ordenó el joven a lo que el acompañante obedeció.— Y disculpe la tardanza señor pero desde el ataque chitauri estas bases de datos no son tan eficaces como lo eran. Su reconocimiento tardará pero, perdone mi intromisión pero tengo entendido que el área que usted desea visitar esta bajo control de otras dependencias. Necesitaré los protocolos concernientes y... — decía el joven a lo que el de mayor edad cerró abruptamente la carpeta que tenía frente a él llamado la atención del joven.

— Muchacho, yo revisaba ruinas de dioses asgardianos cuando tú apenas cursadas la universidad. Ten los requerimientos y te dejo mi credencial de identificación donde podrás verificar mis Nexos con las dependencias que controlan todo, incluido tu puesto. Abre esa puerta y evitemos una llamada de tu director, créeme, no será por mi.

— Pase señor. Solo, no tarde demasiado. — dijo el guardia nervioso.

— Descuida muchacho, enorgulleces a tu país.— dijo el solicitante con una sonrisa triunfal.

 **Departamento.**

Aún no salía de la sorpresa. No era una noticia que le apeteciera en ese momento, más no le resultaba del todo desagradable. Aún no sabía cómo lo hablaría con Goten o, si es que acaso, él sacaría el tema.

Llegó pesadamente a su departamento pensando en la lista del super. Algo en lo que no era muy buena: ser responsable en casa. No podía juzgarse realmente siendo que fue criada para ser un espía, un arma. No una ama de hogar.

Soltó una ligera risita ante eso. No. No era algo que tuviera en mente. Natasha abrió la puerta de su departamento notando que había algo debajo de esta. Pasó con gracia mientras la deposita sobre la mesa de café. Siguió así quitándose la polera al igual que los zapatos apagando de paso su móvil. Tenía una larga ducha que tomar.

De regreso a depositar las llaves en la pared, es que vio la nota. Más cansada que curiosa, la tomó leyéndola brevemente.

Una sonrisa legítima se apoderó de su rostro mientras hablaba para sí misma. — Saiyajin, no pierdes el tiempo, ¿Eh?

Mencionó mientras imaginaba que vestido sería el perfecto para esa cena postergada.

 **Prisión de máxima seguridad.**

La puerta abrió electrónicamente. El agente se guió hasta donde se encontraba su misión mostrando el gafete a toda puerta solicitante. Fue hasta que llegó a un área de grandes celdas de vidrio grueso y templado con solo unos cuantos orificios para ventilar. S

—Así que aquí es donde te enviaron desde tu último ataque… patético — dijo al detenerse frente un cristal de más de 2 mts. De altura.

—¡¿Quien demonios te crees para hablarme así?!.— respondió el prisionero.— ¡Si pudiera salir te arrasaría con una embestida!

—Pero no puedes y no te conviene a menos... que quieras seguir ahí encerrado. El jefe necesita de tus servicios.— dijo el agente acercándose a la celda. Basto con prestar más atención al visitante para que el prisionero le reconociera.

—Eres tu…— dijo el prisionero volviéndose a sentar en el piso.— Ya decía que algo aquí apestaba… ¡No tengo nada que hablar con ese idiota! ¡¿Dónde está él?!— exclamó volviendo a poner de pie amenazadoramente. El agente presionar un botón de seguridad colocado fuera de la celda para mayor seguridad, el cual liberó una descarga baja de electrodos a través de un collar.

— ¿Algo más, monstruo?— dijo el agente con expresión molesta. El prisionero recobro el aliento poco a poco.

— Déjenme en paz… Y si quiere hablar conmigo… Que venga él a dar la cara. Pero no… para su trabajo sucio siempre envía a la misma porquería…— termino de decir ya más calmado. Del otro lado del cristal, el agente recobro la compostura. Si llegaba con malas noticias se las vería con el gran jefe.

 _«Nueva táctica.»_

—De acuerdo, sí eso quieres… pudrete en prisión. Después de todo eres pura fuerza porque lo que deberías de tener de cerebro se te fue a los músculos. —dijo dándose la vuelta— además, eres historia. Si no lo sabes, te lo informo; pero creo que el título de "El hombre más fuerte del mundo" ya lo perdiste.— gritaba sin detenerse llamando la atención del prisionero.

—Si te refieres a Hulk, bien sabes que es una fars... —.

—Yo no hablo de Hulk si no de un ser que apareció hace poco... yo creo, ¡No!... aseguró, que es más fuerte que tú— dijo el agente deteniéndose en la entrada al escuchar un fuerte golpe en el cristal de contención.

—¡NADIE ES MÁS FUERTE QUE YO! ¡LIBÉRAME Y MANCHAR LAS CALLES CON SU SANGRE!— gritó furioso Junger Nante

—Me parece justo...— declaró el agente dándose vuelta.

 **Restaurant.**

Natasha cerró los ojos por un momento deleitándose con la agradable música del elegante establecimiento.

Debía aceptarlo, el lugar era agradable. Aunque de igual manera, evitaba ir demasiado; convertirse en una criatura de hábitos era una forma fácil de ser asesinada en su línea de negocio.

«Me pregunto cómo Goten consiguió una reservación...» analizó la pelirroja liberando una sonrisa al llegar a una obvia respuesta «Tony» se dijo. Por un instante, la posibilidad de que eso fuera una trampa le pasó por la mente. El saiyajin era ingenuo, al igual que astuto.

— Una combinación bastante extraña.— susurro mientras esperaba le guiarán a su mesa.

Aún así, nadie sabía

quién era ella, además, no encontraba razones o justificantes que le alertarán una posible trampa de parte de él. Para qué hacerlo realmente.

Sutilmente revisó que debajo de ese ajustado vestido azul, tuviera bien fija la pulsera en la pierna donde su arma más ligera se ocultaba. Quizá mucha paranoia pero tenía que estar alerta. Los enemigos asechanzas cuando eres una asesina profesional y en esta ocasión no estaba camuflada.

Hizo la tarea de igual forma evaluado al personal del lugar de antemano.

— Necesitas salir más Romanof.— volvió a decirse así misma justo cuando el hoster le guío hasta su asiento.

Durante su traslado, no pasó desapercibida la manera en que algunos comensales le miraban de arriba a abajo. Lo mismo le pareció de parte de algunos camareros, quizá adivinando o tratando de decidir si era modelo, actriz o simplemente una clientela rica. Eso provocó que Natasha caminara con más elegancia confirmando que hizo una buena elección en su vestuario. El joven le guío hasta una zona privada rodeada de algunas cortinas de satín tinto y blanco. Una mesa redonda con velas de distintos tamaños siendo acompañadas de los utensilios predispuestos.

Sonrió. El saiyajin lo hizo bien

 **Prisión de máxima seguridad.**

— ¿Tienes la bitácora del día?— preguntó el supervisor de seguridad al joven que atendía el recibidor.

— Si señor. Solo cuatro visitas.— informó el entregando algunos papeles. El supervisor los hojeo brevemente.

— Estuvo bajo entonces. Muchos vienen aquí como si fuera un zoológico. Les gusta observar y sentir el peligro.— comentó mientras tomaba asiento frente al computador principal. Miro confundido el ordenador mientras tecleaba algunos códigos.

— Jaja… iré a llevar esto a…— decía el joven siendo interrumpido

— Oye, está desactualizada esta máquina. Informa en la oficina.— dijo el supervisor desinteresada mente.

— Me ha trabajo bien.— dijo el guardia retornando en pasos.— ¿Por qué lo dice?

— Por qué está porquería arrojó que el agente Coulson está aquí.— informó el supervisor girando la pantalla para que la viera el guardia. Este negó un poco mientras de igual manera tecleaba en la pantalla virtual sobre el escritorio.

— No está equivocada.— eso llamó la atención del supervisor.— Aquí está, mire.— dijo el guardia mientras activaba las cámaras de seguridad en el mismo ordenador. Eso hizo que el supervisor echara la silla hacia atrás poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Eso es imposible!.— casi gritó el supervisor mientras revisaba la grabación en tiempo real.

— ¿Pero que…— confundido, el guardia solo veía al supervisor tomar teléfonos con urgencia.

— Atención, atención. Enviar un grupo élite al área de máxima seguridad, no es un simulacro. Todos alerta para indicaciones.— indicó el supervisor mientras presionaba comandos para cerrar puntos estratégicos en la base.

— Señor, ¿Que está pasando?—

— Muchacho idiota, ese no es el agente Coulson.— informó el supervisor mientras tomaba armas de proyectil eléctrico.

— Yo revise, todo estaba en orden. Él es el agente Coulson...— se defendió el guardia a lo que el supervisor le tomó de la corbata.

— Si el es el agente Coulson, ¿Dime quién está siendo enterrado ahora mismo?.—

— Mierda...—

 **Restaurant.**

— Mademoiselle, su acompañante ha llegado.— le informó su camarero privado.

Ella asintió en respuesta, y unos segundos después, el pelinegro llegaba al aura romántica. El rostro sorprendido del guerrero le hizo ver que hasta para él todo ese ambiente era inesperado

Natasha sonrió sutilmente cuando lo vio. Él hizo un buen trabajo con su arreglo personal: Vestido con un traje oscuro completo; una corbata y zapatos bien lustrados.

— Goten, realmente avergüenzas a los actores famosos.— comento la pelirroja logrando un ligero sonrojo en el nombrado.

Ella sabía que era una comparación un tanto injusta, por supuesto, ya que ningún humano tenía un cuerpo así. Era una maravilla que pudiera mantener una identidad secreta.

¿Cuántos hombres atractivos; altos de ojos negros o verdes dependiendo el caso y cuerpos musculosos como esos había en el mundo? No tantos, supuso.

—Hola Nat... —dijo Goten ocultando su leve nerviosismo, todavía mirándola— Tú estás...—

—¿Hermosa? —se adelantó la Pelirroja.

— Como siempre, me robas las palabras.— comento con una leve sonrisa recordando una conversación previa que tuvieron.— Eso también, pero iba a decir buenas piernas —dijo repitiendo casi las mismas palabras de la última vez.

De hecho, este era su tipo de conversación.

 **Prisión de máxima seguridad:**

 **(** _Estado de alerta nivel: rojo- infiltrado._ **)**

Las alarmas ya habían notificado la entrada de un impostor en las bases de la prisión de máxima seguridad. Las luces rojas y los ruidos, como movilización de todas las fuerzas del orden, ya habían llegado. Aunque no fueron nada ante el estallido de un muro colisionando sobre sus cuerpos.

El estallido fue estruendoso mientras el coloso salía inerte por los gruesos muros de dicha prisión. Rompía a su paso cada una de las paredes que le impedían fugarse y buscar aquel disque hombre más fuerte que él. Lo cual, para su cordura, debía ser solo un error.

Mientras Juggernaut destrozaba todo a su paso, el agente infiltrado debía salir de ahí.

 **Restaurant.**

Natasha se echó a reír, notando que los ojos de el híbrido la miraron un poco más de una vez. Una educada y rápida, por supuesto, ya que Goten era un caballero.

Pero a ella no le importaba la atención, especialmente de él. Era una mujer muy atractiva, Natasha lo sabía, y más aún vestida con un vestido corto azul; ajustado con un generoso escote, había pocas personas, hombres y mujeres, que pudieran mantener sus ojos alejados de ella.

«Al parecer, ni siquiera los "Super Saiyajins" pueden...» pensó él leyendo su mente

—Ordené para los dos, espero que no te importe.— dijo Natasha sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

— No, no… — aclaró Goten mientras tomaba asiento.—me parece bien. Tengo hambre jeje.

— Somos dos. Guarde un poco de apetito al saber donde seria la cita.— mencionó ella mientras le servía un poco de vino.—¿Alguna vez has probado la comida francesa?—

— Si, Cuando estuve en Francia... —respondió Goten sonriendo.— Pero ahí solo la llaman comida.

— No me digas.— soltó con sarcasmo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco ante la broma —¿Cuando estuviste ahí?

—¿Más recientemente? Hace dos días —dijo Goten— Algunos marineros tenían un pequeño problema con su barco, necesitaban una mano para volver a la costa. Saiyan dragon pasaba por ahí y...

—Golden Dragón —corrigió Natasha sonriendo.

Eso aún sorprendía a Goten, saber lo que ese sobrenombre significaba según palabras de Kang.

— ¿De verdad cambiarás mi nombre de héroe? —dijo Goten con fingida molestia. Había pensado mucho en ese nombre como para que una chica linda… «¡¿Eh?!» era curioso como sus propios pensamientos le traicionaban.

—Lo mejore. De nada —prosiguió Natasha bebiendo su copa disfrutando ver al pelinegro con un tic de ojo— Mejor termina la historia.

Él se limitó a asentir mientras con sus manos hacia muecas y demás maniobras narrando la asombrosa aventura de Golden Saiyan. Ella solo sonreía como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

 **Cerebro.**

—No puede ser… ¿Cómo lo logró?— preguntó girando su silla de ruedas.

— Yo no me preocuparia.— le respondió su acompañante mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en la palma de su mano— ¿Encontró un indicio?

— Aún no estoy seguro. Sabes que utiliza un aislador que no me permite entrar en su mente.— respondió el mayor mientras la puerta frente a él le escaneada la córnea.

— Lo que faltaba.— exclamó su acompañante.—¿Reúno a los demás?

— Cuanto antes.— ordenó el mayor mientras colocaba el casco sobre el.

 **Restaurant.**

Termino de contar la historia logrando que la espía rodara los ojos.

—Era la hora del almuerzo, así que pensé que podía comer ahí. Salvar al Titanic fue un bonus—

— Ahora también sabes sobre cine romántico?

— Prefiero pensar que es cultura general.— comentó mientras tomaba el menú.— Precios bastante elevados para porciones tan pequeñas.— dijo inclinando la cabeza y

— No te preocupes por esta cena yo... —dijo Natasha pero fue cortada.

—Oye, no solo Tony tiene una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada —bromeó el pelinegro— Por cierto, yo estoy pagando la cena.

—No digo que no lo tengas pero apuesto a que que Tony estará encantado de costearla, ya que el paga.— dijo la espía levantando una tarjeta frente el rostro de Goten — ¡Ups! encontré la tarjeta de crédito perdida dentro de su billetera.—

— Suena alargador pero, de qué modo está perdid…

— Se perdió de mi bolso. Sí te portas bien, quizá se pierda en este restaurante.

—Me ofende señorita.— dijo el guerrero sin percatarse de que colocó su mano sobre la de Nat.— Tranquila, de verdad tengo dinero no necesito eso.— término de decir sonriendo abriendo el menú. Sus ojos se agrandaron cómicamente— El vino... ¿De qué está hecho? ¿Uvas de oro?

—Jajaja… Eres todo un caso saiyajin.— asintió Natasha oliendo su copa de vino.— No sé si son de oro, plata o diamante. Está delicioso, ¿No crees?

Vacilante, Goten copió sus movimientos exactos oliendo el vino antes de probarlo. Aquí agradeció que su madre le hubiera obligado a tomar lecciones.

—Entonces, ¿Qué opinas? —inquirió la pelirroja.

El hecho de que tuviera el descaro de encogerse de hombros le dijo a Natasha todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. La espía arqueo una sola ceja.

—Me gusta el vino —explicó Goten un poco culpable— pero no es algo por lo que moriría en realidad.

—Bueno, tal vez solo necesitas encontrar algo que te guste más que el vino —dijo la pelirroja inclinándose y mostrando aún más el escote.

Goten solo trago saliva nervioso.

Esta cena sería larga pero no le desagradaba la idea. A punto de contestar su insinuación, una visita inesperada los interrumpió.

—Bon appétit —exclamo el camarero, inclinándose y saliendo de la habitación dejando tras él dos coches de alimentos variados

Goten se quedó maravillado ante toda la comida.

—Esto es... mucha comida —dijo mirándola con entusiasmo.

—Tienes un apetito saludable, lo recuerdo bien —respondió Natasha sonriendo. El guerrero asintió felizmente tomando el tenedor.

 **Prisión de máxima seguridad:**

 **(** _Estado crítico de alerta._ **)**

Las armas en sus dos manos le permitían defenderse de los que estaban a un nivel considerable a su mismo entrenamiento. Se deslizaba por debajo de gruesas puertas que cerraban ante un código rojo. Debía admitir que si no fuera por esa ropa ajustada y tan incómoda podría hacer dotes de sus habilidades gimnásticas. Una 9mm cruzó el cráneo de un guardia, pobre, le faltaba poco para jubilarse.

Así fue como rompiendo cuellos con las piernas y unas cuantas balas y escudos humanos logró pasar por donde el arco de un enorme cuerpo había dejado atrás cadáveres sangrando en el suelo. Debía darse prisa antes de que eso fuera noticia. Jalo su corbata y asfixió al último joven que se le enfrentó con chaleco y blindaje, era joven, debía servir.

Cinco minutos más tarde, salía como un héroe que hacía su debut hace una pocas semanas siendo cargado en la camilla de un paramédico. Una vez en la ambulancia, abrió sus ojos golpeando de lleno el rostro de la joven que le atendía. Era muy linda.

Por fin, volvía a ser agradable a la vista.

 **Restaurant.**

Verlo comer fue, por un tiempo, mucho más interesante que comer ella misma.

Sin importar lo bien que oliera la comida, Goten fue tan educado como le enseñó su madre. Usó los cubiertos adecuados y comió a un ritmo relativamente normal, pero lo hizo con tanto entusiasmo que la asombró por completo.

«Es agradable ver a alguien tan poderoso como él disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas.» Pensó la espia

Ella lo vio comer por unos minutos mas, luego comenzó de igual forma acercando un pequeño plato de sopa. Era el momento de decirle.

—Entonces Goten, ahora que ya te tragaste la mitad de la comida —inadago Natasha— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—Goten levantó la vista de su comida y asistió.— ¿Crees que puedes decirme más sobre esa semilla que me diste? — termino de decir la pelirroja provocando que el guerrero pasara un bocado grande.

 **En las calles.**

Los muros habían colisionado, de un impulso de gran magnitud, el villano dio un salto de gran alcance. La velocidad que manejaba así como la rapidez con la que pisó tierra habitada fue inverosímil. En pocos minutos ya se encontraba suelto, libre.

Los coches policiacos ya estaban reunidos alertando a la ciudad que se alejara lo más pronto posible. Intentaba resguardar a los ciudadanos así como a los comercios aledaños afectados por la recién conquista chitauri.

Juggernaut tomo cualquier cosa a su alcance para lanzar contra las fuerzas armadas. Haciendo acopio de su fuerza, golpeó el suelo haciéndolo vibrar levemente. Se alzó por sobre el piso cayendo sobre una patrulla aún con el policía dentro.

—¡SAIYAJIN!— grito horrorizando a los transeúntes.

 **Restaurant.**

Lo preguntado por la pelirroja le desconcertó un poco. Le sorprendió mucho al saiyajin, más que nada el "porqué" Natasha tenía interés en las semillas.

Por un momento, el guerrero llegó a creer que todo había sido un plan de seducción para sacarle información, eso le dolía un poco. Aún así, le era casi imposible pensar que esa mujer tan, al menos con el, transparente, le jugara una treta de tal magnitud. Debía tener cuidado de lo revelaba sin ofenderla de alguna manera.

— ¿Por qué el interés, Nat?— preguntó mientras llevaba pasta a su boca prestando atención a toda mueca hecha por ella.

— Es solo que… se lo que piensas.

— ¿Eh?

— He visto ese rostro asientos de veces. Goten, si no confías en mí, ¿Cómo puedo llamarnos amigos? Incluso...— el guerrero le prestó atención.— algo más.

Él dejó el tenedor por completo. Aquella declaración,, al igual que el dejar ver una faceta más natural, cosa que dudaba alguien conociera de " _Black Widow_ ", le permitió apreciar que ella, más que curiosa u entrometida, se notaba inquieta.

Asintió.

—No quise ofenderte Nat, disculpame.— dijo el saiyajin totalmente apenado.— Te lo contaré, bueno, para ser honesto, no creo que nadie me hubiera creído de todos modos... — termino de decir.

Natasha pronto entendería a qué se refería con eso.

 **Base oculta.**

A paso sensual, alguien usurpaba la entrada en la guarida.

— ¿Terminaste?.— preguntó un hombre canoso vistiendo un traje oscuro con una capa detrás de sí ante la visita de la paramédico.

— Enciende el televisor.— dijo ella.— No tardará en verificarlo.

— Ya quítate eso.— ordenó a distancia —No te queda bien.— eso provocó que la paramédico sonriera. De pronto, poco a poco la apariencia juvenil en ese típico uniforme fue desapareciendo dejando a la vista la desnudez escamosa de su particular condición mutante. La apariencia descendió lentamente dejando a la vista su cuerpo azul.

— Me halagas.— exclamó Mystique llegando hasta donde Erick.

— No te hagas ilusiones. Solo… estoy de buen humor.— dijo el hombre mayor mientras encendía el televisor. Sonrió.

— ¿Harás temblar el puente de San Francisco en honor?.— comentó la mutante al ver que en cadena nacional ya se hablaba del desastre provocado en los últimos minutos.

— Por ahora, me conformo con esta moneda.— dijo Magneto aplastando entre sus dedos una esfera de metal.

* * *

 **N.A: Bailo por todos los escritores de Wattpad que tenemos vida social, trabajo u estudios. Bailo por todos aquellos que recibimos comentarios groseros de parte de pubertos sin nada que hacer más que jalarsela con mis fics. Bailo por todos los que no tenemos ganas de escribir. Nos llegan comentarios groseros y nadie hace nada! Nos están matando y nadie hace nada… ¡¿POR QUE NADIE HACE NADA?! xD**

 **Aquí lo prometido desde no sé cuánto tiempo xD Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en redención pero ya no diré fechas para que luego no me anden cazando. Tardará pero si saldrá. Dejen sus comentarios de lo que les pareció y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	16. ¿Quien es el mas fuerte?

**Descargo de responsabilidad, Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y Marvel y sus personajes a Disney ( pronto rey del mundo xd).**

 **Capítulo 16: Quién es el más fuerte.**

 **Washington.**

 **Restaurante.**

—En si, eso son las semillas del ermitaño —dijo Goten después de quince minutos de explicación.

El híbrido saiyajin había comenzado su relató sobre la medicina mágica que tantas veces los había salvado, Goten había sido lo más detallado posible en su explicación para que Natasha pudiera entender, aunque por el rostro de la espía parecía que no había funcionado.

—Me estás tomando el pelo verdad —dijo Natasha con una mirada seria.

-—Hee, no —dijo Goten parpadeando confundido

—Oh entonces me quieres ver la cara de tonta —dijo Natasha más seria aún— te hice una pregunta con toda la honestidad que puedo tener y tú.

—Nat no trata de verte la cara de nada, todo lo que te dije es verdad —dijo el pelinegro serio— tu haz comprobado su poder en persona.

Natasha sabía que eso era verdad, además ella había estudiado sus gestos y no podía ver engañó en el, aún así no podía creer está historia...era ridícula.

—¿De verdad quieres que crea que las semillas del ermitaño fueron creadas por un gato gordo que habla? —dijo la pelirroja.

—Bueno si describes al maestro Karin de esa manera —dijo Goten pensándolo un poco— realmente no tiene mucho sentido.

—Ahora miras mi punto —dijo Natasha suspirando y creyendo que tal vez era mejor no decirle al pelinegro.

—Aun así es verdad cada palabra que te dije —dijo Goten.

—Si claro saiyajin come tu carne mejor —dijo Natasha agitando la mano pero fue sujetada por el pelinegro tomándola por sorpresa— ¿que estás haciendo?.

—No miento Nat, déjame probarlo —dijo Goten con un rostro de determinacion, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando el toque suave de la mano, era increíble pensar que esa mano fuera letal.

La espía se quedó unos momentos mirándolo y perdiéndose en sus ojos negros demostraban esa inocencia, muy diferente a cuando se trasformaban en verdes que adquirian ese todo salvaje, de repente Natasha Romanoff sentía calor en la habitación.

—¿Co, como? —dijo la pelirroja mantiendo lo que le quedaba de compostura.

Goten levantó de su asiento y caminó a ella sin soltar la mano de Natasha se arrodilló frente a ella y mostro la otra mano solicitando permiso, la pelirroja tardó solo unos segundos en asintir dando su autorizacion, el híbrido saiyajin sonrió y coloco su mano suavemente en la cabeza de Natasha que cerró los ojos.

—Mostrandote quién soy realmente Nat, ahora relajate y disfruta el paseo —dijo Goten cerrando los ojos.

Natasha siempre se creyó preparada para todo escenario posible, ella estaba segura que ya nada podría sorprenderla...esa noche descubriria que tan equivocada estaba.

 **Escuela de Xavier para jóvenes dotados.**

En una oficina decorada como una biblioteca se encontraba un hombre calvo entre sus cincuenta años, sentado en una silla de ruedas electrica, está persona no era otra que el fundador de esta escuela Charles Xavier, también un mutante.

El había creado está institución para ayudar a controlar y proteger a otros mutantes más jóvenes, no era un secreto para nadie la mala fama que los mutantes tenían en el mundo tachandos de monstruos, nunca reconociendoles alguna labor para ayudar.

Esa era la razón por qué Charles y sus muchachos se habían mantenido al margen de la invasión chitauri ya que lo más seguro es que serían atacados al intentar ayudar, no fue una elección que le agradará a Charles pero sabía que era necesario para proteger a sus muchachos.

Por suerte su participación no había sido necesaria gracias a los ahora conocidos como Avengers un grupo de superhumanos o dioses, que había aparecido y detenido la invasión, Charles y el resto se habían quedado impresionados al ver como ellos siete habían a miles o tal vez más de alienígenas.

Todos había tenido una participación necesaria, pero había uno que había llamado más la atención de Charles y el resto de sus estudiantes, ese hombre llamada saiyan dragón no era como el resto de los Avengers, su modo de pelear, su poder tanto fuerza, como telequinesis recordado su debut contra Rhino, esta habilidad particularmente había llamado su atención y la de una mutante peliroja, el rubio demostraba un control total de la telequinesis y ambos sabían que eso no era fácil de lograr.

Por último y no menos importante esa energía que lograba lanzar de la palmas de sus manos, no era algo que ellos hubieran visto y aún más la destrucción que era capaz de lograr con ella destruyendo aquellas naves alienígenas como si nada, Xavier y la mayoría solo tenían una explicación lógica.

—Tiene que ser mutante —habian sido la conclusión de todos ellos y era la más acertada si no fuera por el pequeño detalle— pero cerebro no había sido capaz de detectarlo.

Lo cual era imposible ya que cerebro podia encontrar a cualquier mutante, este donde esté que saiyan dragón no pudiera ser detectado era algo que no tenía explicación, entonces Charles se había dedicado a encontrar al nuevo heroe cada noche sin resultado... pero hoy en particular había encontrado algo no grato y presimante estába en las noticias destrozando todo a su paso.

—Hermano como fue que escapaste —dijo Xavier colocando su mano en la cabeza.

Entonces las puertas de su oficina se abrieron rebelando a cinco personas, todos ellos vestidos con sus trajes negros y el logo de X-men.

—¿Nos llamó profesor? —dijo el hombre con visor en los ojos este era conocido como cíclope líder del equipo.

—Si. Scott —dijo Xavier girando a ellos— Jungernauut escapó y está atacando New York.

—Como escapó, pensé que estaba bien custodiado en la cárcel de shield —dijo la mujer de cabello blanco conocida como Storm.

—Yo te dije Charles que esa idea apestaba y más con el ese calvo de Fury incluído...sin ofender lo de calvo —dijo el hombre con una mirada de pocos amigos, nada más y nada menos que Wolverine.

—Basta Logan, sabemos cómo es que escapó —dijo ahora una mujer pelirroja.

—No puedo estar seguro, pero esto me suena a Magneto —dijo Charles con la mano en la barbilla.

—Profesor honestamente por qué Magneto liberaría a Jungernauut no es su mejor carta —dijo cíclope recibiendo el asentimiento de los demás.

—Si eso estuve deduciendo mientras los esperaba y creo que la razón es la misma que hemos tenido nosotros —dijo Charles.

—¿Cuál es esa profesor? —dijo Jean dudosa.

Su respuesta vino en forma de rugido desde el televisor.

—¡SAIYAJIN! —fue el grito del monstruo.

Todos se miraron preocupados al escucharlo esto se pondría feo pero Wolverine fue el que tenía la palabra perfecto.

—Mierda esto se va a descontrolar —dijo Logan.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

Natasha aún no entendía de todo que había sucedido después de que Goten colocará su mano en su cabeza, solo sabía que había estado mirando la vida del pelinegro, la pelirroja no tenía palabra que pudiera explicar lo que había mirando, desde su nacimiento, su hermano mayor llamado Gohan, su madre Milk, la historia de su padre Son Goku y su regreso a la tierra por un día... Natasha aún estaba buscando una explicación lógica a eso.

La más acertada que encontró y aún así no tenía sentido era que Goten no era de su mundo y no solo por ser un alienígena, nisiquiera era de su dimensión la razón era por lo diferente que era su entorno, las ciudades incluso había seres antromorficos en las calles como si nada, a eso le añadimos Majin Boo un ser rosado y homicida que fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza, llegando incluso a enviar a Goten y Trunks d años a pelear con una técnica llamada fusión.

—Enviar niños a pelear contra esa cosa...quién soy yo para hablar a esas edad ya estaba siendo entrenada para matar —dijo Natasha suspirando.

Al final no pudieron vencerlo por su falta de experiencia y confianza, sus padres fueron los que se encargaron de derrotar a Majin Boo fueron seis meses de tranquilad en la tierra.

Para luego pasar a un gato morado y glotón que resultó ser un dios destructor encargado de destruir planetas para mantener un balance en el universo, donde Goku alcanzaba con ayuda de Goten y el resto de saiyajin el estado dios y otro cambio de cabello.

La espía aquí pudo observar pequeñas aventuras de Goten y Trunks, hasta el día de la partida de su padre después de un evento llamado el torneo de la fuerza.

«Ser exiliado de su universo Son Goku era una persona valiente al final reconoció sus errores...no sé si podría tomar una decisión asi»pensó Natasha mientras miraba al hombre mayor ascender al cielo, para luego mirar pequeño Goten despidiendose.

Natasha no puedo evitar sonreír al reconocer de donde venía la valentía y determinación de Goten, ahora ella estaba mirando un recuerdo después de la partida de Goku, era una parte boscosa.

—Levantate mocoso —dijo un hombre de mediana edad con un traje azul y cabellera rubia.

La espía sabía que estába en su modo súper saiyajin.

—Pero señor Vegeta, hemos estado entrenando desde las seis de la mañana y ya son las cuatro de la tarde —dijo un Goten de quince años tendido en el suelo exahusto.

—Acaso te pregunté la hora Goten, ponte de pie —dijo Vegeta con autoridad.

El joven saiyajin suspiro mientras se levantaba con dificultad, ante la mirada del espía ella sabía exactamente qué era sentirse sin fuerzas para seguir pero forzarte a ponerte de pie.

—¡VAMOS! eres igual de perezoso que kakarotto —dijo Vegeta golpeando el pie en el suelo.

—Vaya que es estricto y ¿por qué el está en modo súper saiyajin? —dijo Natasha mirando al rubio.

Goten gruño y se lanzó a una velocidad impresionante a Vegeta Natasha solo pudo ver la gran cantidad de escombros y rocas volando.

«Creo que no podré ver nada» pensó Natasha mirando como empezaban aparecer cráteres y ondas expansivas, la espía comenzó a sudar«al menos tendré sonido».

Vegeta miro venir a Goten y bloqueo el puño cruzando las manos en forma de equis mientras sonreía.

«Eso es mocoso demuestra que eres un saiyajin»penso Vegeta.

El golpe impulso a Vegeta hacia atrás que extendió las manos alejando a Goten que lanzó dos golpes que fueron esquivado por el saiyajin mayor fácilmente para luego alejarse hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados.

—No está mal —dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa pequeña, cuando Goten fallo de nuevo un golpe, la sonrisa se fue— pero tampoco es suficiente.

Con eso lanzó una patada delantera golpeando a Goten en pecho empujandolo así atrás que regreso al ataque rápidamente.

—Al menos puedo transformarme —dijo Goten lanzando golpes y patadas.

—No —dijo Vegeta mientras las desviaba fácilmente.

—Pero ¿por qué? Usted esta peleando en super saiyajin —dijo el Son menor haciendo que Vegeta girará los ojos y lanzara un golpe que Goten esquivo a duras penas.

—Ya te lo dije mientras más fuerte sea tu forma base, más poder tendrás en Super saiyajin y eso sucederá mientras peleas con alguein ma fuerte —dijo Vegeta— ahora deja de hablar y concéntrate en la pelea.

El respondió con dos golpes de los suyos que Vegeta esquivo lanzándose hacia atrás como un resorte y regresando para golpear al menor en el estómago para luego barerle los pies y enviarlo lejos de otra patada al suelo dejando a Goten inconsiente.

«Eso duele puedo ver quién es el maestro y el alumno aún» pensó la espía para luego ver decender a Vegeta con los brazos cruzados.

—Haz mejorado mucho peleando, no hay duda que eres hijo de Kakarotto —dijo vegeta dejando salir esa sonrisa de lado y regresaba a su forma base— fue un buen calentamiento.

«Solo el calentamiento... qué bueno que no nací ahí» pensó la pelirroja.

—No crees que se te paso la mano Vegeta —dijo una voz detrás de él.

El saiyajin no se molesto en girar al reconocer la energía detrás de el.

—No sabía que necesitaba tu autorización para mí entrenamiento —dijo Vegeta girando para mirar al ser verde— además Namekusei quiero evitar que le pase lo mismo que a Gohan.

Natasha giró y levantó las cejas al ver a la criatura verde con ropa morada, una capa y turbante blanco, aún así se veia mejor que un chitauri.

El Namekusei gruno a eso, el entendía por qué Gohan se había desviado de entrenar, aún así no negaría que hubiera preferido que no dejará su entrenamiento completamente, Goten por otro lado parecía tener ese instinto de guerrero el mismo lo había comprobado mientras lo entrenaba también.

—¿Entonces por qué Trunks no está aquí también? —dijo Piccolo

Vegeta hizo una mueca a ese comentario, su hijo con sangre real no tenía espíritu de batalla...al menos el de este tiempo.

—Trunks no saco el espíritu de un saiyajin...está en empresas cápsulas —dijo Vegeta.

—Esta duermiendo no es asi —dijo Piccolo.

Vegeta sintió como se le formaba una vena en la frente, Natasha estaba segura que el saiyajon atacaria a piccolo Pero este cambio el tema.

—¿Crees que pueda lograrlo? —dijo Piccolo mirando a Goten inconciente.

—¿Que cosa? —dijo Vegeta de brazos cruzados.

—Llegar al nivel de Gohan...quizá el de Goku —dijo Piccolo— su potencial es increible, además de su determinación Sólo aumento desde que Goku se fue y el fallecimiento de su madre.

El silencio reino el lugar,mientras Vegeta miro al pelinegro, era verdad con esos dos duros golpes, el chico pudo haber tirada todo a la miarda pero a diferencia se había formado la meta de cumplir los sueños de sus padres, Vegeta camino a Goten y lo miro fijamente, mientras la pelirroja los miraba atenta a su respuesta.

—Hump, yo no entreno para igualar, como dijiste Piccolo, tiene el potencial y espiritu y no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de ser mi discípulo —dijo Vegeta apuntando a Goten— haré a este chico el mejor guerrero, un digno saiyajin tanto en espíritu como en carácter.

Natasha y Piccolo se encontraron sonriendo a esa respuesta ya que sabía que Vegeta no era de esas palabras, el Príncipe saiyajin le había tomado aprecio a Goten al ser hijo de su más grande rival, pero también ese fuego dentro de él pequeño le había hecho sentir que estoy valía la pena.

—sería como funcionar a Goku y Vegeta dando como resultado a un Guerrero perfecto —dijeron tanto la pelirroja como Piccolo.

Pero esa reflexión fue cortada por una explocion o mejor dicho mucha explociones, ambas personas giraron al lugar de origen.

—¡LEVANTATE MOCOSO PEREZOSO, NO VENISTE A DOMIR, MIL VUELTAS A LA TIERRA! —grito Vegeta lanzando ataques de ki, que despertaron a Goten que tuvo que salir volando mientras las esquivaba.

—Vegeta siempre será el mismo —dijo Piccolo con gotas de sudor.

—Bueno creo que es su manera de decir que lo aprecia —dijo Natasha sonríendo y terminando la escena.

 **Sede de shield( Washington DC).**

La subdirectora Hill no siempre estuvo de acuerdo con el Director Fury, independientemente de lo que algunos agentes de Shield o miembros de los Vengadores puedan decir. Por ejemplo, en este momento ella no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión de hacer la eliminación de los prototipos de la Fase II una prioridad, sin embargo, eso no significaba que ella desobedecería su orden directa.

Sin Colson aquí además de la perdida de un gran compañero y casi amigo ahora ella tenía que hacerse cargo de esta operación, ella había solicitado la custodia de algun miembro de los vengadores, preferentemente un dragon pero aparentemente cada uno, estaba teniendo un tiempo fuera hasta los que trabajaban directamente para shield.

La pelinegra nego con la cabeza a eso, como era posible que se les dejará tiempo libre cuando aún la amenaza estaba latente, nuevamente ella no siempre estaba de acuerdo con Fury, María siguió caminando rumbo al estaciónamiento, lo cual la hacia pasar por la zona de laboratorios más específico, el laboratorio del profesor Starr, donde una conversación se llevaba acabo.

—¿Escuchaste la novedad? —dijo un agente que hablaba con el científico.

—¿De cual hablas? —dijo Elías mientras tecleaba algunos comandos.

—The saiyan dragón se unió a shield, pero no como un agente normal como nosotros —dijo el hombre emocionado— parece que le dieron un puesto especial, más ya de ser un vengador.

María Hill levantó los ojos parecía que para ser una agencia de gobierno los chismes volaban también, bueno no es que fuera clasificado y a quien engañaba, ella también estaba un poco emocionada de trabajar con el, solo un poco, claro faltaba ver si cierta espía pelirroja podía alejarse de el.

«Que estoy pensando de todos modos a mi no me interesa»penso Hill dispuesta a seguir su camino si no fuera por lo que escucho.

—Son idiotas o que, parece que nadie se da cuenta que ese maldito monstruo es más peligroso que todos los chitauris juntos —dijo Elías azotando la computadora— saiyan dragón por aquí, saiyan dragón por aya, es una amenaza.

—Tranquilo Elías...no me digas que es por la cercania a Romanoff, amigo ella termino su relación hace mucho —dijo el agente dándose cuenta de la molestia del científico, que había temiro un breve romance con la espia, antes que ella lo botara.

—¡NO, ELLA SOLO ESTÁ CONFUNDÍDA IGUAL QUE EL RESTO CON ESE MALDITO EXTRATERRESTRE! —grito Elías— ¡SE LOS DIGO HAY QUE MATAR...!

—¡PROFESOR STARR! —grito María entrando a la sala al instante el rostro del hombre se calmó.

—Maria yo... —trato de decir Starr pero fue silenciado.

—Subidirectora Hill para ti —dijo María secamente— pero continue, esto podría ser algo que una organización de Inteligencia podría querer saber, ¿no crees? Oh, espera, Shield es una agencia de inteligencia.

—Yo bueno... —trataba Elías de hablar.

—Tal vez el mismo monstruo que llamaste le interesa saber tu opinión de el —dijo María levantando la mano para cortar al científico— ¿Dime Elías que manera de matar al saiyajin se te ocurre?.

El científico bajo la cabeza a eso y mientras apretaba los dientes pronunció su respuesta— No lo sé.

—Eso es correcto, no lo sabes —respondió ella— Ni siquiera lo pensabas solo dejaste que salga cualquier mierda de tu boca, esa actitud no será tolerada aqui vuelve a comportarte asi y personalmente me aseguraré de que seas asignado al laboratorio de Shield más horrible que pueda encontrar ¿Está claro?

—Sí, señora —dijo Elías Starr caminando a la salida.

María lo miró una vez más antes de sacudir la cabeza y el científico saliera corriendo de la habitación seguido por el otro agente.

—Idiota —murmuró Maria mientras se giraba para irse hasta que una explosión se escucho fuera del lugar derribándola— que mierda.

Sin esperar respuesta ella se levanto y salio corriendo de la habitación mientras tomaba su radio— aquí subdirectora Maria Hill informen.

—Subdirectora las calles estan bajo ataque —dijo la voz de un agente detrás de las línea.

—No pueden ser de nuevo los chitauris —dijo Hill apretando los dientes«….demonios sabia que no debíamos darle aun descanso a los vengadores».

Mientras ella se preparaba para informarle a Fury y de paso restregarcelo en la cara un poco, para luego cordinar un ataque mientres encontraban a los vengadores, su respuesta vino apenas saliendo del edificio y mirando a la criatura enorme corriendo y atravesando todo a su paso, claro que ella sabia quien era.

—No son chitauris señora —dijo el agente si no era obvio.

—RAPIDO CIERREN EL PERIMETRO Y ATAQUEN A QUEMA ROPA —grito Maria mientras tomaba su radio— director Fury tenemos un código rojo, requerimos al agente Golden.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

Natasha había pasado todo este rato mirado el entrenamiento de Goten con sus distintos maestros en los últimos trece años, fiel a su palabra el híbrido se había superado día a día y con eso cumplir las metas de sus dos padres terminando la escuela, consiguendo un empleo en corporación capsula teniendo de acosadora a hija pequeña de Vegeta cosa que a la espia no le agrado, al mismo tiempo Goten nunca desatendio su entrenamiento, las enseñas en artes marciales del maestro Roshi, un pervertido para Natasha, aunque eso no le quitaba el talento.

De ahí las enseñanzas y diciplina de Piccolo, tener entrenada siempre la mente y el cuerpo para alcanzar un equilibrio, ahora era la prueba final de su último maestro y la que sabía que sería la más difícil.

La espia estaba sentada en una roca mirando la zona montañosa, era como estar en el gran cañón, pero lo que más llamaba su atención en ese momento era los dos saiyajins observandose fijamente cada uno parado en una montaña pequeña.

—¿Sabes en donde estamos Goten? —dijo Vegeta de brazos cruzados vestido con su traje de siempre estilo saiyajin.

—Si señor Vegeta este es el lugar donde mi padre y usted pelearon —dijo Goten con su apariencia actual haciendo estiramientos mientra vestia el gi naranja tan conocido pero con sus mangas larga azules.

—Este será el lugar perfecto para tu prueba final, me imagino que estas consiente que no me contrendre —dijo Vegeta.

—No esperaría menos de usted —dijo Goten entrando en pose de pelea una combinación tan única ya que tenia algo de cada maestro suyo— cuando quiera...maestro.

—Crei dejarte claro que no me llames maestro —dijo Vegeta con un rostro enojado.

—Lo se —dijo Goten sonriendo burlonamente.

—Hmp te crees muy gracioso insecto, te borraré esa sonrisa —dijo Vegeta sonriendo y entrando en su propia pose el nunca lo admitirá en voz alta péro este era un momento de orgullo para el«míralo Kakarotto ahora es un digno guerrero».

Natasha estaba al borde del la asiento o roca a ella no le importaba por fin podría ver a Goten utilizar todo su poder.

—LISTO GOTEN PELEA — grito Vegeta llendo hacia adelante para conectar a Goten pero de repente todo se hizo negro.

—Que demonios —dijo Natasha mientras abria los ojos para mirar que estaba de nuevo en el restaurante sentanda en la silla y frente a ella estaba Goten mirándola sonriendo— ¿que sucedió por que regresamos?

—Haz estado expuesta un buen rato a esta técnica no quería que te hiciera daño —dijo Goten cuando parecía que la espia iba a quejarse le coloco una mano en los labios— te prometo que te la enseñare después.

Natasha se había quedado en silencio por el contacto de sus labios con su dedo sabia a spagetti era extrañamente sadisfactorio cuando el retiro el dedo la peliroja se lamio el labio y se preparo para hablar.

—Entonces….tu no eres de aquí….dimension —dijo la pelirroja confirmando más que preguntando.

—No —dijo Goten bajando la cabeza— lo siento por no habértelo dicho péro bueno.

—No te disculpes Goten —dijo Natasha rápidamente ganándose la mirada del saiyajin— soy espia mi trabajo consiste en mentir y no se descubierta, no tienes idea de cuantas personas he sido en mi vida, asi que conmigo no va eso de hacerse la indignada.

—Creo que es verdad Nat…. o Natalie, me imagino que se lo diras a shield —dijo Goten suspirando un poco, pero sintió como ella colocaba su mano encima de ella, el la miro fijamente.

—Goten esto va encontra de mi lealtad….pero no dire nada —dijo Natasha sonriendo cosa que le daba tranquilidad al hibrido— aunque necesitare saber que haces en esta dimensión.

Goten trago saliva como le iba a decir que fue traido por el creador de todo para evitar que Thanos con las gemas del infinito haga un genocidio o algo asi, lo mas seguro es que le lance la mesa encima si solo con sus las semillas…como lo había olvidado.

—Esta bien Nat pero primero dime tu ¿por que tenias curiosidad en las semillas del ermitaño? —dijo Goten sonriendo al ver como las cejas de Black widow se arqueaban unos segundos y luego regreso a su mirada seria.

—Creo que eso no es tan importante ahora —dijo la rusa que lo había olvidado— además yo pregunte primero Son.

—Los últimos serán los primeros Romanof —dijo Goten con una cara seria— además para mi es igual de importante lo que tengas que decir.

Ambos se miraron seriamente por varios segundos ninguno cedia aunque sin que lo notaran sus rostros se estaban acercando el lentamente mientras ambos se miraban los labios.

—¿No miraste mi pasado acaso? —dijo Natasha levantado unos segundos los ojos de los labios de saiyajin.

—Estuve tentado pero no lo hice….despues de todo tu esperaste mi permiso no me sentía comodo mirando algo que no querias —dijo Goten mirando sus labios mientras sentía una sensación extraña.

Ellos estaban a centímetros casi rosando sus narices, con la respuesta del saiyajin Natasha sonrio definitivamente este chico no era de esta dimensión, lentamente la brecha se cerro entre ambos cerrando el beso salvaje como las dos veces anteriores, pero tambien era controlado ambos sabían lo que estaban haciendo, Natasha había tenido que besar antes por misiones que había olvidado lo bien que se sentía hacerlo por placer, mientras Goten se deleitaba con sus labios era tan diferente, después de varios segundos ambos se separaron para tomar aire ya que ambos estaban agitados.

—Wooow —fueron las palabras del hibrido.

—Definitivamente saiyajin ese beso no es de este universo —dijo Natasha no sin antes envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Goten— ahora puedo contarte mi razón para las semillas ahora o puedo hacerlo después y seguir con algunos mas de estos.

—Me tientas, me tientas pero….. nah claro que tomo la oferta —dijo Goten uniendo sus labios con los de la rusa mientras la levantaba para ponerla en la mesa,

Pero como todo buena historia los momentos alegres tiene que acabar este no fue la exepcion, el saiyajin abrio los ojos rápidamente mientras se levantaba de encima de Natasha la cual se veía enojada por ese corte repentino.

—Espero que sea importante saiyajin—dijo Natasha desde la mesa con la pierna descubierta.

—Siento un Ki más fuerte de lo normal...es extraño parece mágico —dijo Goten analizando la energía.

—Hay un circo en la ciudad ahora trai tu lindo trasero de nuevo aquí —dijo Natasha.

—No Nat esto es diferente no solo es mágico si no que siento que está furioso, sed de sangre —dijo Goten endureciendo la mirada— está cerca.

Natasha al ver esa mirada que solo aparecía en momentos serios regreso a su estado de espía— ¿Que tan cerca está?.

El saiyajin no tuvo que responder cuando los meseros y la gente de afuera del restaurante comenzaron a correr, un mesero entro a la zona privada donde se encontraban ambos.

—¡DISCULPEN LA INTERRUPCIÓN, PERO TIENEN QUE SALIR ATACAN LA CIUDAD! —grito el mesero.

—¿Quién? —dijo Goten serio que miro a la espía.

—Juggernaut —dijo el mesero y salió corriendo.

Natasha al escuchar ese nombre se quedó pálida, para luego mirar a Goten— creo que es mejor que te cambies Golden dragón.

 **Continuara**

 **Este capítulo es la primera parte del dos apenas lleguemos a cien votos la siguiente parte será publicada inmediatamente.**


	17. ¿Quien es el mas fuerte? Parte 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad, Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y Marvel y sus personajes a Disney ( pronto rey del mundo xd).**

 **Capítulo 16: Quién es el más fuerte** **(parte 2).**

 **Washington** **Dc.**

 **X-Jet.**

—No puedo creer que estemos en Washington precisamente la ciudad que quiere menos a los mutantes —dijo Wolverine gruñendo.

En la nave estaban, Cíclope, Jean Grey, Storm, Wolverine y el profesor Xavier que era un evento muy raro que se presentará en persona a una misión.

—Tranquilo Logan, recuerda que solo venimos a detener a Juggernaut —dijo Scott piloteando— nos iremos antes que empiecen a dispararnos.

—Basta ustedes dos que desconcentran al profesor y Jean —dijo Storm mirando a los telepatas concentrados e intentado controlar a Juggernaut desde la altura pero era inútil.

—No puedo llegar a su mente profesor definitivamente tienes ese casco especial —dijo Jean mirando la destrucción desde la ventana— creo que saiyan dragón no ha llegado tampoco.

—Tal vez le dió miedo —dijo Scott— no pueden culparlo nunca ha peleado con nada como esto.

—Enfrento a un ejército chitauri —dijo Storm.

—No estaba solo —dijo Scott con una sonrisa— Juggernaut no es Rhino.

—Dicen que enfrentó a Hulk y ganó —dijo Jean recibiendo la mirada de su novio— Las cosas como son.

—Basta de referencia malas, hay que bajar para quitárle el casco entonces —dijo Wolverine levantándose del asiento y revelando sus garras.

—Estamos precisamente debajo de Juggernaut, bien escuchen el plan —dijo Cíclope entrando en modo líder.

—Scoot —dijo Jean pero fue ingnorada.

—Storm tu crees una tormenta para llamar su atención —dijo Cíclope.

—Scott —dijo Storm pero fue los mismo.

—Entonces Wolverine atacara de frente el suficientemente tiempo para que pueda hacer un hoyo con mi visión y Juggernaut caiga en el inmovilizandolo —dijo Scott.

—Ciclope —dijo Xavier pero fue lo mismo.

—Entonces rápida Wolverine y yo le quitamos el casco de un golpe preciso y Jean junto con el profesor entran a su...— dijo Scott hasta que fue silenciado por un golpe en la nuca de Logan— ¿Que demonios te pasa?.

—Estamos tratando de llamarte desde hace varios minutos Summers y tú estás en tu estúpido Plan —dijo Wolverine de brazos cruzados.

—¿Que es tan importante? —dijo Scottsobandose la cabeza.

Todos apuntaron a la pantalla donde había un hoyo bastante profundo, aparentemente Juggernaut había caído ahi, mientras miraban decender a un hombre encapuchado, que al levantar las vista sus ojos verdes eran visibles.

—Woow si que es atractivo —dijeron al unisono Jean y Ororo.

Eso hizo poner los ojos a Logan y Charles, mientras Scott apretó las manos y decia— cambio de plan nos quedamos aquí y observamos que tal lo hace.

 **Minutos antes.**

 **Sede de shield.**

María no había tenido tiempo de procesar la orden de Fury de hacer tiempo mientras encontraba a Romanoff que aparentemente era el medio para encontrar a dragón.

«¡Y por qué demonios era el medio para encontrarlo?» pensó María antes de respirar este no era el lugar ni momento.

Solo sabía que ahora estaba detrás de un auto cubierta con varios agentes intentando retrasar lo más posible a Jungernaut que simplemente seguía lanzando autos y exigiendo una cosa.

—¡DONDE ESTAS SAIYAJIN! ¡SAL MALDITO Y ENFRENTA TU MUERTE! —grito Juggernaut.

—El no está aquí —grito María Hill desde los autos.

—¡MIENTES ME DIJERON QUE AQUI ESTARÍA Y SI TIENE MIEDO! —grito Juggernaut comenzando a correr— ¡YO MISMO ENTRARE A BUSCARLO!.

Maria abrió los ojos a eso ya que sabía el impacto de Juggernaut y el edificio tenía agentes adentro aún, ella tomó un arma creada de la fase dos y comenzó a balacear al gigante que seguía tomando mas velocidad apesar de los disparos, si seguía así seria imposible detenerlo.

—¡RAPIDO APARTENSE DEL CAMINO! —grito María Hill disparando hasta que de gasto las carga, cuando pudo reaccionar fue para ver a Jungernaut a metros de ella, era enorme con un simple pisotón todo acabaría, y para ella fue como en cámara lenta.

Hasta que sintió como fue apartada del camino soltando el arma justo a tiempo para mirar cómo una bola de luz decendia y formaba un hoyo donde Jungernaut cayó y se perdió de la vista, es cuando ella pudo ver quién la había salvado.

—¿Esta bien subdirectora? —dijo Natasha vestida con su uniforme de Shield mientras se levantaba lentamente y sacudia la cabeza para luego tenderle la mano.

—Si gracias Romanoff, ¿de dónde saliste? —dijo María tomando la mano y levantandose.

La espía apunto al rubio que en ese momento decendia sobre una rodilla y levantaba la vista.

—Bien hecho Natasha lograste llegar a tiempo —dijo Golden dragón con su voz gruesa— te dije que sabía que hacer.

—Si, aunque preferiría que no me lanzes como una flecha la próxima ves o al menos me avises —dijo la pelirroja con una mueca para luego sonreír un poco— necesitaré una disculpa después.

—Lo tomare en cuenta agente Romanoff —dijo Golden dragón con su sonrisa de lado.

Tan metidos estaban en su pequeño dialogo que no notaron que María Hill estaba mirando el modo en que interactúaban tan amistoso, tan... ella sacudió la cabeza que rayos les ocurria no notaban el desastre.

—Basta de bromas, ¿donde rayos se metieron? —dijo Hill enojada.

—He,bueno —dijo Golden tratando explicar mientras Natasha se preparaba para darle una respuesta sarcástica pero el sonido del viento cortadose por la salida de algo y el temblor que derribo a las mujeres lo impidió.

Golden dragón que logró mantenerse de pie, giro a la dirección del impacto ahí estába el gigante nuevamente, lleno de músculos y cubierto con un casco café Igual a su vestimenta.

—¡TU ERES ESE LLAMADO SAIYAJIN DRAGÓN! —dijo Juggernaut sonriendo— ¡POR FIN SALISTE MALDITO, ESTE SERA EL DIA QUE MUERAS!.

El saiyajin solo lo miro unos segundos con sus ojos verdes escadiandolo, mientras recordaba la información que había recibido de el, después le dió la espalda y miro a las dos agentes, dejando a Juggernaut ahí que sentía como una vena se le formaba al ser ingnorado.

—Cuento con ustedes para evacuar la zona y después salgan de aquí también —dijo Golden dragón.

—Claro Dragón...¿recuerdas toda la información que te di sobre el? —dijo Natasha mirándolo fijamente— no lo dejas correr de acuerdo.

—Si agente Romanoff gracias —dijo Goten sonriendole y comenzando a caminar a Jungernaut, no sin antes mirar a la otra mujer— se lo encargo también agente Hill.

—Maria —dijo Hill dejando al rubio y pelirroja incluso a ella misma en Schock pero continuando— puedes llamarme María, es la segunda vez que me salvas.

—Tecnicamente la salve yo —dijo Natasha claramente no feliz por esa confianza— ¿es que acaso los saiyajin atraen mujeres o que?

—Gracias María, te lo encargo —dijo Goten dándole una sonrisa que sonrojó a la mujer de hielo como se le conocía a subdirectora de shield, el híbrido continuo su camino al imparable Juggernaut.

—Se le ve muy seguro, ¿crees que eso sea bueno? —dijo María— no sabe el alcance de Juggernaut.

—Lo sabe yo le di la información —dijo Natasha sonríendo— el sabe que puede ganar, por eso está confiado además que no es lo peor que aya enfrentado.

Con eso la espía se retiró a coordinar la evacuación de los agentes y civiles, dejado a María Hill con mucha curiosidad y pensando que no sería mala idea conocer a dragón solo por trabajo claro, con eso ella siguió a Romanoff.

 **Base desconocido.**

—Aqui reportando desde el centro de Washington, donde el imparable Juggernaut entro hace unas horas y ha dejado una masacre a su paso—dijo el reportero que se tomó la oreja— me informan que saiyan dragón el héroe más reciente acaba de aparecer y se prepara para enfrentar a Juggernaut, en minutos estaremos ahí.

—Asi que Por fin aparecio —dijo Mistique acostada en un sillon observando la Tv— Ana apresurate con la bebida de mami.

—Ya estoy aqui —dijo una hermosa chica de cabello Castaño y un mechón blanco sentándose junto a la mujer de azul— ¿de verdad este Golden Dragón es un mutante?

—Claro mi pequeña Rogue —dijo Érick sonriendo y mirando la televisión— muestranos ese poder mutante.

 **Washington DC.**

Golden Dragón estaba caminando a Juggernaut con cada paso la tensión se sentía mas y el tamaño era revelando Jungernaut era un gigante casi, así que este sonrió cuando miro al rubio ponerse de frente a él.

—Y a ti es quien llaman el más fuerte del mundo —dijo Juggernaut riendo— es una maldita broma, podría pisarte con mi pie solamente.

—No se quién me llamo el más fuerte pero, ¿tú eres Juggernaut? —dijo Golden dragón.

—Así que mi fama me persigue, así es enano yo soy la fuerza personificada —dijo Juggernaut alzando los brazos— ¡YO SOY IMPARABLE!

Golden Dragón lo miro de arriba abajo y procedio a darle una sonrisa de lado— es verdad eres fuerte físicamente...pero temo decirte que no podrás vencerme te daré una sola oportunidad rindete y entregate de nuevo.

Juggernaut paro su risa al escuchar lo que dijo, la furia se hizo más fuerte y más con esa estúpida mirada de seguridad que tenía, ¿realmente creía que podía vencerlo?, lo tenía a centímetros sólo un golpe y lo haría pedazos.

—Asi que tú me darás una oportunidad para rendirme, ¿te crees mejor que yo acaso? —dijo Juggernaut.

Goten se retiró su capucha revelando su cabello rubio erizado y levantó la vista al gigante sus ojos verdes eran penetrates que Juggernaut sintió una sensación de temor que lo hizo dar un paso atrás sin darse cuenta.

—No creo que soy mejor que tú —dijo Golden dragón con sus ojos clavados en los del gigante— se que soy mejor que tú.

Los ojos de Juggernaut se engancharon y apesar de su tamaño, a una velocidad impresionante levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y lo dejo caer como dos mazos conectando con el objetivo y dejando un hoyo— ahí tienes mi respuesta maldito.

—¡POR DIOS LO APLASTÓ! —dijo María Hill con las manos en la boca consternada y preocupada mientras observaba de un lugar seguro donde la gente era evacuada.

Girando para mirar a la espía rusa fue una sorpresa encontrandola sonriendo y ayudando a una niña a salir de los escombros, Natasha sintió sus ojos en ella por lo cual giró a su dirección.

—No se preocupe, creeme que eso no es nada —dijo Natasha.

Justo cuando la subdirectora iba a pedir una explicación a eso, la voz de Juggernaut llamo su atención.

—¿Donde esta? —dijo Juggernaut mientras retiraban sus brazos— incluso con mi enorme poder debió quedar una mano o pie.

Todos los que preciaban la pelea notaron que efectivamente no estaba allí, y al igual que Juggernaut giraban a todas a partes.

—¡AHI ESTA! —grito un agente apuntando a cielo.

Todos miraron donde el saiyajin estaba de brazos cruzados flotando a unos cuantos metros.

—¿Que tan rápido es? —dijo Maria que estaba estupefacta incluso Stark con su armadura dejaba algún rastro.

—No puedo estar segura pero puede ser estar entre la luz o sonido —dijo Natasha mirando al rubio flotando.

—¿Co, como que son, sonido o luz? y ¿Cómo estás tan enterada de el? agente Romanoff —dijo María con una mueca de disgusto— ¿el director Fury te lo ordeno?

—Estoy cerca de el...diría demasiado cerca, si tú me entiendes —dijo Natasha con una sonrisa de lado que remató con una frase mas— pero definitivamente no es una misión de shield ni nada.

María solo apretó los dientes y regreso su mirada a la pelea, al igual que la pelirroja triunfante ninguna noto al científico detras de ellas, que apretaban los puños con tanta fuerza que cambiaban de color y deseaba ver morir a Golden dragón.

—¡BAJA DE AHI MALDITO COBARDE! —grito Juggernaut agitando los brazos.

—De acuerdo Si eso quieres —dijo el rubio alzando los hombros burlonamente.

Juggernaut esperó a que bajará, pero lo que no esperábamos era que reapareciera a su derecha, eso lo sorprendió pero rápidamente el puño del gigante se lanzó nuevamente a su dirección pero el hombre desapareció otra vez, causando que fallara de nuevo su ataque. Entonces Goten aparecio de nuevo, esta vez a su izquierda; De nuevo el puño de Juggernaut se disparo ahi y otra vez desapareció. el imparable Juggernaut ahora se estaba frustrando.

—Deja de huir cobarde, ¿dónde mierda estás?— grito Juggernaut.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Golden Dragón desde atrás.

Juggernaut giró su mano hacia la dirección de donde vino la voz, pero de nuevo, no golpeó nada.

—Lo siento, estoy aquí —dijo Goten cuando apareció frente a él.

—No, estoy aquí —dijo otro Goten que estaba parado a un pie a su derecha, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro— ¿pensé que me sólo me ibas aplastar con tu pie?

Antes que Juggernaut pudiera decirle otra maldición al rubio por su comentario.

—Realmente aquí éstoy —dijo un tercer Golden dragón saludó, parado un poco detrás del primero. Fue entonces cuando Juggernaut se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El hombre se estaba moviendo tan rápido que estaba dejando atrás las imágenes secundarias! Entonces, justo así, aparecieron varias imágenes de Goten posteriores, que se extendieron al azar por todo el lugar y los oídos del mutante se llenaron de gritos de "Estoy aquí", "Estoy aquí" llegando desde todas las direcciones.

—Qué esta pasando ! ¡No puedo verlo moverse! —exclamó Juggernaut mientras aparecían y desaparecían imágenes posteriores frente a sus ojos, recordó que Mistique le dijo que el hombre era impredecible, pero incluso él no lo había esperado y no era el único.

 **X** — **Jet.**

Los cinco tripulantes de la nave estaban igual que Juggernaut mientras miraban como millones de Goldens dragóns aparecian rodeandolo.

—Entonces Summers, ¿aún lo crees un novato? —dijo Logan burlonamente.

El líder de los Xmen no respondió mientras seguía observando cómo Juggernaut entraba en desesperación.

—Profesor esto prueba que si es mutante ¿verdad? —dijo Storm al hombre calvo que analizaba toda la situación atentamente.

—Es muy posible está velocidad es sobre humana y los únicos casos parecidos que conozco son mutantes —dijo Xavier.

—No estoy segura si es mutante o no, pero definitivamente es un estuche de monerias —dijo Jean Grey cruzando las piernas y mirando fijamente la pantalla— tal vez deberíamos reclutarlo profesor.

Ella estaba tan atenta que no noto la mirada de Cíclope sobre ella, que ahora consideraba en apoyar a Juggernaut.

 **Washington DC.**

 **Calles.**

—¡PARA! —grito Juggernaut mientras lanzaba golpes a todas partes sobre sus varios objetivos— voy a embestirlos a todos Ya que solo sabes esquivar.

Las imágenes desaparecieron cuando el verdadero Goten se materializó y entregó un potente gancho a su barbilla. La fuerza hizo que sus ojos se cerraran por sí mismos, mientras caía de espaldas podía sentír el ardor en el menton.

—¿Aun estas seguro que solo se esquivar? —dijo Golden Dragón de frente sonriendo.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

—Mama logró derribar a Juggernaut de un golpe —dijo Rogue impresionada de lo que veía en televisión.

—¿Es sorprendente verdad Rogue?, Caín no tiene cerebro pero definitivamente no cualquiera puede derribarlo —dijo Erick sonriendo.

—Aun no me convence, pero admitere que es interesante —dijo Mistique para luego lamerse los labios seductoramente «y muy atractivo».

 **Washington DC.**

 **Calle.**

Todavía sentido del golpe Juggernaut se puso de pie rápidamente por la adrenalina mientras trataba de ajustarse, ese golpe lo había hecho extremecerce de dolor.

—¡MALNACIDO, YO SOY JUGGERNAUT VOY ATRAVESARTE! —grito Juggernaut furioso listo para embestir.

Pero el saiyajin apareció de frente a él rápidamente cortando su carrera antes de comenzar de un golpe al estomago que se hundió en el cuerpo del gigante, Natasha juraría que faltaba poco para que su mano atravesará a Juggernaut mientras este escupía sangre que dejó no solo a ella sorprendido si no a todos los presentes también.

—Lo siento pero me dijeron que no te deja tomar velocidad para correr —dijo Goten sonriendo malísiosamente— al menos aún.

Con eso retiró el puño mientras Juggernaut caminaba hacia atrás con las manos en el estómago— como pudo dañarme de dos simples golpes...el daño que me hizo es grave.

Sus ataques eran demasiado rápidos para que Juggernaut pudiera contrarrestar, o incluso seguir para él era solo un borrón de derechos e izquierdas, golpeando siempre que era posible, causando enormes ondas de choque sucesivas y mucho dolor donde quiera que golpearan.

Sonaba más como un helicóptero flotando alrededor, un helicóptero muy grande, incluso se sentía como un helicóptero flotando alrededor cuando las ondas de choque subsecuentes perturbaron la corriente de aire alrededor de ellos, causando fuertes vientos hacia abajo, tan rápidos y poderosos fueron sus ataques.

—¿Que eso es todo? —dijo Goten de brazos cruzados.

Natasha lo miro a la distancia y ahora que sabía su historia podía decir que ese era el Goten guerrero saiyajin, a diferencia de su padre. Vegeta se había encargo de que el chico fuera un saiyajin completo a la hora de pelear sin emociones, sin piedad.

—¡CÁLLATE! —grito Jungernaut levantando el pavimento debajo de sus pies que hizo a Goten elevarse.

Golden dragón giró alrededor del gigante en mitad del vuelo y le entregó una rodilla aplastante en la parte posterior del casco que comenzó agrietarse deteniendo a Juggernaut que se tomó la cabeza por el sacudon repentino.

—Ese casco es resistente, pero eres demasiado lento, nunca te dijeron que tener tanto poder físico no te hace invencible... —dijo Golden dragón con una ceja levantada parecía que aqui nadie entrenaba constantemente solo eran algo por lo poderes que obtuvieron.

—¡YO SOY JUGGERNAUT Y NO SERÉ HUMILLADO POR UN... rugió el gigante pero fue silenciado por una ráfaga de ki azul que lo saco volando a una grua que se hizo pedazos.

—Ya estoy harto de ese ego, Loki, los chitauris, tu —dijo Goten bajando la mirada al recordar al titan— sienten que por tener superpoderes son mejores, son superiores, son dioses pero nunca se pusieron a perfeccionar esas habilidades solo se sentaron como perezosos.

Sin dar aviso alguno Golden dragón desapareció de nuevo y reapareció Justo enfrente del gigante que apenas salía de los escombros para soltar un golpe al casco de Juggernaut enviándolo a estrellarse con un edificio y cayendo de cara, pero está ves llevándose la mitad del casco con el golpe dejando a Juggernaut con la mirada en Schock.

—De donde vengó si nos hubieramos quedado como ustedes confiandos de nuestros poderes hubieramos muerto hace mucho tiempo —dijo Golden dragón mientras su aura dorada emergía nuevamente.

Juggernaut estaba demasiado maltratado física y psicológicamente, no tenía más fuerza para luchar, pero era consciente que solo le quedaba una oportunidad, el gigante estaba seguro que solo necesitaba embestirlo y ganaría después de todo el tenía el poder de Cyttorak.

Mirando que tenía una buena distancia de su objetivo, sin esperar más tiempo Juggernaut comenzó su embestida a gran velocidad apesar de su tamaño— ¡toma esto maldito te arrollare hasta tu muerte!

Golden Dragón en lugar de apartarse se quedó ahí de pie, su aura se hacia más grande mientras pedazos del suelo se levantaban a su alrededor.

—¡DRAGON APARTATE! —grito María Hill al mírarlo no moverse— ¿Natasha que planea hacer?

—Destruirlo completamente —dijo la espía con una mirada de preocupación también, ella ya sabía del poder de Goten pero aún asi no podía evitar preocuparse «Vamos Goten se que tu puedes hacerlo».

Después de eso la ciudad se sacudió nuevamente al mirar a Jungernaut estrellarse donde estaba Goten dejando solo el humo y mucha intriga.

 **X** -J **et.**

Los Xmen que seguían observando la pelea que los había dejado estupecfactos al ver la demostración de poder por parte del saiyajin sobre un mutante nivel cien, con pocos simples golpes había hecho doblarse a la mole gigante conocido como Juggernaut hasta el punto de romper la mitad de su casco.

Pero no esperában que el rubio permitiera a Juggernaut tomar la suficiente distancia para embestirlo a quema ropas y Golden dragón sin la intención de moverse.

—¡ESTA LOCO! —grito Storm al ver las intenciones del rubio.

—Le dije que era un novato, tenía la pelea dominada debió acabar con Juggernaut antes de que empezara a embestir —dijo Cíclope.

—¡PROFESOR TENEMOS QUE INTERVENIR O LO MATARÁ! —grito Jean Grey colocando sus manos en la cabeza sin la mitad del casco ahora la mente de Juggernaut estaba vulnerable.

—Espera Jean —dijo Xavier deteniendo a la mutante.

Los tres mutantes anteriores se miraron confundidos a la orden del profesor.

—Asi que también lo notaste Charles —dijo Logan junto a él mientras sonreía.

—¿De qué hablan? —dijo Jean confundida.

—El chico rubio quiere hacer una declaración y usará a Juggernaut para ellos —dijo Logan mirando fijamente la escena— comienza agradarme.

—¿De qué declaración habla? ¿que puede ser tan importante? —dijo Scott.

—No lo entenderías Summers, es cosa de hombres de verdad —dijo Logan.

—¡ERES UN! —dijo Scott.

—Basta todos, intervendremos a mi señal por ahora solo observén —dijo Charles mirando la pantalla igual que todos en el preciso momento cuando Jungernaut hizo contacto.

 **Washington DC.**

La ciudad había sido sacudida nuevamente al momento del choque de Jungernaut con Golden dragon, Natasha y María se ponía de pie nuevamente, mirando la cortina de humo que poco a poco se disipaba esperándo el resultando y deseando que fuera el saiyajin el beneficiado.

cuando por fin el humo se disipaba pidieron observar la figura de Juggernaut, fueron segundos que pensaron lo peor.

—No...me digas... dragón —dijo María Hill cubriéndose la boca.

—No, mira su rostro —dijo Natasha rápidamente con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Cuando el rostro de Juggernaut pudo apreciarse, fue para revelar su horror ya que miraba a Golden que todavía estaba parado allí ileso, con los brazos extendidos y deteniendo su embestida, aunque no de todo aún era empujado un poco así atrás.

Juggernaut no podía creer lo que veía porque no era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrado; nadie había podido detenerlo una vez estaba en movimiento Juggernaut solo podia pensar algo«Es una maldito monstruo salido del infierno».

 **Lugar desconocido.**

—¡Oh por dios! —dijo Rogue boquiabierto a lo que veía sus ojos.

—Es...es... imposible —dijo Mistique aterrorizada— ¿que es esa cosa?.

Fue la risa del hombre junto a ellas que las hizo reaccionar.

—Ese es un mutante digno de ser mi mano derecha, ahora haz comprobado que es único y ha pasado la prueba con honores —dijo Erick sonriendo— junto con su poder por fin daremos ese paso al futuro...uno de mutantes.

 **Washington Dc.**

 **Calles.**

 **-** —Asi que esto es tu embestida mortal —dijo Goten con los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo de mantenerlo detenido— no está nada mal, definitivamente tienes un poder físico increíble.

—No, no, ¡NO PUEDE SER, NO DEBES HACER ESTO! —dijo Juggernaut tartamudeando por el shock y miedo.

Sin embargo, desconocido para el gigante, Goten había jugado un pequeño truco. Durante su entrenamiento con Piccolo, el Namekusei le había enseñado a manipular su ki para poner una barrera de energía, un truco valioso para su arsenal, la barrera podría tomar con facilidad grandes impactos fue de buen uso para contra ataques de ki o golpes directos como este, aunque hacerla llevaba bastante energia pero no era como si esta pelea durará más.

Golden dragón sonrió con orgullo mientras las palmas de sus manos empezaban a brillar de color amarillo— ¿y quién lo decidió?.

En ese momento Juggernaut fue disparado así el cielo por dos ragafas de cada brazo de Goten, el gigante pudo sentir la quemazón de los ataques, al siguiente segundo sintió otro puñetazo que rompío la otra parte de su casco rompiendole el párpado, abriendo ahora su único ojo.

—¡KAME! —grito Golden dragón que estaba ahí justo enfrente de el, sus manos estaban unidas y un orbe azul en creciendo ahí.

La espía rusa amplio los ojos al escuchar el nombre de ese ataque nuevamente, la diferencia era que estaba vez Goten lo lanzaría contra el suelo— rápido todos cubranse.

—¡HAME! —grito Goten haciendo la bola más grande y comenzando a iluminar la zona.

—¿Que pasa Romanoff? —dijo María sin entender del todo la situación.

—Esa es la técnica con la que destruyó esas ballenas de metal y la lanzará contra el suelo —dijo Natasha— se que lo va a controlar pero no hay que arriesgarse.

María rápidamente asintio— todos al suelo cubranse.

—Uuf que bueno que no tuve que mencinar que podría explotar la tierra —dijo la espía en un susurro.

—¿Que? —dijo María confundida.

Para buena suerte de la pelirroja, el saiyajin no espero más y lanzó sus manos al frente impactando al gigante— ¡HAAAAAAA!.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —grito Juggernaut mientras el ataque lo envolvió completamente a desapareciendolo mientras era empujado así el suelo.

Todos se cubriéron los ojos por la luz que iluminó todo el lugar,mientras escuchaban un impacto sonoro derrumbando la zona por la fuerza de la explocion y sacudiendo una nave negra que volaba alrededor.

 **X-Jet**.

—¡PROFESOR QUE ES ESTO! —grito Scott intentando controlar la nave.

—El poder de dragón en todo su esplendor, nunca vi nada como esto —dijo Charles sujetandose a su silla.

—Me conformó como ver algo después de esto —dijo Logan aferrandose con sus garras.

—¿Jean puedes estabilizarnos? —dijo Storm.

—Eso intento pero es demasiado poder —dijo la pelirroja con la manos en la cabeza hasta que se cubrió la boca por la sorpresa— Imposible...el lo hizo.

Eso hizo que todos volteran a la mujer.

 **Washington Dc.**

Cuando la tempestad paso y el humo se disipo, el imparable, el indetenible Juggernaut, yasia sin casco y tendido respirando con dificultad, para todos lo que observaban era claro esto estaba liquidando.

—Lo logró —dijo María levantándose y quitándose el escombro mientras visualizaba el cuerpo del gigante tendido

Caín aún así intento ponerse de pie pero solo logró quedar en una rodilla no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, María estaba por ordenar dispararle para contenerlo.

—No es necesario, dragón lo termino Juggernaut no irá a ninguna parte —dijo Natasha sonriendo y levantándose también— Eso estuvo cerca.

Los agentes miraron decender al héroe al suelo mientras caminaba lentamente al que era su oponente.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

—Lo venció, logró vencer a un mutante nivel cien, el es increíble —dijo Rogue emocionada.

—No solo lo venció, lo aplasto completamente el rostro de Juggernaut lo dice enfrentó a un ser más poderoso que el y se lo hizo saber —dijo Mistique para luego sonreír— me gusta su estilo despiado.

—Entonces ahora si lo tomas en serio —dijo Erick poniéndose de pie y apagando el televisor.

—¿Lo reclutaremos verdad? —dijo Rogue emocionada por conocerlo.

Erick sonrío y asintió— claro Ana, tal vez el sea quien venga a nosotros primero.

 **Washington DC.**

 **Calles.**

—Tu ki está disminuyendo, eso quería decir que ya no tienes energía —dijo Goten enfrente de Juggernaut que seguía arrodillado— todo esto sucedio por qué apareció alguien mejor que tú.

Juggernaut apretó los dientes he intentado irse encima del saiyajin, pero solo recibio una rodilla en el estómago, que lo dobló por ese golpe solo para que le dieran un codazo en la espalda y lo arrojara al suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa. formando el cuarto cráter del día.

—Se acabó Juggernaut, tu orgullo está hecho pedazos —dijo Golden Dragón mirando la ciudad destrozanda— apenas estaban saliendo de la devastación chitauri y tenías que venir a destruir más.

—Entonces mátame monstruo —dijo Juggernaut en el suelo— por qué si me dejas vivo te juro que regresaré y regresaré cuantas veces sean necesarias para matarte.

Goten le daba la espalda mientras apretaba las manos furioso.

—Me divertire matando a un buen número de personas cada vez que venga y será tu culpa —dijo Juggernaut riendo desquiciado cuando sintió algo atravesar su rostro tocando su mejilla lo miro era sangre.

Mirando al saiyajin lo noto con una energía brillante en sus manos la misma con la cual lo había atacado pero este parecía tener forma de cuchilla.

—Esto se llama kienzan puede cortar lo que sea —dijo Goten con una mirada seria en su rostro— una palabra más y te m...

En ese momento todo el lugar quedó inmóvil, Natasha, María, Juggernaut incluso Goten estaba detenido con su kienzan en la mano, cada uno parecía un maniquí, lo único que miro era un punto negro en el cielo descendiendo.

La nave negro aterrizó a metros de la escena de ahí salieron rápidamente cuatro personas, después de lograr estabilizar la nave el profesor Xavier había logrado congelar la mente de todos los presentes el tiempo suficiente para llevarse a Juggernaut.

—Estan todos congelados hagámoslo rápido —dijo Storm.

Los cuatro se acercaron a Juggernaut que estaba tendido de espaldas en el cráter.

—Huy si que quede más feo de lo que es —dijo Logan tocandole la hematoma del ojo—¿Como vamos a llevarlo cargado?.

—No, eso sería imposible, ¿Jean crees poder levantarlo con tu telequinesis? —dijo Scott que espero la respuesta pero no llego— ¿Jean?.

Los dos mutantes giraron a su espalda para ver a las dos mujeres x ocupadas.

—Woow, si que se ve rudo de frente —dijo Jean mirando al saiyajin y tocando su cabello— ¿como crees que logró mantener este peinado Ororo?.

—Mucho fijador —dijo Ororo escaneandolo y pasando su mano un poco sobre el saiyajin— increíble Jean tienes que tocarlo parece hecho de piedra.

La pelirroja ni corta ni perezosa tocó el brazo de Goten— es increíble.

—¡OIGAN CONSENTRESE Y DEJEN DE TOCARLO! —grito Scott claramente celoso.

—Hmp que veo un rival —dijo Logan observando al rubio— eres bueno muchacho, pero solo hay un macho alfa y soy yo.

—Es verdad tenemos que apresurarnos, no se cuánto soporte el profesor —dijo Storm después miro al rubio— ¿por que no lo llevamos? es un mutante después de todo.

—Si, estoy segura que podría estar interesado en saber que no esta sólo —dijo Jean mirando al saiyajin— tal vez le gustaría unirse a nuestra causa.

—No, el profesor fue claro Juggernaut solamente, si a el le interesa unirse tendra que esperar —dijo Scott determinado— además no confío en el, puede ser peligroso.

—Si así se le llama al miedo ahora —dijo Logan de brazos cruzados recibiendo la mirada del lider— que niño bonitos, tienes miedo que te haga lo mismo que a Caín.

—Jean sólo sube a Juggernaut a la nave y vamonos de aquí —dijo Scoot serio.

Jean suspiró y se alejó del rubio para luego consentrarse en levantar a Juggernaut que comenzó a ser rodeado por un campo de fuerza y ser despegado del suelo.

—Es muy pesado —dijo la pelirroja con esfuerzo pero logrando meter al gigante a la nave.

—Aun no se si es buena idea llevarlo con nosotros, ¿donde lo vamos a encerrar? —dijo Ororo.

—No te preocupes el profesor dijo que tenía el lugar adecuado —dijo Scott caminado a la nave— vamos tenemos que irnos antes que el efecto se vaya.

Los tres asintieron y comenzaron a caminar a la nave, no sin antes la pelirroja se detuviera y corriera al rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla— mucha gracias por tu ayuda realmente eres el más fuerte Golden Dragón, espero verte pronto.

—¡JEAN! —grito Scott desde la nave haciendo que ella corriera y entrará a ella.

Mientras el ave negra se elevaba lo suficiente para no ser visible y poder quitar el control mental, ninguno de los Xmen noto al rubio inmóvil mover sus pupilas a su dirección.

«Definitivamente nos volveremos a encontrar» pensó Goten quedándose con muchas preguntas.

 **Hola de nuevo, lo se, lo se ya se que todos querían que continuará la Redención de un héroe pero honestamente no tuve tiempo para terminar el capítulo y este ya lo había iniciado además la razón de esta actulizacion doble es para darle fin al arco "Avengers" para entrar de lleno al arco de los X-Men... así como en redencion, terminará el de cadmus para iniciar el crossover de Arrowverse. ustedes ya saben que onda XD.**

 **Así que esperen la actualización de redención que trataré que sea pronto**

 **nos vemos pronto.**


	18. Los Mutantes

**Unos de los 14.000.000 de realidades ( y en ningúno, ella te ama XD).**

 **Planeta Tierra.**

 **Mansión X.**

—Esto es malo, nos tiene complemente arruinados —dijo Tormenta en una rodilla.

—No, aún podemos derrotarlo —dijo Scott arrodillado junto a ella— solo necesito un plan.

—De que plan hablas, lo hemos intentado todo —dijo Jean junto a ellos— intentaste tu visión y la desvío con una mano, Tormenta no logro conectarlo por su velocidad y su mente anula mis poderes y que decir de Logan.

Enfrente de ellos Wolverine estaba enfrascado en una batalla contra el saiyajin o al menos eso quería creer ya que no lograba conectar ni un solo golpe a este último.

—Escucha, esto no tiene caso Wolverine —dijo Golden Dragón esquivando la garra de adamantium a centímetros de su rostro— puedo ver todos tu movimiento, solo deseo hablar con Xavier.

—No te creas la gran cosa chico, admitire que eres bueno, pero yo soy el mejor en lo que hago y lo que hago no es agradable —dijo Wolverine lanzándose nuevamente al saiyajin y estaba vez si impacto algo una espada pero diferente— que mierda es eso.

—Esta es mi espada de ki, te gusta —dijo Goten sonríendo— me recuerdas a mi maestro el era...

De repente el híbrido se cortó al sentir una energía poderosa y familiar lamentablemente.

—No puede ser —dijo Goten empujando así atrás a Logan que estaba confundido y más cuando lo miraron irse volando a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo Scott igual de confundido.

—No lo se pero, nos han salvado estamos agradecidos —dijo Ororo.

—Si, pero se veía preocupado no deberíamos seguirle, podría ser importante —dijo Jean mirando a sus compañeros que se veían dudosos, al menos dos.

—Si huye, y avísame si quieres más —dijo Logan al aire haciendo sudar a los otros dos.

 **Con Goten.**

—Goten, ¿que pasa? a ¿dónde vas? —dijo Natasha desde el comunicador.

—A la atmósfera, Nat necesito que reúnas al resto del equipo y avisés a Shield que estén listos —dijo Goten colocándose su máscara para el espacio.

—¿Cómo qué vas a la atmósfera? —dijo Natasha sin entender nada.

—Nos invande Nat, solo apresurate haré el tiempo que pueda —dijo el Golden y con esa la comunicación se corto.

 **Atmósfera**.

—Padre ya estámos sobre el planeta Tierra —dijo una mujer de color azul con partes mecánicas— de verdad cree que sea buena idea comenzar su búsqueda de la gemas aquí?.

—Por supuesto Nebula, quiero comenzar por las basuras que creen poder interponerse en mi camino —dijo El titán Loco Thanos.

—¡THANOS! —se escucho en toda la nave.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? eso vino se afuera —dijo Nebula revisando los monitores y tragando saliva— padre te llaman.

Thanos se acercó al monitor y lo miro, ahí estaba el saiyajin, pero se veía diferente se veía con más masa muscular y rayos saliendo a su alrededor, algo le decía al titán no confiarse.

—¡Muere! —dijo Thanos presionando el botón

Goten ahora estaba fuera del borde de la atmósfera de la Tierra, apenas entrando al espacio exterior, ante él estaba la gigantesca nave espacial, tan grande que se dejaba llevar por el mero tamaño de la misma.

Luego la nave expulsó objetos ardientes negros en forma de huevo, poros infernales. Fueron hechos específicamente para destruir un planeta, quemándolo a través de su núcleo y terminándolo. Pequeños planetas!

El híbrido se llevó las explosiones al pecho. Las fuerzas de Thanos observaron cómo el hombre fue golpeado repetidamente por las esporas del infierno, cada explosión se sumaba a la fuerza del anterior.

Incluso los vengadores que se habían reunido por llamado de la espía miraban al igual que los X-Men desde abajo, ellos lo observaban en forma de pequeños destellos. Contaron veinte explosiones antes de que se detuviera el bombardeo.

¡Veinte ataques que destruyen el planeta! Y, sin embargo, cuando el humo se disipó, Goten todavía estaba allí, en todo su esplendor, totalmente indemne por el ataque que podría haber destruido la Tierra veinte veces más.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! —gritaron Nebula y Thanos que Temblaba involuntariamente.

—¿Terminaste de jugar? —dijo el sayayin afiliando la mirada— ¡Mi turno!

Con eso juntó las manos a un lado en una pose legendaria.

—¡NEBULA SACANOS DE AQUI! —grito Thanos— yo soy inevitable.

—KAME — HAME— HAAAAAAAA! —Goten dejó salir la ola destructiva de sus palmas, apuntando a la nave espacial del tamaño de la luna.

«Este es para ti Papá, yo soy el hijo de la leyenda» Pensó Goten.

El rayo golpeó la nave espacial y si la explosión hubiera tenido lugar en la tierra, el mundo entero habría temblado. Pero la explosión fue absorbida por el espacio, no afectado la atmósfera de la tierra.

 **En la tierra.**

—¿Cuanto más vamos a esperar? —dijo Tony.

Antes que nadie respondiera el saiyajin descendió desde el cielo, enfrente de todos

—¿Qué pasó Golden Dragón? —dijo Fury— ¿están descendiendo, que son está vez?

—Heeee, bueno si estaban haciéndolo, pero creo que los eliminé a todos así que ya no es necesario —dijo el saiyajin con la mano en la cabeza.

Todos se quedaron atónitos a eso, el solo había acabado con una invasión desde el espacio.

—Bueno, está bien... nos salvaste —dijo Natasha acercándose a él y abrazandolo ante la sorpresa de todos.

—Si me alegro, pero...bueno es que se supone que el sería mi némesis por años, pero ya lo mate —dijo Goten«The One Above Allí me debe una explicación».

—Yo puedo explicarlo, aquí a la derecha y no de Gamora...oh, es verdad nunca la conocerán —dijo alguien haciendo que todos mirarán a una roca a la derecha.

Ahí estaba un hombre vestido completamente de rojo con una máscara del mismo color, tenía dos katanas en la espalda y comía palomitas.

—¿Quien demonios eres tú? —dijo Logan.

—Calmate barritas tu ni alcanzas a debutar en este universo y te vas a morir en el otro —dijo el hombre— bueno regresando al teme yo soy Deadpool2591 y yo estaba dirigiéndo está historia.

—¿Historia? —dijo Goten confundido.

—Asi es, tu Goten ibas hacer cosas increíbles, ibas a tener combates épicos, tú y Nat tendrian un suculento Lemon, quizá 20 mas —dijo Deadpool 2591.

—Y pongamos que te creemos que sucedió —dijo Tony— ¿que cambiará?

—Bueno tú te mueres, capitán se hará viejo y dejará de reconocer referencias —dijo el hombre.

—¡NOOOOOO MALDICIÓN! —gritó Steve de rodillas.

—Natasha también se muere, Hulk se molvera nerd youtuber, Barton...el es un dios estará bien —dijo Deadpool— pero ya me harte.

—¿De qué? —dijo Fury.

—De que los lectores, estén una y otra vez diciéndome que nerfeo a Goten, otro que nerfeo a Marvel simplemente es cansado —dijo Deadpool caminando en círculos— así que hice su final soñeado uno donde Goten mata a todos con dedo, tendrá 50 mujeres y 15 hombres, donde la trama importa una mierda.

 **Hasta aquí puedes dejar de leer, espero que les hubiera gustado.**

 **No era mi final planeado pero aquí termina el fic "El hijo de la leyenda" por fin le di el poder que todos querían. Nos vemos en "La redención de un héroe"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Nha, mentira. Aquí dejo en capitulo para los que si les gusta una historia lineal con trasfondo de personajes y una trama meramente descente que no solo busca a un Goten, o Goku en su caso, parte madres a diestra y siniestra. A esos lectores, los amo, #nohomo, nunca cambien, y es por ustedes que prosigue la historia...**

 ***Nota de Lady* ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A JOSDRAG! Eres el mejor creador de imágenes ;)**

 **Disclaimer descargo de responsabilidad. Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la creación de Akira Toriyama. Marvel y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney, pronto dueño del mundo xd**

 **Capítulo 17: Mutantes.**

 **Washington Dc: Edificio de Shield.**

 **Una hora después...**

—Explicanos otra vez lo sucedido con Juggernaut —dijo Maria Hill sentada en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados y mirando al rubio. Este se encontraba sentado en un sofá con la capucha fuera.

—Bueno…- dijo Goten acomodándose en el sillon-. Yo estaba a punto de noquearlo por completo cuando, de repente, todo se congeló. Inclusive yo —

— Te refieres a algo parecido a detener el tiempo, ¿No es así? —pregunto Natasha pensativa, la pelirroja estaba sentada junto al saiyajin. Este negó un poco.

—Más bien diría que nos congelaron solamente a los que estábamos en esta zona —dijo Golden Dragón.

— No tenemos reportes sobre otras ciudades bajo dicha situación. — explicó María.

— Aunque pienso que si hubiera sucedido en otro lugar se hubieran dado cuenta.— termino de decir Natasha a lo que sus acompañantes sólo pudieron acertar.

—No tengo explicación alguna pero, sólo eso puedo decir por el momento.— termino de decir el guerrero aún con la incógnita de tal situación para el. Dudaba, todo hubiera pasado a gran velocidad como en los combates.

Después de que los X-men se llevarán a Juggernaut, y estuvieran a una distancia considerable, todo en el lugar había regresado a la normalidad, aunque dejando a todos muy confundidos sobre el paradero del gigante.

—Esto es difícil de creer pero después de una invasión alienígena y de ti, creo que es muy posible —dijo la subdirectora de manera pensativa— también será difícil de explicar y lo peor; Juggernaut está suelto y en manos de cualquier clase de demente.

—No estoy seguro.— dictaminó el saiya—. La última persona a la que logre ver no lucía como una villana —

Eso llamó la atención de las dos mujeres inmediatamente.

— ¿Una?

— ¿A quien te refieres Golden?.— dijeron al unísono. Lo cual provocó que intercambiarán miradas incómodas. Otras con celos, lo cual pasó desapercibido por el guerrero.

—Era una chica pelirroja bastante bonita, iba vestida con un traje negro completo y un tipo de semi máscara. Aunque solo le tapaba las orejas y la frente —dijo Goten pensativo— si no me equivoco su nombre era… Jean.

«Otra pelirroja... lo que me faltaba» fue el fugaz pensamiento de ambas mujeres.

— Espera. Dijiste que estabas congelado… —dijo Maria con tono serio— ¿como lograste verla? Digo, si estabas en un estado inconsciente, debiste haber quedado paralizado como nosotros.— termino de decir. Ante eso, la espía prestó suma atención.

—Si me congelo pero gracias a uno de mis entrenamientos mentales, logre liberar mi mente a tiempo para mirarla y…— decía el Guerrero siendo interrumpido por Natasha.

— Que casualidad… — decía Natasha levantándose del sofá.— De todo lo que pudiste analizar, sólo la recuerdas a ella. Que extraño no intervinieras en la extracción de Juggernaut.

—Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, mi consciente no, Nat —dijo Golden Dragón «Gracias Piccolo… Ahora, ¿Como me libro de esta?». Pensó un poco distraído el guerrero por la seriedad en la espía.

—Entiendo, pero ¿como estas seguro que esta tal Jean no es malvada? —dijo Maria rompiendo el ambiente hostil.

El híbrido de repente se sintió un poco incómodo y avergonzado.

— Bueno, antes de irse en esa nave negra, ella me dio las gracias por detener a Juggernaut…— ambas se miraron un tanto confundidas—Ella dijo que era el más fuerte, con admiración.

Natasha y Maria, oliendo las mentiras o la falta de información, levantaron una ceja cada una.

— ¿Estas bromeando…?— exclamó la espía mientras sus ojos verdes se posaban sobre el guerrero. .

—¿Sólo por eso crees que ella está de nuestro lado?— dijo María no creyendo lo absurdo de la situación. El saiyajin era observado por ambas fijamente poniéndolo incómodo.

—Lo dijo mientras me dejaba un beso en la mejilla, ¡solamente eso! — exclamó Goten no soportando más cómo lo observaban.

Para su mala suerte, ahora la mirada de las mujeres en lugar de calmarse pareció ponerse más intensa.

Toc, toc

El sonido de la puerta distrajo a Maria y a Natasha, aunque esta última le dio una mirada qué bien conocía el guerrero; "esto no ha acabado".

«Pero quien dice que los héroes no pueden ser salvados» pensó Goten aliviado.

—Pasen — ordenó Hill.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer anciana.

—Buenas noches subdirectora Hill, sólo para Notificar que mi gente ya está trabajando en... —dijo la mujer notando a los otros dos— oh, lo siento. No sabía que estaba con los vengadores.

—No te preocupes Anne, siéntate —dijo Maria— agente Romanoff, agente Dragon, les presentó a la directora del D.D.C control de daños, Anne Marie Hoag.

—Buenas noches —dijo Golden dragon saludando a la anciana— yo soy...

—No te preocupes en presentarte. Se claramente quien eres Golden Dragón— dijo Anne sonriendo— después de todo, si no fuera por ti y el resto de tu equipo yo no tendría trabajo.

Goten no sabía si tomar eso como un alago o un insulto. ¿Pero que verg… pensaba el guerrero.

— Pensé que Shield ya tenía varios equipos de control de desastres —dijo Natasha.

—Así era pero manejar estos nuevos desastres puede ser muy complicado para ellos —dijo la anciana mirando de soslayo guerrero —. Así que por pedido del señor Stark y Shield, se desistió de sus servicios desde la invasión Chitauri.

A Natasha no parecía sorprenderle que Tony tuviera que ver con esto pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia, pero la persona junto a ella no pensaba igual.

—Demasiados empleos perdidos, ¿no cree? —dijo Goten. La actitud de la anciana no le agradaba.

—Si, pero es un bajo precio para mantener la seguridad, no querrá que tecnología Chitauri acabe en malas manos, ¿O si?—dijo la anciana con altanería.

—No, para nada, entiendo eso —dijo Golden poniéndose de pie— pero quien me dice que están en las manos adecuadas actualmente.

Eso provocó que la anciana abriera sus ojos con evidente molestia. Eso no pasó desapercibido para todos en el salón. El ambiente podía ser cortado por un cuchillo para mantequilla. Anne estaba a punto de contraatacar el comentario del guerrero más fue cortada por la espía.

—Si eso es todo Subdirectora, nos retiramos —dijo Natasha decidiendo intervenir. Goten podía llegar a ser muy sincero con su forma de pensar poniéndolos en situaciones un tanto incómodas. Aunque no podía negar, era algo que le gustaba.

—Si esta bien, pero los necesito mañana a primera hora.— ordenó Hill.—. Le daremos un informe sobre esto al director Fury —

Ambos asintieron tomando camino a la puerta, más fueron detenidos con una mano extendida frente a ellos.

—Un placer conocerlos, sobre todo a ti Dragón —dijo la anciana sería, estos sólo asintieron sin aceptar el saludo—. Trate de no hacer un desastre rumbo a casa.

—No se preocupe, lo tendré en cuenta. Aunque, después de todo, se que ustedes estarán ahí para limpiarlo —dijo Golden saliendo por la puerta seguido de la pelirroja.

— Y bien, ¿Cuánto costará esta vez?— preguntó María a una absorta Anne. La anciana no podía evitar su mueca fuera fruncida ante la confrontación anterior Fenómenos…

—Ahora te muestro los números, linda.— dijo la anciana mostrando una gran y falsa sonrisa.

 **En los pasillos.**

—¿Qué fue eso, Dragon? —dijo Natasha caminando junto al rubio.

—No se, algo no me agrada de esa anciana.— dijo el saiyajin —. Deberían tener cuidado con ella —

Natasha tenía que aceptar que estaba de acuerdo con el, la pelirroja pudo notar cómo el cuerpo de Anne se tenso cuando Goten mencionó el tema de la seguridad.

—También me pareció sospechoso, pero lo primordial ahora es descubrir en dónde está Juggernaut —dijo Natasha para luego hacer una mueca— y para quien trabaja tu nueva "novia."

—Ella es bonita y me gusta su cabello, pero a mi gusta otro tipo de pelirrojas —dijo Goten sonriendo al notar algo en la espía— noto un poco de celos en ti Romanoff.

—Eso quisieras saiyajin —dijo la pelirroja con gesto serio, aunque sus mejillas se habían colorado un poco— no tienes que decirme de tus conquistas Golden, me iré en mi auto tu puedes salir por la azotea.

Goten inclinó la cabeza un poco confundido, por eso cuando llegaron al ascensor, la espía le explico.

—Es mejor no despertar sospechas, Shield sabe donde vivo y lo mas seguro es que me vigile constantemente para llegar a tu identidad —dijo Natasha— ya desactive los micrófonos de nuestros departamentos sin que lo noten así que entrando al edificio estamos seguros.

—Entiendo, me iré por la azotea y... — dijo Golden siendo silenciado por un dedo de la pelirroja en sus labios. Ella asintió sonriendo

—Lleva vino —con eso, ella entro al ascensor lentamente guiñandole un ojo.

«Wooow… Trunks me tendría tanta envidia en este momento» pensó Goten sonriendo y dándose la vuelta para irse, entonces miro a un hombre que se acercaba con muchas cajas apenas caminando. Parecía que se mudaba.

«Maldita Hill, como se atrevió a transferirme, juro que...» tanto venía en sus pensamientos que no noto la agujeta suelta de su zapato hasta que fue tarde y acabo en en el suelo mirando como todo iba rumbo al mismo lugar— ¡NOOOOOO!.

Por suerte para él, eso no ocurrió por que en segundos sus cajas estaban a salvo con todo su contenido y en manos del que menos quería ver en ese .

—Uff eso estuvo cerca, ¿estás bien? —dijo Goten sonriendo mientras tenía todas la cajas en su mano izquierda y extendida la derecha para el hombre.

Elias Starr estaba que le llevaba el diablo, para terminar de ser uno de los peores días de sus vida tenía que chocar con ese fenómeno.

Todo lo que quería era darle un golpe y borrar esa estúpida sonrisa.

—Si, gracias. —dijo Elías tomando la mano y poniéndose de pie ocultando la furia que le consumía.

—No hay de que —dijo Goten dándole sus cajas— ¿Cual es tu nombre? Yo soy...

—Si lo sé.— interrumpió Starr —. Golden Dragón. quién no reconocería a unos de los Vengadores. De nuevo gracias y con permiso.

Y sin más, se fue con sus cajas al ascensor dejando a Goten ahí confundio.

—Si supieras que salvaste tu propia condena de muerte maldito saiyajin —dijo Elías dentro del ascensor para luego sacar varios frascos con muestra de sangre de cada vengador.

—Que tipo mas raro —dijo Goten que se encogió de hombros, él tenía que llegar a su departamento— me preguntó si habrá una licorería abierta aquí en Washington o tendré que salir de la ciudad.

 **Instituto Xavier: Base de los X-men.**

Charles observaba a su hermano Caín quien se encontraba aún inconsciente dentro de un tubo lleno de líquido sedante, además de sujetado con grilletes en manos y piernas.

—No me parece buena idea tenerlo aquí —dijo Logan detrás de él, a su lado estaban Scott y Jean— no se puede controlar la voluntad de los demás, ellos hacen lo que quieren.

—Y nosotros debemos hacer lo que debemos hacer —dijo Scott— Juggernaut está mejor bajo nuestra supervisión, Shield no pudo hacer nada.

—Igual que nosotros —dijo Jean con la mirada baja— profesor ¿cree que fue buena idea tomar a Juggernaut así?.

—Es lo mejor Jean, Shield tuvo su oportunidad, sin Golden Dragón más vidas se hubieran perdido —dijo Xavier oprimiendo un botón y con eso Juggernaut fue puesto bajo piso.

—No es para tanto profesor, nosotros pudimos detener a Juggernaut —dijo Scott saliendo de la sala.

—Odio darle la razón al ciego, pero es verdad hubiera desbaratado a ese costal de músculos. —dijo Logan inflando el pecho siguiéndoles a la salida.

Jean solo rodó los ojos de fastidio mientras se comunicaba por telepatía con Xavier

« Hablando de Dragón, ¿porque no lo trajimos con nosotros profesor?».

«Por que eso seria secuestro Jean, además no era el momento»dijo Xavier sonriendo«pronto haremos contacto con el».

Jean asintió aunque no convencida, algo le decía que dejar a Dragón con dudas no era buena idea

 **Washington Dc: Departamentos.**

Golden Dragón descendió a una cuadra de su edificio exactamente en un callejón, observando que estaba vacío, regresó a su cabello negro mientras se retiraba el traje guardándolo en su reloj, siendo ahora, Son Goten.

El pelinegro salió del callejón; camino a la puerta de su edificio, usando su llave entro al lobby.

—Espero que Natasha esté despierta —dijo Goten mirando su reloj, mientras en la otra mano traía una botella de vino tinto Chateldon.

Mientras subía las escaleras el saiyajin decidió comprobar la energía de Natasha.

«Mmm... no la siento en su departamento» pensó Goten siguiendo su energía, hasta que llegó a su destino justo enfrente de su puerta— ¿qué diablos...

El híbrido abrió la puerta para mirar a la pelirroja ahí sentada cómodamente en su sofá, mirando su televisor.

Ella giró al escuchar la puerta mientras inclinaba su rostro con una sonrisa.

—Hola Goten —dijo Natasha— que bueno es llamarte por tu nombre libremente.

—Hola Nat… ¿como entraste? —dijo Goten confundido.

—No nos atasquemos con los detalles triviales, cierra la puerta —dijo la pelirroja sonriendo aún más.

El híbrido se encontró obedeciendo y cerrando la puerta con dificultad notando la chapa rota, mientras levantaba una ceja a su invitada.

—Apenas se le puede llamar irrumpir —dijo la pelirroja en su defensa mientras encogía sus piernas en el sofá— la cerradura de tu puerta es un poco vieja y realmente simple, cualquiera que quisiera podría abrirla.

—Lo que hiciste —dijo Goten sentándose junto a ella dejando la botella en la mesa.

—Sí —dijo la espía sin culpa

—Podría llamar a la policía en este momento —dijo el híbrido en tono de broma

—Podrías —admitió Natasha, colocando sus torneadas piernas sobre las de él permitiendo que su ligera falda resbalara por su suave piel. — Sin embargo, te verías bastante tonto diciéndoles que tu sexy vecina irrumpió en tu apartamento para esperar que regresaras a casa.

Goten trago en seco mientras sentía como algo despertaba dentro de él, aunque eso quedó en segundo plano cuando recordó en que se habían quedado antes del ataque de Juggernaut.

—Nat, nosotros... —decía Goten buscando cómo expresarse.

—Necesitamos vino primero —dijo la pelirroja levantándose del sofá yendo a la cocina del joven.

Goten la miró perderse de su vista, Natasha parecía ser dos personas distintas dentro y fuera de Shield. Dentro, era la infame Black Widow, pero fuera se volvía relajada, divertida, inteligente. Solamente Natasha.

El híbrido sonrió mientras caminaba a su cocina, pero justo cuando llego a la puerta pudo sentir el ki de la espía, estaba inquieta, nerviosa, asustada pero ¿por qué?.

—Saiyajin necesitas comprar urgentemente copas, por ahora esto servirá —dijo la pelirroja mostrando dos vasos grandes.

Goten tomó el vaso mientras la miraba fijamente, lo cual la mujer noto.

—¿Pasa algo Goten? —dijo Natasha.

—Tu dime Nat —dijo Goten serio— tu ki está inquieto.

— ¿Sabes? es terrorífico que me digas mi estado de ánimo por medio del ki —dijo Natasha un poco incómoda.

—Lo siento —dijo Goten— pero ahora que estamos solos, deseo...

—Si, me gusta como suena esa palabra...—dijo Natasha acercándose y pasando su mano por el pecho del saiyajin, pero este sostuvo la mano de la espía entre las suyas con una mirada suplicante.

—Dime, ¿porque te dio curiosidad el tema de las semillas?— pregunto el pelinegro.

Natasha retiró su mano de inmediato.

—Eso es una manera tonta de cortar el ambiente, Goten —dijo la pelirroja un tanto molesta.

—De nuevo me disculpo —insistió el pelinegro— pero se que es muy difícil que tu energía se ponga de esa manera si no es importante.

Natasha se giró dándole la espalda mientras bebía su vino, ella había tenido la intención de contarle esa misma noche, lo cual no tenía sentido. ¿Desde cuando una espía como Black Widow decía la verdad?

—Nat —dijo Goten mirando su espalda, la veía temblar por momentos, así como su ki se volvía más inestable— si es muy difícil de explicar, no tienes por que hacerlo. Sólo quiero lo mejor para t...

El híbrido se cortó a media frase cuando la pelirroja se giró para mirarlo, sus ojos siempre fríos estaban vacilantes.

Pasaron segundos en silencio.

—Justo después de la muerte de mis padres, fui seleccionada por el gobierno Ruso...—dijo Natasha dejando salir una risa sarcástica— para un "experimento" llamado Black Widow's. Es Difícil de explicar.

Por ese nombre, y el tono que utilizaba, Goten no necesitaba preguntar para saber que Natasha había sido obligada a ese experimento

— ¿En qué consistia?.—preguntó mientras retiraba el cabello sobre la frente de la espía.

—Escogieron a un grupo de 28 niñas huérfanas para criarlas y convertirlas en agentes de cobertura profunda, indetectables, para infiltrarse en China y Occidente —dijo Natasha con la mirada baja— fuimos sometidas a entrenamientos especiales para hacernos frías y sin emociones, de eso trataba la habitación roja.

—¿Habitación roja? —pregunto Goten confundido. Acercándose y tomandola lentamente de sus hombros, prosiguió. — Nat ¿que te hicieron?.

Natasha levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada contratista del guerrero. — Al graduarte hacen una ceremonia y… te esterilizan.— tal declaración sorprendió al saiya.— Es eficiente, es un agobio menos. Es lo único que podría importar más que una misión, te facilita las cosas, o eso nos dicen.—Ella liberó una risa triste.—Claro que lo hace con el tiempo, no desarrollamos aquellas emociones que tiene una persona, una joven, con un destino normal. Nos volvemos personas sin destino, nos facilita hasta el matar.

Goten solo pudo ampliar los ojos a esa revelación,—Si esa mirada ponen muchos —dijo Natasha con una sonrisa triste.— la razón por la que te pregunte es que, en mi revisión médica, yo...— decía la espía más fue silenciada por la mano del guerrero sobre su suave mejilla. Él era consciente de lo que era una esterilización y entonces todo el asunto de la semilla tuvo sentido.

—La semilla te curo y eres fértil nuevamente —dijo Goten sonriendo.

Natasha levantó la vista al escucharlo, justo para ver como el saiyajin cerraba la distancia entre ambos besándola. O quizá era ella a él, no lo sabia, realmente no le importaba, era un beso lento, delicado y suave; muy diferente a los que ya habían compartido…

Fue como nunca la habían besado.

La pelirroja quería aumentar la intensidad del beso pero dejó que él la guiará; le permitió que juegue con sus jugosos labios despacio y concienzudamente, atrapandolos entre los suyos. Dejó que la bese con sus enormes manos frágilmente colocadas sobre sus tersas mejillas durante un par de minutos.

Cuando ella sintió que ya no podía aguantar un segundo más, lo agarró por el cuello y lo atrajo más hacia su boca, mordiéndole el labio inferior, mientras Goten gruñia de manera ronca y retumbante, como una fiera dormida que empieza a despertar.

Luego la espía profundizó aún más el beso;, buscando la lengua del pelinegro y tejiendo una telaraña alrededor de ella en la que híbrido se enredó voluntariamente. Sus cuerpos estaban lo más cerca que podían estar y, aun así, no era suficiente.

Las manos de Goten bajaron posándose en la cintura de la espía, sus pulgares moviéndose sobre la pelvis de ella que se restregaba contra él, hasta que el saiyajin dio un paso atrás, dejando a la pelirroja con los labios extendidos unos segundos más hasta que reaccionó al frío dejado en su piel. Ella lentamente abrió los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunto Natasha. Su voz sonaba lejana, incluso más torpe que cuando el vino empezó a hacerle efecto.

Cosa que el pelinegro noto y sonrió con malicia.

Por primera vez esa noche, su sonrisa no tenía nada de niño bueno.

—La señora Bulma hizo una investigación sobre ellas y descubrió que la semilla no solo llena el estómago, cura heridas graves o mortales, o incluso te brinda una vida saludable. —dijo Goten— lo que te hicieron es horrible, aún así, es un tejido que puede ser restablecido ya que la semilla actúa de manera general en cualquier tipo de condición, no patológica, en tu cuerpo.

—Soy fértil —dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y mirando su vientre luego al pelinegro— ¿Que pasará ahora entre nosotros? Realmente no se ni como llamarlo.

—Yo tampoco lo sé Nat, solo se que me siento muy atraído por ti —dijo el híbrido un poco sonrojado— y ahora que me has confiado tal revelación, creeme que eso solo ha aumentando mi admiración por ti.

—Pero Goten… no hay futuro conmigo, yo no soy mujer de hogar, no puedo ser normal —dijo Natasha con un poco a desespero —. Además, no me gusta ponerle nombre a las cosas. De que todo pregunta pero, me asusta la respuesta.

—Nat, me has visto, ¿parezco alguien normal? —dijo Goten sonriendo— y no te preocupes, seremos lo que tu quieras que seamos.

Natasha se encontró mirándolo fijamente, este chico parecía casi salido de otra… espera, en efecto; el venía de otra dimensión.

—¿Estás seguro? no soy buena con los compromisos.— dijo ella con una sonrisa, volviendo completamente a ser ella nuevamente —. Podría romperte el corazón —

—Tal vez. No es inteligente salir con una espía —dijo Goten con seriedad. Luego sonrió mientras la soltaba —. Por suerte nunca me he considerado inteligente, vayamos paso a paso.

Con eso el híbrido se retiró de la cocina rumbo a la sala, Natasha se quedó unos momentos más ahí, de pie mirando donde el saiyajin se había perdido, el estaba dejando que vayan a su ritmo, sin compromisos, sin nombres. Solo ellos.

«Al diablo, ¿por que no?» pensó Natasha sonriendo, sus ojos verdes brillaban con un toque de travesura

— Muy bien Son, si estás seguro, divirtámonos.

 **Comienza Lemon.**

Natasha corrió a la sala donde Goten estaba por sentarse, sin esperar, se lanzó bruscamente uniendo su boca contra la del pelinegro; mordiendo sus labios y apretando ambos brazos detrás de él en un intento de inmovilizarlo.

Goten puede tener una personalidad, un tanto, inocente ocasionalmente pero en ese momento, Natasha había traído una confianza en él que generalmente solo era estimulada por la batallas contra oponentes fuertes y la sed de justicia. Sus genes de saiyajin se hicieron cargo y, antes de que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo, Natasha estaba gimiendo en su boca.

Él había roto la restricción contra sus manos fácilmente, la atrajo más contra su haciéndole botar un poco su creciente erección. Ella sonrió contra sus labios mientras sentía divagar sus palmas por su espalda, deslizándose por la curva de su cuerpo, perdiéndose en la cadera de la espía. La tomaba de esta restregandola contra su pelvis. Mientras los besos seguían, y las manos de la espía explotaban la ancha espalda del guerrero, este deslizó delicadamente un dedo debajo de ella, acariciando lentamente por sobre la ropa, su intimidad ya húmeda. Ella liberó un sonoro gemido y, en un segundo, él le arrancó literalmente la blusa y ese delicado sujetador de encaje

—Mmm... saiyajin, me gustaban esas prendas. —dijo la pelirroja con sonrisa traviesa.

—Te compraré más —dijo Goten agachándose a su altura y mordiendo su oreja haciéndola gemir aún más. Ella enredo sus manos en el cuello de él mientras era alzada y, sin esperar más, el guerrero le retiró el pantalón negro que traía puesto siguiendo así con su ropa interior de un sólo tirón.

—Cero y van dos, espero ya tengas un excelente crédito Goten.

Siguiendo su ataque, pellizco levemente el pezón de la espía con su mano derecha, y comenzó a usar su lengua para rastrear lentamente su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios. El constante acto de estimular su entrepierna había dado un giro ahora que ella había enredado sus piernas en la cintura del guerrero. Tomandola de la parte trasera, y teniendo su cuerpo en total desnudez, introdujo uno de sus dedos logrando así extraer más gemidos de su parte. La volvia loco escucharla en éxtasis. Algo que no la pareció del todo justo a la espía. Ella, a su pesar, desenfado sus piernas quedando de por frente al guerrero, este intento tomarla nuevamente siendo bloqueado por la espía quien le sonrió.

—Me toca —dijo ella "rasgando" de una la camisa del saiyajin revelando su torso desnudo. El rostro de Goten se mostraba más que extasiado.

Ella no perdió tiempo y se dejó caer a la altura de su pantalón, al instante, pudo sentir como su miembro latía con cada caricia y gemido que ella pronunciaba por encima de la ropa.

—Dios mío, tu genética no solo mejora tu cuerpo para las peleas… me gusta lo que prometes, saiyajin. —dijo la espía mordiéndose los labios

No esperando más, ella deslizó, "arrancando" el pantalón revelando lo que guardaba en su interior. .

— Me preguntó si el súper saiyajin lo volver a aún más predominant...— decía ella mientras cerraba los ojos y acercaba su boca abierta a donde el miembro de Goten se mostraba más que duro.

—Tranquila velocista, un paso a la vez. —Pero fue interrumpida en el acto por Goten quien la levantó a su altura

Sin esperar respuesta, queja u objeción, estiró su mano hacia la parte baja de ella, provocando que ella abriera sus muslos, siendo recibido por un líquido cálido, espeso, muy diferente al sudor que había estado empapando sus cuerpos durante los últimos minutos.

Era mucho más satisfactorio que cualquier cosa que pudieran ofrecerle a Goten, dándole una sonrisa perversa a Natasha, y finalmente sintiendo lo excitada que la había hecho, torció el dedo dentro de ella. Pudo sentir un áspero parche en su interior y supo que había ganado el premio gordo.

—Solo estoy calentando Romanoff, aun falta lo mejor —dijo el saiyajin gruñendo.

Con cada movimiento de su dedo, los gemidos de Natasha crecían, ella se retorció sobre sus fuertes manos. Goten movió su pulgar de manera circular en su clítoris mientras llevaba su mano desocupada arriba lista para acariciar suavemente su pezón caliente.

Incapaz de amortiguar su misma voz por el intenso placer, Natasha pronunció una frase en ruso que decía que Goten era sensual.

No queriendo que sus juegos preliminares durarán mucho más para llegar directamente a su encuentro, Natasha se agachó nuevamente y comenzó a acariciar el pene del híbrido. Envolviendo una mano alrededor de su base, ella comenzó a bajar y subir su mano con movimientos lentos y uniformes.

—¿Estás bien, Dragón? —bromeó ella. Este sólo pudo ahogar un gemido.

La pelirroja prestó especial atención a la hinchada punta del guerrero.

Frotando vigorosamente su prepucio contra ella con una presión que creaba una intensa sensación de placer dentro de Goten, quien gruñía al mismo volumen que Natasha lo hacía hace un momento.

— Deja que la experta se haga cargo y muestre cómo se hace en esta dimensión —dijo Natasha con arrogancia.

La calidez de su mano, la intensidad de sus besos ásperos, apretones en las caderas, el pecho del uno contra el otro lo estaban empujando hacia la pared casi literalmente.

Incapaz de controlarse más, el pelinegro rápidamente volvió a dar la vuelta a Natasha para que estuviera apoyada contra la pared, su trasero se le presentó y lo invitó a entrar en su dulce y oscura cueva, felizmente, él obedeció.

Goten se guió cuidadosamente dentro de ella, y después de mucho tiempo experimentó el verdadero calor de una mujer. No pudo evitar un sonoro y ronco gemido al sentir deslizar su bombeante pena en su calor te interior.

Natasha lo miró mientras disfrutaba del placer de su estrechez y la experiencia general que le ofreció.

—De acuerdo, da lo mejor que tengas, y estoy seguro de que serás recompensada —dijo Goten quien sonrió arrogantemente. Sin más, el guerrero inició el vaivén de embestidas, cuidando obviamente la intensidad de estas.

—¿Oh, en serio? —dijo Natasha con dificultad al sentir como aumentaba la velocidad y profundidad en su interior. La pelirroja se encontraba con ambas manos contra la pared mientras Goten sostenía su trasero.

—Sí... — dijo Goten empujándose con más fuerza sacudiendo a la espía.

—Dame con todo saiyajin, no soy de papel —dijo sumida en el placer de cada empujón. De cada frota contra su piel y El rezago de sus pechos chocando, aplastados, contra El frío muro de concreto. De sintió dominada, y eso la excitaba aún más.

El sabía que no podía ir con todo, pero definitivamente Natasha parecía ser irrompible, y si ella lo quería se lo daría con gusto

Así el híbrido decidió dejarse llevar, sus azotes tomaron a Natasha por sorpresa, y ella se tambaleó hacia adelante con los empujones gimiendo por el impacto.

Goten aceleró el paso comenzando a entrar y salir de ella como un loco, ella jadeó ante la sensación de su longitud completa expandiéndose y bombeando dentro, el saiyajin la necesitaba más cerca de él, ansiando más su físico y suave piel contra la suya, la agarró por el pecho para atraerla a él manteniendo aún sosteniendola por la cadera.

—¡Mierda! —grito totalmente extasiada. Las embestidas no paraban, y el placer creció cuando, de repente, Goten la volteo dejándola de frente a él.

Usando su mano izquierda, rápidamente levantó a Natasha debajo de sus rodillas, balanceándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo contra su pene sólido, mientras con su otra mano, presiono ligeramente a Natasha de la clavícula, sus manos se movieron contra su cuello al ritmo de su rebotes.

Natasha estaba completamente excitada por Goten, cuyo exterior gentil la había engañado haciéndole creer que no era capaz de tener un sexo tan rudo, su mano alrededor de su cuello presionó ligeramente dentro y fuera en varios segundos, aumentando su placer con los azotes contra su trasero dejándola un poco mareada.

El placer dentro de ella creció inmensamente. Sumado al tamaño y grosor de su pene, Goten la había llevado al borde de la erupción. El híbrido se acercaba al mismo nivel de placer que Natasha, el cambio de ángulos agregaba profundidad a su empuje, y la mezcla de calor y una mayor extensión de carne era suficiente para hacerlo explotar.

Unas pocas bombeos más fueron todo lo que necesitaron antes de que Goten se desatara, estallando una carga caliente dentro de Natasha, quien se estremeció con la fuerza de la descarga, y la presión que se había acumulado lentamente dentro de ella finalmente detonó.

Las vibraciones la recorrieron a ella y a Goten dejándolos indefensos durante decenas de segundos, aparentemente ser un híbrido de saiyajin-humano y una super agente intensificaron la longitud y magnitud del orgasmo que sintieron.

El silencio los envolvió, seguido de gritos de felicidad sincrónicos.

Unas cuantas cargas más espesas de semen empujaron hacia Natasha y, finalmente, se desbordó y se derramó sobre sus piernas.

Goten soltó a Natasha y la dejó caer al suelo, él movió su mano derecha del cuello de ella y la agarró por el pecho. Su mano izquierda salió de sus rodillas y le acarició los muslos mientras le alcanzaba el otro pecho, estaban animados por su excitación, y él los apretó mientras se estremecía por su liberación.

Él besó suavemente su cuello y suspiró mientras la tensión en su cuerpo se liberaba. Natasha resistió sus temblores aún continuos al chocar suavemente contra el pelinegro gimiendo, la euforia aún la atravesaba en oleadas.

Natasha finalmente se derrumbó de su agitación, y Goten la sostuvo con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, rápidamente recuperó su fuerza, se puso de pie y miró al híbrido, sus ojos verdes brillaban de satisfacción ahora que su lujuria había sido saciada.

Respiraron profundamente y se limpiaron los ojos del sudor que crecía en sus cuerpos, sus cabellos estaban revueltos Sus respiraciones habían recuperado un ritmo normal, y sus latidos cardíacos disminuyeron con su liberación sincronizada.

Goten sonrió dulcemente a la astuta pelirroja debajo de él, y Natasha le dirigió su famosa sonrisa traviesa. ambos estaban zumbando con lo alto que la fricción de sus cuerpos les había proporcionado.

—Muy bien saiyajin, espero que no estés cansado —dijo Natasha subiéndose sobre Goten— que apenas estamos calentando.

—Acepto el reto...

 **Fin del Lemon — Al día siguiente…**

 **Washington DC: Triskelion.**

—Si Nick Fury cree que puede enviar a su extraterrestre con disfraz a destruir medio Washington se equivoca —dijo un anciano en forma de holograma.

—De hecho fue Juggernaut quien lo destruyó y el saiyajin a él —dijo Pierce de pie enfrente de todos los hologramas del consejo.

—Y aún así perdimos a Juggernaut, este fracaso es inaceptable —dijo el hombre.

—Fue más que eso, el peligro de esos dos monstruos es demasiado —dijo otro hombre— yo voto por una sesión para cancelar el proyectó agente especial.

—No necesitamos sesiones, si no acción, el consejo tiene el encargo de monitorear a Shield —dijo la única mujer— Golden Dragón debe dar la cara por sus acciones.

—Con todo respeto, entonces le organizó una celebración por que el solo detuvo a un mutante nivel omega como si nada —dijo Pierce silenciando a la mujer.

—Entendemos eso, pero sin el responsable apresado o muerto, esto trae serias interrogantes si el saiyajin está al nivel de este puesto —dijo una tercera persona.

—Y no solo el saiyajin, digame como un terrorista disfrazado de un agente de Shield traidor, pudo entrar a una prision de maxima seguridad y salir como si nada —dijo el cuarto hombre— Shield tiene que responder por eso igual.

—Aclaremos concejal que el agente Phill Coulson está muerto, si quiere le muestro su acta de defunción —dijo Pierce.

—Apreció su ingenio secretario Pierce, pero la seguridad de nuestras prisiones es una cosa muy seria para el consejo —dijo el hombre.

—¿Eso cree? Disculpe pero yo no. Una fuga de prisión no importa si no la solución la cual fue el saiyajin —dijo Pierce— pero si este consejo se deja llevar por la ira cada vez que el actúe en lugar de ver claramente quien es el responsable de la liberación de Juggernaut, tal vez necesitamos que los monitoreen también.

—Secretario ¿afirma que usted sabe quién fue? —dijo la mujer.

—Es muy claro, fue liberado por un mutante y tomando en cuenta los antecedentes de Juggernaut, también sabemos quién lo ordenó y planeo —dijo Pierce mirándolos fijamente y observando como el consejo se ponía nervioso— hablo del mismo hombre que en una ocasión sacó un submarino del mar.

—¿Está sugiriendo que fue…? —dijo la mujer temblando un poco— pero él desapareció hace varios años.

—Yo creo que Robert Kelly no fue de todo honesto con nosotros —dijo Pierce.

—¿Sabemos dónde está? —dijo el hombre.

—Aun no, pero lo descubriremos —dijo Pierce mirándolos seriamente— pero si él ha regresado, necesitamos un seguro y ese es el proyecto Agente Dragón. Así que, ¿Aun quieren una sesión?.

Las cuatro personas del consejos se miraron y luego negaron con la cabeza.

—Eso pensé —dijo Pierce.

 **Departamentos**.

La luz del sol comenzó a meterse por la ventana de la habitación, la cortina no podía cubrirla del todo dejando que iluminará directamente la cama de la habitación, ahí estaba una un arma letal, completamente desnuda, aún dormida. Ella comenzó a mover sus párpados debido a la luminosidad.

—Mmm, Goten cierra las cortinas — se quejó la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados. En su somnolencia, levantó las mantas para cubrirse el rostro pero aún así sentía los rayos del sol sobre su rostro.

Al no recibir respuesta decidió aumentar su tono de voz para levantar al saiyajin.

— ¡Goten! si me levanto te juro que no tendremos más acción está mañana —dijo Natasha nuevamente.

Al ver que no respondía, se giró para colocar su cabeza en el pecho del Goten, ella lo había encontrado muy cómodo la noche anterior, pero en lugar de eso encontró el lugar vacío.

—¿Saiyajin? —dijo la espía una última vez pero no había respuesta.

Finalmente de mala gana abrió los ojos notando que efectivamente el pelinegro no estaba en la cama.

Natasha miro debajo de la sábana para comprobar que estaba desnuda, después miró la habitación, no era la primera vez que amanecía en un entorno extraño, pero definitivamente nunca en una habitación tan sencilla.

Ella sabía que Goten tenía el dinero suficiente para poder llevar una vida de lujos sin trabajar por lo menos diez años, pero en lugar, el pelinegro solo tenía lo básico en su habitación.

«Ahora que lo miro mejor, esto está casi igual a su casa en la montañas» pensó Natasha para luego sonreír «definitivamente Goten y Clint se llevarán bien.

La puerta se abrió de repente, haciendo que la mujer gire a su dirección. Son Goten estaba de pie en el marco sosteniendo una pequeña bandeja de comida.

—Buenos días Nat, me alegra ver que finalmente estás despierta —dijo con una sonrisa— Realmente estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti, perdiste el conocimiento después de las dos horas, pero tenías razón; eres dura de romper.

Natasha solo sonrió al recordar que noche habían pasado, también era consciente que Goten se había contenido en algún momento, simplemente él sabía lo que hacía en cada instante.

Ella no lo admitiría pero ese había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida.

—Yo también lo disfrute Goten y eso que nunca creí tener sexo con un extraterrestre —dijo la pelirroja quien se acomodó en una posición sentada para que el pelinegro colocará la bandeja de comida sobre ella.

La espía miro que era un desayuno sencillo de panqueques, huevos, pan tostado, leche y jugo de naranja.

—Espero que te guste —dijo el saiyajin sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—Gracias ¿No piensas comer? —dijo la pelirroja mirándolo.— Vaya, creo que el que terminó roto fue otro.

—Jajaja… No te preocupes, eso fue lo que me levanto en primer lugar. —dijo Goten tocando su estómago —. Ya he comido lo suficiente para recuperar mi energía

— Y los suficiente para ti es un banquete para cien personas —dijo Natasha en tono de juego.

—Mi padre decía que comiéramos bien, además es tú culpa me dejaste con menos energía que lo que me dejó Juggernaut —dijo el pelinegro de manera juguetona— ahora come o se enfriará.

La espía le dio una sonrisa y asintió mientras con los cubiertos cortaba y probaba los panqueques, sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa mientras comía un poco más.

—Mmm… esto es muy bueno —dijo Natasha que estaba sorprendida por su sabor— para serte sincera nunca creí que un panqueque supiera tan bien.

Y eso era verdad, Natasha había acostumbrado su paladar a un tipo de alimentos de alto costo, pero este desayuno tradicional sabía tan bien como olía. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más.

—Gracias, pero no es para tanto —dijo Goten mientras cortaba la parte superior del huevo, levantándose el vapor, la pelirroja se tomó el jugo de naranja y tomó un sorbo.

—¿Dónde compraste este jugo? se siente natural —dijo Natasha.

—Es que es natural, yo lo hice esta mañana, traje algunas frutas de mi universo. Las recogí antes de venir —dijo Goten mientras apuntaba a un frasco— esta mermelada también la hice para tu pan, espero que te guste, aquí hay una servilleta.

Natasha no encontraba palabras para describir a este chico que tenía el poder para vencer a un mutante nivel Omega, pero por una extraña razón en lugar de pedir alguna recompensa, estaba aquí preparando jugo de naranja y mermelada para ella como una persona normal.

—Eres extraño saiyajin —dijo Natasha estirando la mano para tomar la servilleta y luego sonreír mientras colocaba la mesita a un lado.

—¿Extraño? ¿por qué? —dijo el híbrido inclinando la cabeza confundido.

Natasha no pudo evitar sentirse por dentro enternecida, un sentimiento que ya no creía conocer.

Sin perder el tiempo, empujó a Goten para que se recostara en la cama.

—No es importante, lo que importa es que eres mi extraño —dijo la pelirroja cerrando la brecha entre ellos besándolo apasionadamente otra vez.

 **Comienza el Lemon.**

 **...(se la creyeron we XD).**

—LLAMADA DE NICK FURY, LLAMADA DE NICK FURY —se escuchó en toda la habitación haciendo que la pareja corte el beso.

—Creo que se acabó el descanso —dijo la espía bajándose de encima del pelinegro.

Ella dejó caer la sábana mientras iba por el teléfono, Goten se encontró mirando su increíble figura.

—Pero qué mujer —dijo Goten observando su movimiento de caderas.

—Aquí Romanoff —dijo Natasha respondiendo absorta de las palabras del guerrero.

Mientras ella hablaba y caminaba por el pasillo, el pelinegro espero pacientemente en la habitación, no es que tuviera prisa por dejar de verla desnuda, después de unos minutos, la pelirroja colgó el teléfono para regresar a la habitación.

—Fury quiere vernos en el Triskelion ahora —dijo Natasha con seriedad. La espía estaba de vuelta— parece que saben dónde puede estar Juggernaut.

Goten afilo la vista a eso, él estaba más que interesado en saber quiénes lo habían congelado.

Tomó su reloj de la mesa colocándoselo.

—Vamos —exclamo el híbrido.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

En una sala extensa y decorada de una manera medieval acompañada de un trono.

—Con tu permiso, papá —dijo una chica de cabellera verde, ella tenía un traje y capa del mismo color, que dejaba ver su esbelta figura.

—Adelante Lorna —dijo el anciano sentado en el trono, este estaba vestido con un traje completo rojo, excepto por la capa que era azul, a su lado un casco metálico.

—Tengo lo que me pediste —dijo la chica acercándose y entregando un periódico.

Al abrirlo, Erick sonrió por el encabezado.

—Padre, ¿Estás seguro que esto es una buena idea? ese hombre se ve peligroso —dijo la chica mirando la fotografía— aunque tengo que aceptar qué feo no es.

—Precisamente Polaris, su fuerza unida a la de nosotros nos garantiza la victoria — dijo Magneto mirando aún el encabezado.

Su plan rendía fruto. Ya había alzado la primera piedra de todo lo que sería la revolución que su pueblo oprimido tanto anhelaba. — Esto si es un gran paso para el hombre, o en este caso, los mutantes.

"The Golden Dragón derrota a Juggernaut en Washington"

—Pero papá, el es un vengador, no veo como lo convenceremos de unirse a nosotros —dijo Polaris— además, ahí dice que Juggernaut no fue capturado. Parece que de algún modo desapareció.

—Desapareció de la nada —dijo Magneto levantándose de su trono con molestia. Se encaminó al balcón para mirar su ciudad seguido por la peliverde— entonces Charles y su grupo de idiotas superdotados ya metieron sus narices en este asunto.

—Era de esperarse. ¿Enviaras a la hermandad a encargarse de ellos? —dijo Polaris.

Magneto se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos hasta que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—No, como dijiste antes; el saiyajin es un vengador, de seguro relacionado con Shield — explicó Magneto — ayudemoslo un poco con el paradero de Caín.

—Padre, ¿que estás pensando hacer? —dijo Polaris entendido sus palabras. Sabía que se estaban arriesgando demasiado e, inconscientemente, estaban poniendo en peligro la tranquilidad de la ciudad, un lugar donde habitaban sin ocultar del mundo sus valiosas habilidades, pero al parecer, a su padre poco le importaba esa paz que tanto las había costado alcanzar. — no veo cómo todo esto nos ayudará a reclutarlo.

—Y es por eso que yo estoy al mando hija —dijo Magneto mirándola ahora con un dejo de inferioridad— nos ganaremos su confianza y después de eso su lealtad.

—De acuerdo papá —dijo Polaris mirando la fotografía del saiyajin, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el anciano.

—También sería interesante dar paso a la nueva generación de mutantes, y que mejor que nuestros genes combinados con los del saiyajin. —dijo Magneto sonriendo.— Tendre nietos poderosos.

—¡PAPA! —dijo Polaris sonrojada dándose la vuelta para irse— deja de decir tonterias, me voy hacer lo que me pediste.

Sin recibir respuesta, la peliverde salió de la habitación un tanto sonrojada. En su visión de un mundo en paz para los mutantes, no había tiempo para el "amor".

Sin embargo, muy distintos a los pensamientos de su hija, Magneto tramaba algo más complicado que a su descendencia. Era el momento cúspide para todo el clan marginado, y sabía que de la mano de un ser tan poderosos, eso sería pan comido.

—Charles espero que te diviertas con mi futuro aprendiz... —dijo Magneto mirando la ciudad con una sonrisa confiada.

 **Washington DC: Triskelion.**

 **Sala de juntas.**

Nick Fury y Maria Hill se encontraba observando nuevamente el ataque de Juggernaut a Washington, pero por más que su equipo habían trabajado toda la noche, no lograban ver qué sucedió después de que Dragón lo derrotó.

—Ese corte de 2 minutos —dijo María señalando a la pantalla— del ataque extraño en la mano de Golden Dragón a la desaparición de Juggernaut.

—Lo que sea que los congeló también aisló los equipos eléctricos —dijo Fury con la mano en el mentón— creo que no tenemos opción que seguir aquella pista.

—Señor, no sabemos si esa información es real, además que el lugar al cual hemos sido guiados... —dijo Mary revisando una carpeta— podríamos tener serios problemas y más si no sabemos con qué nos enfrentamos.

—Necesitamos una persona sigilosa, inteligente y calculadora, además, que tenga los recursos para protegerse solo —dijo Fury sonriendo— y es por eso que llamé al hombre adecuado.

Y como si hubiera sabido que se trataba de él la puerta se abrió revelando a un rubio y pelirroja conocidos, ambos entraron y se sentaron.

—Lamentamos la demora, perdimos la noción del tiempo —dijo Natasha.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Dragón y esa bolsa de hamburguesas? —dijo María con una ceja levantada.

—No lo sé, tú dime —dijo Goten sonriendo para recibir miradas en blanco de los tres en la sala— oh vamos, si el Cap estuviera aquí si lo hubiera entendido.

—¿Que pudieron encontrar de Juggernaut? —dijo la pelirroja.

Fury lanzó la carpeta hacía ellos, fue Natasha quien la tomó y abrió con Goten asomando la cabeza para ver.

—Instituto Xavier para jóvenes dotados — leyó Golden Dragon confundido mirando al hombre del parche— ¿que significa esto?

—Esa información nos llegó esta mañana y en ella dice que es una pequeña ayuda para encontrar a Juggernaut —dijo María.

—¿Sabemos quien la envió? — inquirió Natasha.

—No, llegó por paquetería — contestó Fury.

—Un clásico. —exclamó Goten—. Entonces puede ser falso

—Así es.— respondió Maria —. Pero hay dos factores que nos hacen valorar la información. Uno de ellos es que saben de nosotros, de Shield

—¿Y el otro? — pregunto nuevamente Natasha.

—Que averiguamos la historia del propietario de aquella escuela; su madre, Sharon Xavier, se casó con Kurt Marko — explicaba Fury girando a la pantalla detrás de él —. El nombre real de Juggernaut es Cain Marko. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

Eso sorprendió a Goten y a Natasha por igual.

—Así que el dueño de aquel lugar es hermanastro de Juggernaut — concluyo la pelirroja— ¿creen que el se lo llevó?

— Entonces tiene poderes también...— dijo Golden Dragon llamando la atención de todo —. Un mutante

—¿Sabes de los mutantes? — pregunto confundida Maria.

—Pequeñas cosas, son personas que desarrollaron habilidades sobrehumanas, son menospreciados y odiados mayormente —dijo el saiyajin para luego mirar a Fury— quieres que vaya a comprobar si ellos tiene a Juggernaut, ¿No es asi?

—Asi es, tu misión será encontrar y recuperar a Juggernaut —dijo Fury con tono serio «realmente espero que lo tengan ellos y no el otro cómo Pierce cree.

—Espera Dragón, ¿cómo sabremos que no es una trampa? bien podrían intentar desprestigiarte atacando una escuela —dijo Natasha.

— No tenemos una fuente confiable, es una misión a ciegas —dijo Maria.

—Lo se, pero es nuestra única pista para encontrar a Juggernaut y a aquellos que se lo llevaron —dijo Goten— prometo que intentaré hablar pacientemente primero, pero no tenemos más por ahora.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Dragon, no tenemos más opción—dijo Fury mirando a la pelirroja— pero no irá sin ayuda, Natasha irás con él como apoyo.

Golden miro a la pelirroja y sonrió— entonces, ¿compañera?

Natasha sonrió, realmente no había tenido otro compañero que Barton, pero ahora que Goten y ella habían sellado su relación no podría estar más convencida— Hagámoslo.

 **Instituto Xavier: Sala del Peligro.**

 **Dos horas después.**

— ¡Vamos chicos! —dijo Scott delante de todos liberando ráfagas de sus ojos y acabado con los objetivos.

—Estamos detrás de ti —dijo Jean haciendo lo propio que era darles defensa a ellos y a la vez atacando— Logan, ¡vamos! tenemos que llegar al objetivo.

—Dame unos minutos, guarde tanta energía para enfrentar a Juggernaut y no tuve oportunidad de usarlo… necesito liberarla —dijo Logan atravesando robots con sus garras.

—La hubieras bajando con el saiyajin, tal vez el te ayudaba —dijo Scott sonriendo burlonamente.

—Al menos no me quita a mi chica sin siquiera esforzarse. —dijo Logan contrarrestando el pésimo comentario de Cíclope.

—¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! —gritó Scott enojado evitando mirar a Jean con ese leve sonrojo.

Por suerte Tormenta interrumpió a tiempo.

—¡Chicos! mejor acabemos este último entrenamiento y luego vayamos a descansar —dijo la peliblanca. Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras y una luz roja iluminó todo terminando así el ejercicio simulación. .

¡ALERTA DE INTRUSO, ALERTA DE INTRUSO!

—¿Un intruso?, vamos — ordenó Scott corriendo a la salida de la sala seguido por todos.

—¿Pero quién puede intentar entrar? —dijo Ororo.

—No importa, quien se haya atrevido lo haré brocheta —dijo Logan.

Ellos llegaron a la sala de control, donde el profesor ya los esperaba con una mirada seria.

—Profesor ¿quien es? —dijeron todos.

El hombre calvo solo apunto su mano a la pantalla para mostrar al rubio de brazos cruzados mirando directamente a la cámara— disculpen mi llegada sin previo aviso, ¿Está Charles Xavier o una chica pelirroja llamada Jean?

—Logan, creo que te equivocaste de animal, este es un Dragón —dijo Jean sin poder dejar de mirar al rubio por la pantalla.

—¿Qué hacemos profesor? —dijo Ororo.

Antes de que Charles pudieran responder alguien se le adelantó.

—Golden Dragon, estás en propiedad privada retírate ahora —dijo Scott oprimiendo el comunicador.

—¿Pero qué haces Scott? —dijo Jean rápidamente.

—¿Qué más podría ser, Jean? Cagandol... —decía Logan siendo interrumpido por Goten.

—Se que estoy en propiedad privada, pero necesito hablar con Charles Xavier —repitió el saiyajin— es sobre...

—No importa la razón, no hay manera que veas al profesor retírate antes de que te arrepientas. —dijo Scott.

—Scott …— Exclamó Charles con preocupación tratando de hacer razonar a su alumno, pero fue tarde.

—De acuerdo, yo quería hacer esto por la manera tranquila — dijo Golden dragón mirando a la pantalla— pero necesito hablar con Charles Xavier y no me iré hasta hacerlo…— Eso tomó a todos por sorpresa —Nos vemos adentro.

—¿Que quieres dec...? — preguntaba Scott cuando de repente todo el panel de cámaras y micrófonos explotó ante ellos perdiendo la imagen.

—¿qué sucedió? —dijo Ororo mirando el equipo destruido.

—Que se viene un dragón enfurecido, tenemos que poner a los alumnos en el refugio —imperó Charles.

—Profesor, tenemos que intentar hablar con él, sé que entenderá —dijo Jean. Ahora estaba más que convencida de que en efecto, él era mutante.

—Si, eso podría funcionar —dijo Logan sonriendo y revelando sus garras— pero primero démosle la bienvenida a nuestro invitado.

 **Listo aquí termina este capítulo que es la introducción a este nuevo arco de los X-Men no contó con mucha acción pero esto será recompensado en el siguiente capítulo… Aunque me animaría a actualizar más rápido si este capítulo llega a los 300 votos no es chantaje pero tengo que vivir de algo XD**


	19. Misión X

**Descargo de responsabilidad, Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama y Marvel y sus personajes a Disney ( pronto rey del mundo xd).**

 **Capitulo 18:** **Mision X.**

—Nos vemos adentro —dijo El saiyajin.

Con un destello de sus ojos había hecho explotar la cámara enfrente de el, sin perder tiempo Goten procedió a tomar las rejas que restrigian la entrada al jardín y de un jalón las desprendió de su lugar.

—Es una hipótesis pero mirando lo que hiciste, me imagino que no te dejaron entrar —dijo la voz de la pelirroja desde el comunicador con claro sarcasmo.

—Que perpicas eres Nat —dijo el saiyajin caminado por el gran jardín hacia la mansión enfrente de el— puedo sentir muchos Ki adentro.

—¿Ki mutante? —dijo Natasha.

—No puedo estar seguro, pero claramente son diferentes a los humanos normales —dijo Goten cerrando los ojos— vaya hay más de cuarenta ahí adentro.

—Son demasiados, tenemos treinta agentes a disposición, Fury te puso al mando, solo danos señal y estaremos ahí —dijo Natasha.

—No. creo que es mejor que yo entre solo —dijo el saiyajin con eso procedió a derribar las puertas de una patada abriendose paso a su interior.

Dándole una vista a la zona, miro la amplia sala, pasillos y grandes puertas de cada lado, este lugar era claramente elegante.

—No es momento para hacerse el héroe —dijo la Pelirroja.

—No lo hago, pero sin ofender con excepción de ti, no creo que los agentes de shield puedan lidiar con esto...además la mayoría de estos ki no se notan agresivos —dijo Goten avanzando por la planta baja.

—Tomare eso como un alago, en parte —dijo Natasha— ¿y que se supone que haga solo mirarte combatir?

—Para nada, de hecho necesitaré tu ayuda, estoy casi seguro que puedo sentir la energía de Juggernaut pero es muy pequeña —dijo Goten— tal vez está incosiente o sedado.

—Lo más seguro, tiene que ser una gran dosis para detener a esa cosa —dijo la pelirroja.

—Y con tantas energías aquí solo hace más difícil encontrarlo, necesito que seas mi Cortana —dijo el rubio.

—¿Que cosa? —dijo Natasha.

—Oh, es de un juego llamada Halo, muy bueno deberías jugarlo —dijo Goten pero fue cortado por la pelirroja.

—Si ya se que es Halo, ¿desde cuándo juegas videojuegos?...¿existen en tu mundo? —dijo Natasha.

—Claro que si, es otro universo, no la era de piedra —dijo el saiyajin riendo un poco— ¿entonces me ayudarás Widow?

—Necesitare acercarme lo suficiente y evitar que mi jet sea detectado —dijo la pelirroja.

—No creo que eso sea problema para ti, después de todo eres la mejor espía que conozco...además de hermosa —dijo Goten, sin saber que sus palabras habian hecho sonrojar ligeramente a su compañera, que pudo recomponerse rápidamente.

—Si claro, vamos a trabajar, espera mis indicaciones —dijo la espía que se preparo para escanear la mansión completamente.

 **Sala de Mando.**

—Ya está adentró, puedo olerlo —dijo Logan comenzando a caminar a la salida.

—Espera Logan necesitaremos un plan —dijo Storm.

—Tengo uno —dijo Wolverine haciendo que todos giren los ojos al saber el tipo de plan que tenía en mente.

—Necesitamos uno de verdad —dijo Cyclops.

—Oh si, como el que tuviste hace unos segundos —dijo Logan en burla.

—Tranquilos chicos, yo creo que no viene con mala intenciónes —dijo Jean.

—Jean acabas de ver lo mismo que nosotros, invadió nuestra propiedad —dijo Storm— si no tiene malas intenciones, es claro que es un presumido creyendo que puede hacer lo que quiera por sus poderes.

—Es suficiente, es claro que de algún modo supo que fuimos nosotros quienes tomaron a Juggernaut —dijo Charles.

—¿Pero como profesor? si congelo el tiempo —dijo Jean.

—No se preocupen, mis amigos le sacarán las respuestas —dijo Logan emergiendo sus garras.

—Logan tiene razon, tendremos que pelear —dijo Cyclops.

—Scott, no podemos hacer eso tenemos estudiantes aquí —dijo Ororo.

—Ya tiene varios minutos que se activo la alarma de peligro —dijo Logan.

—Aun así, no creo que todos estén resguardados —dijo Storm—Necesitamos tiempo, para que todos estén a salvo.

—Bien, está decidido iré y le pateare el trasero —dijo Logan.

—Logan, esto es serio —dijo Jean poniéndose de pie— profesor el mencionó mi nombre junto al suyo déjeme ir hablar con el.

—Ni hablar Jean, no pienso dejar que hagas eso —dijo Scott rápidamente.

—Basta, Jean entiendo tus deseos por acercarte a este joven —dijo Charles.

Sonrojando a la pelirroja un poco, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Scott que apretó los puños.

—Pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos, hasta donde sabemos el trabaja para Shield y ellos no son de fiar —dijo el profesor— pero no te preocupes tendrás la oportunidad de hablar con el de otra manera.

 **Pasillos de la mansión.**

—Este también está vacío —dijo Goten mirando la gran sala.

Mientras esperaba a Natasha, Goten había estado recorriendo la gran mansión y sus habitaciones, el llevaba diez minutos en eso, pero aún no había tenido suerte de encontrar a nadie.

El realmente podía seguir a cualquiera de las energías que estaban reunidas debajo de el, pero en ellas podía sentir miedo e incertidumbre por qué claramente no eran peleadores ni nada por el estilo, más bien parecían estar resguardados lo más probable era de el.

«Ahora que recuerdo, esto es una escuela o algo asi»penso Goten cerrando las puertas nuevamente.

—Dragon me copias, he terminado de escanear la mansión —dijo la voz de la pelirroja interrumpiendo al saiyajin.

—Fuerte y claro Widow, ¿que me tienes? —dijo Goten.

A una distancia considerable del saiyajin, justo en una de las esquinas de los pasillos una cabeza literalmente salía de la pared.

—Esto es mala idea Kitty, deberíamos estar resguardados con el resto—dijo un joven castaño de no más de diecisiete— ¿que tal si la mansión explota de nuevo?

La cabeza de la joven salió de la pared y miro al joven paranoico.

—Silencio Bobby, vas hacer que nos descubran —dijo Kitty una joven se cabello castaños de no más de dieciséis años— no vas a creer quien está ahí.

—Dime que no es Magneto, o algún centinela —dijo el chico que tenía habilidades de hielo.

—Ni cerca es Saiyan Dragon —dijo Kitty emocionada.

—Hablas del rubio que ayudo a repeler a los chitauri —dijo Bobby parpadeando varía veces procesando la información.

—Asi es, no puedo equivocarme he mirado sus fotografías lo suficiente para saberlo —dijo Kitty dando pequeños saltos— no olvides que también derrotó a Juggernaut el solo.

—¿Pero que hace aquí? —dijo Iceman.

—Yo que se, tal vez vino a unirse a nosotros —dijo Shadow— pido ser su compañera de asiento.

—Kitty deja tu fangirl interior un momento quieres, piensa con claridad —dijo Bobby— si es eso, ¿por qué activaron las alarmas?

—Oh, eso no lo había pensado, tal vez los profesores están de desconfiados como siempre —dijo Kitty encogiéndose de hombros.

—Opino que mejor sigamos observando un poco más —dijo Bobby.

—El terreno es enorme, tiene más de tres pisos y aparentemente no se encuentra nadie más que tú —dijo Natasha— lo cuál sabemos que no es verdad gracias a tu habilidad de ki.

—Asi es, puedo sentir a la mayoría debajo de mi —dijo Goten.

—Eso quiere decir que tienen una base subterránea...la cuestión es encontrar una entrada hacia abajo —dijo la pelirroja.

—Yo puedo hacer mi propia entrada —dijo Goten apuntando al suelo.

—¡ESPERA TONTO! —dijo la pelirroja— no puedes hacer un hoyo solo por qué si.

—¿A no? —dijo el híbrido.

El juro escuchar a la espia golpearse la cara con la mano.

—No, puedes enterrarlos y no es que me importe, pero tendríamos que llenar mucho papeleo y créeme que podemos ocupar ese tiempo mejor —dijo Natasha con tono sugerente.

—Nat, la misión —dijo el saiyajin un poco sonrojado.

—Bien, bien, tiempo de profesionalismo —dijo la espia regresando a su tono normal— Segun la cámaras, hay un ducto en el tercer piso puedes entrar por ahí sin tanto escándalo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Goten comenzando a caminar pero se detuvo de nuevo sin voltear— ustedes dos detrás de la pared.

—¡Nos descubrío! —dijo una voz masculino— vamos a morir.

—Shh, cállate Bobby —dijo la voz femenina.

El saiyajin negó con la cabeza era claro que eran niños solamente, como olvidar cuando Trunks y el estuvieron en la misma situacion.

—Dos consejos para la próxima vez que intenten espiar a alguien, uno asegúrense que no tenga alguna habilidad para detectarlos —dijo el saiyajin— y dos que no usen la colonia marca Tony Stark, vayan a refugiarse.

Con eso el saiyajin continuo su camino sin mirar atras, cuando los dos jóvenes lo miraron alejarse la chica giro a su compañero.

—¿Es en serio? —dijo Kitty.

—Que, es un multimillonario playboy Filántropo —dijo Bobby.

 **Genosha.**

 **Castillo.**

La lúgubre habitación se expandia con esplendor siendo acompañada de una suave tonada. Aquella fina pieza de música clásica iba acordé a la personalidad de su excéntrico acompañante.

—Padre lamento interrumpir tu hora de relajación —dijo Polaris entrando a la gran sala.

Erick solo levanto la mano engatusando silencio, mientras seguia con los ojos cerrados.

—Es increíble el don de algunos, no crees —dijo el anciano.

–¿A que te refieres? —dijo la chica de cabello verde con los brazos cruzados.

—Hay seres que van más allá del entendimiento humano. Seres capaces de crear destrucción y creación al mismo tiempo con tan solo expandir aquel don que un ser superior le concedió —dijo el hombre.

Eric abrió sus ojos taciturna mente, mientras levantaba la aguja de la tornamesa con delicadeza deteniendo así la reproducción del vinilo justo cuando cemenzaba "sonate di luna.

—Beethoven, el don de ese hombre con sordera, es aún mayor al de muchos de nuestros hermanos mutantes... —dijo el anciano.

Polaris no sabía que decir al respecto, que comparará a un simple ciudadano con un mutante, solo era visto cuando el gusto musical del mayor era notoriamente fascinante para el.

—Si claro, te interrumpo por qué el senador Kelly está en la línea por décima vez y honestamente ya me tiene harta —dijo Polaris haciendo una mueca.

—Ya veo, de acuerdo hija comunicame —dijo Magneto colocándose su capa azul.

Polaris asintió y con su poder activo la gran pantalla que estaba en la sala, enseguida el rostro del senador apareció.

—¿Que diablos crees que haz hecho? —dijo la voz del hombre mayor.

—Buenas tardes a usted también senador —dijo Magneto sentándose en su trono.

—No me vengas con tus tonterías, teníamos un trato —dijo Kelly apretando los dientes— tu desaparecias si te entregaba a los mutantes capturados y borraba del mapa tu estúpida isla.

—Lo recuerdo senador, por suerte mi edad no ha afectado mi memoria —dijo Erick con una sonrisa burlona— pero no entiendo a qué viene todo esto.

—Oh no lo sabes, me dirás qué no tuviste nada que ver con la fuga de Juggernaut —dijo Kelly.

—Asi es, no sé si lo recuerda, pero Juggernaut no es un mutante realmente por lo cual no es de mi interés —dijo Erick.

—Aun así ha trabajado contigo antes —dijo Kelly.

—Usted lo ha dicho antes, mejor dígame senador ¿por qué toda esta agresividad a mi persona?—dijo Magneto.

—¿Por que?, ¿por qué?, desde la mañana he estado siendo bombardeado por llamadas de los altos mando —dijo Kelly.

—La política es difícil —dijo Erick.

—Y más cuando recibes esto —dijo el senador.

Para luego pasar la grabacion de Coulson entrando a la prisión de máxima seguridad liberar a Juggernaut y asesinar a muchos guardias, luego a un paramédico, a la siguente toma el mismo paramédico asesinado salía en camilla vivo.

—Sabes que es curioso, qué ese agente está muerto y que también de una toma a otra ese paramédico asesinado salga vivo también —dijo Kelly con una ceja levantada— sabes que solo hay una mutante registrada con ese tipo de habilidad y casualmente era tu asistente.

En su lugar el mutante nivel Omega se mantuvo tranquilo y sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

—Lamentablemente hace mucho que no vea a mistique, ella no estuvo de acuerdo con esta tregua —dijo Magneto levantándose— como podrá ver senador yo y mi pueblo nos hemos mantenido aquí como prometimos.

El senador no le creía ni una sola palabra, pero tampoco tenía una prueba para inculparlo, al menos no una sin que el saliera perjudicado también.

—Mas te vale que no te quieras pasar de listo Magneto —dijo Kelly— esta vez nuestro mundo está preparando para hacerte frente.

—Oh habla de ese pequeño grupo que repelió esa invasión extraterrestre, muy forminable —dijo Erick— nada mal para ser humanos solamente, pero no sé preocupe senador tendré en cuenta su amable advertencia.

Con eso el mutante cortó la comunicación, claro que el senador no miro como la gran pantalla se hizo pedazos.

—Padre si que mantuviste la calma —dijo Polaris.

—Es de sabios tener calma hija y más cuando todo sale según los esperado —dijo Erick sentándose de nuevo— mi nombre comienza aterrorizar sus corazones de nuevo.

—No te preocupa su amenaza de los Avengers —dijo la chica de cabello verde.

—Los Avengers, por qué me preocuparía ese pequeño grupo disfuncional, nuestro pueblo no son simples chitauri —dijo Magneto— además que pronto su carta más poderosa estará de nuestro lado.

—¿Y los X-Men? —dijo Polaris.

—Como dije, la carta más poderosa —dijo Erick sonriendo malvadamente.

 **Mansión de los X-Men.**

—Achu —fue el estornudó del saiyajin— creo que alguien habla de mi.

—Tal vez, alguna de tus amiguitas —dijo la voz de la pelirroja con voz sería.

—Nat, no seas celosa —dijo Goten riendo— haz tenido mas de mi que cualquier otra chica.

—Celosa, por favor no dejes que ese ego saiyajin se te suba —dijo la peliroja— tal vez sean esos dos chiquillos que dejaste escapar.

—Nat, ya te dije que de nada hubiera servido, se veia que no saben nada del asunto —dijo el saiyajin.

—Eres demasiado blando para ser un espía —dijo la pelirroja.

—Y es que por eso no lo soy —dijo Goten— soy blando cuánto tengo que serlo herencia de mi padre, pero cuando tengo que ser frío créeme que lo puedo serlo...aprendizaje de mi maestro.

—Creeme que lo se, pude verlo —dijo Natasha sonriendo— llegamos entra a la sala a tu derecha.

El saiyajin obedecio y abrio la puerta, al entrar miro una gran biblioteca y un escritorio a su lado.

—Natasha ya entre, ¿dónde está? —dijo el saiyajin.

Lo escuchó fue pequeños sonidos de interferencia y palabras no entendibles de la espia, hasta que ya no escuchó nada.

—Genial interferencia justo ahora —dijo Goten suspirando— creo que solo estamos nosotros cerebro.

«De hecho no» dijo una voz que hizo saltar un poco al guerrero.

Por un momento creyó que era Natasha, pero definitivamente era otra voz, que venía de adentro su mente.

«Asi que intentan atacarme por la mente» pensó Goten.

«No, claro que no, solo vengo... ayudarte» dijo la voz aunque sus palabras no se escuchan convencidas de todo.

«En ese caso me llevarás con Charles Xavier» pensó Goten, realmente para el esa voz no se escuchaba malvada.

«Si...algo...así» dijo la voz.

Goten podía ser ingenuo pero en definitiva no era tonto, que una voz apareciera de la nada, no era de fiar y sus respuestas tampoco, pero sin Natasha y sin querer lastimar a nadie no le dejaba muchas opciones.

«Creo que no tengo alternativa» pensó Goten«al menos te escuchas más amable que la voz del otro tipo, realmente deberían cambiar su recepcionista».

Una pequeña risa de la pelirroja se pudo escuchar en la mente del saiyajin que sonrió, parecía que no se equivocava con ella.

«Lo tomaremos en cuenta créeme, ahora camina a el librero de tu izquierda y retira el libro de la evolución humana» indico la voz femenina.

El saiyajin asintió y camino al librero y retiro el libro que le indico, al instante pudo notar como el librero del centro se movió relevelando lo que era un asensor.

«Me supongo que tengo que entrar» pensó el híbrido más como un hecho mas que una pregunta.

«Asi es, entra y oprime el último botón» indico la voz.

Goten entro al asensor y siguió las instrucciones que había recibido y sin demora el aparato comenzó a decender, el saiyajin se recargo a la pared mientras esperaba llegar a su destino, una leve picason en su cerebro lo alertó.

«Oye, deja de intentar leer mi mente, si quieres preguntar algo solo hazlo»penso el híbrido.

 **Sala de mando.**

Jean Grey que se encontraba precisamente en esa tarea encargada por el profesor, se encontró sorprendida y anonodada al escuchar la voz del saiyajin y como en ese momento grandes paredes sé levantaron enfrente de ella.

La chica abrió los ojos unos segundos para mira a Charles.

—Profesor, no puedo leer su mente —dijo Jean— grandes muros, me bloquearon el acceso.

Todos los X-Men se quedaron con caras sorprendidas al escuchar eso, ellos sabían de las grandes habilidades telepaticas de la pelirroja y escuchar que alguien no le permitía leer su mente, era algo nuevo.

—Poderes Telepaticos —dijo Charles sorprendido parecía que las habilidad del rubio no terminaban— ese tipo de restricciones no son fáciles de lograr, definitivamente ha entrenado a niveles muy avanzados.

—¿Que diablos es ese tipo? —dijo Scott desconcertado y temeroso.

—Jean descarta leer su mente, sigue con el plan —dijo Charles.

 **Con Goten.**

El sonido del asensor le informó al saiyajin que habia llegado a su destino, por lo que procedió a salir, al ver su nuevo entorno noto que era como estar en un búnker.

«Voz extraña, ¿estás ahí?» pensó el saiyajin caminado por pasillos.

«Si, aquí estoy, sigue todo derecho» indico la voz «¿Cómo sabias que estaba intentando leer tu mente?».

Goten consideró si hablar más o no, realmente el no sabía con quien estaba teniendo una conversación, pero si algo le había enseñado su madre era a no dejar a una dama con la palabra en la boca.

«Tuve un maestro que era muy estricto en eso, el no aceptaría más que perfección en su entrenamiento» pensó Goten.

«Suena a que fue difícil, pero dio sus resultados, no es fácil bloquearme» pensó la voz«en la puerta de la derecha ahí es...ten cuidado.

Eso tomo por sorpresa al saiyajin, pero aún así ingreso accionando el botón la compuerta se abrio.

—Esta bien, ya entre ahora se van a mostrar o seguiremos con este juego del gato y ratón —dijo el saiyajin caminando por el lugar.

Era un espacio tan amplio y vacío que podía escuchar el eco de su voz, al no obtener respuesta el suspiró, parecía que la voz se había ido.

El intento una vez más contactar con la espía, pero sin exito aún, sin previo aviso un muro metálico se levantó delante de el cerrandole el paso.

—De verdad, intentaran frenarme con un muro —dijo el saiyajin con una ceja levantada.

cuando detrás de el otro muro metálico se presento y sin dar tiempo de reaccion se cerro de golpe contra el aplastando al saiyajin.

 **Cuarto de control.**

—Scott eso no es necesario, no intentamos matarlo —dijo Jean enojada.

—El se metió primero a nuestra casa Jean, estamos en nuestro derecho de defendernos —dijo Cyclope.

—Profesor —dijo Jean, cuando de la sala se escucho un estruendo.

 **Sala del peligro.**

Las dos paredes metálicas comentaron abrirse por la fuerza, y eso era notable por la manera en qué se doblaba el metal del centro, emergiendo el saiyajin sin rasguño alguno.

—De acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba, pero fue un buen intentó —dijo Golden Dragon.

 **Sala de mando.**

—En tu cara ciego —dijo Logan riendo.

—¿De qué lado estás? —dijo Scott enojado.

—Del que te deja como estúpido —dijo Wolverine.

El líder de ellos X-men apretó los dientes con fuerza y paso a la siguente arma.

 **Sala del peligro.**

«Claramente este lugar este lugar es una trampa» pensó Goten, para luego sonreír— vemos que mas tienen

Detrás de él, emergió una toreta metálico que liberó un rayo así el, Golden Dragon se giro y repelió con una mano los disparos, a su derecha apareció otra más soltando más disparos.

—Eso es todo —dijo el saiyajin, desviando todos los tiros.

 **Sala de mando.**

—Es, es increíble, pero también lo hace peligroso —dijo Ororo.

—Es más que eso, es asombroso, el no solo está sobreviviendo a la sala del peligro, la está domidando como un juego —dijo Jean intrigada cada vez mas— y no ha utilizado ese rayo azul.

—No lo hace nada mal —dijo Logan— me muero por probar mis garras en el.

«Super fuerza y velocidad con un poco de poder metal, no solo eso tiene un control total en sus habilidades mutantes, incluso mejor que Erick y yo a su edad »penso Charles pensativo

—Profesor, opino que de tengamos esto, dejeme hablar con el mentalmente estoy segura que puedo convencerlo —dijo la pelirroja.

Charles seguía con una mirada pensativa era claro que el había querido poner a prueba las habilidades del joven y ahora que había visto su desempeño en la sala, podía asegurar que no debían tomarlo a la ligera.

—Jean habla... —dijo el profesor o eso intentó cuando otra voz lo interrumpió.

—Activa simulacion, centinela mortal —dijo Scott llamando la atención de todos y no en buena manera.

—¡SCOTT, QUE HACES! —dijo Jean que no recibió respuesta alguna.

 **Sala del Peligro.**

—Chicos esto me está aburriendo —dijo el saiyajin seguido de eso liberó dos ráfagas de ki destruyendo las torretas, como si nada «ellos me están subestimando».

El saiyajin hizo una mueca a esa afirmación, eso era algo que siempre lo habia enojado, desde que entrenaba con Gohan, un claro ejemplo fueron todas las veces que Trunks y el intervinieron en las batallas, el entendia que eso se debía a que con Majin Boo ellos no había tenido la seriedad que el asunto requería.

«Pero que podían esperar de unos niños d años» pensó el híbrido.

Claro que esa experiencia había bastado para que nunca más fueran tomando enserio por los adultos y no siendo considerados para la batalla contra Freezer, Black y ni que decir del torneo del poder y supervivencia.

«Todo eso cambió años después de la partida de su padre y la visita de Sr. Vegeta» pensó el saiyajin.

 _ **Flasback.**_

 _ **Monte paoz.**_

 _ **Cembradillo.**_

 _La montaña paoz, tan tranquila como siempre, solo acompañado por el sonido de las aves o el fluido del lago, claro, o claro de cierto híbrido._

— _Llevo muy buen tiempo —dijo la voz de un joven de quince años que se movía en los cultivos a una gran velocidad lanzando las lechugas a los grandes contenedores negros detrás suyo._

— _Goten hijo, ¿dónde estás? —se escucho la voz a los lejos._

— _¡Aquí en los campos mamá! —fue el grito del híbrido saiyajin sin detenerse._

 _Milk llegó en poco tiempo a la zona, la edad había alcanzado a la señora Son, pero aún poseía la belleza que en algún momento la había caracterizado en su juventud._

— _Hijo deja eso, es hora de comer —dijo Milk sonriendo._

— _Si mamá, solo dame unos minutos más ya casi acabo —dijo Goten._

— _Igual de terco que tú padre —dijo la pelinegro con los brazos cruzados, ella solo escucho una pequeña carcajada de Goten._

 _En minutos los contenedores estaban llenos completamente y con la última lechuga volando, el Son más joven se detuvo, poniéndose en su altura normal._

— _Uff, creo que esta vez si nos fue bien —dijo Son Goten sonriendo y mirando la cosecha._

 _Milk miro fijamente a su hijo menor, Era la imagen de su ex esposo cuando se reencontraron en el torneo de artes marciales y más cuando vestia con el uniforme característico de la escuela de la tortuga._

 _«Nuestro pequeño, Goku» pensó la mujer perdida en sus pensamiento, no había día que no recordara al saiyajin al mira a su hijo._

— _¡MAMAAAAA! —fue el grito de ese pequeño que estaba agitando su mano enfrente a ella._

— _¡AHHH! —fue el grito de Milk que salió de su trance para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza a Goten— ¡Goten sabes que odio que hagas eso!_

— _Hay me dolió —dijo el híbrido sobándose la cabeza— pero es que te estoy hablando y no me haces caso._

— _Hum, que no te he dicho que un caballero no debe interrumpir los pensamientos de una dama, a veces eres igual de cavernícola que tú padre —dijo Milk con los brazos cruzados— ¿dime que haces aquí recolectando?, habíamos tomado la decisión de que tú sembrarias y contrataríamos gente para recolectar._

— _De hecho fuiste tu mamá y no le veo el caso, si yo puedo hacerlo y de paso entrenar —dijo Goten._

— _Tu tienes que estudiar —dijo su madre seria._

— _Eso está listo, todas mis tareas están hechas, he aprobado todo —dijo Goten enseñándole desde su celular la boleta de calificaciónes._

 _Milk miro la boleta y amplio los ojos, era verdad había aprobado todas la materías con calificaciones casi perfectas._

— _¿Como hiciste eso? —dijo Milk._

— _Le pedí ayuda a Gohan para estudiar —dijo Goten sonriendo— y resultar que hasta me adelantaron, pronto podré solicitar mi entrada a la escuela naranja así que...¿mamá estás llorando?_

 _Su respuesta fue un abrazo de su madre que lo tomo por sorpresa, no es que su madre no fuera cariñosa pero definitivamente no era de dar abrazos de la nada._

— _Oh mi pequeño genio, ya estaba empezando a creer que serías un rebelde sin causa —dijo Milk._

— _He, gracias por la confianza mamá —dijo el saiyajin con una gota de sudor en la cabeza._

 _Milk soltó a su hijo y lo miro con intriga._

— _Hijo como lograste todo eso, si se supone que estabas entrenando con el maestro Roshi —dijo Milk._

— _No fue facil, pero solo me organicé mamá, entrenaba en el día con el maestro Roshi y en las tardes estudiaba —dijo Goten._

 _Milk estaba más que impresionada, nunca tomo por tonto a su hijo, pero era claro que el era más del carácter de Goku, a diferencia de Gohan que era más como ella._

 _«En que momento maduraste tanto Goten» pensó Milk._

 _Su conversación fue interrumpida por su hijo que levanto la vista al cielo, ella solo tuvo tiempo de ver decender a Vegeta enfrente de ellos._

— _¿Vegeta? —dijo Milk completamente confundida, no lo habían visto desde que Goku se había ido._

 _Lo último que Bulma le había hablado de él fue que estaba entrenando a Trunks contra su voluntad._

— _Quiero hablar contigo mocoso —dijo el príncipe de los saiyajin en su tono habitual y sin más explicaciones._

— _¿Conmigo? —dijo Goten con sorpresa absoluta._

 _El padre de Trunks quería hablar con el, instintivamente a Goten regreso el día que lo noqueó de un golpe al estomago sin suavidad alguna._

 _Bueno el sabía que si hubiera querido lo hubiera matado con ese golpe, osea que se contuvo algo pero definitivamente no tanto como el que le dio a Trunks._

 _Milk no sabía cómo reaccionar de igual manera, sus interraciones con Vegeta había sido escasas para decir mínimas, el no hablaba más que con su familia y Goku, pero ahora venía y pedía hablar con Goten._

— _Estábamos por comer, ¿quieres acompañarnos? —dijo Milk._

— _No, será rápido —dijo Vegeta con los brazos cruzados._

 _La mujer sintió la mano de su hijo en su hombro, ¿cuando fue que la rebasó en altura? al girar se encontró con la sonrisa tan cálida y llena de amor de su ex esposo, plasmada en el._

— _Adelantate mamá, no tardó —dijo Goten._

 _La mujer se encontró mirándolo unos segúndos más para luego observar al otro saiyajin, una parte de ella sabía de que podría tratarse y un miedo se despertó dentro de ella, no quería perder a su hijo como paso con Goku._

 _Ella estuvo apunto de negarse y mandar al diablo a todos como siempre lo había hecho, pero luego a su mente vino todas las veces que había intentando detener a Goku o Gohan._

 _Hasta el punto de despotricar contra la humanidad, diciendo que no le importa el planeta y a que le había llevado eso, alejar a su familia, ¿le haría lo mismo a Goten?._

 _«Ademas acaba de darme las sorpresas de sus estudios, que podría reclamarle» pensó Milk sonriendo con tranquilidad._

— _¿Estás bien mamá? —dijo Goten preocupado._

— _Si hijo, estoy bien, no tardes —dijo la mujer caminando a su casa, no sin antes despedirse de la otra persona— adiós Vegeta._

 _El saiyajin solo asintió como despedída y centro su mirada de nuevo en el hijo de Kakarotto._

— _Cuando Trunks y tú nacieron, ya tenían un gran poder, eso fue gracias al nivel que Kakarotto y yo habíamos alcanzado, ¿lo sabias? —dijo Vegeta._

— _Si, mi hermano me lo contó en alguna ocasión —dijo Goten, mientras ellos habían nacido con un poder increíble hasta el punto que la transformación de super saiyajin se les había hecho un juego de niños, para el resto había sido un reto llegar a su nivel actual._

— _Bien, solo te haré una pregunta...¿estás conforme con tu poder? con ese poder de nacimiento —dijo Vegeta._

— _¿Que si estoy conforme con mi poder? —dijo Goten confundido por esa pregunta, eso era lo último que esperaba oír._

 _El saiyajin mayor asintió solo una vez, el híbrido se tomó varios segundos para meditar su respuesta, era claro que Vegeta no quería una respuesta vacía._

— _Estoy orgulloso de mi poder —dijo Goten finalmente._

 _Vegeta chasqueo la lengua, parecía que la respuesta no era la espada por el, sin esperar se dio la vuelta para irse._

 _«Esto fue una perdida de tiempo despues de todo» pensó Vegeta, pero antes de elevarse el saiyajin más joven hablo nuevamente._

— _Pero no quiere decir que este conforme —dijo el híbrido, eso detuvo a Vegeta, pero aún le daba la espalda— si mi padre o usted se hubieran conformado con su poder, hace mucho que no estuviéramos aquí..._

 _Fueron otros varios segundos de silencio, que Goten estaba seguro que parecían horas, estar enfrente del mayor rival y amigo de su padre era un poco intimidante para el y sin un claro objetivo._

— _¿Sabes por qué después de la batalla con Majin Buu no se les permitió pelear de nuevo en otra batalla? —dijo Vegeta._

 _Goten parpadeó confundido a esa pregunta nuevamente, hablaban de su poder y ahora de Majin Buu, pero aquí una gran curiosidad del híbrido se despertó, ya que el y Trunks había tenido la misma conversación muchas veces, claro que fue en los momentos de enojo al ser expulsados o engañados para no ir a la batalla, el decidió dar la respuesta a la que ambos habían llegado._

— _Mmm, por qué no pudimos vencer a Buu —dijo Goten._

— _Si ese fuera el caso, creo ninguno de nosotros hubiera vuelto a pelear —dijo el pelinegro girando a su dirección— fue por qué ustedes no se tomaron con seriedad la situación y se la pasaron jugando todo el tiempo que duró la fusión, como podíamos contar con ustedes para Freezer o Zamasu y Black con ese hecho, solo hubiera logrado que los maten._

— _He, si, tal vez nos confiamos un poco y fuimos inrresponsables —dijo Goten rascándose la mejilla, claramente avergonzado— ¿aún asi, por qué no se nos llamó para los torneos? en lugar nos engañaron para ir a proteger una isla de cazadores._

— _No estaban listos para algo tan importante como el torneo de supervivencia —dijo Vegeta— creo que no tengo que recordarte lo que se jugó, y sus consecuencias._

 _Goten bajo la cabeza a eso, el tema del torneo supervivencia y su padre era algo que le afectaba._

— _Se que ese torneo me quitó a mi padre —dijo Goten con la mirada baja._

— _¿Y eso te enfurece? —dijo Vegeta._

— _No —dijo el Goten rápidamente— ... yo le prometí a mi papa que sería el protector de la tierra...para eso tengo que ser tan fuerte como el...de ser posible más fuerte que el mismo y usted también._

 _El silencio reino nuevamente entre ambos Saiyajins con Vegeta mirando fijamente al joven que había levantando la cabeza sin retroceder._

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Vegeta había tomado de cuello a Goten y lo estaba ahogando, el híbrido apenas podía abrir los ojos para mirar ese semblante imponente del saiyajin mayor._

— _Grandes palabra para un mocoso de clase baja, crees que puedes alardear con ser más fuerte que yo —dijo Vegeta afilando la mirada— ¿acaso sabes la diferencia que hay entre nuestros poder._

— _No, no so, son alardes...es una promesa —dijo Goten que había logrado responder con mucha dificultad— yo, yo, seré mas, fuerte que mi, padre y usted._

 _El híbrido estaba apunto de desmayarse por la presión de la mano de Vegeta, pero entonces pudo sentir como era liberado y caí al suelo, el rapidame intentar recuperar el aire perdido._

— _Nada mal Goten, o de verdad tienes determinación o eres un estupido como Kakarotto —dijo Vegeta mirando que este niño parecía tener el verdadero espíritu saiyajin._

 _Vegeta miro como el niño seguía tomándose el cuello para recupar el aire, pero con esfuerzo logro ponerse en una rodilla y mírarlo fijamente._

— _No llame estupido a mi padre —dijo Goten poniéndose de pie._

 _Vegeta hizo una sonrisa burlona, parecía que después de todo esto no había sido una perdida de tiempo._

— _Bien quieres que me trague mis palabras, acepto tu reto —dijo Vegeta con los brazos cruzados— desde este momento yo te entrenare, te formaré para ser un guerrero de verdad._

— _¿Quiere se, ser, será mi maes, maestro? —dijo Goten que estaba más que pérdido, lo atacaba y ahora le ofrecía ser su maestro— ¿por qué?_

— _Por que eliminarte ahora sería tan fácil para mí que sería aburrido —dijo Vegeta— simplemente quiero que al menos sea una pelea decente para mí diversión, estoy seguro que en este momento no haz llegado a la fase dos._

 _Goten tuvo que agachar la cabeza a eso, ya que era verdad, sin su padre, el único que podría enseñarle sería Gohan, pero no estaba seguro si el también podia transformarse aun._

— _Cómo imaginé, el namekusei y el anciano han hecho un buen trabajo con tu entrenamiento, pero...nunca alcanzarás tu máximo potencial con ellos —dijo Vegeta— eres parte de la raza guerrero más fuerte del universo, es momento que llegues al siguiente nivel ¿no es eso lo que quieres?_

— _Cla, claro que sí, —dijo Goten._

— _Solo una cosa más, debes saber que no te tendré consideración alguna, te lastimarás, sangraras, terminarás con huesos rotos, tal vez mueras —dijo Vegeta— pero al final si acaso logras sobrevivir, nadie jamás volverá a verte como un estorbo... y si eso sucede, hazlo sentir toda tu furia._

 _El principe de los saiyajin dijo esto último con tono sádico esperando ver una muestra de miedo o incertidumbre en el joven pero en lugar de eso se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa confiada del más joven._

— _No importa cuántas veces sea lastimado, sangre o mis huesos se rompan, sere más fuerte que mi padre y usted —dijo Goten sonriendo— y si al final muero, es que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte._

— _Eso está por verse aún mocoso —dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos._

 _ **Fin del Flasback.**_

—Si el estuviera aquí, ya me hubiera golpeado por estar jugando con estos tipos —dijo Goten apretando los puños.

De la nada, el entorno del rubio cambio y de estar en la gran sala, ahora estaba en una zona boscosa.

—¿Que demonios? —dijo Golden Dragon confundió— ¿Babidi?

Una estruendo seguido de una sacudida bajo sus pies fue su respuesta, al levantar la vista pudo ver emerger detrás de la mansión.

—¿Que es esa cosa? —dijo Goten.

Frente a el estaba lo que era un robot de dieciocho metros de altura aproximadamente eran de color púrpura, un rostro mecánico.

—Amenaza detectada —dijo el centinela apuntando con su mano de ahí emergio una rayo rojo directo al saiyajin.

Golden Dragon desapareció antes que el rayo conectará, dejando solo un hoyo en el suelo.

El centinela comenzo a escáner la zona buscando su objetivo, hasta que esté se presentó justamente enfrente de su rostro.

—Hey chatarra, me buscabas —dijo Golden Dragon conectado un certero golpe a la cabeza, esto creo una onda expansiva que fue capaz de sentirse en toda la zona.

La fuerza del impacto hizo que la cabeza de este se desprendiera de su cuerpo mecánico saliendo volando, seguido del cuerpo que cayó al suelo.

 **Sala de control.**

Todos los presentes se había quedado en silencio por lo que acababan de presenciar, no es que no esperaban que el rubio venciera a un centinela, cada uno lo había hecho en su momento, pero definitivamente ninguno había requerido un solo golpe.

—Esta bien no hay problema, venció a Juggernaut, asi que es obvio que un solo centinela no sería suficiente —dijo Cyclops tratando de mantener la calma que aún le quedaba.

—Si, repitete eso hasta que los creas —dijo Storm seria— profesor es momento de actuar, este chico se está volviendo y problema.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella charles, ya me cansé de esperar —dijo Logan poniéndose de pie— vamos a llevarle la pelea al rubio.

—Es que nadie lo entiende, no tenemos que seguir peleando con el, es uno de los nuestros —dijo Jean levantándose— tenemos que hablar con el, estoy segura que no viene con malas intenciones.

—Si, si, Jean, cuando termine con el, le das nuestra tarjeta de membresía —dijo Logan sarcásticamente.

—Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Logan —dijo Storm— el se ha portado agresivo desde que llegó.

—Bueno, no es como que lo hemos tratado amablemente tampoco —dijo Jean de brazos cruzados— profesor usted siempre nos ha dicho que nuestra misión es ayudar a los mutantes.

El profesor estaba con la manos en la barbilla claramente pensando cómo proseguir, era verdad que esto se les estaba llendo de la manos.

—Jean date cuenta que es peligroso, ese tipo no es un mutante cualquiera, venció a Juggernaut cómo si fuera sapo —dijo Storm.

—Pero el no es malo, es un héroe, es un Avenger —dijo la pelirroja tratando de razonar con sus compañeros pero parecía que la paranoia estaba tomando lo mejor de cada uno.

—Exacto trabaja para Shield, y sabemos que nada que tenga que ver con el gobierno es bueno para los mutantes —dijo Scott— profesor, es claro que tenemos que neutralizarlo por el bien de todos aquí.

Charles bajo la manos de la barbilla y miro fijamente a la pelirroja.

—Lo siento Jean, pero no puedo poner en riesgo a los estudiantes, si viene con o sin malas intenciones tendremos que contenerlo antes —dijo Charles.

Claramente pudo ver la decepción en la pelirroja, luego paso su mirada a Scott.

—Contenlo, pero no lo mates Scott, no somos asesinos —dijo Charles.

Cyclops asintio, no sin antes ver la mirada desaprobatoria de Jean.

 **Sala Del peligro.**

«¿Robots? de verdad creyeron que eso bastaría» pensó Goten que se encontraba flotando aún y mirando los restos del centinela.

—¿Dragon?...¿Saiyajin me copias? —dijo la voz de Natasha desde el comunicador.

El rápidamente llevo su mano a la oreja.

—Si Nat, aquí estoy, ¿estás bien? —dijo Golden Dragon.

—Si estoy bien, pero la señal no es muy estable —dijo Natasha— ¿dónde estás? lo último que escuche es que una voz te guiaba.

—Si, está voz me trajo a una sala que tenía muchas trampas, logré destruirlas sin problemas, pero parece que me teletransportaron afuera de la mansión —dijo el saiyajin— no tengo más remedio que recorrer cada energía, aunque eso cree un alboroto.

—Espera...¿estás seguro que estás afuera? —dijo la pelirroja.

—Pues estoy mirando el bosques y hay un gran robot destruido aquí, ¿por qué? —dijo Goten.

—Puedo ver tu ubicación dentro de la mansion... —dijo la espia.

—Estoy adentr... —dijo el híbrido cuando otra voz lo interrumpió.

—Objetivo encontrado, capturar —dijo la voz de otro centinela y no estaba solo había dos más con el.

—Esa voz no se oye amistosa —dijo Natasha.

—No lo es —dijo Goten mirando a los centinelas— son tres robots gigantes como el que ya había destruido.

—Goten, no detectó a nadie más en tu ubicación —dijo Natasha.

—¿Que? —dijo el saiyajin.

Los centinelas no esperaron más, uno extendió su mano y el rayo rojo emergio de nuevo, Golden Dragon esquivo sin problema el ataque nuevamente.

—¿Que quieres decir con que no hay nadie? —dijo Goten elevandose en el aire.

El segundo centinela libero dos propulsores de sus pies que lo elevaron en el aire rumbo al saiyajin.

—Solo puedo, visualizarte a ti en la zona, ¿no te drogaron con algun gas? —dijo la espia.

—No he inhalado nada Nat, pero...— dijo el rubio afilando la mirada y extendiendo la mano a la dirección de los robots— ¡Esto me harto, voy a ponerle fin a los juegos!

—Espera...¿Goten que vas hacer? —dijo Natasha olvidando los nombres claves, cuando la esfera amarillo emergio ella tuvo su respuesta— Fury se volverá loco.

 **Sala de Control.**

Los X-Men observaban atentamente al saiyajin combatir con los centinelas desde los monitores, cada uno con pensamientos distintos.

Ciclope y Storm claramente tenía desconfianza, Wolverine apenas ponía contenerse de ir a encararlo, Jean Grey miraba fijamente entre curiosa y consternada, ella sentía que el saiyajin no había ido con intenciones hostiles y solo se estába defendiendo y Charles se mantenía en silencio.

—Oigan hay algo que me intriga hay mutantes con más de una habilidad —dijo Storm.

—¿De que hablas Ororo? —dijo Scott mirando a su compañera.

—Es que si lo analizamos, este hombre, puede volar, tiene super velocidad, super fuerza...y tiene esa energía parecida a la que los centinelas usan —dijo Storm.

—Tal vez el gen mutante sigue evolucionando en el y le dio más de una habilidad —dijo Jean.

—He estado considerando lo mismo detalladamente y tomando como dato el hecho que cerebro no lo detectó y que hace poco tuvimos un ataque extraterrestre —dijo el charles pensativo.

—¿Profesor no estará pensando que es un extraterrestre verdad?, nosotros vimos el aspecto de los chitauri —dijo Jean con cara de asco.

La conversación se rompió de repente cuando escucharon una silla estrellarse en el suelo y a Logan salir a toda velocidad por la compuerta.

—¡ESPERA LOGAN! —grito Jean— ¿Que sucede?

El resto del equipo giro a los monitores para ver al Golden Dragon con la mano extendida y una gran bola amarillo lista para dispararse.

—Oh dios mío, piensa explotar la mansión —dijo Storm recordando el poder de aquella esfera.

—¡Rápido vayan apoyar a Logan! —dijo Charles— yo desactivare la simulación asi se dará cuante que no es real.

—Pero Profesor, es una buena distracción mientras llegamos a la sala —dijo Scott.

—No es una decisión a discutir Scott —dijo Charles serio— ahora haz lo que he dicho.

Scott apretó los dientes en furia, nunca le había gustado ser reprendido, pero no le quedó más que obedecer la orden.

—Vamos —dijo Cyclops saliendo de la sala seguido por el resto.

—Jean —dijo Charles frenando a la pelirroja que lo miro— necesito que te comuniques Golden Dragon.

 **Sala del peligro.**

—Goten, espera vas a destruir la mansión —dijo Natasha desde el comunicador.

—No te preocupes Nat, solo destruiré a esas cosas —dijo Golden Dragon— se que hay muchas energías aquí no pienso matar a nadie, pero con esto dejarán de jugar.

«Detente por favor, hay estudiantes en la zona» la misma voz que había hablado con Goten antes retumbó en su mente«todo es una simulación»

De repente los centinelas acercándose y la zona boscosa desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estando ahí.

«Así que me engañaste para traerme a una trampa» pensó el saiyajin mientras la gran bola amarilla desaparecia de su mano.

«Me disculpo por eso, nunca fue nuestro objetivo lastimarte» dijo la voz de Jean Grey.

—No estuvieron ni cerca— dijo Goten serio.

—¿Quién no estuvo cerca?, ¿que sucedió saiyajin? —dijo la voz de Natasha del comunicador.

«Quien es ella» dijo Jean Grey.

—Nadie que te incumba —dijo Goten.

—¿Que clase de respuesta es esa? —dijo Natasha con enojo en su voz— déjame recordarte que estamos en una misión.

—No es a ti Natasha —dijo Goten mientras decendia al suelo.

«Asi que su nombre es Natasha y están en una misión, parece que no solo nosotros teníamos una trampa» dijo la voz de Jean Grey.

—No era una trampa, yo vine y pedí hablar con Charles Xavier o una chica llamada Jean —dijo Goten.

—Si eso ya lo se, he estado aquí todo el tiempo —dijo Natasha— ¿seguro que no te drogaron?

—No era para ti Nat... me estan hablando de mi cabeza de nuevo —dijo Goten— escucha voz extraña.

«Yo soy Jean, un placer Golden Dragon» dijo la voz de la pelirroja.

—Tu eres Jean, y por qué diablos no me lo dijiste antes —dijo Goten enojado.

—Yo no soy ninguna Jean y ¿como que te está hablando la voz de tu cabeza? —dijo Natasha.

—Dame un minuto Black Widow, ahora te explico la situación —dijo Goten suspirando— está bien Jean, necesito hablar contigo en persona o Charles Xavier es sobre..

Antes que Goten pudiera terminar de hablar, su instinto al sentir peligro lo hizo inclinarse justo a tiempo, solo para mirar como una mano con garras de metal le rosaba la cabeza.

Goten miro algunos de sus cabellos tocar el suelo, levantando la vista el rubio se encontró con un hombre fornido y de baja estatura vestido de pies a cabeza con un traje amarillo y negro, pero lo que más resaltaba era las garras de metal que emergian de sus manos.

—Nada mal —dijo Logan mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona— el primero movimiento es un saludo, en el próximo pierdes la cabeza.

—Goten me copias, ¿está todo bien ahí? —dijo Natasha por el comunicador— puedo ver la silueta de alguien más contigo.

El saiyajin coloco su mano en la oreja del comunicador, sin perder de vista al hombre enfrente de el.

—Nat, tengo un asunto que resolver, te avisaré cuando termine —dijo el saiyajin sin esperar respuesta y retiro el comunicador de la oreja.

—¿Quién eres? —dijo Goten mirando aquel hombre.

Podia sentir sus intenciones asesinas, era como si un bestia acechara a su presa y eso podía comprobarse por la manera que lo había atacado, si el no lo hubiera esquivado era un hecho que le habría perforado la cabeza.

—Llamame Wolverine —dijo Logan .

—Wolverine —dijo Goten arqueando una ceja, luego intento llamar la que parecía ser Jean— ¿Es amigo tuyo?.

—Si lo es —dijo la voz de Jean— pero no es.

—Asi que fue una distracción para matarme —dijo Goten decepcionado realmente creí que esa chica Jean no era malvada.

—No claro que no, escucha yo no sabía —dijo la voz de la pelirroja.

—Suficiente, se acabó la conversación —dijo Goten haciendo un brillo de sus ojos.

 **Sala de mando.**

—¡AHH! —fue el grito de la pelirroja por la sorpresa.

—¿Estas bien? —dijo el profesor acercándose a su alumna— ¿te lastimo?

—No profesor...el me expulsó de su mente —dijo Jean con las manos en la cabeza.

—El te expulsó de su mente —dijo Charles sorprendido.

Ella era de la mejores telepatas y un mutante de clase Omega.

—¿Como pudo hacerlo profesor? —dijo Jean sin entenderlo.

El profesor coloco un rostro serio.

—Jean ve con tus compañeros y diles que no intervengan —dijo Charles— es momento que hable con nuestro invitado.

 **Sala del peligro.**

—No se de que distracción hablas pelos de puercoespín, pero más vale que te concéntres en mi —dijo Wolverine lanzándose hacia el saiyajin.

Logan lanzo un zarpazo con su mano derecha que el saiyajin esquivo agachándose, el mutante rápidamente contraresto con su garra izquierda directo al estomago, pero no encuentro objetivo mas que el aire ya que Saiyajin había desaparecido de su vista, Wolverine rapidame olfateo.

—Buen intento pero no puedes engañar a mí sentidos —dijo el mutante girando a su espalda.

Lamentablemente para el fue solo para recibir una patada al abdomen que lo envío lejos.

—Ahg... —dijo Logan estrellándose con la pared de la sala y cayendo boca abajo.

«Rayos su piel más dura de lo que pensé, siento que patee una pared de metal»penso Golden Dragon bajando la pierna— No está mal Wolverine ese fue un buen ataque pero mejor no te levantes.

—Y eso que no haz visto nada —dijo Logan levantándose lentamente y liberando sus garras nuevamente.

—Espera, no tengo intenciones de pelear contigo, solo quiero ver Charles Xavier —dijo el saiyajin.

—Y yo quiero una cerveza ahora, pero creo que nadie tendrá lo que desea —dijo Logan.

El mutante lo intentó de nuevo lanzándose hacia el rubio uso una serie ataques rápidos y salvajes, cada uno con la intención de colocar un golpe mortal, por su parte el saiyajin se encontraba esquivando cada golpe y zarpazo.

—¿Que pasa largatija dorada?, te la pasarás esquivando todo el tiempo —dijo Logan aumentando la velocidad— se que puedes hacerlo mejor, más vale que no me subestimes.

«Este tipo me recuerda al sr. Vegeta, incluso la agresividad en su forma de pelear es parecida»penso el híbrido mientras esquivaba— ya te dije que no quiero pelear contigo, solo quiero ver a Charles.

—Y ya te dije que me beses el trasero cobarde —dijo Logan.

—Pero que testarudo eres —dijo Goten— no digas que no te lo adverti.

—Asi me gusta, demuestrame que... —dijo Logan.

El fue cortando cuando sintió uno como uno de sus pies ser barrido y al saiyajin darle un revés con su puño derecho que lo hizo retroceder.

—¿Que pasa? ¿no querías pelear? —dijo Goten sonriendo en pose de pelea.

—De eso estaba hablando —dijo Wolverine sonriendo y colocando sus garras frente a su rostro— ven con todo lo que tengas.

El saiyajin asintió y en segundos muchas imágenes del rubio rodearon al Logan, este rápidamente utilizo su olfato.

—Me sigues subestimando novato, este truco vi que lo usarás contra Juggernaut —dijo Wolverine levantando sus garras a su rostro— te encontré maldito.

El mutante soltó un zarpazo al holograma enfrente de el, pero este fue detenido por el saiyajin que lo sujeto de la muñeca, para luego extender su pierna en otra patada a la quijada de Logan que retrocedió de nuevo.

—Tienes buena nariz, me encontraste —dijo el híbrido.

Logan se sobo unos segundos la mandíbula, definitivamente este mocoso pegaba fuerte.

—Claro que si, nunca caería en una tontería de esas —dijo el mutante acomodándose la quijada— ahora deja de perder el tiempo y pelea en serio.

Sin esperar tiempo el mutante se lanzo hacia adelante con un golpe de derecha, el saiyajin solo me movió a la izquierda para esquivarlo, nuevamente entraron en un intercambio de golpes, la diferencia era que Goten ahora bloqueaba las patadas y evitaba las garras.

—Eres de lo pocos que he visto que sabe pelear con estrategia —dijo Goten deteniendo una última patada.

—Cállate y pelea hijo de perra —dijo Logan que estaba empezando a perder la cabeza.

—Oh es verdad, lo siento —dijo Goten.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos conectó al mutante al estomago un golpe sonoro y preciso, Wolverine juro escuchar sus costillas ceder al impacto pero ese no era el final.

Sin esperar más el saiyajin se elevó y conectó otra patada al brazo derecha de Logan, el cual hizo otro sonido de crujido y acompañado de un grito del mutante, este salio disparado a una gran distancia, quedando inmovil.

«Diablos, le rompi el brazo, volví a pasarme de fuerza» pensó Goten.

El joven saiyajin, solía excederse con en su fuerza cuando encontraba la pelea entretenida, la última vez había sido en el planeta sadala.

«Si el sr. Vegeta no hubiera intervenido nos hubieramos matado» pensó Goten mientras caminaba al mutante— oye lo siento, pero no te preocupes en poco tiempo estarás bien.

El saiyajin comenzo a sacar una semilla de su chamarra, pero el camino a Logan le fue cerrado por una luz roja o un láser mejor dicho.

—¿Que miér..? —dijo el rubio girando al causante, pero fue para recibir el impacto de un rayo que lo saco volando atravesando una pared.

—Buen tiro Storm —dijo Cyclops ..

—No creo que lo detenga mucho tiempo, ¿como está Logan? —dijo Cyclops.

—Estoy bien —dijo Wolverine comenzando a incorporarse— ¿quién mierda les dijo que se metieran? lo tenía donde quería.

—Logan tienes roto el brazo —dijo Storm mirando la estremidad colgando.

El mutante de las garras tomo su brazo y en un movimiento rápido lo coloco de nuevo, no sin soltar muchas maldiciones antes.

—Ese era parte de mi plan —dijo Logan moviendo su brazo recién curado.

—Bien antes que regrese, escuchen este es el plan —dijo Scott mirando a la muntante— Storm tu primero.

Pero se cortó en seco cuando una bola de energía entro por el mismo hoyo que el saiyajin había salido volando e impacto a la mutante que salió volando e impactó contra la pared cayendo incosiente aparentemente.

—Con eso estamos a mano —dijo Goten mirando a las nuevas personas ahi, el hizo una sonrisa que hubiera enorgullecido a Vegeta— así que por fin los hice salir a todos.

 **Y corte, aquí terminamos este capítulo oficialmente estamos de regreso con esta historia, su señor Pool actualiza dos historias en menos de tres meses eso es un récord.**

 **Y así continuamos con la saga de los X-Men, como podrán ver tanto está historia como la Redención de un héroe están en un punto donde no se puedo escribir cualquier cosa solo por qué si.**

 **Por lo que las actualizaciones serán aún largas, pero les puedo prometer que trataremos de darle la misma calidad que siempre hemos tenido.**

 **Sin más nos vemos en la actualización del hijo de la leyenda y recuerde a la prima se le arrima XD.**


End file.
